Pretty Cure Cosmos
by Cure Sun
Summary: Un gran peligro acecha de nuevo a la Tierra y los grandes soberanos deciden buscar la ayuda de las Pretty Cure. Mientras tanto, Sylvia, Clara y Elyon van al mismo colegio sin saber la una de la otra. Tras un extraño encuentro con Doggy, las tres se transformaran en Cure Moon, Cure Sun y Cure Star. Los villanos iran atacando para descubrir el paradero de las misteriosas estrellas
1. Capítulo 1

_**Prólogo**_

La reina Filia llegó acompañada de sus súbditos a la recepción del castillo Celestial. Ese castillo se había construido hace mucho tiempo por todas las reinas para reunirse en casos extremos. Y este era un caso verdaderamente grave. De la recepción pasó al gran salón de cristal en el cual se encontraba una mesa dorada de la que no se veía el final. Sentados en la mesa estaban la reina del Jardín de la Esperanza; el sabio del Reino de las Nubes; Minutos y Horas, embajadores del Reino de los Relojes; Coco y Nutts, reyes de Palmier; la reina Flora; Tart, príncipe del Reino de los dulces; la reina Afrodita, de Mayor Land; la reina Royale, de Maecherland (se supone que tienen que estar todas los mandamases de las series y las películas pero no he encontrado más si sabes alguna añade so gandula). La silla presidencial estaba aún vacía, esta era para la gran reina de la Luz. Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a la gran reina, una vez que se acercó a la silla alzó su báculo corazón y disminuyo su estatura para poder presidir la mesa.

Mis queridos amigos – saludo, su voz parecía un susurro celestial – me alegro mucho de veros pero me temo que nuestra reunión no es motivo de júbilo. El mal y la oscuridad han vuelto a alzarse, pero esta vez de una forma terrible

Algunos ya os habréis enterado, pero para aquellos que aún lo ignoréis lo explicare. El rey Haaku, Goyan, Disparaia, Boss, Mobius, Dune, Noise, Pierrot, todos los seres malignos que creíamos desaparecidos no lo están. Han concentrado su poder para crear un ser maligno supremo, capaz de crear subalternos y cristales oscuros llamados "Rexlum", capaces de introducir la voluntad del mal en cualquier cuerpo. Desconocemos la identidad de ese ser y desgraciadamente ha fijado su mirada en las estrellas de luz.

¡Las estrellas de luz! – se sorprendió la reina Afrodita – Pero son la base del poder del bien, si estuvieran en su poder la luz se extinguiría y nada podría pararlo.

Exacto. Me temo que el enemigo ya cuenta con tres de las nueve estrellas de luz. Las demás se encuentran en paradero desconocido

Debemos hacer algo natts– dijo Nutts – Mandaremos a las guerreras legendarias Pretty Cure, las 28 podrán con ellos natts.

Ojala fuera tan fácil. El enemigo cuenta con un poder que no habíamos visto antes, además contiene la información de aquellos que se la han dado, conoce a nuestras guerreras, sabe cómo es su poder y como vencerlas.

¿Y qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Horas

Una nueva generación de guerreras. Combinando nuestros poderes conseguiremos crear los objetos de transformación para las próximas guerreros. Serán tres: Cure Moon, Cure Sun y Cure Star. Cada una contara con el poder de tres estrellas que reunirán y con las cuales podrán vencer al mal.

Es una idea excelente reina de la Luz – expuso la reina Flora – pero… - la reina dudo durante un momento – que me dice de… bueno del poder supremo… de Cure Planet

No creo que haga falta usarlo ni mencionarlo ante las nuevas guerreras. Con que usen el poder de las estrellas individualmente bastara. De todos modos su identidad se perdió hace mucho tiempo y nada se puede hacer sin ella

En ese caso majestades – dijo una voz en la sombra – dejádmelo a mí…

_**Capítulo 1: El encuentro entre la luna y el sol, un eclipse impresionante**_

¡SYLVIAAAAAAAA! – una mujer vestida como una ejecutiva entro en la habitación - ¡Se puede saber qué es esto!

Sylvia se quito sus cascos y miró a su madre. Vestida con su traje de la empresa. De la empresa que no dejaba ni un segundo, tan solo los domingos. Su madre, Bella Black, era una adicta al trabajo, y de las peores. Su padre falleció al poco de nacer ella, y sus recuerdos eran un poco borrosos. Como su madre trabajaba todos los días, la única persona que cuidaba de ella era su asistenta, Martha, una mujer bonachona que adoraba a la chica y que la chica también adoraba. Sylvia se llevaba muchísimo mejor con ella que con su madre, a la que solo parecía importarle su hija cuando llegaban las malditas cartas de la directora. Justo ese tipo de cartas que ahora su madre sostenía en la mano.

Pues…- Sylvia intentó buscarse una excusa pero sabía que no iba a librarse así que desistió antes de empezar – ¡Puf!, da igual, ya sabes que hace un año y medio que no piso las clases de ciencias y matemáticas mama, que por cierto no sé cómo demonios ha llegado hasta a ti esa carta, lo demás lo apruebo con buena nota no se dé que te quejas, tan solo suspendo esas dos y …

Basta de excusas – la mirada que le echo su madre habría sido capaz de transformarla en piedra – Escúchame bien Sylvia, tu directora en persona me ha llamado a la oficina preguntándome porque no hacía nada sobre tu falta de asistencia en esas clases ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa? – suspiró y se sentó en la cama de su hija - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Sylvia? Me dijiste que ibas a intentar aprobarlas, ya sé que las demás no te causan tantos problemas, pero tienes que pasar limpia con TODAS las materias

¡Pero si lo he intentado!- se exasperó Sylvia – estudiaba más horas que todos los de mi clase y aún así no puedo sacar más de un 3, y luego está el profesor que me tiene una manía que no sé por qué y…

¿Y por qué no te apuntas a una academia?

Allí estaba, el mayor defecto de Sylvia: todo tenía que hacerlo sola, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

Yo no necesito ayuda – dijo arrastrando las palabras – y mucho menos necesito que una madre a la que no le importo venga a gritarme lo que tengo que hacer

Pues muy bien – Bella se levantó orgullosa – haz lo que quieras, pero si vuelvo a recibir otra carta…-empezó a pensar algo de verdad le gustase a su hija, pero aquello no era fácil, apenas hablaban aunque… - te quitare del equipo de natación – antes de que Sylvia pudiera protestar su madre cerró de un portazo

¡Clara! – una chica pelirroja cogió del brazo a Clara y la condujo a una clase

Clara se dio cuenta de que no conocía a esa chica, pero como la gente solía pedirle favores todo el tiempo no se extraño. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la sala de astronomía. Un espejo le devolvió su reflejo. Una chica pálida, de ojos azul claro con unas pequeñas gafas transparentes, un pelo azabache muy liso que le llegaba a la espalda recogido en una cola de caballo, vestida con una camisa blanca y una falda vaporosa naranja claro. Sí, aquella era Clara Turner, la presidenta del club de tecnología, el gran cerebro de los ordenadores.

Señorita Turner – dijo la chica pelirroja – tenemos que pedirle un favor, pasado mañana habrá un eclipse solar y el instituto nos ha ofrecido usar un telescopio último modelo pero hay que programarlo antes y ninguna de nosotras tiene ni idea, si usted pudiera arreglarlo nos encantaría llevarlas a usted y sus amigas a ver el eclipse

¿Mis… amigas? – Clara se sintió un poco incomoda. En el club de informática se relacionaba con algunas compañeras pero no se les podía llamar amigas… quizás a Isa… - Si, claro – dijo tan fríamente como siempre – os arreglare el telescopio y asistiré a vuestra reunión

Tras hablar con la chica pelirroja se dirigió a su clase de matemáticas. Al entrar en el aula supo que había algo raro. Todas las cabezas miraban a un pupitre que a esas horas siempre estaba vacío. Sylvia. Clara se sentó detrás de ella como le correspondía y miró a la chica. Más bien bajita, de ojos marrones verdosos, pelo castaño oscuro cortado a capas que le llegaban a los hombros, llevaba una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros cortos y unas sandalias de cuña. Sylvia era una chica extraña. Este era el primer año que le tocaba en la misma clase que ella pero ya sabía quién era. En realidad no era extraño ver a Sylvia en clase, puesto que asistía a casi todas ellas, pero el año pasado no había asistido a ninguna clase de ciencias o matemáticas. Sorprendentemente había pasado de curso, quizás gracias a que su madre era una gran ejecutiva de un importante banco que solía hacer donaciones para el instituto. El caso era que Sylvia no era mala chica, de hecho era la capitana del equipo de natación que había quedado subcampeón el año pasado, era simpática con todo el mundo, quizás un poco callada pero sus ausencias y sus compañías le cosechaban una mala fama. Y es que Sylvia, cuando no se estaba entrenando en la piscina, se juntaba con el grupo de "chicas malas". La verdad es que no era un instituto problemático así que lo de "chicas malas" se refería tan solo a un grupo de chicas que suspendían siempre y se dedicaban a asustar a los novatos, que estaban liderados por Clarisse, una chica grandota que se creía la reina del instituto. El instituto McGregory era un instituto de enseñanza separada, al izquierda las chicas y a la derecha los chicos, aunque ninguna de las dos ramas se juntaban mucho, tan solo para galas especiales de graduación o festivales

Muy bien chicos – el profesor entró – hoy seguiremos con los logaritmos y … - miró hacia Sylvia y sonrió – vaya, vaya, pero si esta aquí la presidenta mundial de la asistencia y autora de los peores exámenes que he visto en mi vida

Eso es una falta de respeto – dijo ella muy seria –, no me importa lo que diga de mi pero si usa ese tono con otros alumnos pueden sentirse ofendidos además…

Y si usas ese tono conmigo puedo mandarte fuera del pasillo niña impertinente, y si quieres puedes irte porque no pienso aprobarte este curso (es la Cuervo pero en tío)

Disculpe – Clara se dirigió al profesor, que por cierto no tenía muchas amistades entre el alumnado – pero estoy de acuerdo con mi compañera, no puede referirse así a un alumno y menos decirle que no aprobara por mucho que se esfuerce

No me esperaba esto de usted señorita Turner, pero si esta tan de acuerdo puede salir con ella al pasillo – dijo abriendo la puerta – Fuera las dos

Clara se quedó congelada mientras lo decía. Nunca la habían sacado al pasillo. Sylvia la cogió del brazo y la llevó fuera bajo su atónita mirada. Una vez en el pasillo se sentaron en el suelo sin decir nada. Clara quería romper el silencio e intento entablar conversación

¿Cómo es que hoy has asistido a clase de matemáticas señorita Black?

¿Eing? – Sylvia la miró de un modo extraño. Sabía quién era esa chica. Era la presidenta del club de informática. En cierto modo le tenía envidia, ella era admirada y no parecía que nada se le diese mal – Mi madre ha descubierto mis faltas y me amenazado con quitarme del equipo de natación y eso que me gusta mucho y este año tenemos…

¡Oh es cierto! Siempre que salgo tarde de la sala de ordenadores veía a alguien entrenando en la piscina, debe de divertirte mucho

¿Divertirme? Supongo que antes lo hacía, pero tengo que centrarme tanto en los entrenamientos y en las competiciones que ahora en vez de relajarme me estresa

Quizás no sea asunto mío pero ¿no sería mejor dejar de centrarse en competiciones y divertirse?

Puede. Si me has visto entrenando es que te quedas muy tarde trabajando

Bueno… - Clara se sonrojo un poco – hay mucha gente que me pide ayuda y yo intento ayudarlos a todos así que me quita mucho tiempo pero al final me siento bien

Si… debe ser bonito que la gente te agradezca su ayuda señorita Turner

Puedes llamarme Clara señorita Black – sonrió – pero ¿por qué no intentó aprobar en vez de faltar a clase?

Tú también puedes llamarme Sylvia y… es que hubo un momento que sentí que no merecía la pena, por más que lo intentaba no conseguía nada y… - miró a Clara a los ojos, quizás a ella se lo podría contar- no me gusta pedir ayuda porque eso me hace sentir débil

Pues yo no pienso así, pedir ayuda no significa debilidad, sino valor para admitir que la necesitas, sola no puedes llegar a ningún sitio necesitas ayudas de los que te rodean. De hecho en la historia hay varios ejemplos, Ulises necesito ayuda de sus soldados para construir el caballo de Troya, era humanamente imposible hacerlo solo. – Sylvia le devolvió una sonrisa – Lo cierto es que muchas veces me siento inservible, la gente solo me pide ayuda en el momento pero no quiere nada mas de mí, me cuesta relacionarme con otra gente.

Eso no es verdad, tan solo tienes que expresar mejor tus sentimientos, no ser tan cerrada. Estoy segura de que a mucha gente le encantaría acercarse a ti, pero la fama de tus habilidades puede hacer que se sientan inseguros. Si te sirve de algo a mi me pareces una chica fantástica, y no me importaría ser tu amiga

¿De verdad? – miró a Sylvia sorprendida – entonces… ¿Te gustaría venir pasado mañana a ver un eclipse?

Clara llegó a casa muy contenta. Después de la clase de matemáticas había hablado con Sylvia en el recreo. Aquella chica le caía muy bien, aunque eran tan diferentes. Era extraño porque por primera vez había sido ella quien había ofrecido la ayuda sin que se la hubieran pedido. Le había ofrecido a Sylvia ayudarla en matemáticas y ciencias, y tras mucho insistir y darle confianza ella había aceptado. El olor de la cocina de su padre le llegó hasta allí. Su padre Peter, era cocinero y su madre Mary, era decoradora. Su casa era un precioso dúplex decorado según las últimas tendencias. Sylvia le había dicho que ella vivía en un piso a pesar de la renta de su madre, aunque ella casi nunca estaba en casa y en su lugar estaba Martha. Entró en la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hola cariño – le dijo su padre - ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno? Te veo muy sonriente

Si papa, pasado mañana me voy a ver un eclipse con una amiga – dijo mientras subía las escaleras

¿Una amiga?

Sylvia entró en su piso un tanto cansada, pero más optimista que otras veces. Esa chica, Clara, era muy simpática e inteligente. Además la había convencido para aceptar su ayuda, aunque todavía no estaba muy segura. Deseaba que llegara el día del eclipse para poder pasar el tiempo con su nueva amiga. Martha, la mujer boliviana que la cuidaba preparaba uno de sus platos multiculturales. Esta semana tocaba Noruega, y había preparado una cosa llamada Rakfisk, que consistía en pescado con cebolla y apio sobre una especia de torta de pan.

Huele estupendamente Martha – dijo acercándose al horno

De eso nada guapita – la cogió de la oreja y la alejo de la comida – No hasta que esté listo, ya lo sabes. ¿Qué tal el instituto?

Bien. He conocido a una chica llamada Clara. Es muy lista y se ha ofrecido a darme clases aunque…

Vaya, vaya, parece que la Luna por fin ha entrado en la trayectoria del Sol

¿Cómo?

Que por fin comprendes que no es nada malo pedir ayuda – le revolvió un poco el pelo – esa chica te hará bien. Ella te ayuda a aprender conocimientos, y tu le ayudas a expresar sus sentimiento, así os complementareis. Aunque aun os falta una

¿Una? – se extrañó ella, algunas veces Martha decía cosas extrañas - ¿Qué una?

Nada – miró el horno – Esto ya está, vamos a comer

Clarisse esperaba con sus chicas a la entrada del instituto. Vio acercarse a Sylvia a lo lejos, pero se fijó en que iba con otra chica. Clara. La cerebrito de los ordenadores. ¿Qué hacía Sylvia con esa chica? Era cierto que no era miembro del grupo exactamente pero aun así no le gustaba que se alejara mucho de ellas. Clara entró en el instituto, con Sylvia detrás, pero Clarisse la cogió por el brazo y la arrastró a un rincón. Sylvia le hizo un gesto a Clara para que siguiese

¿Qué te traes con "esa"? – interrogó Clarisse

Se llama Clara – se enfadó Sylvia – y no me traigo nada. Me cae bien y es simpática. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones

Se soltó de su brazo y se dirigió a clase.

Isa miró a Clara, mientras esta programaba un telescopio último modelo para las de astronomía. Mañana por la mañana iba a ir a verlo con ellas. Le había ofrecido ir pero no podía ya que tenía que terminar un trabajo. Clara y ella no se conocían demasiado aunque habían estado juntas en el club muchísimo tiempo, pero ninguna de las dos había hecho nunca ningún ademán de conocerse realmente. Por eso le había extrañado que esa tarde Clara hubiese empezado a preguntarle cosas como donde vivía, que le gustara y cosas así. Y lo extraño era que eso le gustaba, poder tener de amiga a Clara era estupendo, y seguro que lo mismo pensaba Sylvia, la nueva amiga que había hecho

Sylvia se metió al agua de cabeza y se deslizó hasta mitad de la piscina. Volvió a salir y nadó suavemente dejando que sus problemas flotaran lejos. Su equipo acababa de llegar así que se acerco al bordillo y se dirigió a su segunda, Emma.

Muy bien chicas – les salpicó un poco de agua – ¿que se supone que hace el equipo de natación fuera del agua? Emma y yo tenemos que hablar las demás comenzad con el calentamiento, después haced unos 10 de mariposa y carrera de relevos.

Las chicas se zambulleron en el agua alegremente. Emma se sumergió y se acercó a Sylvia mientras esta se colocaba bien el gorro de piscina. Le extrañaba que la capitana estuviera de tan buen humor, ya que normalmente solía obsesionarse con los entrenamientos, pero aquel día parecía diferente. Sylvia la miró y comenzó a proponerle nuevas formas de entrenamiento más divertidas y que serian igual de efectivas. Decía que hacía poco se había dado cuenta de que habían perdido el verdadero espíritu del equipo.

La mañana del eclipse apareció oscura. El cielo estaba lleno de oscuras y tenebrosas nubes negras. Sylvia llegó corriendo a la ladera donde se iba a ver el eclipse. Allí estaban las integrantes del club de astronomía y dando unos últimos retoques al telescopio, Clara

Hola Clara ¿se verá el eclipse con tantas nubes?

Hola Sylvia, pues la verdad es que no lo sé, lo más probable es que no

¡Oh no, oh no! – la chica pelirroja, que por lo visto se llamaba Natalie, daba vueltas por todos lados – tiene que verse, tiene que verse… ¡Ya lo tengo! Hay una ladera al otro lado ¡Chicas! Vamos a ver si desde allí se puede ver el eclipse – se giró y se dirigió a Clara – Señorita Turner, le importaría quedarse aquí con su amiga mientras vamos a ver si podemos trasladarnos al otro lado

Antes siquiera de que pudiera contestar, Natalie ya se había ido corriendo. Las dos se quedaron solas mirando las oscuras nubes. Empezaron a hablar sobre sus respectivos hobbies y, no sabían muy bien como acabaron hablando del universo

Mi astro favorito es la Luna, da mucha serenidad y es muy mística y…– dijo Sylvia

El mío es el Sol, tiene gracia que los astros favoritos de las dos se vayan a juntar hoy, es tan curioso como esa cosa luminosa que se acerca en forma de luna

Si, es verdad, y mira hay otra acercándose con forma de sol

Al instante se dieron cuenta de algo. Dos cosas luminosas con forma de sol y de luna se acercaban peligrosamente rápido hacia su dirección. Aquello no era normal. Sylvia arrastró a Clara fuera de la trayectoria de los objetos que se estamparon estrepitosamente en el suelo dejando una pequeña columna de humo. Se acercaron y miraron en el hueco, en ellos había dos espejos. Uno con forma de luna menguante de color negro con bordes rosas y decorados dorados, que al abrirlo tenia a un lado un espejo y al otro unas plaquitas con tres huecos con forma de estrella. El otro tenía forma de sol de color blanco con bordes naranjas y decorados dorados, al abrirlo contenía también un espejo y las tres placas con tres huecos. Ambos tenía en común un signo en su carátula: una estrella que contenía una luna que rodeaba un sol. Sylvia cogió el primero y Clara el segundo. Iban a empezar a hablar cuando otra esfera luminosa, está más rápida, de estrelló contra la cabeza de Sylvia. La esfera se transformó en un perro de raza parecida al Beagle, pero mucho más pequeño, unas orejas más grandes y la misma marca de los espejo en la frente.

Pero… ¡Si es un perro! – se asombró Clara

¿A quién llamas perro dodi? – habló el perro – Yo soy Doggy, el guía de las estrellas dodi.

¡UN PERRO QUE HABLAAA!

No grites Clara – Sylvia acababa de levantarse del trastazo

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar violentamente y la tierra se abrió en dos dejando salir una columna de magia oscura. Cuando la magia se hubo disipado apareció un chico volando en el cielo. Tenía el pelo corto de color rojo, los ojos del mismo color, vestía un traje parecido al de Aladino pero en tonos negros y verdes. Las miró con una sonrisa sarcástica

Los perritos buenos no buscan aliadas – dijo con una voz ridícula – Los perritos buenos le dan a Vlady las estrellas de luz

¿Estrellas de luz? – se extraño Sylvia

¿Aliadas? – se preguntó Clara

Rápido dodi – el perro se giró hacia ellas – no hay tiempo. Habéis sido elegidas para ser las nuevas guerreros legendarias. Abrid los espejos y decid "Pretty Cure" tiradlos hacia arriba y – se dirigió a Sylvia- tú dices "Power of the moon" y tú – se giró hacia Clara – di "Power of the sun" y finalmente "Change it" dodi

Esto… ¿eso no es muy largo? Además te crees que en estas situaciones voy a hacer caso a un perro parlante – Doggy le hecho una mirada asesina a Sylvia – Vale voy yo primero

Sylvia abrió el espejo de luna y cuando le devolvió su reflejo gritó "Pretty Cure". El suelo a su alrededor se ilumino formando una luna, tiró el espejo hacia arriba y dijo "Power of the moon", arriba el espejo se dividió en dos partes y se quedó flotando enfrente de Sylvia que repitió las palabras de Doggy "Change it". Una cinta de luz salió flotando hacia arriba mientras la parte del espejo se pego en el pecho de Sylvia. De ello surgió un lacito rosa que se enganchaba a una especie de chaqueta negra con los bordes rosas que acababan a los lados en punta y se dividía por la mitad. En sus manos aparecieron unos guantes que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los dedos y que, al igual que la chaqueta, eran de color negro con los bordes rosas y una línea del mismo color a mitad del guante, con el dibujo de una luna en el canto de la mano, sus uñas se pintaron de rosa. En la parte inferior había unos pantalones cortos negros que acababan en punta al igual que la chaqueta con sus bordes rosas. Sus zapatos eran unas botas altas negras con el mismo acabado en punta con bordes y cordones rosas, y con el dibujo de una luna en el talón. La cinta de luz volvió y se transformó en una cinta rosa que rodeo el pantalón como un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de luna (me he inspirado en Cure Black) y que llegaba al suelo. Su pelo se alisó y dos mechones se trenzaron y se juntaron por detrás, enganchándose la otra parte del espejo en la unión de los dos mechones. Su color cambio a un negro brillante y en su frente apareció la marca de una luna. Cuando la transformación hubo finalizado dijo: "El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon".

Clara hizo lo mismo que Sylvia pero cambiando la frase "Power of the moon" por "Power of the sun". Otra cinta de luz flotó hacia arriba, y la parte del espejo con forma de sol se pego en el pecho de Clara, del que salió un lazo de color naranja, unido a una chaqueta del mismo estilo que Moon pero de color blanco con bordes naranjas y un poco más larga. En sus manos aparecieron otros guantes pero eran más cortos y se abrían a un lado, con el dibujo de un sol en el canto de la mano, sus uñas se pintaron de naranja. Debajo de la chaqueta apareció una falda larga blanca con los bordes naranjas que se abría a un lado un poco antes de llegar a la rodilla (como Cure Moonlight pero a un lado). En sus pies aparecieron unos delicados taconcitos blancos con un sol en la punta. La cinta volvió y se enrollo alrededor de su cintura formando un lazo pomposo de color naranja al lado. Su pelo se alargo hasta el suelo y adquirió un color naranja, recogido con una diadema dorada entrelazada. La otra parte del espejo apareció ensamblada a la diadema. En su frente se dibujo un sol y sus gafas desaparecieron. Cuando todo hubo acabado dijo: "El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

¿Cure Moon?

¿Cure Sun?

¿Qué acaba de pasar?- dijeron al unísono

Mal, mal, mal, muy, muy mal – dijo Vlady – me vais a tener que obligar a llamar a un Rexlum – sacó del bolsillo un cristal negro y lo lanzó. El cristal chocó contra el telescopio que se transformo en un monstruo

Rexlum – gruñó el monstruo

Echó su brazo atrás y se dispuso a golpear el sitio donde estaban Moon y Sun aun atónitas por la transformación. Justo cuando el puño iba a darle a las dos, saltaron unos 10 metros hacia arriba y aterrizaron en el suelo sin hacerse daño. Las dos se miraron sin poder creer lo que habían hecho. Podían saltar alturas increíbles, eran muy rápidas, y los movimientos de combate salían por si solos. El monstruo volvió a atacar, Moon aprovechó su lentitud y salto para darle una patada en la cara mientras Sun corría a hacerle la zancadilla. El Rexlum cayó y se hundió.

¡Toma ya! – aclamó Moon mientras chocaba los cinco con Sun – No sé lo que acaba de pasar pero le hemos dado una paliza a ese bicho

No cantéis victoria dodi. Tan solo lo habéis aturdido, tenéis que usar el poder de los espejos dodi

Iré yo primero – dijo Sun

"Pretty Cure" gritó Sun mientras la cinta de su cintura desaparecía y se transformaba en la silueta de un sol enfrente de ella. Pasó la mano por el espejo dejando que mandara un pequeño rayo a la silueta y dijo "Shining Sun" Un rayo con forma se sol salió disparado hacia el Rexlum. Mientras tanto Moon seguía los pasos de Sun, su cinta se convirtió en la silueta de una luna y gritó "Shining Moon". Los dos rayos se juntaron y disolvieron el Rexlum, cuyo cristal se rompió en mil pedazos.

Suerte, solo habéis tenido suerte – murmuró Vlady mientras desaparecía

Increíble dodi – Doggy saltaba de alegría – Es un comienzo grandioso, ya solo tenemos que encontrar a la otra y empezar la búsqueda dodi

Espera un momento – Sylvia había vuelto a su forma original – Tú tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas

Doggy no pudo decir más porque justamente en ese momento volvían Natalie y sus amigas. Las nubes se habían disipado y el eclipse se veía perfectamente. El telescopio no había resultado dañado, y Clara había guardado a Doggy en la mochila que se había traído. Las dos se sentaron en la hierba con las gafas adaptadas. La luna pasando por delante del sol. Era un espectáculo precioso. "No sé lo que va pasar a continuación" pensó Sylvia "Pero lo que viene parece bastante interesante, y seguro que con Clara todo es más fácil"


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2: Miles de estrellas que brillan en el cielo, bienvenida Cure Star**_

Así que has fallado Vlady – una voz siniestra se dirigió al esbirro

Estaban en una oscura sala de baldosas de piedra que al frente tenía un trono de oro oxidado y un espejo roto detrás. Sentado en el trono había un hombre oculto tras una capa morada, y junto a él un apuesto chico con una capa que le cubría la cabeza y la boca y solo dejaba ver sus fulgurantes ojos verdes (como mi Águila Roja)

Fue tan solo un imprevisto – sonrió el esbirro – Ese ser tan molesto ha encontrado aliadas, pero mandare a mis mejores soldados para que las derroten y nos permitan saber donde están las demás estrellas de luz

Será mejor que no falles – dijo el chico enmascarado – El viejo tiene muy mala leche, si traspasas su paciencia no podré interferir por ti querido amigo

¡Quien dices que tiene mala leche! – se quejó el hombre que estaba sentado en el trono – Maldito crió malcriado, sino tuvieras más poder que yo, te destruiría completamente

Tu mismo lo has dicho viejo, recuerda que si te dejo dirigir esto es porque a mí me parece un completo rollo – se dirigió a la salida lentamente – me largo de aquí, esto es muy aburrido

¡Grrr! Si no fuera porque le necesito… - murmuro el viejo – En cuanto a ti mueve a tus soldados y consígueme las estrellas

Sí, sí, señor, esta vez mandare a Trémula, ella no puede fallar

Elyon Jones tenía miedo. Estaba en los aseos del instituto McGregory, en el que era nueva. Era una chica bajita, con pecas, ojos grises, pelo color paja (un castaño claro tirando a rubio) en dos trenzas que le caían a los lados, y un vestido verde de flores. En frente suya estaba Clarisse, una chica grande con una sonrisa retorcida

No te preocupes novata – se reía – a los nuevos hay que hacerles el ritual de iniciación. ¡La cabeza en el retrete!

¡Alto! – Sylvia entró en el baño – Métete con alguien de tu tamaño Clarisse, aunque claro tu eres más grande que yo… interesante… esa frase está mal planteada porque en este caso tu eres más grande y la chica nueva y yo somos más o menos de la misma altura y …

Creo que lo hemos pillado – Clarisse sabía que cuando Sylvia se ponía a desvariar mejor era cortarla – así que piensas salir en su defensa eh, ¿y qué vas a hacer tú?

Sylvia tiró de Elyon hacia el ventanal que daba al patio del recreo.

¿Estás bien?, esto… - Sylvia no sabía el nombre de la chica – Perdona pero no se tu nombre

Elyon Jones, y si estoy bien

Yo soy Sylvia Black, espero que lo de la zancadilla a Clarisse no te haya formado una idea mala de mi, tome clases de defensa personal, insistencias de mi madre ya sabes lo pesadas que son, aunque no en el sentido de que este gorda, pero si bajara de los aperitivos mejor y…

Lo cierto – los ojos de Elyon se nublaron un poco – es que soy huérfana, mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de coche y desde entonces vivo en el orfanato de la señora Thompson.

Vaya lo siento muchísimo soy una estúpida, en todos los sentidos que se te ocurran.

No es culpa tuya, no lo sabías. Te estoy muy agradecida por haberme ayudado, soy una cobarde, ni siquiera me he atrevido a ir al club de jardinería para apuntarme porque me da vergüenza

No tiene porque, si te interesa la jardinería deberías apuntarte, si quieres después de clase puedo acompañarte

¡De verdad! – la cara de Elyon se iluminó – Muchísimas gracias señorita Black

Clara y Sylvia se metieron en la clase de informática en la hora del recreo. Sylvia le había contado lo ocurrido con Elyon a Clara y le había pedido que la acompañara. Tras lo ocurrido el otro día, Clara se había llevado a Doggy a su casa y lo había traído en su mochila para que les explicase todo lo ocurrido. Una vez hubo contado la historia de las estrellas de luz paso a sus enemigos

Usan los cristales Rexlum para crear monstruos de oscuridad dodi. No sabemos exactamente de quien se trata, pero ha obtenido un poder enorme de la oscuridad dodi. Para que la luz no se interponga han planeado robar las estrellas y ya tienen tres de ellas dodi

Entonces tenemos que ir a buscarlas, no pienso dejar que esos seres suman mi mundo en la oscuridad, claro que tampoco quiero que suman otros mundos pero ahora están en el nuestro así que…

Lo que quiere decir Sylvia – cortó Clara – es que como podemos hacer para detenerlos

Luchando como el otro día dodi – llevó su pata al collar que tenía la misma marca de la estrella, la luna y el sol de los espejos, se abrió y dejó en la mesa otro espejo. Esta vez eran dos estrellas doradas que se unían en una punta, lo que significaba que aquel artefacto eran dos espejos en vez de uno a diferencia del de Moon y Sun – Cuando la tercera se nos haya unido os explicare como conseguir las estrellas dodi

¿La tercera? – dijeron al unísono

Pues claro dodi. Hay que explicároslo todo: Moon, Sun y Star. Las tres guerreras que lucharan por nosotros dodi

Vaya eso suena muy bien a lo mejor me hacen hasta una estatua – sonrió Sylvia

ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO DODI – Doggy se alteró, aquellas chicas no se tomaban nada en serio – esto no va nada bien con mis nervios dodi

Por cierto ¿Qué es eso de dodi? No paras de repetirlo y es un poco cansado

Hablo la que va de un tema a otro dodi

¿Estás buscando pelea peluche asqueroso?

Y ahora ¿Cómo los separo yo? – se preguntó Clara mientras los veía discutir – Oye Doggy ¿Cómo vamos a saber quién es la otra Pretty Cure?

Eso es fácil dodi – señaló el espejo con forma de estrella – el espejo se encargara de encontrar a su dueña, y una vez que estemos todos empezaremos la búsqueda dodi

Más vale que sigas llevándotelo a tu casa porque como vuelva a oír una vez más dodi te juro que lo estrangulo – murmuró Sylvia

Elyon esperó en la puerta del instituto hasta que vio aparecer a Sylvia junto con Clara

Señorita Jones, esta es la señorita Turner – les presentó

Un placer señorita Jones tengo entendido que le interesa participar en el club de jardinería

¡Oh venga Clara! – Sylvia sonrió – Dejaos las dos de formalidades, para la presentación está bien pero prefiero que nos llamemos por nuestros nombre, ella es Elyon y vamos a hablar con las chicas de jardinería para que la admitan. Rumbo al invernadero… interesante… creo que era por esta dirección

Esto… señorita Black, por ahí no es, es a la derecha

Ups, un pequeño error pero ya te he dicho que me llames Sylvia

Las tres se encaminaron al pequeño invernadero. El instituto McGregory era famoso por sus múltiples actividades extraescolares, pocos eran los alumnos que no estaban apuntados a algún club, lo que hacía que al haber tanto muchas veces se ayudaran entre sí, cuando el club de teatro necesitaba vestidos iba al club de costura, cuando el de cocina necesitaba alguna especia rara iba al de jardinería, si los de ciencias necesitaban algún detalle con los ordenadores iban al tecnológico. Además de los clubes deportivos, que solían darse sobre todo en la rama masculina ya que en la femenina tan solo había un pequeño grupo de atletismo y el equipo de natación, que tenía bastante buena fama. La sede del club de jardinería estaba en aquel invernadero, allí las chicas (y si algún chico se hubiera apuntado también los chicos) plantaban toda clase de flores, incluso fruta y verdura para después pasárselas al club de cocina o poder venderlas en el mercado. La mayoría de los clubes tenía como horario quedar después de las clases para hacer sus trabajos, pero en aquel momento el invernadero estaba completamente desierto

Qué raro – sospechó Clara – las del club de jardinería no están aquí, y eso que siempre vienen después de clase

¿Seguro que ese es su horario? – preguntó Sylvia – A lo mejor son de mañana en vez de tarde

No – dijo Elyon – mire el horario en secretaria y ponía que se reunían aquí tras las clases

Esto es muy sospechoso –murmuró Clara

Siguieron andando por el pasillo del invernadero. Aquel pasillo era extrañamente largo y cada vez se ensanchaba y oscurecía más. Doggy se retorció en la mochila, sentía una presencia malvada muy próxima

Hay algo cerca dodi. Tened cuidado, pueden estar acechando en las sombras y mientras Elyon esté con nosotros no podéis transformaros dodi

Si atacan y atenta contra su seguridad lo haremos delante de ella, no voy a dejar que le hagan daño a una niña indefensa – susurró Sylvia

¡Rexlum ataca ahora! - gritó una voz

Al instante hubo un gran ruido enfrente de ellas y tras una nube de polvo salió un Rexlum con forma de planta y múltiples tentáculos. Alzó cuatro de sus brazos y golpeo hacia su dirección, haciendo volar a las chicas hacia un rincón.

¿Pero qué es eso? – inquirió Elyon ante la atenta mirada de sus dos compañeras – Pobre planta…

Escucha Elyon – empezó Clara – es un poco complicado, pero ese ser no es una planta. Le han implantado un cristal oscuro y ahora está a merced nuestros enemigos. Más tarde te lo contaremos con más detalle pero ahora tienes que esconderte mientras nosotras nos ocupamos de esto

¿Vosotras? ¿Pero cómo?

Ya lo veras - sonrió Sylvia – tú procura esconderte

Acto seguido las dos cogieron los espejos de sus bolsillos y se transformaron.

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

Así que estas son las Pretty Cure – una mujer había aparecido en la cabeza de la planta, su pelo era azul y estaba totalmente destartalado, vestía con un corpiño azul marino con una especie de hombreras doradas y una falda corta que arrastraba una parte más larga por detrás – dejad que me presente, soy Trémula, soldado de tercer rango, miembro del Ejercito Oscuro

¿Ejercito Oscuro? – se extrañó Sun – ¿así es como se llama vuestra asociación?

No es un nombre un poco estúpido, no quiero ofenderos ni nada de eso, pero eso de Ejercito Oscuro es como muy predecible, no es nada original, aunque eso de tener rangos mejora pero…

YA LO HE PILLADO NIÑATA INSOLENTE

Pero ¿Por qué nunca me dejáis terminar? Si no me enrollo tanto… - sollozó en broma Moon

Claro que no, claro que no – la calmo Sun

Queréis dejaros de tonterías dodi – Doggy había salido de la mochila y estaba junto a las Pretty Cure – Tenéis que luchar contra ellos dodi

Basta ya con tanta habladuría me ponéis enferma. Rexlum aplástalos

La planta se retorció y los tentáculos salieron disparados hacia ellos.

¡Corred! – gritó Sun

¡Esto no es bueno para mis nervios dodi! – una rama agarró la pata de Doggy y lo levantó en el aire

¡Doggy! – Moon saltó y dirigió una patada hacia la rama pero esta se movió haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo - ¡Suéltalo bicho asqueroso!

Voy a ayudarte Moon – una rama apareció de repente y se cernió en el pie y la cintura de Sun, mientras otra atrapaba a Moon - ¡Ah!

Maldición, no puedo moverme – Moon se retorcía intentando librarse de las ataduras

¡Basta! – gritó Elyon que había salido de su escondite – Como te atreves a trasformar una inocente planta en un ser tan monstruoso. Las plantas crean alimento, son organismos vivos que nos permiten respirar oxigeno, y tú la has transformado en algo malvado que encima está atacando a las únicas chicas que se han portado bien conmigo desde que he pisado este instituto. He estado mucho tiempo sola, los demás niño del orfelinato son más pequeños y no hay nadie cercano a mi edad, ellas se han portado muy bien conmigo no voy a permitir que les hagas daño

¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? – sonrió Trémula – Tan solo eres una niñita asustada, será mejor que te largues antes de que te aplaste

Es… es posible… pero no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, me da igual si me hago daño

Entonces no digas que no te avise – Trémula alzó el brazo y lanzó una honda de energía a la dirección de Elyon que salió disparada hacia un rincón

Mirad dodi – Doggy señalaba una luz que emergía de entre los escombros. El espejo de las estrellas brillaba intensamente – es ella, la ultima Pretty Cure dodi

Elyon coge el espejo y di "Pretty Cure, Power of the Stars, Change it" dodi – gritó

Pero…

¡HAZLO YA ANTES DE QUE ME QUEDE SIN OXIGENO! – Moon casi no podía respirar con los brazos de la planta estrangulándole

Elyon miró indecisa los dos espejos, que en la parte superior tenían dos y un agujero con forma de estrella. Quería ayudar, sentirse bien consigo misma, dejar de tener miedo. Levanto la cabeza muy decidida "Voy a ayudarles" pensó. Abrió el espejo y gritó "Pretty Cure", en el suelo se formó la silueta de dos estrellas, el espejo comenzó a brillar. Por puro instinto tiró el doble espejo hacia arriba que a las palabras "Power of the Stars" se dividió en dos parte, una la de los espejos y la otra la de las marcas. Las dos partes bajaron hasta ponerse enfrente de Elyon que dijo "Change it". Dos pequeñas cintas subieron hacia arriba, mientras un espejo se pegaba al igual que en las otras guerreros a su pecho y de él salía un lazo gris plateado. Se formó una chaqueta que en vez de dividirse por la mitad contaba con otra parte en medio, era de color amarillo con bordes grises, pero esta no terminaba en punta sino que se unía a la parte de abajo como en un vestido gracias al segundo espejo y una de las cintas plateadas que habían vuelto a bajar. La falda era corta y tenía tres capas, la primera era como los pétalos de una flor de color amarillo, la segunda y la tercera eran dos capas de gasa gris. En las manos aparecieron unos guantes dorados que llegaban mas allá de los codos pero no se unía con la parte de arriba, los bordes y la línea de en medio eran grises con una estrella en el canto de la mano, sus uñas se pintaron de gris plateado. La segunda pequeña cinta plateada se anudo alrededor de su cuello. En los pies surgieron unas sandalias doradas cuyos cordones rodearon las piernas de Elyon hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de los cordones ramificaban estrellas. Su pelo se volvió dorado y sus trenzas se alargaron, al final de cada una de ellas se enganchó una estrella dorada vacía por dentro (solo la silueta), que en su interior contenía las otras partes del espejo. La transformación terminó y dijo: "La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

¡Ay madre mía me he transformado! – se sorprendió Star

¿Otra más? Me da igual, Rexlum aplástala a ella también – La planta se dispuso a atacar

Usa el "Shining Star" dodi – le aconsejó Doggy – Rápido dodi

Star saltó para esquivar el ataque del Rexlum y se preparó para realizar su ataque. Las dos cintas plateadas desaparecieron y se formaron dos siluetas enfrente de ella a la orden de "Pretty Cure". Pasó la mano por los dos espejos que mandaron dos rayos a las estrellas. Echó las manos hacía atrás y gritó "Shining Star". Un potente rayo con forma de dos estrellas impactó en el Rexlum, sin llegar a hacer daño a las Pretty Cure al ser su poder el mismo. El monstruo se disolvió al instante, rompiendo su cristal en mil pedazos y dejando en su lugar una maceta con un pequeño bonsái. Moon y Sun cayeron al suelo y se volvieron hacia Trémula. Star saltó y atrapó a Doggy en el aire

Nos has atacado por la espalda – empezó Moon

Y con una compañera inocente – siguió Sun

Además has atacado a este pobre perrito – finalizó Star

No soy un perro dodi – se quejó entre dientes Doggy

No vamos a perdonarte – dijeron a la vez

Vaya que tarde es ¿no? – Trémula se iba haciendo cada vez más hacia atrás – Id con cuidado Pretty Cure volveré

Con un estallido desapareció del invernadero encantado, una luz apareció al fondo para indicar la salida. La transformación desapareció justo cuando entraron por la puerta del invernadero, las chicas del club se quedaron mirándolas sorprendidas. Elyon se sonrojo fuertemente, Clara y Sylvia la empujaron suavemente hacia las chicas.

Yo… yo… soy Elyon Jones me encantaría formar parte de su club de jardinería si no les importa

Claro que no, yo soy Angélica la presidenta, es un placer tenerte en el club

Clara y Sylvia esperaron a Elyon a la salida del instituto McGregory. Caminaron hasta el parque central, un lugar con varias zonas al que a Elyon le encantaba visitar. Les guió hasta una pequeña zona desierta, que contaba con tres bancos, dos de ellos cubiertos por un techado, y que en el centro tenía una pequeña fuente con la figura de una sirena. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos cubiertos mientras le explicaban a Elyon toda la historia.

Y eso es todo dodi – finalizó Doggy – yo soy el guía de las estrellas Doggy dodi

Es un placer Doggy – Elyon cogió la pata de Doggy y se la estrecho – lamento haberle llamado perro señor guía

Será mejor que no lo alientes – se quejo Sylvia – o se le subirá a la cabeza

Además de no dejar de repetir dodi toda la noche – sollozó Clara – incluso en sueños

¡Sabía que tú tampoco aguantabas la coletilla!

Chicas si queréis puedo llevarme a Doggy a mi orfelinato – sugirió Elyon – duermo en una habitación sola y a mí no me irrita su coletilla, al revés, me parece adorable

¡Por fin alguien que me entiende dodi!


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3: Todas contra Doggy, los extraños sentimientos de Clarisse**_

Despierta dodi – Doggy rebotó en el estomagó de la pobre Elyon que había estado durmiendo hasta ahora – tenemos que encontrar las estrellas dodi

La habitación de Elyon era un pequeño habitáculo gris con no más que un armario, una cama y una mesa y, eso sí, estaba llena de plantas. El día anterior nada más llegar, Doggy se había quedado dormido en mitad de la cama, así que para no despertarlo Elyon había tenido que improvisar una cama en el suelo. Ahora para colmo, Doggy la levantaba a gritos a las 5 de la mañana

Pero Doggy – refunfuño todavía dormida – son las 5 y el instituto empieza a las 8 y cuarto…

Precisamente por eso dodi. Tenemos tres horas para buscar la primera de las estrellas dodi

¿Cómo?

Sylvia andaba lentamente hacia el instituto. El primer examen de ciencias. Sus tripas crujieron. "Lo que daría yo por una tableta de chocolate, y todo porque me quede hasta tarde estudiando y me he dormido esta mañana" A lo lejos vio a Elyon con tan mala cara como ella

Menuda cara Elyon – la saludo – yo porque he estado estudiando, pero tú eres un curso menor, ¿has tenido alguna pesadilla con… tú ya sabes?

No, es que tuve que dormir en el suelo porque Doggy se acostó en mi cama, y esta mañana a las 5 me ha despertado para ir a buscar las estrellas

Pero como le has dejado hacer eso, puede que sea el no sé que de no sé cuantos, pero tiene que tener un mínimo de respeto encima que le dejas tu habitación. Para tener un cargo importante sus modales dejan mucho que desear, claro que yo tampoco soy muy educada algunas veces pero…

Ya, pero estaba tan mono durmiendo que me dio un poco de pena despertarlo, aunque esta mañana se ha pasado un poquito porque no ha dejado de gritar que teníamos que empezar la búsqueda ya – el timbre sonó fuertemente

¡Oh vaya la clase! – Sylvia y Elyon comenzaron a correr como locas – Lo solucionaremos en el recreo en la sala de los ordenadores

Clarisse observó como Sylvia y la chica nueva, Elyon, corrían desesperadamente para llegar a clase. Todavía no había olvidado la zancadilla de la primera, pero hoy no estaba de humor para venganzas. En realidad hoy no estaba de humor para nada. Para que esforzarse si sus esfuerzos no valían la pena, si nadie quería ayudarla, si su sueño no se cumpliría jamás. Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el instituto McGregory

¿Cómo podéis decir eso dodi? – se exasperó Doggy – sois las guerreras legendarias, tendríais que haber empezado ya dodi

Ahora no Doggy – se quejó Sylvia – tenemos que estudiar para este examen

Además con lo que le has hecho a Elyon estamos muy enfadadas contigo – sentenció Clara

Pero si yo no he hecho nada dodi

Sí que lo has hecho, te quedaste dormido en su cama y la obligaste a dormir en el suelo, y encima la levantas a las 5 de la mañana con gritos, normal que la pobre se haya dormido – Clara señaló a Elyon que dormía plácidamente apoyada sobre un brazo

Quien pudiera dormir sin este maldito examen – sollozó Sylvia

Yo… no sabía que era su cama dodi. No sé mucho sobre este mundo y pensé que a lo mejor dormíais en el suelo dodi. Me disculpare con ella ahora mismo dodi

Eso no es verdad, dormiste tu primera noche en mi casa y sabías perfectamente como dormimos y… ¡qué haces no la despiertes!

Que… que pasa – se despertó Elyon tras los zarandeos de Doggy

Lamento haber dormido en tu cama dodi. No volverá a pasar en cuanto me encuentres una dodi

Encima tiene ella que buscártela a ti, es increíble, no deberías ser tan señorito – criticó Sylvia – ni si quiera te has disculpado por levantarla tan temprano

No pasa nada Sylvia, seguro que Doggy no lo hizo a propósito – intentó disculpar Elyon

Pues claro que no dodi. Y te recuerdo que soy el gran guía de las estrellas, elegido por los grandes soberanos de los reinos de la luz para traer el éxito a esta misión dodi

Solo eres un perro al que han mandado con unos espejos para encontrar a las guerreras, no es justo que te des tantas condecoraciones – dijo Clara – solo tienes que disculparte un poco Doggy no es tan difícil

Claro que si dodi. No he hecho nada malo, tan solo recordaros vuestro deber dodi. Debéis buscar las estrellas, no perder el tiempo en tonterías dodi

Esto no son tonterías – Sylvia le coloco el libro de ciencias en la cara – Vamos a buscar las estrellas, y vamos a vencer, pero en horarios razonables

Entendemos que estés preocupado por el destino de todo este asunto – Elyon sonrió a Doggy – pero Sylvia y Clara tienen un examen muy importante. No crees que esa búsqueda puede esperar un ratito

Es cierto – razonó Clara – nuestros enemigos se centraran ahora en neutralizarlos, ya que de momento tienen tres estrellas, no hay porque apresurarse

Pero cuanto antes empecemos mejor dodi. No me puedo creer que vosotras seáis las guerreras dodi –– se encaró con cada una de ellas – Una niñita llorona, una fría sin amigos, y una estúpida que no vale para nada dodi

¡Ya basta! – gritó Elyon, sorprendiendo a todas – Te has pasado Doggy

Si, nosotras no hemos dicho nada malo de ti – se cabreo Sylvia

Ya que nuestra presencia te desagrada tanto, puedes quedarte aquí solo – finalizó Clara, las tres se levantaron y dejaron a Doggy solo en la clase de ordenadores

Pues muy bien dodi – gritó él – Puedo arreglármelas solo dodi

El salón del trono del Ejercito Oscuro estaba ocupado por el viejo de la capa, líder del ejercito cuyo nombre era Espectro, el chico enmascarado, y Trémula, arrodillada ante estos dos

… apareció una más señor, tan solo fue un pequeño error, le prometo que le sonsacare el paradero de las estrellas a esas malditas guerreras no tiene de que…

No necesito oír más – Espectro alzó la mano – ese es el problema. Las guerreras no saben el paradero de las estrellas, es esa criatura la que lo sabe, captúrala, tortúrala y haz que te lo cuente todo. No te será difícil, no puede defenderse solo

Así se hará señor – Trémula desapareció

No sabe defenderse – comentó el chico – por lo menos deberíamos darle el derecho a una pelea justa ya que vamos a destruirles igualmente. Eso es no tener honor

El honor no es algo que me importe – sentenció Espectro – dedícate a buscar la parte oscura que nos falta para completar la fusión

Te lo advierto viejo, - dijo mientras caminaba a la salida, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la figura del jefe – vuelve a hablarme en ese tono autoritario y te destruiré

Clarisse entró en la sala de ordenadores. Habían tenido informática antes del recreo y se le había olvidado algo importante. Miró por toda la habitación, allí estaba, debajo del teclado del ordenador, aquella carta tan importante para ella. La cogió y se dispuso a irse cuando vio una sombra debajo de la mesa, una especie de peluche de un Beagle. Se agachó y observó el peluche con cuidado. Su pose parecía rígida, con un collar dorado brillante y una mancha marrón en el ojo. "Es muy bonito" pensó Clarisse "me lo llevó". Alargó la mano y lo metió en su cartera. Doggy ahora sudaba alarmantemente, estaba en la cartera de la matona del instituto, las guerreras se habían peleado con é, su misión corría peligro y no se sentía nada bien por lo que había dicho. Lo cierto era que si les había metido tanta presión no era por ellas, sino por él, ya que pensaba que todo esto le venía grande y no podría lleva a cabo la misión satisfactoriamente por su culpa. Intentó tranquilizarse, tan solo tenía que usar su colgante para comunicarse con los espejos de las Pretty Cure; vaya otra cosa que se había olvidado de contarles, la función transmisora de los espejos; esperaría a que Clarisse se separara de la mochila, y en cuanto estuviera con las guerreras se disculparía.

Pero Clarisse no se separó se la mochila durante todo el tiempo que duraron las clases. Contenía algo demasiado valioso para ella. Salió un rato con sus amigas para hacer el vago y gritarle a la gente por ahí, sin dejar la mochila ni un solo segundo. Regreso a casa ya a la hora de la cena y se dirigió a su habitación, donde sacó la carta para colocarla en el escritorio y dejó su mochila sobre la cama. Doggy salió a rastras de ella, respiró y activó su collar

Guía a Cure Star dodi – la conexión tardó un poco, pero pronto la cara de Elyon, Clara y Sylvia flotaba en el aire - ¡Chicas dodi!

¡Doggy! – dijeron al unísono con los ojos brillantes

¿Dónde te habías metido? – le recriminó Elyon – estábamos muy preocupadas. Sentimos haber sido tan duras contigo, comprendemos que quieras solucionar esto lo más pronto posible

No, no dodi – dijo rápidamente Doggy – soy yo el que debe disculparse dodi. Lamento haberte importunado tanto Elyon, y haberos dicho tantas cosas malas dodi. Estoy en casa de Clarisse, no os preocupéis dodi. Mañana me escapare de su cartera e iré con vosotras dodi

Está bien – sonrió Sylvia – pero ten cuidado dodi – bromeó

Clarisse entró en su habitación muy taciturna. Se acercó al escritorio, se sentó en la silla giratoria y miró fijamente la carta. De repente se echó a llorar

¡No puedo! – tiró la carta al suelo, y al hacerlo se fijó en Doggy - ¿Qué haces tú ahí? – lo cogió y lo miró detenidamente. Tras un rato recogió la carta y puso a Doggy en su regazo – Sabes, es una carta de mi padre. Está en la cárcel, por un robo. Se había quedado sin trabajo y necesitaba dinero, intentó robar una joyería, sin armas tan solo con un bate. No tenía la intención de hacerle daño a nadie. Mi sueño es estudiar derecho, para defender a la gente desesperada que comete errores. Es la primera carta que recibo de él después de entrar en la cárcel. Pero no me atrevo a abrirla, y si dice algo malo – Doggy se sentía fatal, quería decirle algo alentador pero no podía ya que le descubriría, Clarisse pensaba que era un peluche…

Se fuerte dodi – Clarisse se sobresaltó, el muñeco había hablado. "Le he apretado un poco quizás…" –Debes cumplir tu sueño por muy difícil que parezca dodi – Así que era uno de esos muñecos con grabaciones, volvió a apretar – Por muy malas que sean las noticias siempre es mejor conocer que desconocer dodi – Clarisse se quedó mirando al peluche. Había algo raro en él… pero tenía razón. Lo dejó suavemente en su cama y abrió la carta

Querida Clarisse:

¿Qué tal estáis tu madre y tú? En las visitas me ha dicho que ha encontrado un trabajo y que todo va bien, pero sé que pone esa buena cara porque no quiere preocuparme, espero que la estés ayudando en todo lo que puedas. Yo estoy bien así que no tienes de que preocuparte, el fiscal ha conseguido que me rebajen la condena por buena conducta, así que lo más probable es que este en casa para el verano. Mamá dice que tú sueño se está desmoronando y eso me ha preocupado. Lucha por tus sueños Clarisse, tú siempre has querido ser abogada, no desista por muy duros que sean los tiempos. Yo tengo fe en ti. Te quiere con todo tu corazón:

Papá

Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla. Su padre estaba bien, pronto estaría en casa, y además le apoyaba para que siguiera su sueño. No iba a defraudarle, iba a luchar por su sueño.

Clarisse se levantó temprano. Tras vestirse cogió su cartera, pero antes de salir miró el peluche "Papá no estaría orgulloso de que le hubiera quitado su peluche a una niña". Lo metió en su mochila y se encaminó hacia el instituto. Caminaba tranquilamente cuando el suelo retumbó fuertemente y se dividió en dos. Del hueco producido por el terremoto salió Trémula

Vaya, así que la criatura ha cambiado de propietario – sonrió cruelmente – me da igual te aplastare a ti también

De eso nada dodi – Doggy saltó de la cartera y se puso en medio de Clarisse y Trémula – Es tan solo una chica inocente dodi

El…el…EL PELUCHE HABLA – Clarisse se desmayó

Una menos – Trémula saco un cristal y lo clavó en la cartera de Clarisse – Rexlum álzate – una cartera enorme con una cremallera como boca y asas como brazos se levantó y se dispuso a atacar a Doggy

¡Alto ahí! – dijo una voz a su espalda- como te atreves a atacar a una criatura inocente que no puede defenderse. Soy el deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon

Y yo soy el brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun

Y yo la luz de las estrella que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star

Somos los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos. Pretty Cure Cosmos – dijeron las tres

Habéis venido a salvarme dodi

Pues claro que sí – las tres saltaron hacia su posición y Moon siguió – aunque te lo tengas muy creído, digas cosas apropiadas, y tengas una coletilla insufrible, sigues siendo nuestro compañero

¡Oh, que emotivo! – se burló Trémula – El perdón no vale para nada, la gente no cambia, volverá a decepcionaros

De eso nada dodi – se encaró Doggy – Han aceptado su misión sin poner reparo y yo no he hecho nada más que quejarme dodi. He sido un irrespetuoso y –se dirigió a ellas – lo lamento mucho chicas dodi

No pasa nada Doggy – dijo Sun – te entendemos y perdonamos

En cuanto a ti – Moon se giro hacia Trémula y su Rexlum – te vas a enterar

"Pretty Cure, Shining Moon"

"Pretty Cure, Shining Sun"

"Pretty Cure, Shining Star"

Los tres rayos dieron de lleno en el Rexlum, que se disolvió rápidamente debido a la fuerza del ataque. Trémula la ver la potencia del rayo soltó un gritito y se fue corriendo (literalmente, en realidad se desapareció). Las tres Pretty Cure, ya en su forma humana, despertaron a Clarisse.

¿Qué… qué ha pasado? – sus ojos se alzaron lentamente

Te has desmayado Clarisse – improvisó Clara

Menos mal que pasábamos por aquí – sonrió Sylvia

Vaya… que dolor de cabeza, he debido de darme contra algo pero… - miró a Elyon que tenía a Doggy en sus manos - ¿qué haces con el peluche?

¿Te refieres a Doggy? Es mi peluche te agradezco mucho que lo hayas encontrado, estaba muy preocupada por él, pero seguro que tú lo has cuidado muy bien

Esto… claro – Clarisse se sonrojó un poco y se levantó. Ya se disponía a irse cuando se giró. Las frases que tiene grabadas son muy apropiadas

Doggy y Elyon llegaron al orfanato un tanto cansados. Habían decidido que mañana, al ser libre, quedarían para aclarar el asunto de las estrellas. Doggy se tumbó cansado en la cama de Elyon, pero enseguida se levantó y le dejó sitio.

Lamento lo ocurrido dodi – se disculpó otra vez Doggy – Esta vez yo dormiré en el suelo dodi

De eso nada Doggy – Elyon se levantó y abrió su armario. En él se encontraba una camita para perros bastante grande con un forro azul oscuro y estrellas doradas estampadas – Fuimos a comprarla ayer, es de segunda mano pero la he lavado, sé que no es mucho pero…

¡Es perfecto dodi! – Doggy abrazó tiernamente a Elyon – Muchas gracias dodi


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4: Tarde de compras. El detector de estrellas y la legenda de Cure Planet**_

Sylvia se levantó lentamente por el sonido del despertador. Sábado. Por fin Sábado. Remoloneo un poco más en la cama, pero decidió levantarse antes de que volviera a hacérsele tarde. Esa tarde había quedado con Clara y Elyon. Como Doggy decía tener que ir a buscar algo ellas pasarían la mañana de compras y por la tarde se verían en el parque. Se vistió con su ropa habitual (vaqueros cortos, camiseta negra y sandalias con cuña) y salió a desayunar. En la mesa un vaso de leche con bollos de chocolate le esperaban

¡Ay Martha cuanto te quiero! – dijo abrazándola mientras se llevaba un bollo a la boca – Riquísimos como siempre

No deberías comer tanto chocolate – antes de que terminara la frase Sylvia ya se había comido los tres bollos – Será mejor que lo deje, en asunto de dulces no atiendes a razones

Es que soy muy golosa, tampoco es algo tan malo. El azúcar da mucha energía y el chocolate más, aunque eso no lo tengo comprobado pero estoy segura de que sí, o por lo menos a mí me gusta más, y toda la grasa que produce la quemo después en los entrenamientos, que por cierto tendría que llamar a Emma para decirle que las semifinales serán la semana que viene, no entiendo porque las competiciones de natación se hacen antes que otras, aunque claro mejor en verano que en invierno que cuando te metes al agua te conviertes en un cubito de hielo, y a mí no me gusta nada el frío, me gusta mucho más el calor como un chocolate caliente con burbujitas y nubes flotando por encima que…

Será mejor que dejes de pensar en comida o babearas toda la mesa – sonrió Martha – vamos levanta el culo de la silla y vete, te queda un minuto para llegar al centro comercial a tiempo

¡Un minuto! – miró el reloj - ¡Maldita sea!

Clara y Elyon vieron a Sylvia correr por el horizonte. Nada más verla, las dos se miraron y se echaron a reír. Daba igual que Sylvia se levantara temprano, nunca conseguía llegar a tiempo

¿De qué os reís? – preguntó resoplando

De que no tienes remedio – contesto Clara, y las tres se echaron a reír

Muy bien ya que os habéis reído lo suficiente de mi, que tal si vamos ahora a las tiendas

Estupendo – se emociono Elyon – nunca había ido de compras a un centro comercial, casi toda la que me pongo es de las donaciones – se sonrojó un poco

No pasa nada Elyon, ya verás cómo te lo pasas genial

Deberíamos hacer un pequeño plan para saber que tiendas visitar y cuanto tiempo pasar en ellas para así verlo todo y llegar a la cita con Doggy a tiempo – propuso Clara

Déjate de planes, las compras son imposibles de planificar – Sylvia las agarro a las dos y las empujo a la entrada – No sé si os habéis dado cuenta pero esta es nuestra primera salida todas juntas, así que vamos a pasárnoslo bien – se giró a Elyon – Muy bien ¿A dónde vamos primero?

Que tal a la perfumería, pronto es el cumpleaños de la señora Thompson y quiero regalarle una colonia

Las tres corrieron alegres hacia la perfumería. Allí se probaron tantos perfumes y colonias que sus narices no eran capaces de oler tres horas después nada que no fuera un perfume con olor a lilas, especialmente Sylvia, a la que por error Elyon le había rociado una colonia púrpura por encima de la cara. Más tarde fueron a varias tiendas de ropa, donde obligaron a Sylvia a ponerse por primera vez desde los cinco años una falda que encima era rosa. En su venganza ella le hizo probarse a Elyon un look militar (con gafas de sol y todo) que no pegaba nada con su personalidad, y a Clara un abrigo de piles que por poco la ahoga. Luego pasaron por la tienda electrónica, en la que Clara comenzó a discutir con el dependiente no se qué de cierto sistema operativo, como Sylvia y Elyon sabían que aquello iba para largo se pusieron a probar videojuegos en la sala contigua. Después de sacar a Clara a rastras de la tienda, fueron a una zapatería y comenzaron a probarse diferentes tipos de zapatos, aunque con unos tacones Clara sufrió una caída impresionante. Tras la zapatería fueron a una librería, donde Sylvia las impresionó con su conocimiento de literatura. Más tarde visitaron la tienda de animales, en la que Elyon quiso llevarse a todos los animales porque le parecían que estaban tristes. Luego pasaron por la tienda de plantas y, mientras Elyon preguntaba a la dependienta por plantas imposibles, Sylvia y Clara se quedaban fascinadas dando de comer a una Venus atrapamoscas. Después pasaron por la tienda de disco que estaba repleta de gente ya que por lo visto iban a presentar el nuevo disco de un grupo que nada más oírlo Elyon corrió dando empujones a hacerse con un ejemplar, mientras Sylvia y Clara reían por su cambio de actitud. Finalmente pararon en una hamburguesería para comer tranquilamente mientras se enseñaban las comprar

Yo he cogido la colonia para la señora Thompson, el disco nuevo, y una planta muy exótica, menos mal que he estado ahorrando mucho – Elyon saco una planta que tenía una flor con pétalos amarillos que en la punta tenía chispitas plateadas

Pues yo he comprado un nuevo CD para un programa de Tibby Job, una falda plisada nueva, y unas gafas de sol militares (las mismas que se había probado Elyon)

Las gafas de la generala Jones – Sylvia saludo militarmente a Elyon los que provoco las risas de todas - yo tengo unas botas nuevas y el último libro de mi autora favorita

Ya casi es la hora deberíamos ir al parque

Elyon y Sylvia asintieron ante el recordatorio de Clara. Las tres caminaron hacia la zona del parque donde habían estado el otro día, y vieron allí a Doggy sentado

Por fin estáis aquí dodi – las chicas se sentaron – Antes de nada debo entregaros una cosa dodi – abrió el medallón de su collar y de allí saco algo, acto seguido les entrego una especie de brújula con forma de estrella, que tenía una aguja con una luna y otra con un sol y que en vez de indicar norte, sur, este, oeste; se dividía en seis apartados: Tierra, agua, fuego, aire, electricidad e inmaterial, y que a un lado tenía una pequeña rueda – Es el detector de estrellas dodi. Si le das a la rueda, emite ondas para buscarlas y en cuanto encuentra una, la aguja de la luna indica donde esta, y la del sol la materia de la estrella dodi. El otro día la probé para ver si funcionaba en este mundo, y ha detectado la estrella de la tierra dodi

Entonces vamos a buscarla ¿no? – animó Sylvia

Eso será mañana dodi – todas lo miraron asombrado – Hoy tengo que explicaros algo importante dodi. La historia de las estrellas y Cure Planet dodi

¿Cure Planet? ¿Hay una cuarta guerrera?

Más o menos dodi. Sus majestades no querían que os lo contara para que no os confundiera dodi. Pero creo que será mejor explicarlo todo desde el principio dodi

Hace muchísimo tiempo se creó el universo dodi. Al principio la luz y la oscuridad estaban separados por un equilibrio perfecto y armónico, el llamado equilibrio del Cosmos dodi. Pasados los años en la parte de la luz comenzaron a formarse diferentes mundos como el Jardín de la luz, el Árbol mundial, el reino de la Esperanza, el reino de Palmier, etc. dodi Pero a la misma vez, en la oscuridad también comenzaron a formarse mundos como la zona Dotsuku, el hueco de la oscuridad, y seres malvados como Dune o la asociación de los Caballeros Pesadilla dodi. Estos seres se fijaron en la riqueza de los mundos de la luz y quisieron destruirlos dodi. Para evitar la destrucción completa de la luz y conseguir que el equilibrio no se derrumbara, se crearon las estrellas de luz, extraños objetos con voluntad propia que concentraban todo el poder del universo dodi. De esas estrellas salieron las piedras prisma, el Dream Collet… pero como os habréis dado cuenta se trata de un poder verdaderamente enorme dodi. Las estrellas contenían voluntad propia y podían entregar su poder a quien quisieran, pero no podían juntarlo dodi. Es decir que la estrella de la tierra y la tierra del agua no podían combinar su poder aunque hubieran bendecido a la misma persona dodi. Por ello, los gobernantes de todos los reinos crearon a Cure Planet, dodi. Una identidad que podría juntar el poder de todas las estrellas si tanto la oscuridad como la luz osaban traspasar el equilibrio dodi. Pero algo salió mal, los dirigentes de la oscuridad no iban a permitir que la simple persona de un guerrero se interpusiera en su camino dodi. Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió realmente, pero tras usarse en su máxima representación el poder de las estrellas perdió su esplendor, y las estrellas volvieron a funcionar autónomamente dodi. Cure Planet había desaparecido dodi. Existen leyendas de que aún conserva la vida y algún día volverá, cuando el ocaso del universo este cerca dodi. Pero lo cierto es que nadie ha conseguido corroborarlas dodi. Cuando Cure Planet desapareció, el equilibrio se tambaleó peligrosamente, aunque las estrellas aún lo mantenían un poco a raya, muchos seres oscuros atacaron otros mundos, y sus soberanos, siguiendo el ejemplo de Cure Planet, crearon a las guerreras legendarias, Pretty Cure dodi. La primera en hacerlo fue la reina de la Luz, y tras ella otros la imitaron dodi. El poder de la oscuridad nunca se interesó por el poder de las estrellas una vez que estas rompieron su verdadero poder, ya que los seres de su condición no podían usarlo dodi. Las únicas personas que podían usarlo eran Cure Planet, y aquellas que las estrellas eligieran dodi. Es por ello que no solo tenemos que encontrar las estrellas, sino que tenéis que hacer que os elijan dodi. Además, tres de nuestras estrellas se encuentran en manos del enemigo, así que también tendréis que luchar contra él para conseguirlas dodi. Una vez que las nueve estrellas estén reunidas, usaremos su poder, aunque sea autónomamente, para derrotar al Ejercito Oscuro y su poderosa arma dodi

¿Pero en qué consiste esa arma? – preguntó Sylvia, después miró la brújula - ¿Y cómo que nueve, si aquí hay seis?

Tres de las estrellas no se encuentran dispersadas, sino que aparecen cuando se les necesita dodi. Cuando tengamos las seis, o cuando una de vosotras ya tenga dos, veremos la forma de encontrarlas dodi. Pero no os preocupéis por eso, las estrellas aparecerán dodi. En cuanto al arma se trata de una fusión de poderes oscuros dodi. Ya se intentó una vez pero fallaron dodi. Ahora han vuelto a hacerlo, pero me temo que de una forma más terrorífica dodi. El poder máximo esta vez está dividido en dos dodi. Uno el cuerpo y otro el espíritu dodi. Separando este poder consiguen que los dos se desarrollen, para que cuando se fusionen su poder sea mayor dodi. Y para que nada pueda estorbarlos han atacado las estrellas para asegurarse que aunque volviera Cure Planet, nada desbarataría sus planes dodi

Entonces… No hay una cuarta guerrero ¿no? Quiero decir que de momento estamos nosotras tres solas ante el peligro, bueno y tu también Doggy, aunque puede que en algún momento de peligro aparezca una guerrero desaparecida tras un montón de tiempo y nos ayude, pero claro no podemos ir sobre seguras sobre eso, porque es posible que falleciera, claro que también puede que esté viva, y si es así tendría que venir a ayudarnos y… (que penita me dan con el chasco que se van a llevar con la guerrero eh Ángi)

Por ese preciso momento sus majestades no querían informaros sobre ese tema dodi. Al no saber el paradero de Cure Planet ni estar seguros siquiera de su supervivencia no podemos dar nada de sobre seguro dodi. Lo mejor será que actuemos por nuestro camino dodi. Si Cure Planet sigue respirando vendrá a ayudarnos, sino esperemos que vuestro poder sea suficiente dodi

¡Pues claro que sí! Somos las mejores ¿a que si chicas?

Las mejores no se pero si sois unas pesadas increíbles – dijo una voz conocida detrás suya

Claro, claro, unas pesadas, di que si Clara – Sylvia paró por un momento y se dio la vuelta para ver a Trémula encima de un Rexlum con forma de fuente – Vale, acabo de quedar como una imbécil

No que va – disimularon los demás

Ya me has cabreado so cabezona – le gritó Sylvia a Trémula – primero vienes nos dices pesadas, cuando eres tú la que no deja de venir a dar el tostón, después me haces que quede en ridículo, atacas siempre sin avisar, y quieres destruir nuestro mundo, pues esta vez te has encontrado con la torta de tu zapato porque…

¿No será horma? – se extraño Elyon

Es que tengo hambre - admitió Sylvia – pero bueno vamos allá chicas

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos. Pretty Cure Cosmos"

Las tres corrieron hacia el Rexlum, pero este lanzaba bolas y discos de agua que las hacia retroceder constantemente

Usad el espejo dodi – aconsejó Doggy – es capaz de hacer un pequeño escudo cuando os atacan directamente dodi. Aunque el de Star es el más fuerte al tener dos dodi

¿De verdad? – Moon miró a sus amigas y después se dirigió a Trémula – No dejarnos que ninguno de vosotros os salgáis con la vuestra, protegeremos nuestro mundo y los que hagan falta

Necias, acaso no habéis oído la suerte que corrió Cure Planet, que os hacer pensar que vosotras con menos poder que esa guerrero podréis hacerlo – rió Trémula mientras mandaba avanza a su Rexlum. Moon saltó hacia atrás para esquivar un ataque mientras Sun y Star corrían hacia el Rexlum. Este lanzó una bola de agua hacia ellas, así que Star se puso hacia delante para parar el ataque. Tal como Doggy había dicho los dos espejos reaccionaron y brillaron tenuemente inhabilitando el ataque del Rexlum.

Eso no nos importa, lucharemos para proteger a la gente que nos importa – dijo Star

No nos rendiremos nunca, incluso aunque todo este perdido - Sun aprovechó la ocasión y atacó al soporte del monstruo, que tan solo consistía en un pie de piedra, por lo que perdió el equilibrio fácilmente. Moon se subió a un árbol gracias al cual salió disparada como una catapulta hacia Trémula, contra la que chocó estrepitosamente. Dejó que Star y Sun se encargaran del Rexlum e intentó luchar contra ella.

¡Uy que tarde es! – sonrió mirando a un reloj imaginario – será mejor que me vaya

Será cobarde – se asombró Moon ante la desaparición de su enemigo – esta si no es por la espalda no ataca será…

¡Moon! – la llamó Sun – Déjala, ya nos encargaremos de ella en otra ocasión

¡Voy! – saltó hacia su posición y llamó a Star que todavía sostenía el escudo – Star apártate, vamos a acabar con el Rexlum

De acuerdo

"Pretty Cure, Shining Moon"

"Pretty Cure, Shining Sun"

Los dos rayos se juntaron e hicieron desaparecer al Rexlum en miles de chispas. El cristal se rompió en mil pedazos al igual que los otros.

Vaya dodi – se lamentó Doggy – yo que quería coger uno para estudiarlo dodi

Lo sentimos Doggy – sonrió Moon – pero me temo que esos cristales no aguantan nuestro ataque

En fin que se le va a hacer dodi. De momento no parece que nuestro enemigo se haya dado cuenta de que sabemos donde esta una estrella dodi

¿Dónde está la estrella Doggy? – inquirió Star – Ni siquiera nos lo has dicho a nosotras

Todo a su tiempo dodi. Mañana quedaremos aquí dodi. Y llevaros ropa de montaña dodi

¿Ropa de montaña? – dijeron al unísono

Trémula camino silenciosamente por el palacio, intentando sobre todo no encontrarse con ninguno de sus superiores. Cosa que no consiguió, ya que nada más girar la esquina se encontró con el chico enmascarado

Su majestad – disimuló Trémula lo mejor que pudo – que hace usted por aquí

Reírme de tu estúpida forma de atacar a la Pretty Cure

Yo…yo…

A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones, el mandato se lo deje al viejo por esa razón entre varias, vuestras excusas de fracaso siempre son muy aburridas

Lamento haberle importunado señor, pero esas chicas son muy fuertes, no pensé que llegaría a ser tan difícil

Te he dicho que no me importan tus razones – dijo duramente – has fallado, eso es lo que importa. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar habría derrotado ya a las Pretty Cure, pero esas niñatas no me interesan, tengo cosas más importantes en la que pensar que en unas estúpidas a las que mis súbditos no son capaces de vencer.

¿Se refiere a la otra parte del poder oscuro mi señor? - el chico la fulminó con la mirada – Quiero decir que usted guarda una parte pero la otra está perdida ¿no?

Dedícate a tus asuntos Trémula, antes de que la segunda soldado del ejército te sustituya

De eso nada mi señor, puede contar conmigo – dijo yéndose muy airada

Si ya claro – sonrió con escepticismo – tendría que haber mandado a Vlady, pero en fin, esos son asuntos del viejo…


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capitulo 5: Conseguimos nuestra primera estrella. Somos un equipo impresionante**_

Sylvia leía tranquilamente en el parque el nuevo libro que acababa de comprar mientras Clara hacia probaba un nuevo programa en su portátil. Se lo había traído por si en algún momento necesitaban consultar alguna cosa, o eso había dicho ella, Sylvia estaba segura que se lo había traído para adelantar algún trabajo del club. A lo lejos vieron a Elyon acercándose con Doggy en sus brazos. Este último llevaba una gorrita verde muy graciosa, de la que Sylvia no pudo evitar reírse

Ríete cuanto quieras dodi – se irguió orgulloso – ya verás cuando se te queme la cara dodi. Muy bien, vamos hacia la estación dodi

¿Puedes decirnos ya a donde vamos?

Yo ya lo sé Sylvia y estoy muy emocionada, fue donde me regalaron mi primera planta, os encantara ya veréis – aseguró Elyon

Sin decir una palabra más se encaminaron a la estación de autobús. Una vez allí esperaron un rato, en el que intentaron sonsacarle otra vez hacia donde iban, pero tuvieron que conformarse con los comentarios de Elyon: "Es un lugar precioso, me emociono solo de pensarlo". Cuando llegó el autobús escondieron a Doggy en la mochila de mano que traía Elyon. En el autobús tan solo había unas pocas personas: el conductor, una señora mayor, una madre con su hijo, ellas tres y un extraño personaje con una gabardina marrón y un sombrero al estilo detective. Todos fueron bajándose en las diferentes paradas hasta solo quedar ellas, el de la gabardina y el conductor. Mientras tanto el autobús se dirigía a las montañas.

Oye Doggy – susurro Sylvia – no nos adentraremos mucho en la montaña ¿verdad? Lo digo porque ahí hace un frío increíble

No te preocupes dodi. La siguiente parada es la nuestra dodi. Tan solo vamos a quedarnos en la ladera dodi

Tal como había dicho Doggy la siguiente parada era en la ladera de la montaña. Las tres bajaron seguidas por el de la gabardina. Fue entonces cuando Clara sospecho de su destino.

Me parece que ya sé adónde vamos, es a … - se lo murmuró a Elyon al oído y esta asintió – recuerdo que de pequeña hice una excursión con el colegio

¿Pero a donde vamos que yo todavía no me he enterado? – se quejó Sylvia

Ya lo veras…

Sylvia farfullo algo por lo bajinis, pero no le dieron importancia. Se dirigieron por un camino de tierra que las llevaba hacia el interior del bosque que se situaba a la ladera de la montaña. Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a su verdadero destino: un enorme invernadero lleno hasta rebosar de flores de todos los colores y árboles de todas las especies

El invernadero de tía Thais – se sorprendió Sylvia – pues claro, el colegio siempre organizaba una excursión. La señora Thais creó este invernadero hace mucho tiempo y es famoso por sus diferentes especies de plantas ¿verdad?

Pues claro – confirmo Clara – además de que son de las pocas plantaciones que no usan ningún transgénico ni insecticidas. En su lugar suelen usar remedios caseros para espantar a los insectos para así no perjudicar sus plantas

Que amor por la naturaleza – suspiró Elyon – de mayor me gustaría trabajar en un sitio como este

Pero si en tu habitación no tiene que quedar sitio para más plantas – objetó Sylvia

No pasa nada, tengo más plantas en la terraza de la señora Thompson

Se dirigieron a la tienda que había al fondo del invernadero, seguidas muy de cerca por el de la gabardina. Clara empezaba a sospechar de ese extraño personaje. Sylvia tenía la brújula en la mano y miraba disimuladamente hacia donde tenían que ir, finalmente acabaron en una parte del invernadero en la que solo habían tulipanes rojos.

Ya no se mueve – susurro Sylvia a Doggy

Eso significa que la estrella debe estar aquí dodi

¡Estupendo! – se alegró Elyon – tan solo me falta un tulipán rojo para tenerlos de todos los colores

¿Soy la única que piensa que tiene un serio problema con las plantas? – inquirió Sylvia

Bienvenidas queridas – dijo una mujer anciana que regaba los tulipanes – ¿puedo ayudaros en algo?

Usted es la señora Thais ¿verdad? – Elyon la había reconocido

Si pero por favor llamadme solo Thais

Estoy buscando un ejemplar de tulipán rojo para completar mi pequeño jardín.

En ese caso te enseñare los mejores que tengo – sonrió la anciana – están por aquí

Nosotras buscaremos por el otro lado si encuentras algo dínoslo Elyon – le advirtió Sylvia

De acuerdo

Clara, Sylvia y Doggy se quedaron en la zona más cercana a la tienda buscando alguna pista de la estrella, mientras Elyon seguía a la anciana

Tu cara me suena de algo chiquilla ¿sueles venir a menudo a mi invernadero?

Algunas veces, en cuanto consigo ahorrar un poco visito este lugar para adquirir más macetas, sueño con poder tener un bonito jardín que alegre a todo aquel que lo vea

Ya te recuerdo, eres la pequeña huerfanita de la señora Thompson, me alegra ver que siguen interesándote las plantas, espero que no te traigan muchos problemas

Que va, todo lo contrario, he encontrado algo que me gusta y que sé hacer bien. Todas las mañanas me levanto y riego con cariño todas mis plantas, además les canto un poquito, puede parecer tonto pero algunas veces parece que incluso me escuchan

No es para nada algo tonto, puede parecer que una planta no siente nada pero eso no es cierto, las plantas tienen alma como nosotros, y agradecen mucho cuando alguien las cuida con tanto esmero como tú – aseguró la anciana – estas últimas macetas son las mejores que hay. Escoge la que quieras

Elyon paseo por entre los tulipanes. Cada vez que creía ver uno perfecto, descubría uno más hermoso todavía. Así estaba admirando las flores, cuando una capto su atención. Era mucho más pequeña que las demás, y sin duda no era tan bonita, estaba más bien medio marchitada, y todavía no se había abierto siquiera. Pero había algo en esa flor que cautivó a Elyon

Me gustaría llevarme esta – dijo cogiendo la maceta

Pero chiquilla hay flores mucho más bonitas que esa, yo misma le he prestado más atención que a ninguna y sigue sin florecer, ¿Por qué coges esa?

No lo sé, pero… me gusta esta planta. Sé que puedo hacer que florezca. Tan solo porque le cueste un poco más que a las demás el salir adelante no significa que se la tenga que poner en un rincón para que nadie la vea. Tendría que ser al revés, si ves que tanto le cuesta salir hay que ayudarla y sacarla hacia adelante… aunque tan solo sea para salvarla de una matona en unos baños… creo que esta planta me recuerda a mí. Si no hubiera encontrado con mis amigas seguramente volvería a ser la chica fantasma que era en el otro instituto. A ellas no se lo he contado, pero fue por ese motivo por el que me cambie. En mi antiguo instituto yo era como un fantasma, no hacía nada por miedo a ser rechazada o por vergüenza, e iba por el mismo camino hasta que me encontré con ellas.

Entiendo – la anciana sonrió – entonces has hecho la mejor elección del mundo. Tengo que ir a regar las otras plantas, no te vayas antes de venir a verme

De acuerdo – Elyon vio a la anciana alejarse

Elyon, ¿has encontrado algo? – Sylvia y los demás se acercaban a ella, por detrás el de la gabardina fingía mirar unos tulipanes

Si – dijo alegre- mirad – les enseño la planta medio marchita – ¿a que es preciosa?

Bueno… - disimuló un poco Sylvia – yo no soy muy enterada en esto de las plantas, de hecho no soy muy enterada en la mayoría de las cosas, pero yo diría que esa planta está más bien marchitada, ni siquiera se ha abierto ni nada, aunque supongo que tú sabrás donde está su belleza ya te he dicho que no se mucho sobre esto, que me sacas de que a las plantas hay que regarlas y ya no sé más …

Tan solo le cuesta más que a las otras pero cuando florezca será la más bonita de todas ¿verdad chiquitina?

Elyon se inclinó y le dio un beso a la planta. Fue entonces cuando la planta comenzó a brillar misteriosamente haciendo que todo se cubriera de un tenue resplandor lo que hizo que las demás personas cayeran en un cálido sueño. El tulipán flotó débilmente frente a Elyon, y ante la expectación de todos se abrió mostrando en su interior una pequeña estrella de cristal de un verde claro que brillaba dentro de la flor

Es la estrella de la tierra dodi

Gracias Elyon por el amor que has demostrado tanto a mis hermanos – la estrella parpadeaba y su voz sonaba como la de una niña pequeña – como a esta planta en particular, estaba esperando a alguien que pudiera ver la belleza en ella. Por ello yo te entrego mi bendición y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que sea. A partir de ahora mi poder será el tuyo

Dicho esto la estrella brilló todavía más. Del bolsillo de Elyon salió su espejo doble, que se abrió suavemente. La estrellas floto hacia uno de los huecos de la parte inferior del espejo que tenía dos (el otro solo tenía un hueco) y se encajó en él. Esto produjo que el espejo se pusiera a brillar con un brillo verde, se acercara a Elyon y esta se transformara en Cure Star sin necesidad de decir sus palabras. En una de las trenzas de Star ahora se podía percibir el brillo de la estrella de la tierra.

Pero… pero… me he transformado – se sorprendió Star que rápidamente miró a su alrededor para tranquilizarse ya que la gente todavía seguía durmiendo

Si, te has transformado y ahora vas a darme esa estrella – todas miraron hacia atrás y vieron que la voz procedía del personaje de la gabardina. Con un rápido movimiento se quito el disfraz dejando ver su verdadera identidad

¡Trémula! – se asombraron las tres

Exacto, os he estado siguiendo todo el día y ni siquiera os habéis dado cuenta – sonrió triunfante

¿Y qué? Tampoco es que te haya servido de mucho que digamos, porque no has hecho nada por coger la estrella cuando podías, ahora la tiene Star y ya no puedes hacer nada así que yo que tú no me daría tantos aires – le fastidio Sylvia

¡Maldita niñata! – la cara de Trémula se volvió roja – Rexlum ataca

Clara rápido vamos nosotras

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

Trémula clavó el cristal oscuro en la caja registradora del local. El monstruo se levantó estrepitosamente y cargó contra las Pretty Cure. Sun y Moon saltaron hacia el Rexlum y consiguieron darle una patada a los lados haciendo que cayera, pero el Rexlum volvió a levantarse y empezó a disparar monedas gigantes

Moon, usa los espejos cuando no puedas esquivar el ataque – le recomendó Sun

De acuerdo – en ese momento una moneda iba directa a ella, pero el espejo brilló tenuemente y paró el ataque, aunque el impacto hizo que Moon retrocediera un poco

Chicas entretenedlo – las llamó Star – tengo una idea

Las chicas asintieron y corrieron hacia el Rexlum. Sun dispersaba las monedas y las lanzaba contra su oponente mientras Moon saltaba sobre ellas hasta que se acercó lo bastante como para darle un puñetazo que lo hizo tambalearse. Star, que esperaba detrás del monstruo invocó su ataque, que cambió ya que en la silueta de las dos estrellas aparecía ahora un destello verde en una de ellas. A las palabras de "Shining Star" el rayo salió hacia adelante esta vez con un destello verde en una de las estrellas. El ataque dio de lleno en el Rexlum que se retorció y desapareció

No puede ser – se asusto Trémula- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Espectro se va a enfadar muchísimo – con estos comentarios desapreció

SIII dodi – Doggy saltaba de alegría – tenemos una estrellas dodi

Mira que ilusionado se le ve – se rió Sylvia – pero ¿Cómo es que la estrella estaba en esa flor? ¿y porque Elyon se ha transformado en Star?

Eso es fácil dodi. Las estrellas se esconden en cualquier lugar siempre y cuando estén rodeadas de su materia dodi. Suelen tomar formas muy caprichosas para así poner a prueba a sus poseedores dodi. Cuando Elyon ha superado la prueba el poder de la estrella ha hecho que se transforme para así compartir su poder dodi. Ahora Elyon tiene el poder de la tierra dodi

¿Quieres decir que puedo hacer crecer plantas y cosas así?

No exactamente dodi. En tu forma humana tan solo tendrás unos sentidos más afinados para la naturaleza y esta se te dará aún mejor dodi. Cuando te transformes podrás usar el poder de la estrella para hacer más fuerte tú ataque dodi, pero te recuerdo que el verdadero poder de las estrellas solo puede liberarlo Cure Planet dodi

Espera – una idea se asomó por la cabeza de Sylvia - ¿quieres decir que en forma humana las estrellas potencian tus capacidades? – ante el asentimiento de Doggy le arrebató la brújula y se puso a agitarla- ¡Dame eso! ¡Venga vamos estrella mental, ven con la tita Sylvia! ¡vamos que necesito un aprobado!

Todos se pusieron a reír ante la ocurrencia de Sylvia. Antes de irse Elyon pasó a despedirse de la señora Thais. Tras liberar la estrella la flor ahora tenía tan buen aspecto como las otras

Adiós señora Thais, mis amigas y yo ya nos vamos, dígame cuánto cuesta la maceta

De eso nada, es un regalo – la anciana le guiñó un ojo – parece que fuese lo que fuese lo que le pasase a esa flor ya la has curado, tienes una gran mano para la flora

Muchas gracias señora Thais es un gran honor para mí que alguien como usted diga algo así

Elyon rápido que el autobús se va – la llamó Sylvia

Esa noche Elyon acostó a Doggy pronto y subió a su querida terraza. La luz mostró un hermoso jardín con toda clase de flores, arbustos y árboles de todas las especies y colores. Se acercó a una zona donde estaban guardados los tulipanes y puso el rojo con sus hermanos. Elyon sonrió con la visión de su pequeño jardín

Cada vez se va haciendo más grande y más bonito – dijo una voz a su espalda que conocía muy bien. Elyon se dio la vuelta y vio a la señora Thompson en la puerta de la terraza. La amable anciana llevaba su famosa bata morada con margaritas y su bastón de madera de roble – Podríamos montar una atracción para que la gente viera tu jardín

He pensado que mis amigas podrían venir a verlo si a usted no le importa

Claro que no, pero esas amigas ¿tienen algo que ver con el perro que duerme en tu armario?

Yo… lo siento mucho señora – se sonrojo- ya sé que los animales no están permitidos pero…

Tranquila Elyon no pasa nada, tan solo asegúrate de esconderlo cuando venga la inspección. Además un animal puede alegrar mucho este lugar

El chico enmascarado caminaba tranquilamente por el castillo, se paró un momento en una ventana para ver el exterior. Un páramo desolador delimitado por oscuras montañas al este y un oscuro precipicio al norte. Sonrió. Algún día todo sería así. Pero era mejor no entretenerse de momento en aquellas cosas, si tardaba mucho se iba a perder la bronca monumental que le iban a echar a Trémula. Todavía no se había enterado mucho pero por lo visto había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Entró airadamente en el salón del trono. Allí estaba Trémula, Espectro sentado en su trono como siempre; se extrañó en no ver a Vlady o a Sparkle disfrutando de la reprimenda de su compañera; y sorprendentemente vio a Dardanelos. Su paso de hizo más lento. Dardanelos era él que había hecho posible todo aquello, aunque él tampoco podía compararse con él, siempre le había tenido mucho respeto. Al fin de al cabo había sido él quien lo había encontrado inconsciente y al borde de la muerte en un rincón de la oscuridad y lo había devuelto a la vida introduciendo en su cuerpo aquella fuerza tan grande de la oscuridad. Porque al fin de al cabo ese era él: el cuerpo de la oscuridad, el chico enmascarado, Jack

Vaya ya está aquí nuestro querido señor – gruñó Espectro, Jack sabía que solo se comportaba así porque estaba Dardanelos – en ese caso creo que podemos comenzar la sentencia ¿no creéis?

Es un placer volver a verle mi señor – se inclinó Dardanelos

No hace falta que me llames así Dardanelos, tan solo llámame Jack

Como deseéis

Señora Trémula, se la ha llamado aquí debido a su negligencia – comenzó a sentenciar Espectro – No ha conseguido detener ni una sola vez a las Pretty Cure, no ha averiguado donde están las demás, y además no ha evitado que consiguieran la de la tierra

¿Cómo? ¿Las Pretty Cure ya tienen una estrella? – se sorprendió Jack

Así es mi señor – explico Dardanelos – esas chicas están resultando ser más eficaces de lo que pensábamos

Mi señor sucedió todo muy rápido les ruego que me den otra oportunidad – rogó Trémula

Por supuesto que… - comenzó a decir Espectro

Sí – sentenció Jack ante la sorpresa de todos – por hoy esta perdonada Trémula, seguirás atacando a las Pretty Cure, pero esperamos mejores resultados ¿entendido?

Muchísimas gracias mi señor – dijo mientras desaparecía

Se puede saber que has hecho – gruñó furioso Espectro

He estado en ese invernadero miles de veces y no he conseguido encontrar la estrella – dijo Jack – y sin embargo ellas la han encontrado con una sola visita. ¿Acaso tienen algún poder que nosotros desconozcamos? Esas chicas están empezando a interesarme. Dejaremos que Trémula las entretenga mientras yo las estudio

¿Estudiarlas? No son bichos niño estúpido no conseguirás nada de ellas deberías buscar la parte que nos falta en vez de perder el tiempo con estupideces

Como osáis hablar así a nuestro señor Espectro – la voz de Dardanelos se elevó y después se dirigió a Jack con más suavidad – Haced aquello que os plazca señor, yo buscare la parte espiritual de la oscuridad en vuestro lugar

Te lo agradezco Dardanelos, sé que puedo confiar en ti – lo cierto era que Jack nunca había empezado esa búsqueda y sabía que con Dardanelos tenía más futuro – La próxima vez que las Pretty Cure se transformen será la última

"Será mejor que os preparéis" pensó "Porque espero encontrarme con unas oponentes dignas"


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6: Más compenetración entre madre e hija. Aparece el misterioso enmascarado**_

¡Esto es precioso! – se asombró Clara

Interesante – Sylvia se acercó tanto a un flor que por poco se la mete en el ojo- Menuda tarde, Elyon nos invita a merendar para ver su jardín y… - sacó el examen de su mochila- ¡ Un 5'6 en ciencias! ¡Estoy que me salgo!

Pues tampoco es tan buena nota…- murmuro Clara

Déjala no ves que le hace mucha ilusión

¡HERMANITA! – gritó una voz infantil

A la terraza entró como un torbellino un niño pequeño. Tendría uno años, con el pelo castaño alborotado, ojos azules oscuros y pecas por toda la cara. Elyon les había hablado de él, era Tony, otro chico que vivía en el orfanato y que decía que Elyon era su hermana mayor, aunque obviamente no los unía ningún lazo biológico. Los dos se llevaban muy bien, pero Tony era un poco revoltoso lo que hacía que Elyon estuviese detrás de ella todo el rato.

Yo quiero jugar contigo y con tus amigas – sentenció

Vaya así que este hombrecito es tu hermanito – Sylvia se arrodilló delante del niño – Yo soy Sylvia, esta es Clara. Somos amigas de tu hermana, encantada

Qué guapa – dijo el niño sonrojándose - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

¿Cómo? – Sylvia se asombró, pero después se rió y miró dulcemente al niño – Que monada, pero si yo soy muy mayor para ti, tienes que buscarte una novia de tu edad chiquitín

¿Y si crezco mucho, mucho, mucho? – sonrió el niño

Tony no seas pesado y deja a Sylvia en paz – Elyon lo empujó suavemente hacia la puerta- mis amigas y yo estamos hablando de cosas nuestras

Tranquilo Tony – dijo Clara – después bajaremos a tomar algo contigo y te dejaremos sentarte con Sylvia

El niño sonrió con una boca desdentada y se marchó. Cuando se quedaron solas (después de que Elyon hubiera cerrado la puerta con llave), Doggy salió de su escondite detrás de unas margaritas.

Ese niño siempre está dando la brasa dodi

Tony tan solo es un niño no digas eso de él Doggy – le reprendió Elyon

Pero es que me tira siempre del rabo dodi – se quejó él – pero bueno, no es esa la razón por la que estamos aquí dodi. Hemos conseguido la estrella de la tierra, puede que hayamos ganado esta batalla pero no la guerra dodi. Los enemigos atacaran ahora más a Star ya que ella tiene la estrella, aunque de todas maneras manteneos todas muy atentas dodi. Comprobare la brújula todas las mañanas para intentar encontrar más estrellas dodi. Aunque me parece que tardaremos un poco en encontrar más dodi…

Entonces no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso ahora porque… ¡He aprobado ciencias! Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Martha seguro que me cocina un súper tazón de chocolate con nata, nubes, sirope de chocolate, y podríamos poner también trozos de fresa y plátano, con un poco de canela y galletas de esas que le gustan a Martha y…

Creo que Doggy se refiere precisamente a eso – cortó Clara – que no nos distraigamos y prestemos más atención a nuestro enemigos

…y podemos ponerle fideos de esos de colores, con pepitas y barquillo de chocolate blanco con azúcar moreno…

Creo que ahora mismo no está en este planeta – se río Elyon

Sylvia corrió contenta a casa. La merienda en casa de Elyon había sido fantástica. Tenía mucha suerte, una casa con un jardín increíble, un hermano encantador, e incluso a la señora Thompson. Incluso Clara tenía más que ella, un padre fascinante que cocinaba cosas deliciosas nada más llegar a casa, y una madre que trabajaba en casa y que siempre estaba ahí. Sonaba irónico. Ella solo tenía a Martha desde las dos y cuarto hasta las nueve y media. Pero aun así tenia a alguien, pensó con optimismo. Había gente mucho peor, no tenía motivos para quejarse. Tanteo buscando la llave mientras sostenía el examen en la otra. Martha había estado ausente esa mañana, ya que tenía que recoger no se qué cosas para su casa.

¡Sorpresa! – irrumpió en la cocina con el examen en alto - ¡He aprobado ciencias Martha!

¿A mí no me dices nada?

Sylvia se quedo helada. Su madre, Bella Black, la imponente ejecutiva del banco más importante de la ciudad, estaba sentada en la cocina con el ceño fruncido. "Estupendo", pensó ella "hoy toca cena de tensión, no viene nunca a cenar y de repente aparece una noche intentando arreglarlo todo". Coloco el examen encima de la mesa ya puesta y se sentó entre Martha y su madre en la mesa. Esa semana tocaba Suiza, así que el postre sería seguro de chocolate. Pero para comer había "raclette" que se trataba de queso fundido con patatas que se cocinaba en una sartén especial. Aunque la comida estaba riquísima a Sylvia se le atragantaba en la garganta cada vez que su madre hacia algún comentario. Tras la cena Martha sirvió lo que Sylvia había estado esperando toda la cena, tarta de tres chocolates.

Te he dicho alguna vez que adoro tu cocina Martha – dijo relamiéndose – tienes que enseñarme algún día

Preferiría que en vez de aprender cocina mejoraras tus notas – Bella agarro el examen y lo miró con mala cara – con estas notas no conseguirás ser cirujana.

Es que yo no quiero ser cirujana – Sylvia arrastro lentamente las palabras

Bueno si quieres también puedes ser jueza o científica, son trabajos de gran importancia

Tampoco quiero ser jueza o científica, no me gustan ninguna de esas profesiones…

Entonces ¿qué demonios vas a hacer? Porque si piensas que por mi puesto en el banco tu ya tienes una plaza estas muy equivocada

No, tampoco quiero estar en un banco, yo… - se sonrojo un poco – me gustaría ser escritora, mi profesor de lengua ha leído algunos de mis escritos y dice que tengo mucho talento, aunque claro tengo que practicar mucho, ya sabes, hacer muchas historias y borradores, pero podría llegar a tener éxito y mientras podría sacarme la carrera de filología inglesa, se me da muy bien y me resulta fácil explicárselo a la gente y…

¡De eso nada! No pienso dejar que mi hija sea una vulgar escritora, lo de maestra no está mal pensado pero aun así me parece que no deberías coger carreras de tan baja categoría, no pienso mantenerte cuando termines tus estudios. Si los idiomas se te dan bien deberías ser catedrática aunque sigo prefiriendo cirujana, pero lo de escritora ni hablar, hay una posibilidad entre un millón de que triunfes.

¡Por lo menos estaría haciendo algo que me gusta, en vez de pasar veinticuatro horas de mi vida amargada en un banco horrible, para tener una paga que me permita pagar a otra mujer para que se haga cargo de una hija que nunca se ha querido!

Se levantó sonoramente de la mesa y se marchó dando un portazo hacia la calle. Bella se levantó con intención de ir tras ella

Déjela señora – le aconsejo Martha – ahora estará cabreada y no escuchara razones. Espere a mañana para aclarar las cosa

Sylvia salió al parque central muy enfurruñada y se dirigió a la heladería de la zona este. Necesitaba una dosis súper extra de chocolate ya que su madre no le había dejado disfrutar de la tarta de Martha. La heladería como siempre se veía animada, había una pareja acaramelada compartiendo un helado, una mesa ocupada por una familia con niños pequeños, otra con unas chicas de su edad y otra con unas chicas un poco mayores. Le pidió al heladero un cono bien servido de chocolate y el hombre le sonrió, sabiendo que siempre iba allí cada vez que se sentía deprimida. Se sentó en un banco un tanto alejada de todo el murmullo.

Las chicas guapas no deberían verse nunca así de deprimidas preciosa – dijo una voz alegre a un lado

Como aparecido de la nada, a su lado se había sentado un chico de su edad con un helado de mora. El chico era mono, con pelo corto rubio y unos ojos verdes muy profundos, vestía una ropa negra y roja muy bonita.

¿Y tú como sabes que estoy deprimida?

Se nota en tus ojos preciosa – le sonrió amablemente – no sé lo que te ocurre pero sea lo que sea seguro que se solucionara, cualquier cosa que se atreva a entristecer esos bonitos ojos no merece la pena

Vaya eres todo un galante – dijo ella divertida – pero lamento decirte que tienes un gran competidor, y tiene muchas cosas a su favor

¿Qué clase de cosas?

Un peluche de Spiderman súper grande – se río ella – además de tener unos envidiables seis años

Me temo que contra eso no puedo competir preciosa – rió él también

Deja de decirme preciosa, suena como un gángster italiano de una película de misterio

Sabes demasiadas cosas preciosa, me temo que tendré que eliminarte – interpretó con un horrible acento

Muy gracioso, por cierto me llamo Sylvia

Jack para servirla preciosa – se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mano

Debería irme ya, estarán preocupadas por mi – se levantó y empezó a marcharse – espero verte pronto

Más pronto de lo que piensas preciosa – Sylvia se extraño por la respuesta pero sonrió y se marcho – prepárate para tu final Sylvia, o debería decir Cure Moon

Clara vio a sus amigas a lo lejos. Tanto la casa de Sylvia como el orfanato de Elyon estaban cerca del parque por lo que ahora las dos venían juntas al instituto y solían esperar a Clara en la puerta. Desde lo lejos ya se veía que Sylvia no estaba de muy bien humor.

… no fue una buena idea salir así de casa – la reprendía Elyon cuando se acerco lo suficiente

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó

Discusión con mi querida madre – contesto Sylvia con mala cara – me enfade y salí un rato al parque, cuando volví se había quedado dormida así que cuando vuelva del instituto me toca una charla muy incomoda

Pues espero que después de esa charla no te olvides de que hemos quedado para ayudar a Elyon con su trabajo de naturales

En el parque seguro que encuentro un montón de hierbas para mi trabajo – sonrió ella – te esperaremos allí si quieres

De acuerdo, quedaremos después en el parque – de repente se acordó de su encuentro – por cierto ayer en el parque me encontré a un chico muy simpático, se llamaba Jack y era…

… bastante mona – sonrió Jack

Vlady y él estaba a las afueras del palacio divirtiéndose como siempre tirando pelotas de golf al vacío del barranco.

¿No se dio cuenta de tu aura ni nada? – se extrañó Vlady – Esa guardiana es tonta, tonta, tonta – se rió con su característica risa nerviosa

No es tonta – el ceño de Jack se frunció molesto – es normal que no haya podido detectarla, tuve mucho cuidado

Claro, claro, claro, ¿no te interesara esa chica verdad? Porque se lo caprichoso que eres y te recuerdo que es nuestra enemiga

Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me recuerdes nada – dio un golpe limpio y la bola salió a unos 50 metros – tan solo me estoy divirtiendo, cuando se transformen y le peguen la paliza a Trémula, me enfrentare a ellas en una pelea equitativa. Si resulta que no son lo suficientemente fuertes las destruiré

Tú sabrás, ya me contaras qué tal te ha ido – Vlady se desvaneció tras una columna de fuego

Sylvia subió pesadamente los peldaños de su piso, se paro ante la puerta e inspiro fuertemente. "Vamos tú puedes" pensó "solo tienes que disculparte por lo brusca que fuiste ayer y ya está". Metió la llave en la cerradura y entró en la cocina. Allí estaba su madre, ya que le habían dado unos días libres para que los gastara y así la empresa no resultara demandada.

Hola mama – dijo para que ella se diera la vuelta – yo… esto… ayer… tú… y yo no quería… pero algunas veces es difícil… y… para una de las pocas veces que vienes a cenar… y encima nos ponemos a hablar de lo que tú planeas que yo haga… no me sentía bien… no quería preocuparon… pero siempre estas igual… nunca hemos hablado de nada que no sea mi futuro… - Sylvia empezaba a ponerse nerviosa ya que no sabía qué hacer

Siéntate – dijo ella tranquilamente – antes de nada quiero decir que tienes toda la razón del mundo

¿De verdad? ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi madre?

Lo digo en serio Sylvia – suspiró – quiero que entiendas que aunque sea un poco estricta y no suela estar en casa eso no significa que no me gustes. Eres mi hija y te quiero y te querré siempre. Cuando tu padre murió me sentí muy sola y con una hija a mi cargo, no sabía qué hacer. Empecé a trabajar en el banco, aunque al principio no se me daba tan bien como ahora, llegaba a casa agotada, pero era el ver tu sonrisa mientras jugabas con Martha lo que me hacia seguir. En algún punto perdí eso, y créeme que lo lamento muchísimo. Me obsesione con el trabajo y cuando me di cuenta tu ya estabas demasiado lejos. Debería haberme centrado más en vez de evitar la situación, sabía que esto al final me estallaría en la cara. Y para colmo las pocas veces que estoy contigo me dedico a intentar que hagas que camino que yo no hice, en vez de… no se… preguntarte por tus amigas o… ni siquiera sé si te gusta algún chico o que tal vas en el equipo y eso me hace sentir fatal porque sé que podría haberlo evitado, pero tenía miedo de que ya fuera demasiado tarde y…

Ya, ya – le corto su hija, parece que la perdida de hilo en las conversaciones largas la había sacado de ella – lo entiendo, y siento mucho lo que dije ayer. Sé que te gusta tu trabajo aunque algunas veces te eche de menos, me hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Bueno, respecto a eso creo que podemos hacer algo – sonrió – ¡Me han ascendido! Tendré más tiempo libre, aunque también habrá semanas que tenga que viajar a otros países pero aun así podré estar más tiempo en casa, quizás pueda hacer la cena y cosas así

Pero ¿y Martha? No iras a despedirla

Claro que no, Martha es una buena amiga y seguirá aquí con nosotras

Estupendo – miró hacia el reloj – Maldición me están esperando en el parque ¡Adiós mama! – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo

Elyon y Clara vieron a Sylvia correr a toda prisa hacia su dirección junto con Doggy. Tenía buena cara así que dedujeron que los problemas se habían solucionado. Sylvia se sintió un poco mal porque Elyon ya había recogido todas las plantas que le hacían falta. Pero como todavía les quedaba un rato decidieron pasear y acabaron sentadas en el claro donde Clara y Sylvia se habían transformado por primera vez

Me alegra que todo se haya solucionado dodi – Doggy movía la cola mientras Elyon le acariciaba detrás de las orejas – ahora tenéis que estar más centradas y no podéis despistaros con nada dodi. El enemigo puede estar en cualquier parte dodi

Claro como tu duermes por las mañanas tan tranquilo. Algún día tendrías que madrugar como nosotras – Sylvia lo cogió y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga

Es que así estoy despejado dodi, y puedo ayudaros con los malos dodi

Ese insecto no podría ayudaros aunque quisiera – dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de ellas – es demasiado pequeño – Trémula hizo su aparición y espero a que las chicas se transformara

Hola Trémula – le saludaron las tres sin inmutarse y después Elyon añadió – te pediría por favor que no digas esas cosa sobre Doggy, él nos ayuda mucho

Pero… ¿no os transformáis?

Si, ahora después – se burlo Sylvia – no hay prisa, como eres tan floja. No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero en todas las veces que nos hemos enfrentado a ti te hemos derrotado sin demasiada dificultad quizás deberías empezar a mirar otros trucos un poco más… como decirlo… más efectivos. Yo no soy quien para juzgarte pero cuando empecé esto pensé que nos lo ibais a poner más difícil como ponernos venenos, trampas maquiavélicas…

¡Ya lo he pillado! – la cara de Trémula se volvió roja - ¡Rexlum!

El cristal se clavo con un elegante sonido en una secuoya que había a un lado del claro. Esta se envolvió en un tenue resplandor y se transformo en uno de esos detestables monstruos.

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo de sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos. Pretty Cure Cosmos"

Oye pero tú no habías lanzado ya un cristal a un árbol, ¿es que se te acaban las ideas? – pensó Moon

¡Era un árbol, era una planta! – gritó Trémula y salto hacia la dirección de Moon

Pues más o menos lo mismo yo no digo nada pero encima de que siempre haces lo mismo porque no te esfuerzas un poco en buscar monstruos más chulos, ya sé que es difícil y que seguramente lanzas el cristalito al primer sitio donde ves, pero no cuesta nada incluso a lo mejor tus planes salen un poco mejor. Es solo un consejo síguelo solo si tu quiere pero yo te doy mi más sincera opinión además… ¡Ahora!

Trémula se dio la vuelta sorprendida. Había sido una trampa. Mientras Moon la despistaba con su charla sin fin, Sun y Star había aprovechado para inmovilizar al Rexlum, haciendo que se atrapara entre sus propias ramas. Moon intentó atacar a Trémula, pero como siempre al ver que su plan había vuelto a fracasar se disipo entre grititos. Se acerco a sus amigas, un poco fastidiada de que su enemiga nunca plantara cara, y junto a ellas acabo con el monstruo con un ataque conjunto: "Shining Moon", "Shining Sun" y "Shining Star"

Bueno esto se acabo – dijo Moon – os apetece ir a por un helado

No creáis que va a ser tan fácil – rió una voz a sus espaldas

Las tres se dieron la vuelta. Apoyado en un árbol había un chico enmascarado vestido de negro y rojo

Así que están son las famosas Pretty Cure. No parecéis gran cosa pero no pienso dejarme llevar por las apariencias

¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Moon

Un viejo amigo preciosa – levantó la mano y una gran honda choco contra las Pretty Cure mandándolas al otro lado del claro

Maldita sea dodi – se sorprendió Doggy – Es muy fuerte dodi

Sea como sea vamos a pelear, no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya – sentencio Sun

En ese caso… ¡Vamos allá! – gritó Moon


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Capítulo 7: Una batalla muy dura, alguien nuevo en casa de Clara_**

Jack observó cuidadosamente a sus enemigas. Se estaban levantando de la honda que acababa de mandarles a modo de presentación. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Aquello iba a ser muy fácil. Las tres Pretty Cure corrieron hacia su dirección lo más rápido que podía, intentando cogerlo por sorpresa, pero con un simple salto esquivo la triple patada que intentaban asestarle.

- Vais a tener que esforzaros mucho más queridas – dijo aún con el rostro cubierto

- Yo conozco esa voz – pensó Moon

- Ahora no es momento para eso – la cortó Sun – debemos neutralizarlo lo antes posible, pero sin duda es más rápido y fuerte que nosotras así que…

- ¡Venga ya!– terció Moon – somos tres contra uno, no puede ser tan difícil, ya veréis

Antes de que ninguna pudiera detenerla corrió hacia su enemigo. Una vez estuvo enfrente se dedico a asestarle todos los combos que su conocimiento de Pretty Cure conocían. Sin embargo, el chico enmascarado paraba todos sus movimientos sin ni siquiera parecer que se estuviera esforzando. "Patada arriba, puñetazo derecho, puñetazo izquierdo, rodillazo al costado, patada giratoria…" pensaba Moon con rabia. Justo cuando su pierna rozaba el rostro cubierto del desconocido, este aprovecho para agarrarla del tobillo y hacerla girar velozmente. Moon se agarro a la tela que le cubría la cara pero este cedió y salió despedida hacia la maleza

- ¡Moon! – Star se interpuso para que su amiga no resultada dañada, chocando las dos y cayendo al suelo - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, ¿y tú? – Star asintió enérgicamente

- Te dije que esperaras – le reprendió Sun - ¿qué llevas en la mano?

- Es… la tela que le cubría la cara – Moon dirigió su mirada a su enemigo, ahora con la cara descubierta. Ahora sabía de que le sonaba, lo había conocido con otra ropa y sin esos mechones rojos cerca de la silueta de su cara - ¡Tú eres el tío de los helados!

- Sabes tengo un nombre preciosa – dijo un tanto fastidiado

- Esto… si… un nombre – Moon intento hacer memoria, ¿Por qué nunca se acordaría de los nombre? – empezaba por J ¿verdad?

- ¿Jeremi? – propuso Star

- ¿Jacob? – dijo Sun

- No ninguno de esos… mmm…

- Pero ¿será verdad que no recuerdas mi nombre? – la cara de Jack se volvió roja- ¿Cómo puede haber una cabeza tan vacía?

- ¡Oye vacía estará la tuya pedazo de…! ¡Jack! Te llamabas así ¿verdad?

- Y luego me dicen que por que necesito vacaciones…

- Encima que me acuerdo ¡Eres un desagradecido, te vas a enterar! – se dirigió a sus amigas – Vamos chicas

"Pretty Cure, Shining Moon"

"Pretty Cure, Shining Sun"

"Pretty Cure, Shining Star"

Los tres rayos se juntaron para formar una gran columna de luz que choco contra un escudo formado por Jack. Este tan solo sonrió y con un leve movimiento rompió el ataque de las Pretty Cure

- ¿Pero qué…? - se asombró Sun

- El rayo lo ha… - comenzó Moon

- … anulado – tembló Star

- ¿Lo entendéis ahora? No vale la pena que os esforcéis, ese era vuestro ataque más fuerte, y no me ha costado nada deshacerlo. Podríamos acabar con vosotras en cualquier momento, pero al fin de al cabo tan solo os han metido en una guerra que no os incumbe. Me habéis caído bien así que os haré una oferta bastante buena. Entregadme esa estrellita que habéis osado arrebatarnos, a la mascota de pacotilla y eso espejos tan molestos y os perdonare la vida. Pensadlo bien, solo tenéis que dármelos y os dejare que volváis a vuestra vida normal, sin peligros, madrugones, búsquedas interminables y demás. Hasta ahora las cosas os han salido bien, pero no seáis tontas, acabáis de ver por vosotras mismas que no tenéis ninguna oportunidad

- Déjalas en paz dodi – Doggy se interpuso entre las Pretty Cure y su enemigo – ellas no pusieron ninguna pega en ayudarme cuando yo lo necesitaba, no tienes derecho a hablarles así dodi. Es cierto que suelo ser muy estricto, incluso encima de que las metí en esto sin advertirle del todo dodi. Soy muy pesado, pero si lo soy es porque quiero que esto acabe pronto para que no se hagan daño dodi. No tienes derecho a decirles que se rindan, son fuertes y con un gran corazón dodi. Nunca se dejarían vencer por alguien como tu dodi. Yo me enfrentare a ti dodi

- ¿Tú? No me hagas reír perrito tonto, de verdad crees que si las guerreras legendarias no han podido conmigo lo vas a poder tú, eres un iluso pero si quieres atacarme adelante, no te detendré

- Escapad mientras yo lo entretengo dodi – les susurro Doggy a las Pretty Cure – capto una gran aura maligna en él dodi. Seguid buscando las estrellas y no os preocupéis por mi dodi

- ¡Doggy no espera! – se preocupó Star

Doggy corrió hacia el chico y salto con todas sus fuerzas con las fauces abiertas para morder a su enemigo y darle tiempo a sus amigas. Jack vio como se abalanzaba sobre él, se deslizó suavemente hacia la derecha y agarró a Doggy por el collar fuertemente, casi ahogándolo.

- Dime perrito ¿es ahí donde escondes la estrella? – dijo señalando el curioso collar de Doggy. Este no paraba de removerse intentando libarse de su mano pero cada movimiento le hacía más daño en el cuello, y por supuesto no tenía pensado contestarle – Así que quieres hacerte el héroe, muy bien pero cuando te aplaste no digas que no te lo advertí

- De eso nada – Star logró pillar por sorpresa a Jack para asestarle una patada en la mano y hacer que soltara a Doggy, el cual salió volando por los aires hasta aterrizar en las manos de Sun – No dejare que te salgas con la tuya lo que has hecho es imperdonable

Dicho esto comenzó, al igual que Moon, a asestarle todos los golpes que podía, aunque ella no era tan fuerte como su amiga sí que era más rápida, por lo que aprovecho su rapidez al máximo para que Jack no pudiera agarrarla como a Moon. Jack se desapareció con una columna de humo negro, y Star se encontró peleando sola. Sus amigas se acercaban a ella, ya que con la pelea había ido haciendo que su oponente retrocediese más y más, pero sin previo aviso su contrincante volvió a aparecer detrás de ella. En vez de usar sus ondas de energía, cargó su mano con uno de sus poderes más temible de la oscuridad. La carga dio directamente en la espalda de Star que en esos momentos estaba absorta a la trampa. Una gran nube de polvo lleno todo el claro.

- ¿Sun? ¿Star? – gritó Moon que no veía nada más allá de su nariz

- ¡Aquí! – Sun apareció de la nada dándole un susto tremendo con Doggy aun un poco aturdido en sus manos - ¿Dónde está Star? Es posible que este herida

- Usad vuestra intuición dodi…Podéis localizaros las tres entre vosotras dodi… siempre cuando seáis Pretty Cure dodi – dijo casi sin voz

Las dos guerreras se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el oeste sabiendo que allí se encontraba su amiga. Star se encontraba boja abajo con un lado de su costado chamuscado, ya que debido a su rapidez había logrado casi milagrosamente esquivar gran parte del ataque. Aún así la chica se sentía como si un elefante le hubiera pasado por encima. Cuando las otras dos Pretty Cure llegaron a su lado la ayudaron a levantarse. La nube ya comenzaba a disiparse y la silueta de su enemigo aparecía a lo lejos apoyada tranquilamente sobre un árbol.

- Esto es demasiado para nosotras – se desanimó Sun – ha anulado nuestro ataque tan fácilmente, y para colmo no somos oponente ni para luchar

- Me da igual no pienso rendirme – intentó animarla Moon – le ha hecho daño a Star y a Doggy. Antes de atacarle estabas a punto de decirme un plan. Vamos Sun, tu eres muy inteligente seguro que es estupendo

- Bueno… - se giró hacia Star – ¿Puedes sostenerte?

- Sí, claro – sonrió ella como si ya estuviera repuesta – tan solo ha sido un pequeño bajón por el ataque, ya estoy bien

- Había pensado que hasta ahora solo le hemos atacado individualmente – razonó Sun – así que podríamos probar atacándole todas juntas, como has dicho antes somos tres así que tenemos más oportunidades de vencerle – volvió a girarse hasta Star - ¿Seguro que estas bien y puedes luchar?

- Por supuesto, si me esfuerzo soy capaz de cualquier cosa

Con el polvo ya disipado, las tres guerreras se encararon con su enemigo, que las esperaba pacientemente, como si aquello no fuese más que una mera diversión. Aquello irritó aún más a la Pretty Cure. Sun había dejado a Doggy tras unos matorrales para que no resultara herido y ahora este tenía en corazón en un puño. Rezaba para que el plan de Sun funcionara y aquel personaje desapareciera cuanto antes de sus vidas. Había algo en aquellos ojos verdes que lo inquietaba profundamente. Por un lado podía ver en ello la profunda oscuridad que habitaba en él. Pero por otro lada había algo más en aquellos ojos, algo conocido, quizás incluso un destello de luz entre tanta oscuridad. Las tres Pretty Cure corrieron hacia su oponente con renovadas ganas. Jack que hasta entonces había estado pensando en otra cosa se encontró de repente con las tres guerreras enfrente de él dispuestas a atacarles. Consiguió saltar justo a tiempo para que no le golpease su ataque. Pero las chicas no iban a rendirse y muy pronto se vio rodeado por ellas, esquivando sus ataques a una velocidad increíble. Siguieron juntando combos entre las tres intentando cercar a su enemigo, pero este era muy hábil conseguía zafarse de todas sus tácticas. Aún así no se dieron por vencidas, seguras de que tarde o temprano lograrían acabar ese combato saliendo victoriosas. "Por mucho que lo intenten sigo siendo muy superior a ellas y sin embargo siguen atacándome ¿de dónde viene toda esa obstinación?" pensó Jack mientras volvía a usar su truco de desaparecer. Pero Sun ya les había avisado de ellos y ya estaban escarmentadas, así que pusieron todos sus sentidos en alza para detectar donde se había transportado su enemigo. Escondido tras la copa de un árbol en los bordes del claro, el chico comenzó a pensar alguna artimaña para neutralizar a las Pretty Cure. Una idea se formo en su cabeza.

- ¿Lo veis? – susurró Moon

- No, quizás se haya ido – propuso Star

- No seas estúpida Star – Sun miraba a todos lados muy cautelosa – no piensa irse hasta que acabe con nosotras, se habrá resguardado entre los árboles y estará pensando alguna trampa, así que estad atentas... ¡Saltad!

Los hábiles ojos de Sun habían percibido que desde su lado izquierdo venía una especie de espuma negra en hileras. Lamentablemente su aviso no llego a tiempo a sus compañeras, a las que las filas de espuma habían alcanzado antes de poder esquivarlas con un salto. La espuma se disolvió y se transformó en unas desagradables zarzas que apresaron a Moon y a Star. Mientras se revolvían para soltarse del abrazo de las zarzas, su oponente hizo su aparición lanzando multitud de esferas de energía negra en dirección a Sun y a sus apresadas amigas mientras admiraba el espectáculo con paciencia. Sun consiguió esquivar la suyas pero viendo que sus compañeras no podían moverse se puso enfrente de ellas y conjuro su escudo. Pero el ataque era demasiado fuerte y no consiguió parar todas las esferas ya que muchas chocaron ruidosamente contra su cuerpo deshaciendo el escudo como si fuera mantequilla

- ¡Sun! – haciendo caso omiso a las espinas Moon uso toda su fuerza para librarse de las zazas, una vez lo hubo hecho libero a Star y las dos corrieron a socorrer a su amiga - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Uhng! – gruñó la chica – Si, estoy bien, tan solo ha sido el impacto. Es hora de que intentemos otra cosa, nuestros golpes no parecen hacerles nada, es como si fuese invencible

- Nadie es invencible, simplemente es muy resistente

- Pero si no se nos ocurre algo pronto… - se lamentó Star

- Creo dodi… que se algo dodi… que puede ayudaros dodi – la voz de Doggy sonaba un tanto afónica – Intentad dodi… un ataque conjunto dodi…

Las tres se miraron seriamente. Sus ataques por separado no habían funcionado al igual que sus técnicas de combate. Sin embargo cuando se habían juntado había conseguido aguantar mucho más y con menos heridas. Debían intentarlo. Las tres se cogieron de la mano formando un círculo. Inmediatamente el suelo y el cielo se iluminaron y a sus pies apareció la silueta de una estrella que tenía en su interior una luna y un sol. Un fuerte viento hizo que sus cabellos subieran hacia arriba. Moon y Sun se soltaron la mano pero siguieron unidas por Star y miraron al frente. Star se soltó finalmente del apretón. Las Pretty Cure pasaron la mano por el espejo invocando su poder.

"Pretty Cure..."

- Star – la chica pasó su mano por los dos espejos cuya luz se unió para formar una estrella gigante

- Moon – su compañera hizo lo mismo pero esta vez se formo la silueta de una luna

- Sun – la guerrera las imitó y un sol se incrusto en la luna

"… Súper Shining Acttack"

Las tres alzaron sus manos y su energía impulso la forma, que potentemente se acerco a su enemigo. "Vaya, esto sí que es ya otra cosa" pensó el chico mientras veía acercarse el torrente de luz "este sí que es un poder digno de las Pretty Cure, no es tan poco demasiado grande pero incluso puede que a Sparkle le resultara difícil terciar con él. Aunque claro, tratándose de mi caso…". La forma llegó junto a su oponente que alzó las dos manos para parar el ataque exitosamente y deshacerlo. Los ojos de las Pretty Cure por poco no se salen de sus orbitas.

- Esto… es…. Imposible – consiguió balbucear Moon

- Nada es imposible preciosa – repitió sus palabras Jack – me parece que aun no os habéis dado cuenta de quién soy. Tú, perro, ¿Quién es vuestro mayor enemigo? Aquel a que tendríais que derrotar para salir exitosos.

- Nuestro mayor enemigo dodi… supongo que sería dodi… la fusión de las dos mitades de la oscuridad dodi

- Vaya así que tan solo soy la mitad de vuestro mayor enemigo, que decepción tan grande

- ¿Cómo? – se extraño Star sin comprenderlo

- Si eso di las cosas claras que suficiente tengo con los problemas de matemáticas

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ponerte a hablar de matemáticas en un momento como este Moon?!

- Claro como la señorita Sun aprueba todas las asignaturas con estupendísimas notas no le importa que los demás suframos una tortura por ellas

- Yo no he dicho eso solo digo que este es un momento muy crítico para que te pongas a bromear, ¡ha parado nuestro ataque más poderoso en un maldito segundo! ¿es que no tienes nada en la cabeza?

- ¿Pero si la situación es tan crítica no será mejor tomarla con optimismo y seguir hacia delante? Y si que tengo algo en la cabeza que me he hecho radiografías so listilla y que sepas que tengo un cerebro con otro más pequeño pegado como a la parte de atrás, y después sale un tubo que después baja por el cuello y se mete en la columna "tertebral" en la que hay un liquidillo que se llama médula y que…

- ¿No querrás decir vertebral?

- Oye que sigo estando aquí – intentó Jack para que las chicas le prestaran atención

- Chicas parad ya por favor este no es momento para discutir – les rogó Star – Moon solo quiere aligerar la tensión Sun tampoco hace falta ponerse nerviosas. Por otra parte es normal que Sun se cabree un poco porque esta es una situación seria. Y por cierto Moon, es columna vertebral

- ¿Seguro que no es "tertebral"?

- Seguro dodi

- Incluso yo sé eso preciosa – dijo Jack que se había metido en la discusión de las guerreras – tienes que aplicarte más en biología

- Yo me aplico en lo que me dé la gana. Y deja de decirme preciosa

- Cuando un asteroide me aplaste dejare de llamarte preciosa

- Por cierto no nos estabas diciendo quien eres realmente – pregunto Star

- Está muy claro hombre – dijo Sun – lo que quería decir era que él es una de esas partes de la oscuridad

- Vaya yo no hubiera llegado a esa conclusión ni soñando – se asombró Moon

- No crees que cambias un poquito demasiado de humor dodi

- Oh venga tampoco es para… ¡Espera! ¿Tú eres el malo malísimo?

- En serio necesito vacaciones urgentemente – Jack se había quedado confuso por el término usado por Moon

- Así que tú eres el que quiere destruir nuestro mundo – Star parecía un poco asustada, ahora entendía porque aquel chico era tan fuerte

- Corrección, el universo. Quiero destruirlo básicamente todo

- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? – la cara de Moon se volvió roja de rabia

- Por supuesto – miro al cielo que se estaba oscureciendo bastante – Vaya que tarde se ha hecho. Será mejor que terminemos con esto de una vez por todas ¿no creéis?

Sus ojos verdes se transformaron en dos sombras oscuras. Moon no se dejo amedrentar, era posible que fuera muy fuerte pero no podía dejar que consiguiese su objetivo. Por otro lado, Star si que tenía mucho miedo, el viento comenzaba a arreciar, aunque estaba decidida a seguir con sus compañeras costase lo que costase. Sun, sin embargo estaba muy atenta preparada para cualquier ataque que pudiera venir de su enemigo, lo que estaba muy claro era que iba a ser muy fuerte ya que parecía querer terminar con aquello. Pero cometió el error de no mirar atrás, donde se estaba formando un horrible huracán enorme que se dirigía hacia las tres. El viento comenzó a arreciar de repente haciendo que las Pretty Cure salieran volando junto con Doggy

- ¿Os gusta Pretty Cure? – se rió – he usado a una pequeña amiga vuestra para convocar tanto viento – de su bolsillo sacó una brillantísima estrella plateada cubierta de luz

- ¡Es la estrella del aire dodi! Pero es imposible liberar su poder dodi. La única persona que puede es Cure Planet dodi

- Un punto para el chucho. Como no sabemos donde esta Cure Planet, hemos ideado otra forma para liberar el poder de las estrellas, pero si os la contara dejaría de ser secreto y vosotros podríais usarlo en nuestra contra

- Me estoy mareando – Moon no paraba de dar vueltas – ¡Termina ya con esto o te juro que echo la pota!

- Tus deseos son ordenes preciosa – chasqueo los dedos sonoramente

Del huracán salió una columna de energía oscura que chocó directamente contra las Pretty Cure. Star gritó de dolor debido al poder del ataque, que al igual que sus compañeras la había dejado destrozada. El huracán se disolvió y las guerreras cayeron precipitadamente ya casi sin fuerzas dándose un duro golpe contra el suelo.

- Chicas… - a Star le dolía hasta hablar - ¿Estáis… ahí?

- Si… - contesto Moon que había caído hacia abajo tan solo puedo mover el pie derecho… ¿y vosotras?

- Nada – Sun estaba a poca distancia mirando al cielo – ¿Cómo puede acaba esto así?

- No… no va a acabar – sonrió Star intentando dar ánimos – se supone… que Moon todavía puede… mover el pie… y yo… creo que puedo… intentar levantarme – hizo un intento pero el dolor la atravesó – Maldita sea

- Star nunca te había oído usar un lenguaje tan poco correcto – Moon se rió

- Es increíble que aun sigáis vivas – Jack se acerco y empujo a Moon con la pierna para darle la vuelta – Pero no os preocupéis. Este no es vuestro final

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿De veras crees que quiero destruiros preciosa?, me habéis demostrado que no sois rival todavía, e incluso podéis serme útiles recogiendo estrellas por mí. No me gusta eliminar a aquellos que son más débiles que mi, no tienen culpa de no serlo y eso se lo dejo a mis esbirros, puede que sea un ser de la oscuridad pero respeto a mi enemigo. Os dejare con vida hasta que podáis enfrentaros a mí en igualdad de condiciones. Además – dijo con una extraña sonrisa – acabo de decidir qué voy a cogerme vacaciones.

Dicho esto despareció haciéndole un guiño a las chicas. La transformación desapareció y las tres chicas se quedaron tumbadas boca arriba respirando pesadamente. Al recibir los golpes estando transformadas ahora ya no estaban verdaderamente heridas aunque si realmente entumecidas. Los espejos ahora tenían el cristal rayado y contaban también con numerosos arañazos, pero Doggy las tranquilizó diciendo que al día siguiente estarían igual de bien siempre y cuando no los utilizaran hasta mañana.

Clara volvió a su casa totalmente destrozada. "En cuanto vea la cama me acuesto" pensó "a papa no le gustara que me vaya sin cenar, pero estoy tan cansada que temo dormirme comiendo". En el salón de su casa vio algo que le extraño, una silla más en la mesa.

- Cariño ya estás aquí, que bien – sonrió su padre – tu primo acaba de llegar

- ¿Mi primo? – Clara se extraño aun más, su único tío era un explorador que en aquellos momentos estaría perdido por el amazonas y nunca había tenido un hijo

- Pues claro so despistada – su madre cogió unas sabanas y se las dio – ya te dijimos que iba a pasar un tiempo con nosotros. Está en la habitación de invitados llévale esto y ya de paso le saludas.

La chica hizo lo que se le decía, aunque estaba un tanto exhausta, pero cada vez estaba más inquieta. Estaba totalmente segura de que su madre no había comentado absolutamente nada de la visita de un primo, al que ella consideraba inexistente. Camino despacio hacia la habitación de invitados. Evidentemente allí había alguien ya que su sombra interfería en la luz de la habitación. Clara entró y vio a un chico aproximadamente de su edad de espaldas a ella. El chico se giro y Clara chilló fuertemente dejando caer las sabanas.

- Hola primita, no creo que esa sea una buena forma de dar la bienvenida. No pongas esa cara hombre, os dije que me tomaría vacaciones pero no puedo dejaros sin vigilancia, no me lo perdonarían nunca, así que he decido mudarme a tu casa ¡Qué bien lo vamos a pasar! ¿verdad primita? - Jack se tumbó en la cama mientras la Pretty Cure salía corriendo para meterse en su habitación y poner el pestillo. Aquello sí que iban a ser unas vacaciones divertidas, pensó.


	8. Capítulo 8

**_Capítulo 8: Pretty Cure Espías Cosmos, descubre sus intenciones_**

- Hoy hace un día precioso ¿verdad Sylvia? – Elyon caminaba junto con su amiga de camino al instituto

- Si tú lo dices – Sylvia tenía una cara de sueño impresionante – no he podido dormir en toda la noche, sentía como si hubiese alguien peligroso cerca

- Qué raro a mi me ha pasado lo mismo, incluso a Doggy… - se quedo paralizada mirando algo cerca de la puerta del instituto

- Interesante – Sylvia seguía caminando sin darse cuenta de que su acompañante se había parado – incluso el perrito está inquieto, a ver si así conseguimos que deje de molestar tanto, no me malinterpretes que yo le tengo mucho aprecio, pero siempre esta que si "tenéis que buscar las estrellas dodi", "deberíais esforzaros más dodi" "el destino del mundo está sobre vuestras manos dodi" "Sylvia no le robes galletas a Elyon dodi", siempre igual, y que conste que no te estaba robando galletas, es que tenía un hambre de muerte y esas galletas de coco están riquísimas tienes que decirme donde las…

- Soy yo o siempre piensas en comida preciosa – dijo una voz conocida

- No pienso siempre en comida listillo, algunas veces también pienso en dormir y en… - Sylvia miró fijamente la imagen que tenía delante.

Su amiga Clara tenía el rostro muy serio y se la veía incluso más tensa que de costumbre, a su lado la voz conocida no era otra que la de Jack, con sus ropas humanas y una cartera morada, que sonreía con suficiencia por haber dejado de piedra a las Pretty Cure

- ¿Qué…qué…qué…?

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Elyon terminó la frase por ella

- Me he tomado unas excelentísimas vacaciones – agarro de los brazos a Sylvia y a Elyon – con mis queridísimas amigas las Pretty Cure, incluso estoy viviendo en casa de Sun, digo Clara

- ¿QUÉ? – la cara de Sylvia se volvió roja – No puedes hacer eso, no puedes, es imposibles, eres nuestro enemigo, deberías estar con los otros no aquí, ni viviendo en casa de Clara, eso no tiene ningún sentido, es algún plan súper extravagante y ultra complicado para que te demos nuestra estrellas y romper nuestra unión y hacer que suspenda mates y comerte las galletas de Elyon y quitarle el Internet a Clara y…

- ¡CAPITANAAAA! – Emma corría hacia su dirección como si le llevase la vida en ella, tanto que no tuvo tiempo de frenar y pasó derrapando al lado del grupo

- Emma ¿pero qué pasa?

- Deje de hablar con su novio y sus amigas – Jack sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras que la cara de Sylvia se volvía más roja e intentaba replicar, pero Emma le estampo un papel de recepción en la cara para que lo leyera - Tienes que hacer algo o adiós al campeonato, es algo horrible.

- ¡Que la piscina está cerrada! "…por lo consiguiente les informamos a las integrantes del equipo McGregory de natación que la piscina del centro estará cerrada una semana. La decisión ha sido tomada por la dirección del centro junto con la junta escolar" Pero las semifinales son dentro de casi nada no podemos estar hasta entonces sin entrenar – el timbre sonó fuertemente, la cara de Sylvia denotaba su preocupación

- Sylvia escucha – a Clara se le había ocurrido una pequeña idea y se la susurro a su amiga al oído

- No te preocupes Emma, nosotras tenemos el asunto controlado – sonrió la capitana tras conocer el plan de Clara, se giro hacia Jack – en cuanto a ti no te vamos a perder de vista

En clase Elyon intentó prestar atención a la clase pero le parecía imposible. Clara le había dicho que a la hora del recreo Sylvia haría una pequeña incursión al ala masculina, ya que allí se encontraba el despacho de la directora y el consejo escolar, además de echar un vistazo a Jack. Cuando volvió a sonar el timbre se dirigió al aula de informática donde estaban sus amigas. Sylvia se veía muy contenta y no era de extraña, ya que, según Clara, Jack estaban en la misma clase que el ídolo masculino por excelencia entre las chicas, Allen.

- Es tan guapo, su pelo castaño, sus ojos azules, su voz aterciopelada – Sylvia se ilusiono

- La verdad es que es muy guapo – Clara también se ilusionaba – pero tienes que centrarte en hablar con la directora, puede que consigáis que reparen la piscina antes o por lo menos un sitio donde practicar

- Entonces… - Elyon se sonrojo un poco - ¿vas a ver a Allen?

- Vaya así que a Elyon también le gusta, no te preocupes que te lo dejamos para ti, es guapo y eso pero no es mi tipo – le guiñó un ojo – aún así hay algo que me preocupa más, no sabemos que pretende Jack, yo no me termino de creer que se haya tomado "unas vacaciones", ya quisiera yo tomarme unas en el Caribe, pero eso no se hace así como así, o eso creo…

- No sé qué decirte, en mi casa ha actuado de forma normal y eso que ha tenido varias oportunidades para atacarme, además, ¿no lo habéis notado? Es un poco raro, actúa como si nada le importara, como si no le interesase de verdad nada de este asunto, ni siquiera de su bando. Parece que sea dos persona en un mismo cuerpo

- Quizás deberíamos hablarlo con Doggy , él es el que más sabe de esto

- Lo hablaremos luego al salir, yo ahora me voy al ala de los chicos

- Lo siento Sylvia pero la decisión está tomada - dijo la directora tristemente – la piscina va a tardar una semana en repararse y hemos intentado por todos los medios que los demás institutos nos dejen usar sus instalaciones pero lamentablemente o su junta no está dispuesta o no lo está su equipo

- Pero como son tan ruines, no pueden hacer eso

- En realidad si pueden ¿qué harías tu si por ejemplo el instituto All Saint quisiera entrenar aquí?

- De eso nada por nada del mundo dejaría que… - Sylvia se calló, la directora tenía toda la razón

- Lo lamento mucho, pero no todo está perdido, las semifinales son pronto y con qué logréis clasificaros aunque no hagáis un buen tiempo será suficiente – Sylvia le sonrió levemente, sabía que la directora siempre apoyaba fervientemente a todos los equipos del instituto

Salió del despacho de la directora un tanto desanimada, creía que la directora conseguiría reducir el tiempo de reparación o encontraría algún otro sitio para entrenar pero parecía que ella también tenía el agua al cuello. "Pero tiene cierta razón" pensó con optimismo "con conseguir calificarnos para las finales en dos de los cuatro estilos y en los dos relevos podemos ganar, pero ahora me toca ver que está haciendo ese estúpido pesado". Caminó por el pasillo, el timbre había sonado hacia un rato pero tenía actividades de estudio así que se podía permitir llegar un poco tarde (el profesor solía pasarse la hora jugando a los mini juegos del móvil). Llego hasta la clase que buscaba y se asomó ligeramente a la ventana, sentado solo en la penúltima fila estaba Allen. El sitio de su lado era el único que no estaba ocupado, y a Jack no se le veía por ninguna parte

- Sabía que estaba tramando algo… la verdad es que Allen es monísimo pero es un poco inocente, Elyon y él harían una pareja estupenda

- Igual que tú y yo preciosa aunque te niegues a admitirlo

- ¡Pero qué haces tú aquí! Tendrías que estar en clase y deja de decirme preciosa

- Cuando los cerdos vuelen, y tú también tendrías que estar en clase, si querías ver si estaba haciendo algún plan malvado como tanto te has empeñado lamento darte una decepción, estoy de vacaciones y no pienso mover ni un dedo preciosa

- Pues me da igual porque no me fío de ti

- Oh vamos preciosa pero si yo te quiero mucho no me digas eso – fingió una cara indignada – me haces daño en mi pobre corazoncito

- Tú no tienes corazón – se encaró ella – y deja de tratarme como si fuera un trozo de carne

- Jamás te consideraría un trozo de carne. De hecho, exceptuando a tus amigas Pretty Cure, eres la única humana que verdaderamente respeto. Eres fuerte y no te das por vencida. Si no estuviese del lado de la luz tú y yo formaríamos un dúo imparable

- Pues se siente listillo, además tú no me conoces de nada, así que no me digas como soy – se dio media vuelta y se marchó muy enfadada

Clara miro por el rabillo del ojo a una Sylvia que no dejaba de murmura bastante cabreada. Las dos estaban en su casa esperando a que Elyon trajera a Doggy. Esta apareció con él en brazos pasado un rato

- Parece que tendré que ir más veces contigo al instituto dodi. Habéis estado en un gran peligro dodi, Clara deberías habernos llamado anoche cuando apareció en tu casa dodi

- Pero el espejo estaba muy dañado, temía que si lo usaba se rompiera

- Lo que está claro es que tenemos que averiguar que quiere el estúpido ese – Sylvia se levantó muy decidida – Chicas es hora de que comience la hora del espionaje tenemos que saber cuáles son sus intenciones

- ¡Sí, que divertido! – saltó Elyon - ¿podemos vestirnos como las espías de la tele?

- Por supuesto que si, además vamos a registrarle los cajones a Clara para ver que tecnología de última generación tiene

- ¡Eh! – Clara las cogió a las dos de las orejas - ¿No creéis que os estáis ilusionando un poquito demasiado? Además… ¡Lo del estilismo dejádmelo a mí!

- ¡No tienen remedio ninguno dodi! – sollozó Doggy - ¿no podíais tomaros esto un poco en serio?

- NO – dijeron las tres

"Hora: 3 y media de la tarde. Lugar: casa de Clara, enfrente de la habitación del sujeto X…"

- Oye lo del sujeto X ¿no suena un poco raro? – cortó en un susurro Clara a Sylvia que estaba grabando su voz en una grabadora plateada

- Mira que no dejas de buscarle cinco patas al gato eh

- A mí me gusta el nombre de sujeto X pero si se llama Jack ¿no deberíamos llamarle sujeto J?

Las tres tenían la oreja apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de invitados que ahora se había transformado en el cuarto de Jack. Según Clara, sus padres creían que era su primo aunque si le preguntabas por los supuestos padres del chico no sabían que decir y obviaban la pregunta. Estaban discutiendo sobre el supuesto nombre clave de cada una cuando inesperadamente la puerta se abrió y las tres cayeron dentro de la habitación

- Sabéis para intentar espiarme estáis haciendo mucho ruido – sonrió el chico triunfante

- ¿Espiarte? ¿Nosotras? No sé de qué nos hablas

- No cuela preciosa, estabais con la oreja en mi puerta. Así que vamos a agilizar el proceso, registrar la habitación si queréis

- ¿De verdad? – se extrañó Elyon

- Por supuesto

Se miraron muy extrañadas, pero una oportunidad era una oportunidad. La primera en lanzarse fue Sylvia que comenzó a trastear todo lo que se le cruzaba en el paso. Clara y Elyon se quedaron un poco impresionadas pero también comenzaron a fisgonear en cuanto pudieron

- Bueno yo no encuentro nada raro – dijo Elyon cuando hubo terminado de buscar algo anormal en la habitación

- Yo tampoco he encontrado nada que se supone que tendría que tener alguien que quisiera atacarnos – secundó Clara – pero aún así no me fío

- Pues yo sí he encontrado algo – sonrió Sylvia triunfante con un disco en la mano – es mi canción favorita ¿qué hace en el disco? ¿y de dónde has sacado ese pedazo de mini cadena? No se supone que acabas de llegar a la Tierra y ¿Por qué demonios estas en casa de Clara podías haberte alquilado un piso?

- Resulta que tenemos los mismos gustos musicales preciosa, aunque no te guste admitirlo somos muy parecidos y lo de la mini cadena es un regalo - las chica se extrañaron de su actitud amable y le miraron con mala cara – Ni en vacaciones me libro de los estereotipos. Me estáis poniendo la cabeza como un bombo, me voy y por cierto… ¡Dejad de seguirme!

- Entonces ¿qué hacemos? – Jack se había ido muy airado y con signos de estar indignado

- Es muy obvio – Sylvia se levantó - ¡Seguirlo!

- Pero al final se va a cabrear de verdad

- En realidad creo que Sylvia lo dice precisamente por eso, si es capaz de controlarse quizás podamos dejar de vigilarlo tanto, aunque tendremos que seguir alerta

- Esto… sí, claro… lo he dicho por eso – disimuló

- Deberíais dejaros de tanto espiar y dedicaros a buscar estrellas dodi – Doggy se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se habían olvidado de él y lo habían dejado solo – lo que tiene que aguantar uno dodi

Las tres chicas salieron de la casa ataviadas con sombreros, gafa de sol, grabadoras, prismáticos e incluso periódicos con agujeros, siguiendo muy de cerca a Jack que caminaba y murmuraba tranquilamente dándose un paseo. Se paró en seco sintiéndose observado y miró hacia atrás. A simple vista un ser humano no hubiese visto nada, pero él sabía que las chicas estaban ahí, a la vuelta de la esquina. Suspiró pesadamente, lo mejor era no hacer nada para ver si así lo dejaban tranquilo, y eso que él solo quería unas vacaciones para alejarse de la rutina. Mientras tanto las chicas se apretujaban en la esquina para que nos las descubriera.

- Ha vuelto a caminar – Sylvia se puso los prismáticos – parece que va calle arriba

- No parece, es que va calle arriba – Clara le quito los prismáticos – vamos a seguirle y a acabar con esto de una…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, cayeron en un extraño agujero que acababa de abrirse en mitad de la calle. Incluso Jack se giró al oír el ruido pero en cuanto detectó la magia de Trémula, se relajo y siguió hacia delante. No valía la pena preocuparse, además una vez más notaba esa extraña presencia cerca. Muy cerca. Las chicas sin embargo, que no se lo esperaban cayeron ruidosamente en una caverna subterránea.

- Bienvenidas Pretty Cure – Trémula parecía más confiada que de costumbre – no os preocupéis esto tan solo se trata de un experimento, adelante transformaros

- Bueno, una oportunidad así no se puede perder – dijo Sylvia sacando su espejo

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos"

- Eso es – Trémula llevaba una libretita y no paraba de apuntar – bien y ahora – sacó del bolsillo un cristal y lo lanzó a una pequeña lanza enterrada, al instante se transformó en un Rexlum – exacto, exacto…

- Pero ¿qué hace con la libreta apuntando todo el rato?

- Es obvio Moon, están apuntado como suceden nuestros combates para intentar mejorar sus técnicas

- Que lista eres Sun – la alabó Star

- Pues entonces vamos a enseñarle lo rápido que la vencemos siempre

Dicho esto Moon saltó hacia el Rexlum al igual que sus compañeras. Star utilizó su rapidez para confundir la monstruo, pero este la agarró, así que al gritó de Sun que pensaba en el punto de equilibrio del Rexlum, Moon le dio una patada en el brazo para que soltara a su amiga, mientras Sun saltaba encima de la punta de la lanza para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Las tres guerrera se juntaron y probaron su nuevo ataque

"Pretty Cure. Star. Moon. Sun. Super Shining Attack"

El fragmento de cristal se destrozó en mil pedazos, a la misma vez que Trémula saltaba con la libreta en las manos

- Si, lo tengo, lo tengo – gritó – la fórmula para derrotar a las Pretty Cure. Mi esplendoroso plan comenzará ahora – dicho esto desapareció

El agujero volvió a abrirse y empujó a las Pretty Cure hacia arriba. Las chicas volvieron al parque y se sentaron pesadamente en su rincón favorito

- Esa tía es una pesada – suspiró Sylvia – y para colmo hemos perdido a Jack de vista, ya no podremos saber que trama

- A todo esto se nos olvidó preguntarle a Doggy sobre su extraño comportamiento

- Se lo preguntaremos otro día además seguro que Clara ya lo sabe

- Pues claro es muy obvio, - se ajustó las gafas muy altiva – Jack tiene en su interior a dos personas distintas, por un lado el chico que es y por otra la fuerza oscura que contiene, incluso me atrevería a proponer que aunque él crea que se está tomando unas vacaciones, en realidad es su subconsciente que busca librarse de esa fuerza represiva intentando despertar su parte humana casi extinguida

- Interesante… no me he enterado de nada

Elyon soltó una sonora carcajada mientras Clara sonreía frustrada. Tras pasar un rato en el parque cada una partió hacia su casa. Nada más llegar al piso de Sylvia esta recibió una llamada de Emma

- Hola Emma… ¿qué? ¿Qué la piscina esta arreglada? Pero como… Y ha aparecido así arreglada sin más… que había jazmines flotando formando el dibujo de una luna que sospechoso… que va no tengo ni idea… esto, sí es una gran noticia… hasta luego Emma – colgó el teléfono muy preocupada. Una luna, ¿quizás fuera un mensaje para ella? Pero si lo era ¿qué significaba? ¿y quién lo había mandado?

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Clara estaba apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de Jack. Este acababa de llegar empapado hasta los huesos y con pétalos de jazmín en el pelo

- He tenido una pequeña pelea investigando algo muy interesante primita – sonrió – parece que tenéis alguien que os favorece. Y yo que pensaba que había muerto…- se alejó dejando a Clara con la extraña sensación de que le estaba ocultando algo. Algo muy importante


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Capítulo 9: La fama inunda el instituto. Sun contra Trémula_**

- ¿Clara te has enterado? – Elyon se adelantó a saludar a su amiga mientras Sylvia iba detrás – ¡Lady Dada viene hoy a nuestro instituto!

- ¿Lady Dada? – se extrañó – ¿esa cantante tan estrafalaria? No me gustan mucho sus canciones, me gusta más Tadele

- Pues a mí me encanta Ceyoncé – sonrió Sylvia – aunque he de admitir que Lady Dada es fantástica, por lo visto viene por una gira que está haciendo para fomentar el estudio, ya sabes para que los alumnos nos impliquemos más en nuestras notas y todo eso, normalmente invitan a alguien de la ciudad pero nunca le hacen caso, pero ahora que viene una famosa, eso es fantástico a lo mejor le caemos bien y nos hacemos famosas, os imagináis, las exitosas Pretty Cure salvan al mundo y son las reinas del espectáculo, y podríamos hacer series y…

- Y también nos acosarían y no tendríamos tiempo de salvar el mundo, harían daño a nuestros seres queridos, por no hablar de que desvelar nuestras identidades es lo último que deberíamos hacer. Y ahora vamos que ya ha sonado el timbre

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron tranquilamente, aunque la expectación de los alumnos por la llegada de un famoso ídolo se notaba a distancia. Uñas mordidas, piernas inquietas, ojos mirando hacia la ventana, corazones a cien. Sylvia miraba divertida a muchas de sus compañeras que no parecían poder quedarse en su sitio, y no puedo evitar una risa al pensar como estaría Elyon en esos momento, afortunadamente su profesor de Lengua no dijo nada sobre su risa escapada. Nada más llegar el recreo todos los alumnos se agolparon en la puerta del instituto. Sylvia y Elyon pretendían ir hacia allí cuando Clara las cogió por la mano

- Ya que tanto queréis ir a ver a Lady Dada, os diré que si vamos ahora al salón de celebraciones podremos coger los de la primera fila y mientras los demás intentan verla por una ventana nosotras la veremos en primera fila – sus dos compañeras saltaron de alegría por la gran idea de Clara y corrieron a coger los primeros asientos

- Para mí es un verdadero placer poder estar aquí en el instituto McGregory para ayudaros a fomentar vuestra actitud frente a los estudios – comenzó la famosa cantante, que llevaba una ropa tan particular como siempre pretendiendo imitar el estilo de una estantería llena de libros – pero en realidad ¿a quién le importa eso? – dijo sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a la directora que por poco se desmayaba – Lo que yo he venido a hacer aquí es algo más importante que una cosa tan inservible como los estudios, he venido a buscar a tres chicas jóvenes que tendrán la suerte de participar en el nuevo video clip que grabaremos hoy en las pistas deportivas de este instituto. Para participar tan solo tenéis que dejar vuestro nombre en estas urnas de cristal tan monas que han traído mis ayudantes, después de esas dos horas más de tortura que tenéis, mis compañeros irán a buscar a las tres afortunadas. ¡Buena suerte a todas!

- ¡Es increíble! – Elyon salió corriendo en dirección a la urnas

- No te olvides de apuntarnos a nosotras también – le gritó Sylvia entre risas

- No os parece un poco extraño – pensó Clara – La voz de Lady Dada no parece la suya, sin embargo me suena muchísimo, además tres urnas exactas y diría que no ha parado de mirarnos a nosotras durante todo el tiempo

- Oh venga Clara, no seas tan paranoica y disfruta por una vez, una de nosotras podría hacerse famosa, imagina podría hacer un anuncio de chocolate y que me regalaran miles y millones de muestras gratis, y de helados, como adoro los helados con toppings por encima como hace el chico del parque central, Eric, por cierto sabes que también hace crepes y tortitas, me lo dijo el otro día y…

- Claro Sylvia claro – la agarró del brazo y la guió hacia las clases mientras ella seguía desvariando

"…El caso es que Eric es muy mono, me pregunto si tendrá novia, aunque es un poco mayor para mi, algún día de estos le busco novia, siempre se porta tan bien conmigo, o no la profesora Sheila está poniendo un esquema en la pizarra seguro que me saca para hacerlo, y no he estudiado nada de Biología "

- Sylvia Black y Clara Turner – dijo un hombre de negro que acababa de entrar en clase

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

- Parece ser que hemos sido elegidas para el video clip de esa que dice ser Lady Dada – le susurró su amiga una vez hubieron salido, al poco Elyon también se les había unido - ¿lo veis? No me fío, es demasiado extraño que hayamos salido precisamente las tres, coged los espejos y estad alerta

- No os preocupéis yo también estoy aquí dodi - dijo Doggy desde la mochila de Elyon – Detecto un gran poder maligno que proviene de la parte oeste del instituto dodi

- Las pistas deportivas, donde se supone que nos espera Lady Dada – murmuró Sylvia – Esta bien chicas sea como sea es obvio que vamos directas a una trampa, así que antes de entrar transformémonos, librémonos del gorila y enfrentémonos a esa farsante

- Pero si el hombre de negro ha desaparecido – se sorprendió Elyon, estaban junto al frente de la puerta que llevaba a las pistas deportivas del instituto

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos"

Las tres chicas entraron sonoramente en el gimnasio, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que aquello no era el gimnasio. Donde tenían que haber estado la pista de baloncesto y de fútbol tan solo había altos muros grises y transparentes y de una apariencia a gelatina. El gimnasio se había transformado en un inmenso laberinto. La puerta se cerró tras ellas ruidosamente, pero Sun no se extrañó, era cierto que la idea del laberinto era buena pero ella no era estúpida, podría salir de allí fácilmente, al fin de al cabo por inercia cuando se va en una misma dirección acaba saliéndose del laberinto. Pero su enemigo ya había contado con eso, una extraña onda resonó en la cabeza de las guerreras, a la misma vez que unos tentáculos se tragaban a Sun y a Star llevándoselas lejos. Star cayó pesadamente en una esquina del laberinto y se incorporo

- ¡Oh no! – se alarmó – estoy yo sola. Este laberinto es muy extraño, tengo miedo

- No lo tengas dodi. – Doggy saltó a su lado – Yo estoy contigo dodi. Venga vamos a buscar a las otras para resolver todo esto

Mientras tanto Moon, que al igual que Star se había visto sola, se adentró en el laberinto y decidió salir por su propio método. Rompiendo las paredes en línea recta hasta encontrar la salida. Sin embargo las paredes eran gelatinosas y tanto sus puños como sus piernas se quedaban pegados.

- Maldita sea. Este pringue no me deja romper las paredes, con lo bueno que era mi método, en fin, será mejor que piense en otro. Ya está. Iré cambiando cada dos por tres de dirección para llegar a la salida, tarde o temprano lo conseguiré.

- He de decir que me encantas preciosa, pero tu inteligencia deja mucho que desear – Jack había aparecido como siempre de la nada detrás de ella

- Lo que me faltaba, el pesado de turno, y ya te he dicho que dejes de decirme preciosa

- Cuando las ranas tengan pelo, encima que yo venía a ayudarte

- ¿Ayudarme?

- Pues sí, no me gusta que mis subalternos roben cosas prohibidas – le tendió un papel – aquí están las instrucciones para salir del laberinto, si sigues a la derecha dos cruces te encontraras con Star y ese chucho que acaban de caer en unas arenas movedizas, y no te preocupes por el camino que te he dado no habrá trampas

- ¿Y qué pasa con Sun?

- Ella esta divirtiéndose al final del laberinto

- Así que Lady Dada eras tú… Trémula – masculló Sun, había aparecido al final del laberinto y ante ella estaba su enemiga. La villana vestía como siempre pero en su mano había algo brillando

- Muy aguda querida – abrió su mano y de ella salió una pequeña estrella blanca – es la estrella inmaterial, también llamada estrella mental, recién robada de la recamara del capitán de brigada, Espectro. Con ella os destruiré una a una, tus amigas no está a la altura de mi capacidad mental, pero tú sí, así que prepárate para combatir, si es que sabes

Estrechó la estrella e instantáneamente su cuerpo se hizo invisible. "¿Pero cómo? Pues claro es obvio, la estrella puede manipular la materia así que puede hacer su cuerpo invisible, y también hacer un laberinto de la nada, si logro arrebatarle la estrella la ilusión se desintegrará" "Muy lista" la voz de Trémula sonó en su cabeza "pero también puedo oír tus pensamientos" Una onda parecida a la que había recibido antes le dio en la espalda impulsándola hacia una pared dolorosamente. Sun se levantó e intentó pensar en un modo de hacer que Trémula se hiciera visible, pero como esta podía leerle los pensamientos no paraba de lanzarle ondas que impactaban fuertemente contra ella. Sin duda tenía que pensar en algo pero sin pensarlo, aunque fuese muy estúpido decirlo, había que distraer la atención de Trémula con otros pensamientos para que pudiera llegar hacía la alarma de incendios. Si la rompía el agua caería y la silueta de Trémula seria fácilmente visible

Jack desapareció tan rápidamente como había salido y Moon corrió rápidamente por el laberinto hasta llegar a donde estaba Star

- Moon – gritó esta al verla – menos mal tenía mucho miedo esto es muy siniestro, Doggy y yo nos hemos caído en un foso de arenas movedizas ¿puedes sacarnos?

- Supongo que sí – se arrodilló ante el foso e intentó coger el brazo de Star pero lamentablemente no llegaba – no puedo por casualidad no tendréis una cuerda o algo así verdad

- Te parece que vamos a llevar una cuerda en una situación como esta dodi

- Espera tengo una idea – Star cogió la estrella de la tierra y le susurro – por favor estrella tu que me has dado tu bendición ayúdame ahora

Del suelo salió una rama que agarró la cintura de Star y la elevó junto con Doggy hacia donde estaba su compañera

- Estupendo, muchas gracias estrellita, ahora tenemos que encontrar a Sun

- No te preocupes por eso Star – Moon sostenía un papel en sus manos – me parece que tenemos un as en la manga.

"Lo conseguí" la mano de Sun se cerró en el aspersor rompiéndolo y haciendo que cayeran miles de gotas en la habitación. Cuando pudo diferenciar a Trémulo se dirigió a ella y le dio una patada en el estomago que la encajó en la pared. Le había costado mucho esquivar sus dañinas ondas y mandar pensamientos nulos para que no supiera sus intenciones. Justo entonces llegaron por detrás sus amigas

- Sun – Star la abrazó fuertemente – menos mal que estas bien

- ¡No! No puede ser, se supone que la rubita tenía que hundirse y sería incapaz de encontrar una solución por el miedo, la otra tendría que haber sido tan estúpida que no saldría nunca del laberinto, y tú tendrías que haber sucumbido a mis trucos, no es posible – Trémula se levantó maltrecha y su imagen se dividió en varias Trémulas que sonreían maquiavélicamente – Aún me quedan muchos trucos por utilizar

Mientras tanto las copias se habían dispersado y no paraban de mandar sus ondas hacia las guerreras que intentaban esquivarlas por todos los métodos. Sin embargo había muchas con lo que no era tarea fácil, Moon observaba como las copias iban de aquí para allá atacándolas pero sus ataques solo hacían que desaparecieran al no ser la de verdad, Star se valía de su rapidez para intentar huir de las ondas, y Sun pensaba una forma de librarse de ellas, al fin de al cabo tenía que haber algo que diferenciara a la verdadera de las copias pero con tantos ataques era imposible saber qué. Una onda venida desde arriba impacto en la cabeza de Star dejándola semiinconsciente en el suelo

- Star dodi – Doggy corrió hacia ella, había caído en la trampa. Moon observó que las copias apuntaban directamente hacia él, se impulso y agarro a Doggy poniéndose en medio de la trayectoria del ataque

- Moon – Sun vio como una nube de polvo lo llenaba todo, el impacto había sido tremendo, pero debía seguir luchando, tenía que conseguir saber cuál era la de verdad. Trémula siempre tenía su pelo azul disparatado, sus tacones con la espiral, su falda azul más larga por detrás, su corsé con hombreras metálicas y la medalla… eso era, ninguna copia llevaba la medalla azul del Ejercito Oscuro que Trémula siempre llevaba en la parte derecha del corsé. Sun observó a todas las copias y pronto descubrió una que lucía una medalla – ¡Aquí estas! – golpeó una vez más a Trémula en el estomago haciendo que sus copias desaparecieran al instante

- Imposible, yo… no puedo ser derrotada… el mundo se cubrirá en oscuridad… todo será reducido a cenizas… prefiero morir antes que desistir en mi misión… si yo no salgo victoriosa de aquí… ¡No saldrá nadie! – alzó la estrella mental - ¿sabes qué pasa si rompo aquí mismo la estrella? La destrucción de cualquiera de estos instrumentos supondría un desequilibrio que induciría a la nada absoluta, la estrella no sufriría daños ya que se volvería a recrear otra vez, pero tanto tú como tus amigas desapareceríais para siempre

- Pero tú también desaparecerás

- Eso no me importa – lágrimas aparecieron en la cara de Trémula – no lo entiendes, tú que eres tan inteligente. He robado esta estrella a mi capitán de brigada, yo tan solo soy un alférez, una minucia, pretendía derrotaros con mi conocimiento sobre vuestra forma de actuar, mi plan era perfecto. Pero algo ha salido mal, os infravalore, ahora ya no me queda nada. Si vuelvo me castigaran hasta la muerte. No me mires así, la única oportunidad que me queda es destruiros para facilitar el camino a nuestra misión

- ¡No te lo permitiré! – Moon salió de la nube de humo, empujo a Trémula para que la estrella se le cayera y la agarro desde la espalda para inmovilizarla – coge la estrella Sun rápido

Sun corrió detrás de la luminosa estrella aunque debía de admitir que no prestaba demasiada atención, su cabeza pensaba un método para ayudar a Trémula. Era verdad que había intentado acabar con ellas desde siempre pero no se merecía aquello. A ella se le daba bien pensar, pero no para su propio beneficio o para tener mejores calificaciones, ella quería ayudar a la gente con su conocimiento, quería lograr con su inteligencia hacer un lugar mejor. De repente la estrella comenzó a brillar fuertemente y cubrió todo de un bonito resplandor

- Tú tienes un gran conocimiento pero no quieres usarlo para fines malvados sino para hacer un mundo mejor – susurró la estrella con la voz de un anciano es por eso que te entrego mi bendición querida niña

La estrella se acercó y se encajo en el sol que Sun tenía en la diadema. Esta se giró y miró directamente a Trémulo "Hazlo" dijo la voz de la villana en su cabeza "por favor te lo suplico, acaba conmigo. No me mataras no te preocupes, yo no estoy viva, soy artificial, ahórrame el dolor de la tortura y purifícame tú" Con lágrimas en los ojos Sun alzó las manos y efectuó su ataque

"Pretty Cure, Shining Sun"

Moon se quitó justo cuando el ataque se acercaba, y oyó un sonido extraño. Como si un cristal se rompiera. Cuando se giró vio algo que le heló la sangre. Trémula no estaba vivía, ni siquiera era una persona. Era una estatua de cristal que había cobrado vida gracias al cristal Rexlum. La estatua se rompió en mil pedazos mientras un brillo se escapaba de ella

- Tenía razón – Sun lloraba – no estaba viva, tan solo era una marioneta de cristal

- No te preocupes dodi, no le has hecho daño dodi. Has purificado el alma que estaba encerrada dodi, ahora es libre y ya no sufre dodi

- Si pero – Moon miró a su alrededor, el gimnasio volvía a su verdadera forma - ¿ahora qué? ¿Quién vendrá después de Trémula?

La chica cerró la puerta del gimnasio suavemente. Las Pretty Cure no la habían visto. Aquello sin duda era una noticia muy interesante, fotos recién sacadas de las guerreras legendarias y sus identidades. Mañana todo el mundo sabría de la existencia de la Pretty Cure. Mañana sería su gran debut. Y eso que pensaba que entrar en la escuela empezado ya el curso iba a ser difícil. Pero con una noticia así quien no iba a querer ser su amiga. Aunque eso no era lo que más le interesaba, las guerreras eran su máximo objetivo, no sabía quién era la otra mujer que les había suplicado que acabaran con ella, pero de momento no era asunto suyo. Quería saberlo todo. Porque ella no se iba a dar por vencida, descubriría que son las Pretty Cure y sus intenciones en este mundo, e iban a ser ellas mismas quienes se lo dirían.


	10. Capítulo 10

**_Capítulo 10: El orfanato en peligro, no llores Elyon_**

- ¿Pretty Cure? – se extrañó Sylvia al oír ese nombre en boca de Emma en el recreo

- Si, subieron las imágenes hace dos días, y no solo las imágenes hay mucha gente que asegura haberlas visto como la chica de astronomía o incluso Eric el de los helados dice que vio una nube de humo de la que salían tres chicas vestidas de una forma extraña y que se movían como superhéroes

- Eso es imposible – dijo Clara manteniendo la calma como siempre – ¿se puede saber quién ha empezado esa trola?

- Yo también creía que era una trola Clara – Isa se acercó a ellas – pero he explorado la página y no hay ningún retoque en las imágenes. Han sido subidas por una chica nueva, me parece de hecho que está en clase de Elyon

- ¿A mitad de curso? Tiene que ser alguien importante para que le dejen entrar ya empezado el año escolar – supuso Sylvia – por cierto hablando de Elyon, hoy no ha venido a clase, ¿creéis que le habrá pasado algo?

- Hay algo que no me gusta – le susurro Clara a Sylvia – quizás la falta de Elyon y las imágenes estén relacionadas, puede ser un nuevo ataque, iremos a verla después del instituto

Clara y Sylvia se quedaron destrozadas nada más pisar el orfanato. "Se vende". Un enorme cartel colgaba de la casa de Elyon. Ambas se miraron incrédulas, sabían que el orfanato tenía pocos niños y que los ingresos que recibían eran donaciones y unos pocos fondos del ayuntamiento, pero jamás habrían pensado que estaría tan mal. Encontraron a su amiga en su habitación con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar

- ¡Chicas! – se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarlas

- Menos mal que estáis aquí dodi. A ver si vosotras podéis animarla dodi

- Pues claro Elyon no llores, ya verás cómo podemos solucionarlo todo

- Ya sé que no debería llorar, sobre todo porque los niños todavía no saben nada pero, cuando la señora Thompson me lo contó no pude evitarlo, el ayuntamiento quiere retirar las ayudas y con las donaciones no llega

- Pero esta casa es de la señora Thompson no pueden quitársela – pensó Clara

- Eso creía yo pero resulta que al convertirlo en un orfanato el señor Thompson renunció a la casa y la transformo en un lugar público

- ¡Oh venga ya! – se levantó Sylvia muy cabreada - ¿Dónde está la señora Thompson?

- En mi jardín pero porque lo dices…

La pregunta de Elyon se perdió en el silencio ya que Sylvia ya caminaba enérgicamente hacia el pequeño jardín. Allí la anciana suspiraba tristemente, aunque intentó sonreír al ver a las chicas entrar.

- ¿Cuánto? – impuso Sylvia, la anciana la miró incrédula – Que cuánto dinero necesitan, mi madre trabaja en un banco, seguro que puede ayudarles de alguna forma

- Te lo agradezco querida pero si el ayuntamiento finalmente retira la ayuda da igual cuánto dinero pongamos, la casa será suya y la transformaran en alguna especie de centro comercial

- Entonces haremos una recogida de firmas – las ideas de Clara siempre llegaban en el momento justo – si recogemos suficientes firmas podremos evitar que la quiten, incluso podemos llamar a la televisión para que venga, un escándalo así seguro que les interesa

- En ese caso nos pondremos manos a la obra, mañana mismo empezaremos con la recogida en el instituto y después por la tarde llamaremos a la tele, además la gente del pueblo puede venir a animar

- Gracias chicas no sé como agradecéroslo

- Bueno – Clara y Sylvia apartaron a su amiga un poco – tenemos que contarte una cosa…

Elyon se quedó parada delante de la puerta de su clase, en sus manos llevaba la carpeta para la recogida de firmas, pero todavía le daba un poco de corte.

- Chicas – comenzó a decir muy flojito, Angélica del club de jardinería la vio y pidió silencio en la clase – bueno… yo… esto… quería… que firmarais esto. Es una petición para que no cierren el orfanato, además esta tarde va a venir la televisión y me gustaría que… que vinieseis para dar vuestro apoyo, aunque entiendo que si no podéis…

- Yo firmare encantada – una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules se acercó a ella. Elyon recordó lo que le habían dicho sus amigas de las imágenes y supuso que esa sería Keyla, la chica nueva que parecía saber lo de las Pretty Cure.

La firma en el instituto fue un rotundo éxito, ya fuera por salvar el orfanato, la oportunidad de que la televisión apareciera, o la admiración que sentían algunas chicas por Clara y Sylvia. Sin embargo aún quedaba la rama masculina, por lo que las tres se encaminaron allí junto con la directora, muy entusiasmada por la reacción de sus alumnas. Al poco tiempo de llegar allí, Jack ya había aparecido seguido nada más y nada menos que por Allen, la estrella oficial del instituto

- Vaya preciosa ahora te ha dado por la ayuda comunitaria

- Si lo hubiese hecho mi primera medida sería encerrarte en el fondo del mar, seguro que me habrían hecho una estatua

- Así que vives en el orfanato – Allen se había acercado a Elyon mientras Jack y Sylvia no paraban de discutir – lamento mucho que te esté pasando esto, en cuanto Jack me lo ha contado he querido participar, espero verte esta tarde

- Si… claro… será…un…placer – la cara de Elyon se había vuelto roja como un tomate

La señora Thompson hablaba pausadamente con la reportera, una chica joven de esa clase de programas de demanda social. La chica no paraba de asegurar que iban a conseguir su objetivo y lo cierto es que toda la ciudad estaba congregada alrededor del orfanato. El corazón de Elyon iba a mil por hora, no solo por el hecho de que todo parecía ir bien, sino porque a su lado estaba Allen, quien desde que había venido no se había separado de ella. O ella de él.

- Yo digo que le gusta – susurro Sylvia a Clara

- ¿A quién le gusta quien? – Jack como siempre metía las narices donde no le llamaban – porque si es tú a mi por supuesto preciosa

- Deja de decirme preciosa pedazo de deficiente

- Cuando esos dos se separen

- ¡Eh tortolitos! – llamó Clara para fastidiar a Sylvia – ¿Esa chica no es Keyla?

- Esa es la chica nueva que ha sacado fotos vuestras en Pretty Cure

- ¿Tú como sabes eso?

- Vivo en la misma casa de Clara, te recuerdo que oficialmente somos primos, me entero de casi todo lo que os pasa preciosa

- Esperad, se ha llevado a Elyon adentro, vamos – agarró a Sylvia por la mano dejando a Jack solo

En efecto, Keyla con el pretexto de decirle algo a Elyon la había llevado dentro del orfanato, hasta el gran salón donde estaba el retrato del señor y la señora Thompson. Keyla permaneció en silencio hasta que Clara y Sylvia llegaron junto a Elyon

- Me alegra que estéis todas aquí – comenzó – quería hablar con vosotras Cure Moon, Cure Sun y Cure Star

- Así que sabes quién somos – Sylvia puso mala cara – pero nosotras no sabemos quién eres, y créeme cuando te digo que no me importa las fotos que tengas de nosotras, no pensamos darte las estrellas. No conseguirás que este mundo se destruya

Antes de que Keyla pudiera responder algo la golpeo por detrás. La chica cayó pesadamente en el suelo, aunque no parecía tener heridas graves. Detrás de ella había una mujer de pelo rubio tieso, ojos azules lacerantes, y un traje griego violeta, con un broche amarillo en el hombro y un cinturón marrón con piedras brillantes amarillas. Al final del cinturón colgaban dos medallas del Ejercito Oscuro. Por un lado de su falda se podía ver su pie con unas espartanas marrones.

- La niñata me ha ahorrado trabajo reuniéndoos aquí – sonrió cruelmente – Me llamo Sparkle, teniente del Ejercito Oscuro, y el último rostro que veréis. Vais a pagar por todo el daño que me habéis hecho

- Espera un momento nosotras no te hemos hecho ningún daño

- Si, sobre todo tú estúpida, me habéis arrebatado a mi amorcito Jack

- ¿Cómo? – las Pretty Cure se quedaron de piedra por el llanto de la chica, Sylvia por poco se ríe delante suya – por mí puedes llevártelo ahora mismo, es más por que hacer esperar esta en el jardín llévatelo.

- No mientas has sido tú quien me lo ha quitado – se encrespó – Rexlum ataca

El cristal se clavó fuertemente en el retrato, del que salió un hombre de aspecto amenazante. Las Pretty Cure se transformaron rápidamente.

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos. Pretty Cure Cosmos"

- Es el señor Thompson, no podemos hacerle daño – se afligió Star

- Es tan solo un retrato Star, ya veras

Moon corrió hacia él sin atender a las palabras de Sun, justo cuando su puño golpeo el pecho del hombre este se hundió en la pintura, el hombre agarró a Moon del brazo y la lanzó contra la pared. Star la agarró antes de que se golpeara. El Rexlum entonces se dividió en tres partes iguales y atacó fuertemente a las Pretty Cure. Las chicas hacían lo que podían pero sus golpes se hundían en el monstruo que al estar hecho de pintura podía manejar su estado fácilmente. Cada vez que atacaban a alguna de las partes se volvía liquida y después dura para golpearles. Sun usó su recién adquirida estrella para comunicarles mentalmente a las chicas que lo mejor era juntarse para luchar contra la mancha de pintura que representaba al señor Thompson. Sparkle mientras tanto seguía frunciendo el ceño mirando a Moon, no le importaban lo que dijeran las Pretty Cure, Jack era suyo y no iba a dejar que unas niñatas se lo quitaran. Él necesitaba estar en el castillo no en el mundo humano contaminándose de ideas estúpidas como la amistad, el amor o la solidaridad. Mientras tanto afuera Allen buscaba por todas partes a Elyon hasta que se cruzó con Jack

- ¡Eh Jack!, ¿Has visto a Elyon? Hemos conseguido todas las firmas, seguro que se pone muy contenta

- Y eso te gustaría mucho ¿verdad?, no sabía que te interesara Elyon, en fin es mona y eso, pero nunca has mostrado interés por ninguna chica

- Algunos no lo vamos pregonando a los cuatro vientos, no te cansas de que Sylvia te rechace, además a mi no me gusta Elyon – se sonrojó un poco – tan solo es una buena amiga

- Te recuerdo que la conoces de dos días

- Bueno pero la has visto, la señora Thompson se ha metido dentro para buscarla, por lo visto las chica de la televisión nada más grabar se ha ido al ayuntamiento y este ha cedido. Van a mantener la ayuda al orfanato.- dijo mientras se alejaba

- ¡QUE DODI! ¡QUE LA SEÑORA THOMPSON SE HA METIDO AHÍ DENTRO DODI!- Jack sabía perfectamente que Sparkle estaría en la casa y había agarrado a Doggy para que no se metiera dentro y no sufriera daño

La anciana caminó pesadamente, recordaba perfectamente cuando en su juventud había conocido a su esposo. Era un hombre extraño que a pesar de ser hijo de un importante comerciante, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a todo. Eso fue lo que la enamoró. Pero cuando había contraído esa extraña enfermedad todo parecía perdido para ella. Aun así él nunca había perdido la esperanza, y en su lecho de muerte, le explico que su sueño era construir un hermoso orfanato donde los niños abandonados pudieran crecer felices y rodeados de amor. Ella había hecho todo lo posible por cumplirlo, pero había decaído al ver la carta del alcalde, aunque Elyon y sus amigas le habían hecho ver la luz. Llegó hasta el salón y lo que vio allí la dejó helada, su marido, el señor Thompson, estaba en el salón peleando con tres chicas vestidas de forma extraña con una mujer griega detrás y a sus pies una niña de la edad de Elyon

- ¿Albert? – la señora Thompson se quedó mirando a su marido

Las sombras de pintura se unieron en una sola, dieron la espalda a las Pretty Cure y se quedaron mirando a la anciana fijamente

- ¿Betty? – logró decir el Rexlum costosamente, el señor Thompson comenzó a acercarse a su mujer

- Rexlum que haces, deshazte de esa vieja y termina con las Pretty Cure – gritó Sparkle

El Rexlum se giró para mirarla y comenzó a retorcerse, ya que no quería hacer daño a su amada pero al tener el cristal en su interior se veía obligado hacerlo. Alzó de brazo y se dispuso a atacar a la señora Thompson sin poder evitarlo. Doggy apareció y empujó a la anciana para que no sufriera ningún daño. Jack surgió entonces corriendo detrás de él intentando alcanzarlo

- Maldita sea Doggy te había dicho que no entraras

- ¡Jack! – Sparkle corrió a sus brazos pero este al verla hizo una mueca y se apartó

- Se puede saber que haces, te he dicho mil veces que no soy tu novio

- ¡Ja! – saltó Moon – ahora tienes tu propia medicina

- No te despistes Moon, ahora que podemos acabemos con el Rexlum – dijo Sun

"Pretty Cure. Star. Moon. Sun. Super Shining Attack"

El ataque dio de lleno en el Rexlum que se disolvió estallando el cristal. La señora Thompson se había desmayado tras la impresión de ver a su marido transformado en una pintura viviente y al perro de Elyon hablando. Sparkle de momento no hacía caso intentando acercarse a Jack, mientras este la evitaba a toda costa. Las Pretty Cure se enfrentaron a ella

- ¡Eh tú! – llamó su atención Moon – No puedo consentir que salgas tan fresca después de lo que has hecho, no solo has atacado a una chica inocente por la espalda sino que has obligado a golpear a su amada al pobre señor Thompson, que no tiene ninguna culpa de nada, aunque claro Keyla tampoco es que sea muy inocente que digamos por eso de las fotos pero aún así no está bien atacarla por la espalda además…

- Oye y el hecho de que esté intentando secuestrarme que – se quejó Jack

- En realidad eso tendríamos que premiarlo… - Sun le dio un pescozón a Moon

- Yo no soy una cobarde como Trémula si pensáis que voy a huir, vais listas os voy a destruir ahora mismo

- De eso nada – Jack agarro a Sparkle por los hombros – tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente. Hasta luego chicas

Ambos desaparecieron rápidamente tras un torbellino de aire, dejando a las Pretty Cure patidifusas. La señora Thompson se despertó tras un rato y comento que había tenido un extraño sueño, además de decirle a Elyon las buenas noticias. Aunque claro quedaba el tema de Keyla, la chica también había despertado y habían esperado a que todos se fueran para hablar.

- Antes de que digáis nada – empezó la chica – he borrado el video de vuestra transformación. No hay ningún peligro

- Interesante – Sylvia se rascó la cabeza – eso quiere decir que no eres nuestra enemiga

- No, no tengo ninguna intención de causaros ningún problema, al contrario me gustaría ayudaros en cualquier cosa que pueda

- ¿Y porque colgaste las imágenes? – se extrañó Clara

- Bueno… - se sonrojó – es que… he empezado con el curso ya empezado por la presión de mi padre, y no quería que eso me condicionara para no parecer una niña rica y estirada… fue una casualidad veros caminando por el pasillo siguiendo a un hombre vestido de negro, pensé que era extraño y os seguí. Siempre llevo mi móvil encima y desde allí conseguí el video y las imágenes

- No pasa nada Keyla – dijo Elyon amablemente – me alegra que hoy todo haya salido bien

- Yo no diría que tan bien – Clara se ajustó las gafas – esa mujer, Sparkle, sin duda es mucho más fuerte que Trémula, tendremos que esforzarnos más.

Sylvia llegó a casa muy contenta, pero su cara se ensombreció al ver a su madre con el ceño fruncido mirándola.

- Mama que bien que has vuelto ¿no? – dijo inocentemente – escucha si es por lo de la habitación…

- Es precisamente por eso Sylvia – de repente su ceño se relajó – lo has dejado impecable cariño, y los jazmines son preciosos

- ¿Jazmines?

Corrió hacia su habitación y allí efectivamente, encima de su cama se encontraba un puñado de jazmines formando una luna. Esa no era la primera vez que ocurría, sus deberes, su cuarto, la piscina, su despertador, todo aparecía arreglado y con jazmines en forma de luna. "Pero ¿Quién es la persona que lo hace? Pensaba que con lo de Keyla conseguiría saber quién era pero… parece que esto llevara más tiempo del que esperaba"

Mientras tanto una sombra espiaba a Sylvia desde un árbol cercano


	11. Capítulo 11

**_Capítulo 11: Competición de natación, arriba equipo McGregory_**

Sylvia observo el agua de la piscina removiéndose mientras las otras tres chicas del equipo de natación intentaban hacer el mejor tiempo posible. Emma estaba a su lado con una cara de preocupación alarmante

- Es mañana – la voz le tembló – las semifinales son mañana, y mira nuestro tiempo Sylvia, no estamos preparas contra All Saint. Ganan todos los años, y este no será diferente

- Te equivocas – Sylvia le dirigió una sonrisa radiante – esta vez ganaremos, no te preocupes Emma. Hay cinco carreras y pasan a la final los equipos que consigan una marca de los tres primeros en al menos tres carreras. En relevos tú harás braza, yo crol, y las pruebas de hoy nos dirán quien hace braza y espalda. En cuanto a las independientes… - Sylvia se mordió el labio – la de relevos es la última y antes va el estilo mariposa… Emma, ¿crees que podrás defenderte en estilo libre? Es la primera prueba, después serán espalda y braza, mariposa la haré yo y después relevos

- Pero no estarás demasiado cansada

- Si queremos ganar tengo que hacerlo, tú y yo conseguiremos buenas marcas, pero las chicas aun están un poco verdes, no dudo que se han esforzado mucho, pero en total son 20 institutos, y las calificaciones van por tiempo. Están tan ilusionadas que no puedo dejar que nos echen fuera de la clasificación, no te preocupes por mi Emma, se arreglármelas sola. Deja que calienten un poco más y después cronométralas.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- A por unos helados, después del entrenamiento las chicas estarán hambrientas así que más vale tenerlas contentas - rió

Jack observó a su prima, Doggy, Elyon y Keyla en el salón de su casa. En medio de la habitación había una pancarta enorme en blanco, las chicas la estaban haciendo para la competición pero ninguna sabía que poner exactamente.

- Entonces – intentó aclararse Jack – los equipos de los institutos participan para ganar una especie de copa que en realidad no sirve para nada, y además tienes el riesgo de perder y de que tus esfuerzos no hayan valido la pena

- Mira que eres negativo. – le reprendió Clara – No solo se gana una copa, se gana reconocimiento, alegría… y si pierdes tampoco pasa nada, lo impórtate es que uno se lo pase bien mientras practica ese deporte

- Que os parece si ponemos algo así en la pancarta – se emociono Elyon – "Lo importante es divertirse"

- Eso quedaría como si esperáramos que pierdan. Tiene que ser algo sencillo pero que le guste a las chicas – discrepó Keyla

- Que tal "Si ganáis os damos una caja de dulces" – se burló Jack - así seguro que Sylvia nada más rápido

- Si no vas a ayudar lárgate – Clara le tiró un lápiz a la cabeza – Por lo menos tendrás pensado venir ya que no estás haciendo nada con la pancarta. Nosotras por lo menos pensamos ir a tu primer partido

- ¿Primer partido? – Keyla se extrañó – Es que estás en el equipo de baloncesto

- Allen insistió mucho y al final he tenido que apuntarme, de momento soy suplente pero pronto seré la próxima estrella titular del equipo y…

- Creo que lo tengo dodi – saltó Doggy interrumpiéndolo - Sylvia no quiere una pancarta grande dodi, pero tiene que tener algo que le levante el ánimo dodi. Que os parece si ponemos algo como esto dodi…

Al día siguiente Sylvia se levanto con el estomago revuelto. Las semifinales iban a ser esa misma tarde. Esta vez iban a dejar por los suelos al All Saint, se convenció. Salió muy animada de su habitación para descubrir unas fantásticas crepes a modo de desayuno

- ¡Viva el día francés!

- Veo que hoy te has levantado de buen humor – sonrió Martha – me alegro, aunque el merito no es mío, la receta es de ese chico tan simpático de los helados

- Eric – dijo con la boca llena de crepes de chocolate – dice que esta tarde vendrá a ver nuestra carrera

- Tu madre también ha llamado para desearte buena suerte, lamenta no poder ir

- De todas maneras nunca ha estado en ninguna – murmuro por lo bajo – Cada segundo que pasa me pongo más nerviosa, no tienes algún comentario súper extraño que resulte ser después es correcto

- Mmm… veamos… creo que hoy tendrás buena estrella

- Estupendo, un comentario raro que no tengo ni idea de lo que significa

- No deberías estar tan preocupada siempre se te ha dado bien el agua, de pequeña te tirabas tres horas en la bañera no había quien te sacara, y en verano te metías en la playa y desparecías entre las olas hasta que te llamaba a gritos, desde la primera vez que nadaste se te dio muy bien

- ¿La primera vez?

- Si, con tu padre no te acuerdas – Martha se calló al instante, se había olvidado que el tema del padre de Sylvia era un tabú. Una sombra pasó por los ojos de Sylvia, pero después se repuso y se marchó dispuesta a ganar la competición

Sparkle deambula enfurruñada por el castillo, Vlady al verla venir hacia él escondió el balón en la espalda

- Vlady, ¿qué llevas en la espalda?

- Nada – Jack no quería que Sparkle lo molestara así que lo mejor era que no supiera que estaba allí – pero ¿tú no deberías estar atacando a las Pretty Cure?

- Si mi Jack me hubiera dejado esas niñatas ya no serían un problema, pero no me deja atacarlas hasta que acabe no se qué competición

- De verdad Sparkle – Vlady soltó su risa nerviosa, veía una clara oportunidad de librarse de ella – como has podido creerte semejante trola, es obvio que lo que quiere es ponerte a prueba. Estoy seguro de que si le demuestras que puedes tomar tus propias decisiones caerá rendido a tus pies

- ¿En serio?

- Pues claro, venga ve corriendo a hacer algún plan para derrotar a las Pretty Cure

Aprovecho la confusión de la villana para correr hacia la salida. Una vez fuera, Jack esperaba enfrente de una cancha de baloncesto que, como siempre, había aparecido de la nada

- Camino libre – sonrió Vlady – me he librado de Sparkle antes de que viniera a molestar, por cierto, ¿Por qué te ha dado últimamente por el baloncesto?

- Quiero ser titular en el equipo, Allen dice que tengo que practicar la defensa – Jack lanzó el balón y consiguió una canasta – lo ves, soy buenísimo

- Eso ya lo sé pero… no te estás olvidando de algo

- ¿A sí? – pensó un rato – ¡Ah! Ya te entiendo, si querías venir con nosotros a jugar solo tienes que decirlo Vlady, ya verás, los chicos son muy simpáticos

- No me refería a eso – dijo molesto – se supone que deberías estar vigilando a las Pretty Cure, cuando estén borradas del mapa podremos hacer realidad nuestro plan ¿lo recuerdas? Destrucción total, oscuridad, la nada absoluta… Menos mal que he mandado a Sparkle a por ellas que si no…

- ¿Qué has hecho que? – a Jack se le cayó el alma a los pies

Sylvia entró junto con sus compañeras a la piscina del polideportivo, allí estaban todos los institutos esperando a que llegase su turno. Suspiro, debía calmarse para que las chicas no se pusieran nerviosas. A lo lejos vio a su tutora, la profesora Sheila, junto con la directora.

- Hola chicas – Eric apareció justo detrás del cuerpo docente del instituto – no os pongáis nerviosas, os daré helados gratis tanto si ganáis como si no – les guiñó un ojo

Las chicas sonrieron y empezaron a relajarse. Sylvia vio a Keyla, la señora Thompson, Tony, Elyon, Clara y Doggy (escondido en la mochila de Elyon), saludándoles con una pancarta en las manos. En ella se leía: "Arriba equipo McGregory, vuestros amigos siempre os apoyan". Emma y las chicas empezaron a sollozar de la emoción, mientras Sylvia sonreía radiante. Justo entonces apareció de la nada, como siempre, Jack.

- Preciosa puedo hablar un momento con tus amigas y contigo

- Después ahora tengo que estar con mis compañeras – le dirigió una mirada iracunda – y te he dicho que no me llames preciosa

- Cuando el infierno se congele, pero espera… - Sylvia ya se había marchado con sus compañeras hacia el vestuario – Clara escucha Sparkle tiene intención de atacar así que tened cuidado

- ¡Oh no dodi! – Doggy le enseño la brújula a Elyon – Hay una estrella dodi. La estrella del agua está aquí dodi.

- Pero ahora no podemos buscarla – Clara pensó a todo correr – Jack tu estate atento por si percibes a Sparkle, ella no sabrá nada de la estrella, Doggy intenta buscar la estrella, nosotras iremos a hablar con Sylvia

- Adonde creéis que vais – Sheila las obligo a sentarse – la competición está a punto de empezar, sentaros

Tal como había dicho la maestra Emma ya se posicionaba en el podio para saltar al estilo libre, mientras Sylvia se retorcía las manos en el banco. Vio como la capitana del All Saint, Grace, la miraba de soslayo como si fuera superior. La sangre comenzó a arderle y estuvo a punto de ir hacia a ella pero el timbre sonó y las nadadoras se echaron al agua.

Tras tres carreras los nervios de Sylvia estaban a flor de piel. Emma había conseguido ser segunda lo que no iba nada mal, pero Fiona, la chica de espalda, había quedado cuarta por tan solo 15 segundos, e Irma, la de braza, había quedado en sexto lugar. Ahora era su oportunidad. La carrera de mariposa iba a comenzar. "Solo son 4 vueltas no puedes fallar tienes que ser más rápida" se dijo a sí misma. El timbre sonó. Sylvia saltó hacia la piscina y nadó todo lo rápido que pudo, pero Grace ya le sacaba ventaja. "Venga vamos tienes que ganar, tienes que estamparle la victoria en la cara a esa cretina" pensó con furia. Golpeo la pared, de momento iba segunda pero no podía consentir que Grace ganara, no después de que el año pasado hubiera ido a verlas tras haber perdido burlándose de ellas. Se dio la vuelta en el bordillo y por el rabillo del ojo lo vio. Sus compañeras reían y sonreían. Estaban felices porque iba a conseguir una buena marca. "Tengo que ganar" pensó "pero no por Grace, por mis amigas. Irma ha llorado como una magdalena por no haber conseguido marca, todas se han esforzado tanto. Fiona incluso ha descuidado sus estudios de esa semana para entrenar. Tengo que conseguirlo por ellas. Por todas" Dio la vuelta en el bordillo "Si me apunté a natación fue porque me encanta estar en el agua, me gusta tanto ir rápida como ir despacio. Pero sobre todo me encanta estar con mis amigas en la piscina y pasármelo bien. Y también… también me gusta por papá" Toco la pared y sacó la cabeza del agua. Miro a su lado. Grace no había tocado la pared todavía.

- Sí, ¡hemos ganado! – pero entonces se dio cuenta, ninguna de las chicas se movía, ni el estadio excepto Clara, Elyon y Jack – pero ¿qué está pasando? Espera esta atmósfera es como cuando Clara y Elyon consiguieron su… ¡Qué demonios hace una estrella azul en el bordillo de la piscina!

- Lo sabía dodi – le lanzó su espejo a Sylvia – Captúrala rápido dodi

- Espera no se supone que tendría que…

- Hablar – una voz cantarina salió de la estrella – No te preocupes no pienso ir a ningún otro sitio. Has demostrado un amor al mar increíble y por ello yo te entrego mi bendición.

La estrella se acoplo en un hueco del espejo de la luna. La gente volvió a la normalidad, y las chicas se metieron en el agua para abrazar a su capitana. Esta todavía estaba un poco confusa hasta que recordó que acababan de ganar una marca más. Entonces Jack se puso muy recto en su sitio y un destello negro se dirigió a la piscina. Esta comenzó a llenarse de un agua negra. Sylvia apresuró a sus compañeras a salir que fueron arrastradas fuera del polideportivo, pero la capitana quedó atrapada en el agua negra y se hundió en ella

- Rexlum – rugió el monstruo, la piscina se había transformado en un monstruo que estaba ahogando a Sylvia

- Elyon rápido debe de ser Sparkle – las puertas se cerraron dejándolos solos

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

Las dos guerreras se precipitaron hacia el monstruo pero Sparkle apareció en la mitad y les envió una ráfaga de viento, el Rexlum aprovecho para lanzarles dos bolas de líquido negro que las dejó atrapadas.

- Sparkle ¿qué haces? Te dije que no atacaras

- Querido tú deber es vigilar a las Pretty Cure y el mío es destruirlas, o acaso ya no estás de acuerdo con nuestros objetivos

Sylvia mientras tanto se revolvía dentro del Rexlum sin poder transformarse. Se estaba quedando sin aire y no podía dejar que Sparkle hiciera daño a sus amigas, después de lo que se habían esforzado con la pancarta. Tanteo hasta encontrar el espejo "Por favor estrella del agua haz algo". La estrella brilló y el Rexlum se abrió dejando salir a Sylvia

- Como te atreves a hacer daño a mis amigas, me las pagarás

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

Moon esquivó los ataques del Rexlum gracias a su escudo, y corrió a liberar a sus compañeras. Star aprovechó su rapidez para abordar a Sparkle y que se alejara del Rexlum, mientras Moon y Sun usaban sus escudos para empujar al Rexlum que al estar hecho de agua repelía sus ataques.

- Moon tiene una importante carrera hoy y se ha estado esforzando – dijo Sun

- Interrumpir así la competición solo para conseguir tus fines – siguió Star

- Es imperdonable – finalizó Moon

"Pretty Cure. Shining Moon" El rayo de Moon ahora contaba con un pequeño destello azul.

El Rexlum desapareció pero Sparkle seguía allí dispuesta a enfrentarse a ellas. Jack volvió a cogerla por el brazo con el rostro muy enfadado y desapareció sin decir palabra. Una vez vuelto todo a la normalidad el equipo McGregory consiguió el segundo puesto en la carrera de relevos por tan solo 5 segundos de la primera marca. Las chicas subieron a la capitana a hombros y la sacaron alegremente del polideportivo, mientras Sheila y Eric se adelantaban muy juntos, la directora no paraba de hablar por teléfono mientras la señora Thompson caminaba pesadamente. Sylvia por el rabillo del ojo distinguió una figura muy conocida alejándose.

- Esperad bajadme – Sylvia corrió hacia una mujer alta y pálida, con el cabello lila claro, ojos verdes y un semblante muy serio – Bibí que bien que hayas venido, nos has visto ¡hemos ganado!

- Me llamo Bibiana y será más bien que os habéis clasificado Sylvia, no está bien vender la piel del oso antes de cazarla – se dio media vuelta – aun así, felicidades por tu éxito

- Gracias por venir Bibí – le gritó mientras se alejaba

- ¿Quién es? – preguntaron Elyon y Keyla

- Es verdad vosotras sois nuevas – recordó Clara- Es Bibiana, la bibliotecaria del instituto, es bastante tosca por no decir malhumorada y huraña

- Pero siempre es muy indulgente con Sylvia – sonrió Emma – de pequeña pasaba horas en la biblioteca, así que se hicieron amigas

- Qué bien que Bibí haya venido, bueno si mal no tengo entendido Eric nos había invitado a unos helados no – dijo Sylvia cuando regresó

- Yo quiero sentarme al lado de mi novia Clara – dijo Tony

- ¿Pero tu novia no era Sylvia?

- No ahora me gustas tú – todos empezaron a reírse

- Interesante. Es todo un galán - Sylvia se puso en camino - ¡Vamos a por los helados!


	12. Capítulo 12

**_Capítulo 12: Malas intenciones ¿Las Pretty Cure lo dejan?_**

La profesora Sheila empujo suavemente a las chicas fuera de la clase de informática.

- Lo siento chicas pero en el recreo tenéis que estar fuera, la habitación es solo para dar clase

Las tres junto con Keyla empezaron a refunfuñar pero la profesora hizo oídos sordos

- Y ahora que – preguntó Keyla – No podemos hablar de las Pretty Cure en el recreo porque es mencionarlas y…

- Hablabais de las Pretty Cure – se acercó Clarisse junto con Emma, Isa y Angélica – a mi me encanta Cure Moon es tan fuerte y valiente

- ¿De verdad? – cuestionó Isa – a mí me gusta más Cure Sun se le nota mucho más inteligente y sin duda es la líder del grupo

- Te equivocas la líder es Cure Star – dijo Angélica – es tan mona además es rapidísima

- Pues es yo creo que os equivocáis la líder es Cure Moon – dijo Emma mientras empezaban a discutir

- Si estoy totalmente de acuerdo – sonrió Sylvia

- Anda ven aquí – Clara agarró a Sylvia por la oreja y se la llevo de allí junto con Elyon y Keyla

Las cuatro se dirigieron a una esquina para que nadie las molestara. Últimamente las Pretty Cure estaban muy de moda y salían en todas partes. Las imágenes de Keyla ya no eran únicas ya que a las chicas las habían sorprendido más de una vez enfrentándose a un Rexlum, aunque afortunadamente siempre ya transformadas. Incluso en las tertulias de la televisión se hablaba de ellas, sin embargo no todos veían con buenos ojos la aparición de unas heroínas misteriosas. Por no hablar de que ahora las habían expulsado de su lugar de reunión y tenían que hablar de algo importante: desde que se llevó a Sparkle, Jack había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Lo extraño es que los padres de Clara no le habían olvidado y le habían dicho a la chica que su "primo" estaba con su padre. Sin embargo el barullo del recreo no las dejaba hablar tranquilamente así que Sylvia decidió probar algo y las llevó hasta la biblioteca. Nada más entras notaron el ambiente silencioso típico de una biblioteca, algunos estudiantes iban de aquí para allá entre estanterías llenas de libros. En la recepción se encontraba Bibiana tan concentrada en su trabajo que parecía una estatua.

- ¡Bibí! – Sylvia se puso enfrente suya y la bibliotecaria por poco se cae del susto

- Te he dicho que me llamo Bibiana , y no grites, aquí es obligatorio guardar silencio

- Oye Bibí – dijo haciendo caso omiso – crees que mis amigas y yo podemos quedarnos aquí a hablar de unos asuntillos importantes

- Si habéis venido a ver si hay algún libro de Pretty Cure como vuestras amigas dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – no hay ninguno

- ¿Un libro de Pretty Cure? No, no eso Bibí veras…

- Y si es para estar con tus amigas de charla insulsa por aquí tampoco podéis estar, esto es una biblioteca no un bar, así que si no vais a coger ningún libro o a leer me tengo que tengo que pedirte que os vayáis Sylvia

- De acuerdo, no pasa nada Bibí

- Pues vaya, si que es simpática la bibliotecaria – dijo con sarcasmo Keyla cuando estuvieron fuera

- Claro que es simpática – la defendió Sylvia – Tiene razón, es una biblioteca, no podemos discutir las cosas allí

- En fin de todas maneras ya ha tocado el timbre, así que vamos a clase

Sylvia dejo la cartera en el sofá y se tumbó un rato a ver la tele. Era cierto que Bibí podía ser muy brusca algunas veces, pero ella sabía que era una persona de confianza y que en el fondo tenía un gran corazón. Martha iba de allí para acá planchando la ropa mientras ponía un programa de tertulia. Sylvia recordó que era allí donde salía esa reportera tan chillona y que no paraba de criticar a todo el mundo. En ese preciso momento, como si leyera los pensamientos la reportera apareció en pantalla

- Hola chicos – sonrió falsamente – Aquí vuestra reportera estrella Ofelia. Con noticias frescas sobre las nuevas heroínas de la ciudad… o debería decir las nuevas villanas de la ciudad, porque siendo sinceros ¿qué sabemos de ellas? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Por qué no desvelan su identidad? Y lo más importante, de verdad unas chicas tan jóvenes están cualificadas para un trabajo así. Porque lo cierto es que sí vale los estropicios desaparecen, pero acaso no son precisamente ellas la causa de que estos monstruos aparezcan por la ciudad. Quiero decir, antes de las Pretty Cure había monstruos, no, después de las Pretty Cure hay monstruos, sí. Por no hablar de un grupo tan descoordinado, la tal Cure Moon solo sabe patear a todo lo que ve, este de su parte o no, Sun mucho pensar pero en realidad no hace nada, y la otra, Star solo usa su rapidez para salir corriendo porque le asustan los monstruitos. Además…

- Pero como puede semejante pedorra salir en la televisión – se alteró Sylvia – Deberían prohibir que salga en televisión, es una estúpida reportera que no sabe otra cosa que criticar el trabajo de los demás, pues sabes que seguro que tú no lo haría mejor, de hecho seguro que no podrías ni contra Trémula tú solita. Se va a enterar de quién soy yo. La próxima vez que la vea en televisión, voy a ir a la cadena y me voy a transformar en…

- ¿En qué te vas transformar Sylvia? – levantó la cabeza Martha sonriendo

- Pues…esto… en una telespectadora furiosa – empezó a reír nerviosamente

- ¿De verdad? Sabes estaba pensando que sea quien sea Cure Moon seguro que está tan enfadada como tú – le guiñó un ojo misteriosamente mientras se llevaba la ropa

- Si… claro…claro…

Sparkle vio como la reportera terminaba su emisión. Esa parte del plan había salido perfecta. Uso su magia para manipular la antena del canal de televisión. Muy pronto todos sentirían un odio tremendo hacia las Pretty Cure.

- Y eso que has decidido ayudarme contra las guerreras legendarias amorcito

- Vuelve a llamarme así y te borro de la faz de la Tierra – le amenazó Jack. Se levantó y se alejó de Sparkle.

Esa mujer lo ponía harto, cuanto antes terminara con esto mejor. El caso es que la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa. Su deber era acabar con las Pretty Cure, porque se extrañaba tanto de que la ayudara. "Porque son tus amigas" la voz de un niño pequeño resonó en su cabeza "han confiado en ti, por favor no lo hagas". "¡Cállate maldito crío!" dijo otra voz provocándole un pinchazo que le atravesó la cabeza. Las dos voces discutían siempre dentro de su cabeza y le producían un dolor inaguantable. ¿Cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo oyendo tan solo una voz? Al estar cerca de esas chicas la otra voz no se manifestaba. Era extraño tener unos momentos de paz sin que dos voces en tu cabeza te dijeran que hacer cada dos por tres y se pusieran a discutir entre ellas. Aunque también era muy agradable no tener que oír constantemente que tenía que destruirlo todo.

En cuanto pisaron el instituto las chicas notaron que había algo que no funcionaba. Sus amigas parecían enfadadas sin ningún motivo y no paraban de despotricar contra las heroínas que el día anterior tanto alababan. Incluso Keyla parecía haber caído en el hechizo

- Vaya, vaya – sonrió amargamente – pero si habéis venido a clase, que grandioso honor. Porque no os largáis a otra ciudad y nos dejáis tranquilos a todos. Al fin de al cabo nadie os quiere aquí

- Pero Keyla – sollozó Elyon – si tú y yo somos amigas

- Yo jamás sería amiga de una Pretty Cure

- Habláis de las Pretty Cure – Clarisse y las otras aparecieron de la nada – habría que desterrar a esas estúpidas, nadie les ha pedido ayuda

- Si es verdad tendrían que dejar de existir

Elyon no pudo soportarlo más y echo a correr por los pasillos mientras sus amigas la seguían. Se dio de bruces con Bibí

- Pero se puede saber qué te pasa chiquilla – Bibí le tendió un pañuelo

- Las odian… pero ¿Por qué? – lloró

- La gente es muy voluble querida – le revolvió el pelo suavemente – de todas maneras si te sirve de algo a mí siguen gustándome las Pretty Cure - Clara y Sylvia llegaron hasta allí – y a vosotras que os pasa

- Bibí – las dudas empezaban a formarse en la cabeza de Sylvia – tú crees que las Pretty Cure deberían dejarlo, quiero decir, es verdad que solo han dado problemas, quizás… quizás deberían dejarlo

- Tienes razón – Clara bajo la mirada apesadumbrada – Es por su culpa que gente inocente como Keyla o la señora Thompson se hayan visto involucradas. Además algunas veces es tan difícil… quiero decir que parece tan difícil

- Pues yo no creo que sea así – dijo Bibí – es cierto que para ellas tiene que ser difícil algunas veces, pero estoy segura de que lo que tratan de defender es más grande que cualquier dificultad que puedan tener – se volvió y se alejó lentamente por el pasillo

- Lo que tratamos de defender… - pensó Sylvia

- Chicas dodi – Doggy corrió hasta ellas – Pasa algo extraño dodi. La antena de ese canal de televisión retransmite unas ondas extrañas dodi. Estoy seguro de que el Ejercito Oscuro está detrás dodi

- Interesante – Sylvia se rascó la cabeza – Eso es lo que debe haber hecho que la gente actúe así

- Pues démonos prisa, es cuestión de tiempo que Keyla cuente nuestra identidad y se vuelvan todos contra nosotros

En cuanto llegaron a la cadena vieron la puerta abierta. Corrieron hasta llegar a la sala de los monitores. Allí las esperaba Sparkle. Las chicas se transformaron rápidamente

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos. Pretty Cure Cosmos"

Las tres chicas corrieron a atacar a su oponente pero Sparkle ya las estaba esperando y mandó una fuerte onda que las hizo chocarse con la pared. Star saltó rápidamente con una patada giratoria pero la villana la agarró de la pierna y la estrelló contra unos monitores. Sun intentó observar el sitio que las rodeaba para usar algo a su favor pero Sparkle la sorprendió por la espalda con una ráfaga de aire. Moon corrió hacia ella furiosa usando multitud de combos, pero Sparkle los esquivó sin esfuerzo, cogió el brazo de Moon y se lo retorció haciendo que este crujiera. Sun se recupero e intento golpear a la villana para que dejara en paz a su amiga, pero esta ya se lo temía y movió a Moon de forma que las dos se chocaron quedando muy mal paradas. Doggy notó que las chicas no pelaban como antes

- Vaya tenias razón – Sparkle sonrió - un poco de mala publicidad y sus ánimos se vienen abajo

- Te lo dije – Jack salió de su escondite – se preocupan demasiado por los demás, si piensan que les están perjudicando no lucharan como antes

- Pero que… - Sun intentó levantarse pero las piernas le fallaron

- Tenían razón – sollozó Star – somos un fraude, no podemos contra ellos

- Lo que tratamos de defender… - murmuró Moon

- Creía que éramos amigos – le gritó Sun a Jack – Después de lo bien que nos hemos portado contigo, ¿es que no te divertías aquí? No te gustaba ir con Allen a jugar al baloncesto, comer la comida de papa, y las tardes que pasábamos juntos jugando a tus videojuegos, y tus discusiones con Sylvia, o las tomaduras de pelo que le hacías a Elyon ¡Es que eso no significa nada para ti!

- Yo… - la cabeza de Jack comenzó a dar vueltas - ¡Cállate! – se dispuso a golpear a Sun pero Moon apareció de la nada parando su ataque

- Eso es – levantó la vista sonriendo – Bibí tenía razón. Yo… yo lucho por la gente que me importa, por mi madre, por Martha, por las chicas del instituto, por todos los que me importa. Los que les estáis perjudicando sois vosotros. Lo que tratamos de defender es la gente a la que queremos. Y da igual cuales sean las dificultades, seguiremos luchando por ellos

- Si es verdad – Star ayudó a Sun a levantarse – luchamos por todos aquellos que nos importan, porque este mundo nunca desaparezca.

- Y porque sigamos llorando y riendo juntos – dijo Sun mirando a Jack a los ojos

- Menuda estupidez – dijo Sparkle – por lo que lucháis no tiene ningún sentido, este mundo acabara reducido a cenizas tarde o temprano. Todos terminará siendo engullido por la oscuridad. Es inútil que luchéis

- ¡Mientes! Este mundo no desaparecerá mientras nosotras podamos seguir luchando – dijo Moon – si nos derrotáis, nos levantaremos y seguiremos hacia delante…

- No importa lo duros que sean los tiempos… - siguió Sun

- Porque al final siempre encontraremos una luz en medio de la oscuridad… - finalizó Star

"Pretty Cure. Star. Moon. Sun. Súper Shining Attack"

El rayo dio de lleno contra Sparkle que invocó una fuerte ráfaga de viento para parar el ataque. El "Súper Shining Attack" tembló al contacto por el fuerte poder de la ráfaga. Los dos rayos forcejearon intensamente hasta que oyó un chasquido, el rayo de aire de Sparkle desapareció mientras esta se ladeaba para esquivar el ataque de las Pretty Cure, que dio de lleno en la antena, la cual volvió a la normalidad

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – se extrañó Sparkle, algo había cortado su poder -¿Y dónde está mi amorcito? – miró a las chicas con desdén – bueno ahora no tengo tiempo de entretenerme con unas enclenques como vosotras – diciendo esto desapareció

- Sois geniales dodi – Doggy saltó hacia los brazos de Star – Da igual lo que diga la gente yo siempre estaré de vuestra parte dodi.

Espectro se revolvió las manos satisfactoriamente. Su espejo roto le había mostrado algo muy interesante. El chasquido lo había producido nada más y nada menos que Jack que había usado su poder para cortar el de Sparkle y dar ventaja a las Pretty Cure. "En cuanto Dardanelos vea esto estará de acuerdo conmigo en que debemos librarnos de ese crío" pensó con odio "y entenderá que debería haber sido yo quien albergara tal poder. En fin la próxima vez le quitaremos el fragmento a ese estúpido y me lo quedare yo, una pena que vaya a morir al instante, me hubiese gustado torturarlo un rato" rió malvadamente. Se dio la vuelta y se fue en busca de Dardanelos. No se dio cuenta de que en el espejo había un extraño reflejo blanco. Un reflejo semejante al de un ojo.

Clara llegó a su casa un poco preocupada, aunque le costaba admitirlo tenía ganas de que Jack volviera. Se dirigió a la cocina donde vio que había una silla de más

- Mamá ¿porqué hay una silla más?

- Hay que ver Clara nunca te acuerda de nada, tu primo ha vuelto esta mañana

La chica corrió hacia la habitación de su primo y lo encontró poniéndose una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza

- Jack…pero… que… - empezó sin saber que decir

- Hola primita – sonrió – espero que estés preparada para que te pegue una paliza al nuevo videojuego que me he comprado. Por cierto sobre lo de esta mañana… es un poco complicado pero…

- Da igual – lo abrazó cariñosamente – no vuelvas a irte así vale

- Claro primita. Esta casa es un muermo sin mí, pero no te preocupes no tengo planeada ninguna salida

Por el rabillo del ojo Clara vio algo que la extraño. Justo detrás de la cama, hábilmente escondida detrás de unos zapatos llenos de hojas, había una maceta de jazmines ='foG i e ont-family:"Times New Roman"'- No ahora me gustas tú – todos empezaron a reírse

- Interesante. Es todo un galán - Sylvia se puso en camino - ¡Vamos a por los helados!


	13. Capítulo 13

**_Capítulo 13: Profesión: entrenadora oficial de Pretty Cure_**

Era noche cerrada, tan oscura como si nunca hubiera existido ninguna luz. Keyla en su habitación miraba por la ventana los jardines de su casa. ¿De qué le valía una casa tan grande si tan solo estaba ella y dos criados? Su padre le había dicho que era la casa perfecta, pero a ella tan solo le parecía un caparazón vacío. Él, con todas sus condecoraciones y su uniforme del ejército, con su frente alta y su aspecto frío propios de un piloto que surca los cielos en solitario. Alejó sus pensamientos de eso, además ya sabía perfectamente la solución a su deshabitada casa, o como más tarde diría Sylvia, a su "pedazo de palacio". El problema que no dejaba dormir a Keyla era otro, y se llamaba redacción. Una redacción de dos folios de lo que quería ser de mayor. La longitud no era el problema. Este residía en que Keyla no tenía ni idea de que quería estudiar. Elyon ese mismo día le había dicho que su redacción estaba terminada. Suspiró, ella no tenía las cosas tan claras, pero por lo menos el trabajo era para dentro de una semana. Ya lo pensaría después, pensó cansada mientras se metía en la cama. Mañana tenía que darles una gran noticia a sus amigas.

Sylvia se deslizó por la puerta de la biblioteca hacia el mostrador, donde dejó los libros que había tomado prestados. La bibliotecaria, Bibí, le dirigió una de sus famosas medio sonrisas

- Se te queda pequeña esta biblioteca ¿verdad? – recogió los libros y miró los títulos- tengo la sensación de que seguirás pidiendo los mismos libros eternamente

- Puede ser Bibí – sonrió pícaramente – pero un buen libro lo es siempre, da igual las veces que lo leas

- En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo, y por cierto, ya te he dicho que me llamo Bibiana – la miró un momento como pensando algo – oye Sylvia… ¿estáis tú y tus amigas mejor?

- Sí, claro ¿Por qué?

- Por nada – Bibí parecía querer decir algo pero debió pensárselo mejor

Después de devolver los libros se dirigió al banco del recreo donde se encontraban sus amigas. Keyla quería decirles algo importante

- Esta tarde quiero que vengáis a mi casa – dijo solemnemente – es lo suficiente grande como para ser la guarida secreta de "las que vosotras sabéis" – dijo para evitar decir el nombre Pretty Cure

- Ojala lo de la guarida secreta fuera lo más importante – el semblante de Clara era serio – Jack está muy preocupado, lo noto muy raro

- ¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa? – Sylvia se sentó junto a ella – Nos ataco después de haber estado todo este tiempo con nosotras, pero en fin, creo que lo más importante ahora es hacernos más fuertes. Sparkle paró nuestro ataque muy fácilmente y la ganamos por los pelos

- Por eso precisamente necesito que vengáis conmigo esta tarde, he encontrado una zona de entrenamiento perfecta

Al sonar el timbre, una esplendorosa limusina las esperaba en la puerta del instituto. Keyla hizo una señal para que entraran, pero Clara preguntó si podían esperar a que llegara Jack para decirle que se fuera solo a casa

- Os vais en una limusina y pretendes que me vaya solo a casa – sonrió – de eso nada primita yo no dejo escapar la oportunidad, vamos a donde sea que nos lleve el trasto

- ¡Ah no! – dijo Sylvia cuando lo vio entrar – Eso sí que no, ¿vamos a permitirle también que venga a casa de Keyla?

- Ya sé que no puedes aguantar ni un día sin mí preciosa pero tampoco es para tanto

- Por mí como si te pierdes en una selva tropical, y no me llames preciosa

- Cuando los gallos pongan huevos

El coche se paró justo en el centro de la ciudad, en una hermosa mansión con enormes jardines, y extrañamente, con una pista de aterrizaje.

- ¡Pedazo de palacio! – exclamó Sylvia

Keyla sonrió por el asombro de su amiga y las guió por la casa hasta una puerta de madera negra

- ¡Chicas y… - miró a Jack – chico! Os presento la sede oficial de Pretty Cure, abierta las 24 horas del día

La puerta se abrió y Keyla las guió hasta el amplio desván. Los cuatro abrieron los ojos como platos. El piso de abajo entero estaba dividido en dos partes, una con una mesa, dos sofás, y una nevera, todo decorado con estrellas, lunas y soles. La otra mitad era un gimnasio con un enorme ordenador que hizo que Clara por poco se desmayase. Según explicó Keyla, la primera parte era para relajarse un poco y discutir cosas sobre las Pretty Cure, y la segunda y "tercera" sala estaba dedicada al entrenamiento de las Pretty Cure. El ordenador era capaz de organizar diferentes actividades en cuanto se introdujera un perfil. Para el entrenamiento individual utilizarían el gimnasio interior, pero para el colectivo Keyla les dijo que iban a usar la pista de aterrizaje.

- Y no os preocupéis por si os ven, he dado día libre a los criados, además nunca se acercan a la pista de aterrizaje.

- Pero ¿por qué tienes una pista de aterrizaje? – preguntó Elyon

- Mi padre es piloto del ejercito – le hizo una señal a Clara para que empezara con el ordenador – he pensado que lo mejor es que empecemos con los puntos débiles. Moon es muy fuerte, pero no tiene ningún sentido táctico y lo soluciona todo a golpes. Sun tiene un gran sentido táctico, pero es muy lenta y tarda demasiado en reaccionar. Star es muy rápida, pero es muy débil y sus golpes no tienen gran efecto

- Yo si queréis puedo ayudar siendo un enemigo imaginario – propuso Jack

- Si claro, imaginario – ironizó Sylvia

- Bueno chicas dodi – Doggy salió de la mochila de Elyon – Keyla ha tenido una maravillosa idea dodi. A entrenar dodi

Las chicas se transformaron en Cure Moon, Cure Sun y Cure Star y comenzaron sus entrenamientos. Moon utilizó un casco de realidad virtual para realizar tácticas de ataque y escape, Sun utilizó la pista de aterrizaje para correr todo lo que podía, y mientras Star practicaba con Jack su fuerza. Keyla iba apuntando los progresos de las chicas en una libreta. Al finalizar la tarde las chicas estaban muy cansadas y se sentaron en la primera sala.

- Vaya este sitio es estupendo – dijo Sylvia tumbada en el sofá

- Pues yo no diría eso de tus progresos – comento Keyla preocupada – pensaba que os iba a ir mejor la verdad

- No te preocupes Keyla, es la primera vez, la cosa ira mejor mañana – la animó Elyon

- En ese caso chicas mañana pasareis el día entrenando dodi

- Claro como tú siempre estás tumbado – se quejó Sylvia

- Estoy de acuerdo, intentaré preparar un programa para un entrenamiento colectivo

- Yo si quieres te ayudo primita

Al día siguiente todas estaban en casa de Keyla para seguir el entrenamiento. Jack ayudo a Keyla a construir rápidamente un pequeño laberinto de trampas. Le vendaron los ojos a Sun y Star, mientras Moon las veía desde un balcón. La prueba consistía en que Moon guiase a las chicas, primero a Sun, que debería hacer el circuito esquivando las trampas, y después Star, que debía enfrentarse a las mismas trampas, pero sin esquivarlas. Sin embargo, Moon no tenía ni idea porque camino debía llevar a sus amigas, Sun seguía yendo muy lenta por miedo a chocarse con algo, y Star en cuanto oía un ruido extraño gritaba y se ponía a correr. Keyla suspiraba pesadamente, había pensado que aquello era una buena idea, pero ahora no lo veía tanto.

- Lo siento chicas – era por la tarde y habían decidido hacer un parón para comer – pensé que os iba a ayudar

- No te preocupes lo has hecho estupendamente Keyla – sonrió Sylvia – pero me temo que somos unas alumnas terribles

- Además acabamos de empezar no te rindas tan fácilmente – la animó Elyon – tú no eres de esa clase de gente

- Jack y yo haremos remodelaciones en el programa y ya verás como todo va mejor

- Supongo – se levantó – lo siento chicas pero tengo que terminar una redacción, seguid entrenando y después vengo – dijo yéndose corriendo

- Venga chicas ya habéis oído a la entrenadora – se levantó Jack – a seguir entrenando

"Entrenadora" pensó Keyla mientras se marchaba.

Sparkle miró a las Pretty Cure mientras entrenaban. Esas niñatas no solo habían conseguido que Jack volviese con ellas sino que encima le habían puesto en contra suya. Pero eso del entrenamiento le estaba dando una nueva idea. Ese ordenador tenía una información muy valiosa en su interior. Los puntos débiles de cada Pretty Cure, y si transformaba el ordenador en un Rexlum, podría sacarle un buen partido. Pero debía esperar, cuando las chicas estuvieran tan cansadas que sería más fácil vencerlas.

Elyon se escabulló de los entrenamientos para buscar a Keyla, tenía la sensación de que algo preocupaba profundamente a su amiga. La encontró en su habitación mirando fijamente a un papel en blanco

- No sabes sobre que escribir ¿verdad? – la interrumpió

- Todas sabéis lo que queréis hacer – se lamentó - tú con tu jardín, Sylvia con sus libros, Clara con los ordenadores, incluso Clarisse quiere ser abogada.

- ¿Y eso es todo lo que te preocupa? Nosotras lo tenemos claro porque hemos encontrado algo que nos apasiona. Tú tan solo tienes que buscar más y acabaras encontrándolo, y cuando lo hagas, estoy segura de que serás la mejor – Elyon decidió dejar a Keyla sola con sus pensamientos

Al volver las chicas estaban tumbadas, mientras Doggy corría en una cinta del gimnasio. "Se veía gordo" rió Sylvia en contestación la mirada de Elyon. A Jack no se le veía por ninguna parte, como siempre, parecía haberse evaporado. Se sentó entre sus amigas para descansar un poco. Clara se levantó enérgicamente y se sentó en el ordenador, ya que Keyla le había dado un material tan bueno no podía desperdiciarlo. Sin embargo, al sentarse frente a la pantalla y tocar una de las teclas, el ordenador empezó a emitir sonidos extraños y una marca se dibujó en su pantalla.

- El Ejercito Oscuro dodi – Doggy corría cada vez más rápido en la cinta

- Afuera todo el mundo – Sylvia agarró a Doggy – Corred

El monitor se levantó transformándose en un Rexlum. Las tres chicas y Doggy pararon en la pista de aterrizaje

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos. Pretty Cure Cosmos"

Doggy corrió a buscar a Keyla mientras las chicas se enfrentaban al Rexlum. Pero el monstruo contenía todos los puntos débiles de las chicas y se dispuso a utilizarlos. Esquivando a Moon y Star, golpeo a Sun, después se encaró directamente con Star que salió dispara por un rayo del Rexlum. Moon se encontró sola contra el monstruo y descargo toda su fuerza en un puñetazo, pero este lo esquivo haciendo que se estrellase estrepitosamente contra la pared. Sparkle reía ruidosamente viendo a sus enemigas caer como moscas. Keyla llegó acompañada de Doggy justo al ver a sus amigas caer.

- Es culpa mía si yo no hubiese dado la idea esto no hubiera pasado

- De eso nada dodi. Te has esforzado tanto como ellas para que mejoraran dodi. Tú puedes hacerlo dodi

- De acuerdo – se decidió Keyla – Moon rápido, piensa algo, tú conoces sus habilidades mejor que yo

- Espera – Moon se plantó enfrente del monstruo – tú quietecito mientras pienso – El monstruo se quedó sorprendido por la actitud de Moon mientras esta se rascaba la cabeza – Interesante… ¡Lo tengo! – El Rexlum lanzó un rayo hacia Moon, pero esta activó su escudo mientras daba instrucciones – Star golpea al Rexlum por delante, Sun tú aprovecha y atácalo por detrás sin que se dé cuenta.

- Vamos chicas – animó Keyla al ver la indecisión de las chicas – Star no te preocupes si tus golpes no son muy fuertes, poco a poco podrás hacerlo. Y Sun corre como si llevaras la vida en ello, no te preocupes por si hay algo en el camino

Las chicas llevaron a cabo el plan de Moon. Star cogió con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó al Rexlum que detuvo el rayo, mientras Sun corría hacia él saltando para inmovilizar el brazo. Moon aprovecho para saltar encima del monstruo

"Pretty Cure. Shining Moon"

Sparkle apareció para parar el rayo de Moon. La Pretty Cure sonrió, cayendo hacia el lado de sus amigas. Había caído en la trampa.

"Pretty Cure. Star. Moon. Sun. Super Shining Attack"

El monstruo se disolvió mientras Sparkle se marchaba con una ráfaga de aire con la cara crispada del enfado. Las chicas corrieron a abrazar a Keyla

- ¿Lo ves? El entrenamiento ha dado su fruto dodi

- Si – rió Keyla

Cuando las chicas se marcharon Keyla se enfrentó directamente a la redacción

Me llamó Keyla y de mayor quiero ser entrenadora de Pretty Cure para ayudarlas a cumplir su misión…

Borró esa última parte

… quiero ser entrenadora para sacar lo mejor de la gente a la que quiero y ayudarles a conseguir sus sueños.

Espectro estaba sentado como siempre en su trono, con el espejo roto detrás. Jack pensó que con un poco de suerte uno de estos días el espejo se le caería encima. Los había convocado allí, a Dardanelos y a él para enseñarles algo. Con un movimiento de su mano el espejo mostró el enfrentamiento entre Sparkle y las Pretty Cure en la cadena de televisión.

- Lo que vais a ver es nada más y nada menos que la prueba irrefutable de la más alta traición

El espejo mostró a Jack con el ceño fruncido mirando los rayos chocándose. Levantaba la mano y chasqueaba los dedos. Un gesto que hacía que el rayo de Sparkle se debilitase. Jack comenzó a sudar. No podía ser. Él no recordaba haber hecho eso

- No veo donde está la traición Espectro – dijo de repente Dardanelos – nuestro señor tan solo ha chasqueado los dedos para desaparecer, debió detectar la pérdida de potencia de Sparkle antes de que ocurriera

- Pues claro – sonrió Jack – He de decir que tus labores están dejando mucho que desear Espectro. Espero que esto no se repita o tendremos que tomar medidas – amenazó mientras desaparecía

- Pero Dardanelos – dijo furioso – lo habéis visto tanto como yo

- Por supuesto Espectro – dijo mientras se atusaba el bigote – pero debe seguir pensando que le somos leales. Él tiene algo que necesitamos no te olvides. Una vez que encontremos la otra parte, podremos deshacernos de él sin problema, pero de momento le necesitamos. Síguele el juego igual que yo, que no sospeche que su final está cerca – Espectro se fue sonriendo. Dardanelos miró hacia el espejo roto – Siento una extraña energía en ese espejo… Seas quien seas te estoy vigilando, no pienses que no me he dado cuenta

Dardanelos desapareció. En el espejo comenzó a verse un brillo extraño, formando una cara blanca que sonreía maquiavélicamente.


	14. Capítulo 14

**_Capítulo 14: Desfile de modelos, la pasión oculta de Clara_**

La profesora entró en el aula donde la esperaban todas las chicas. En su mano llevaba varios papeles

- Bueno chicas creo que ya sabéis que pasa hoy – sonrió - ¡Empieza el festival del instituto! Os animo a todas a participar en las distintas actividades que ofrecen las distintas clases, y sin más os informo que ya nos han otorgado las actividades de este año. Como sabéis cada clase se dedica a dos actividades este año nos encargaremos de la venta del mercadillo junto con la rama masculina, y… ¡de la obra de teatro! Dentro de unos días empezaremos a ensayar pero de momento tenemos que centrarnos en el mercadillo

Las chicas gritaron de alegría, la semana del festival era muy conocida ya que se daban la mitad de las clases y las demás horas estaban reservadas a actividades como el mercadillo, la obra de teatro, exposiciones de arte, casas del terror, desfiles de moda… Clara miró su cuaderno debajo del pupitre. Decenas de vestidos y conjuntos estaban dibujados allí. Borro de la cabeza esa idea, ella era una informática, ¿que tenía eso que ver con la moda? La cabeza de Sylvia se asomó por encima de su hombro

- ¡Vaya! Que conjuntos más bonitos ¿en qué tiendas los has visto?

- En ninguna – dijo rápidamente escondiendo su libreta

- Espera un momento ¿son tuyos? Caramba Clara son buenísimos, ¿vas a presentarte al desfile?

- ¡Que! ¡Pues claro que no! Esas chicas llevan organizando el desfile mucho tiempo, una principiante como yo no puede hacer nada

- No estoy para nada de acuerdo, los diseños son buenísimos Clara, por lo menos inténtalo, no pierdes nada, además las chicas y yo te ayudaremos

En el recreo Sylvia convenció a Elyon y Keyla para ayudarlas. Mientras Sylvia iba a por los otros bocetos de Clara y a por algunos conjuntos ya hecho acompañada por Jack, Clara, Elyon y Keyla irían a comprar las telas y los esperarían en el parque. Clara fue con sus amigas todavía con dudas, pero cuando a Sylvia se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacer que desistiera. No dudaba que quizás los diseños fuesen buenos, pero el desfile era entre todos los alumnos, estaba segura de que se notaría demasiado la diferencia con el trabajo de las demás chicas. Seguro que a la gente no le gustaba

- Venga vamos Clara – Keyla estiró las comisuras de los labios de su amiga – Fuera las caras largas.

- Sí, ya verás como tus diseños quedan genial y nosotras podemos ser tus modelos

- Sé que son buenos – confesó Clara – pero no sé si son lo suficientemente buenos

- Lo serán confía en nosotras – sonrió Elyon

Mientras tanto Sylvia ponía patas arriba el dormitorio de Clara para buscar la libreta.

- Por quinta vez preciosa – dijo Jack poniendo los ojos en blanco – está en el segundo cajón de la mesilla

- De eso nada ella ha dicho que estaba debajo de la cama, y deja de decirme preciosa

- Cuando me estalle una bomba en la cara – fue hacia el cajón y de allí sacó la libreta – Lo ves preciosa

- Eso es porque lo has puesto allí ahora so listillo

Al llegar al jardín todavía seguían discutiendo. Al pasar por el puesto de Eric vieron a Bibí y Sheila comprando unos helados. Más bien Bibí los compraba, porque Sheila no paraba de hacerle ojitos a Eric.

- ¡Bibí!

- Me llamo Bibiana, Sylvia, Bi-bia-na – contestó molesta mientras Sylvia se pedía un helado de chocolate blanco – Por cierto, Clara, Sheila me ha comentado que están teniendo problemas con las instalaciones electrónicas del desfile, quizás podrías pasarte para echarle un vistazo

- Me pasare después de estar un rato en casa de Keyla

Se dirigieron a la guardia secreta, donde empezaron a trabajar en los diseños de Clara. Decidieron hacer ocho diseños para el desfile. "Será corto pero bonito" había dicho Keyla. Acordaron que cada una llevaría dos conjuntos a modo de diseño. Lo cierto es que estaban quedando muy bien pero Clara seguía sin estar segura.

- Qué tal si hacemos nueve en vez de ocho y contamos con un modelo especial – sonrió Elyon – que tal si le hacemos un conjunto a Doggy

- ¿A mí dodi? De eso nada dodi. Ya estoy ocupado con las estrellas dodi. La brújula me dice que la estrella de la electricidad está cerca dodi.

- Yo voy a salir al colegio si quieres puedes venir a echar un vistazo a ver si recibes alguna señal – propuso Clara

Ambos se encaminaron hacia allí mientras las chicas acababan los diseños de Clara. Lo cierto es que quería alejarse un poco de aquello ya que cada vez le parecía peor idea. Al llegar a la escuela fue hacia el polideportivo, donde la clase superior había construido el escenario del desfile. Subió hacia la tarima superior donde estaba todo el circuito eléctrico, lo cierto es que todo eso siempre se le había dado muy bien, lo que no lograba comprender es como lo había sabido Bibí. Quizás Sheila se lo hubiera dicho, aunque pensaba que sus habilidades con los circuitos eléctricos solo lo sabían las chicas del club de tecnología. Mientras estaba arriba, vio como una de las chicas un año mayor que ella venia para hacer una prueba. Clara se quedó de piedra, jamás lograría igualar siquiera los diseños, hechos con telas caras y brillantes, tan suaves que parecían mecerse con el viento. En comparación sus diseños era una farsa. Doggy que se había separado al entrar al colegio, corrió hacia ella gritando algo sobre una estrella. Pero Clara no le escucho. "Diles a las chicas que no me presento" había dicho solamente mientras se iba a casa. No podía decírselo a la cara porque sabía que las decepcionaría. Cuando Doggy llegó a la casa de Keyla, las chicas ya casi habían terminado. "Un rato más por la mañana y para por la tarde estarán terminados". Sylvia quiso ir a casa de Clara para hablar con ella pero Elyon la convenció de que la dejase estar sola

- Mañana terminaremos los diseños y los llevaremos – dijo Keyla – ya veréis como cambia de idea

- Más le vale dodi – dijo Doggy – porque he detectado una estrella en el polideportivo dodi

- Que no te oiga Jack – le susurro Sylvia – todavía no se si podemos fiarnos de él

- No seas así Sylvia, Jack está de nuestra parte, eres la única que todavía desconfía de él

- Créeme, según Clara tengo motivos para desconfiar de él

Lo cierto era que Jack, en cuanto había oído que Clara no quería presentarse, se había ido hacia su casa. Una vez allí llamó a la puerta de su prima varias veces, pero esta no contestaba, seguramente porque no quería hablar con nadie. Esperó a que bajara a cenar uno de los esplendidos platos de su padre, pero según su tía, le había dicho que no tenía hambre. Al día siguiente, Clara se levantó muy temprano para no tener que enfrentarse ni a su primo ni a sus amigas. Se escabulló a la biblioteca todavía a oscuras hasta que dio de bruces con un haz de luz

- ¡Clara! – Bibí llevaba en la mano una linterna - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada – disimuló – venía a buscar unos libros

- Espera a que encienda las luces – se dirigió a una caja de fusibles y las luces se encendieron – Sheila me ha dicho que has arreglado el problema del desfile. No sé como a la gente le pueden gustar esas cosas

- ¿No te gusta la moda Bibí?

- ¡Oh por favor! Bibiana. Me llamo Bibiana – puso los ojos en blanco – Y sí, sí me gusta la moda, pero estos desfiles siempre son iguales. Primero los vestidos voluminosos de telas caras, después los conjuntos bohemios y para cerrar el desfile moda alternativa. Es siempre igual. Ojala a alguien se le ocurriera algo para cambiar un poco la monotonía del desfile

- ¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

- No sé… ¿Cuáles son las dos cosas que más te gustan? Pues júntalas y ponlas en un diseño, seguro que será mejor que los vestidos de siempre. Por cierto ¿qué libro querías?

- Pues… - una idea empezó a formarse en la cabeza de Clara – Dame uno sobre circuitos electrónicos

Sylvia ayudó a las chicas a pasar los diseños a la biblioteca. El día anterior habían conseguido que Bibí les dejase guardar los diseños allí. Nada más entrar se encontraron con Clara trabajando con un motón de cables y luces. Sin decir ni una palabra agarró los diseños y uno por uno empezó a tejer las luces y los cables por dentro.

- Quizás os molesten un poco al ponéroslos, pero no tengo tela para revestirlos – sonrió – teníais razón chicas, si no lo intento nunca sabré si soy buena o no. A ver qué os parece

Nada más decir eso pulsó un botón conectado a las luces, y el diseño empezó a emitir pequeñas luces dibujando formas y destellos en la camiseta y en los pantalones.

- Interesante – Sylvia se acercó a la camiseta – Es precioso Clara, me encanta

- Y a mí – dijo Keyla – te ayudaremos para terminar los otros

Sin decir más se pusieron manos a la obra hasta que el timbre les recordó que tenían que ir a clase. En vez de seis horas, los días del festival se daban tres horas de clase, por lo que quedaban otras tres horas para preparar los diseños. Al terminar la clase Clara fue con Sylvia a preparar los diseños que quedaban, mientras Elyon y Keyla iban a apuntarla finalmente en el desfile. "Ya está" Clara contempló los diseños terminados por fin. Los habían traspasado hasta las bambalinas del escenario y dentro de poco sería el turno de Clara. La primera en salir sería Keyla con una camiseta a rayas blancas y azules y unos pantalones cortos con corte bombacho, de la camiseta salía luces azules que formaban un mar con un barco. Nada más salir Keyla las luces se atenuaron y encendió la camiseta. Clara contuvo la respiración. Uno. Dos. Tres. Y entonces lo oyó. Aplausos. A la gente le gustaba. La siguiente fue Elyon con un vestido blanco y flores en las trenzas, toda cubierta por luces doradas y plateadas. Sylvia se agarró al brazo de Clara "Esta me la vas a pagar" dijo mirándose al espejo con sorna. Con una falda lila que se agarraba a la cintura por un lazo del mismo color, y una camiseta con la espalda descubierta con luces parpadeantes en la cabeza adornando un lazo. Keyla volvió a salir esta vez con un vestido largo que arrastraba por el suelo de color champán y brillos dorados. Elyon salió después con unos pantaloncitos marrones y una camiseta con flores titilantes producidas por las luces. Sylvia fue la penúltima, con un vaquero con cadenitas doradas y una camiseta en la que se iluminaba un graffiti de múltiples colores. Por último, Doggy vestido con una chaqueta negra y un monóculo ando por la pasarela junto con Clara que vestía un vestido verde eléctrico del que salían dibujos de rayos surcando la tela. Al volver a las bambalinas las chicas se abrazaron, el desfile había sido un éxito. Pero de repente las luces se cortaron súbitamente. Los profesores comenzaron a evacuar el polideportivo.

- Debe de haber algo que interrumpe la corriente – dijo Clara adentrándose en la bambalinas

- Clara espera – las chicas fueron detrás de ella, todavía con los diseños luminosos

Una vez dentro, Clara comenzó a tantear en la oscuridad para llegar a donde creía que estaba el problema, pero se chocó contra alguien. Espero a que su vestido iluminara con quien se había chocado. O mejor con que. En frente suya había tres maniquís que caminaban hacia ella amenazadoramente. Sus amigas llegaron a su lado con Doggy

- Es el ejercito oscuro dodi

- Vaya pero si están aquí las Pretty Cure – Sparkle apareció detrás de un maniquí – me temo que hoy no estoy aquí por vosotras. Dejare que mis maniquís se encarguen de vosotras mientras yo busco la estrella

- Si piensas que vamos a dejar que te salgas con la tuya estas muy equivocada – dijo Sylvia

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos. Pretty Cure Cosmos"

Keyla cogió a Doggy y se escondieron mientras las chicas peleaban contra los maniquís. Sin embargo al transformarse ya no llevaban los vestidos luminoso y no podían ver nada

- ¡Sun! – Moon se puso junto a su amiga – Es posible que esa estrella esté interfiriendo en la iluminación. ¿Crees que podrás encontrarla mientras Star y yo intentamos mantener a raya a los maniquís de Sparkle?

- Lo intentare pero tened cuidado

Tanteo la pared y oyó un chasquido a su lado. Moon acababa de parar un puñetazo que iba directo hacia Sun. "Corre" le gritó mientras se reunía con Star. Moon y ella se pusieron espalda contra espalda. Cerraron los ojos concentrándose en el ruido. Star paro un brazo pero otro la agarro por el lado derecho. Moon rompió el brazo por la mitad pero con un ruido metálico este volvió a unirse. De repente tuvo una idea, aunque era un poco arriesgada. Cogió el espejo donde estaba la estrella del agua. Invoco su poder congelando el suelo a su alrededor. Esto a dejó sin casi energía, ya que sin contar con el poder de Cure Planet, invocar a las estrellas te dejaba terriblemente cansado.

- Esto los detendrá un rato

- Ven por aquí - Star agarró a Moon para alejarla de allí

Mientras tanto, Sun seguía recorriendo la pared en busca del ladrón que conectaba todos los enchufes del desfile. "Estoy segura de que la estrella está allí, al fin de al cabo es donde más electricidad se junta" Llegó hasta una puerta. Según sus cálculos no podía estar lejos. Vio una luz a lo lejos. "Allí está" Pero al llegar vio como Sparkle arrancaba la estrella de su sitio. "¡De eso nada!" pensó con furia mientras de una patada hacia que la estrella saltara por los aires de la mano de Sparkle. Esta se volvió furiosa, pero al igual que las Pretty Cure, no podía ver nada más allá. Sun se arrastró hasta encontrar el lazo de Sylvia en una de las mesas. Si lo encendía, Sparkle podría verla, pero encontrar la estrella era lo primordial. Con un chispazo, nada más encender el lazo, la estrella apareció justo en la nariz de Sun

- Tú pasión por la moda es chispeante – la voz de un chico joven salió de la estrella – has juntado dos grandes pasiones y las has convertido en algo electrificánte por ello yo te entrego mi bendición

La estrella se colocó en la diadema de Sun y el pabellón se iluminó súbitamente. Moon y Star vieron a su amiga a lo lejos sonriendo. Lo había conseguido. Los maniquíes se estaban liberando del hielo de Moon, pero ahora que los veían era más fácil

"Pretty Cure. Shining Moon" Uno de los maniquíes desapareció

"Pretty Cure. Shining Star" El otro maniquí explotó

"Pretty Cure. Shining Sun" El rayo de Sun contaba ahora con dos destellos, uno blanco y otro verde eléctrico, que chocó contra el último maniquí

- ¡Maldita sea! – Sparkle parecía enfadada – Creo que debería dejar de sobreestimaros. En fin preparaos para nuestro próximo encuentro

Al cabo de un rato todo volvió a la normalidad, la gente volvió a llenar el desfile. Muchas de las chicas que participaban le dieron la enhorabuena a Clara por su desfile. Mientras sus amigas volvían a ponerse su ropa, Clara salió hacia afuera. Miró su espejo. Ya tenía dos estrellas colocadas en su respectivo lugar, pero aún quedaba una, en mitad de un dibujo de un sol quedaba un hueco un poco más grande.

- No sé si alegrarme de vuestro éxito o lamentarme – dijo una voz a su espalda

- Depende… Si tienes que irte deberías lamentarte Jack

- Todavía queda mucho tiempo para que os deje tranquilas primita

- Quiero que sepas que no le he dicho a Sylvia lo de los jazmines, pero sospecha de ti, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

- Desconfiaría aún más de mí. Quiero ayudarla, pero sin que lo sepa, si admitiera que la he estado ayudando me odiaría hasta la eternidad. De todas maneras no es eso lo que me preocupa

- ¿Y qué es?

- Quizás para ti sean buenas noticias, pero desde que llegue aquí no paro de sentir su presencia, muy cerca

- La presencia de quien

- De Cure Planet


	15. Capítulo 15

**_Capítulo 15: Un gran mercadillo, se estrechan los lazos entre Jack y Sylvia_**

- No puede ser – la cara de Sylvia se había transformado de sonrisa a una mueca de enfado – Este no puede ser mi compañero

- Oh venga preciosa no seas así seguro que nos lo pasamos genial – Jack sonreía de oreja a oreja

- Lo siento Sylvia – la profesora Sheila hizo caso omiso a la chica – las parejas del mercadillo se hacen por sorteo entre las dos secciones, tú nombre y el de Jack Turner salieron a la vez – la profesora se alejó

Sylvia rechinó sus dientes. A Clara le había tocado ir con Allen pero a ella le tocaba aquel pesado para vender en el mercadillo. Intentó calmarse, solo tenía que aguantarlo hasta la tarde, después el mercadillo estaría abierto y los clientes la salvarían de ese estúpido.

- Venga preciosa no es para tanto ya verás como pasamos un buen rato

- Eso dilo por ti, puede que te hayas metido en el bolsillo a Clara, Elyon y hasta incluso a Doggy pero yo sigo sin fiarme de ti

- Oh venga pero si tampoco he hecho nada malo

- Como que no. Nos atacaste junto con tu amiguita la rubia teñida

- Si te oye Sparkle se muere – dijo riéndose – No me tengas en cuenta eso, te prometo que no fue en pleno uso de mis facultades

- ¿Qué facultades? Tu cabeza tiene más serrín que el taller de un carpintero, además como quieres que me fíe de ti si lo mismo me atacas o me tratas con amabilidad, y por si fuera poco Clara me dice que tenga cuidado contigo y justo después de hablar contigo me dice que no pasa nada, pues ahí hay algo que no me gusta, para que lo sepas tienes el trastorno bipolar más raro que he visto en toda mi vida. Primero eres un súper villano que nos derrota con solo pestañear, al otro día eres el primo ultra amable de Clara, al otro ayudas a Elyon con su orfanato, juegas al baloncesto con Allen, y de repente otro día te da por atacarnos otra vez, al día siguiente vuelves tan tranquilo e incluso se pones a juguetear con Doggy y… espera… no me cortas

- ¿Por qué? Parecías casi estar a punto de llegar a una conclusión además se que te gustar desvariar – sonrió de aquella forma que hacía que las chicas se derritieran – De hecho creo que te puedo ayudar en eso, sabias que puedo cambiar de color de ojos y de pelo, - sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de su habitual color verde a múltiples colores – lo descubrí una vez jugando con Vlady cuando era pequeño – sus ojos se quedaron en un color rojo sangre – que te parece si me los pongo así cuando se me vaya un poco la cabeza

- No me gustan nada, pero haz lo que quieras. Quédate aquí iré a ver a las chicas para ayudar a Keyla y Elyon

Sylvia pensó que era una suerte que a sus amigas de un año menor se encargaran de los productos artesanales del mercadillo. Todos los años era igual, un curso se dedicaba a hacer productos artesanales o premios para los juegos y otro curso se encargaba de montar las casetas y vender o hacer funcionar los juegos. Cada caseta elegía que iba a hacer y al final las ganancias siempre iban a alguna ONG. La caseta de Sylvia iba a vender accesorios, pero la de Clara iba a ser un puesto de tiro con escopetas de juguete. Sylvia vio que todas sus amigas estaban a un lado dándole cajas a Clara.

- Que monada de peluche – dijo Clara al ver un conejo de peluche – seguro que hay un motón de niños que querrán conseguirlo, lo pondré en un sitio alto para llamar la atención

- ¿Qué tenéis para mi, chicas? – Sylvia se acercó a ellas, y Elyon fue a ver qué accesorios tenían – No os parece muy raro que me haya tocado con Jack

- Yo diría que incluso tienes suerte, por lo menos te ha tocado alguien agradable – puntuó Keyla

- ¿Suerte? Suerte tiene Clara que le ha tocado con el bombón del instituto, por cierto ¿qué tal con Allen?

- ¡Te ha tocado con Allen! – A Elyon por poco se le cae la caja

- Eh Elyon que necesito vender eso, además Clara no parece muy interesada por Allen

- Es simpático pero es tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros, es todo tuyo Elyon – se giró hacia Sylvia – procura ser amable, Jack no te ha hecho nada y te él te tiene mucho cariño

- Lo cierto es que yo tampoco me fiaba al principio dodi – Doggy sacó la cabeza de una de las cajas – pero no parece que quiera hacernos daño dodi. Además si alguien puede sacarle algo de información eres tú dodi

Sylvia cogió la caja refunfuñando y se marchó a su caseta. Al llegar Jack jugueteaba con un balón sacado de la nada. Decidió no preguntarle de donde había sacado el balón y se puso a poner los accesorios en la caseta. Tenía que admitir que había cosas preciosas, vio varias pulseras con flores y supo que eran de Elyon, al igual que unas cuantas hechas de cristales que seguro que eran de Keyla. Se fijó en que Jack la miraba fijamente, y empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no terminaba de fiarse de él. Pensó en las palabras de Doggy, Jack nunca había comentado nada ni de sus enemigos, ni de sus intenciones, de hecho no decía absolutamente nada de antes de que empezara a vivir con Clara. Lo vio coger unas cuantas cosas de la caja, y empezó a colocarlas como ella. Saco un pequeño móvil de cristal formado por estrellas, planetas, una luna y un sol. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente

- ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó - ¿y por qué está en esta caja?

- Es un móvil debe de habérsele caído a Elyon dentro, se pone en las cunas de los bebes para que se duerman, ¿tus padres no te ponían uno?

- Si alguna vez los he tenido me parece que no me ponían estas cosas – lo coloco a un lado y siguió poniendo pulseras y collares

- ¿Si alguna vez los has tenido?

- No recuerdo nada antes de que Dardanelos me salvara la vida, preciosa

- Interesante – se rasco la barbilla – No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando y deja de decirme preciosa

- Cuando llueva hacia arriba dejare de llamarte preciosa – se rió - ¿te gustan los cuentos, preciosa? Voy a contarte uno muy triste así se nos hará más corto la organización de la caseta

Érase una vez un niño pequeño de unos 10 años de edad que estaba solo. No sabía porque lo estaba ni sabía que había ocurrido antes. De hecho, no sabía absolutamente nada salvo una cosa. Se estaba muriendo. La muerte le trepaba por las piernas y avanzaba demasiado rápido para hacer nada. Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Hubiese jurado que nunca había visto semejante oscuridad. Pero tampoco podía saberlo con seguridad. Fue entonces cuando vio la sombra. Un hombre alto y robusto, con un bigote negro y unos profundos ojos rojos como la sangre. Se acercó al chico y le susurro algo al oído. "¿Quieres vivir?" El chico asintió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban "Te voy a entregar algo, necesito un cuerpo y el tuyo parece preparado, aunque quizás no sobrevivas… de todas maneras en el estado en que estas no creo que te importe" lo cogió y lo llevo hasta el foso. El chico supo que allí había algo, algo enorme y de fuerza incontrolable. Quiso irse con todas sus fuerzas, decirle al hombre que le daba igual, prefería morir a seguir acercándose a aquella fuente de mal y oscuridad. Pero el hombre, si noto su inquietud, no le hizo caso, y cuando llegó al borde del foso tiró al chico hacia el fondo. Cayo mil veces en la oscuridad, o eso pensó él, mientras ese algo del foso lo envolvía y lo ahogaba lentamente. Noto que su cuerpo se hacía más fuerte, que sus heridas se curaban, se hacía más rápido pero a la vez aquello no le gustaba. Al salir del foso, el hombre seguía esperándolo. "Me alegro de que halláis sobrevivido mi señor, soy Dardanelos y mi ejército y yo estamos a vuestro servicio" Dardanelos se lo explicó todo, ahora era el señor de la oscuridad más absoluta. Llevaba en su interior la fuerza de la oscuridad, y tan solo hacía falta encontrar el espíritu para que lograsen sus objetivos. "¿Y cuáles son mis objetivos?" preguntó el chico "Destruir toda luz y esperanza que exista. Aniquilar toda vida que habita en el planeta, y sumirlo todo en la más profunda oscuridad" El chico pensó que aquello no le gustaba, pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no pensaba igual, sus pensamientos estaban divididos en dos. Los de siempre, con aquella voz de niño pequeño, y unos nuevos más oscuros, con voz de viejo cascarrabias. La voz vieja se hizo muy grande y no le dejo oír a la pequeña. "Sí, lo sumiremos todo en la absoluta oscuridad" repitió el chico. Dardanelos lo guió hasta un castillo, donde un hombre viejo los recibió "Vaya, así que este es ahora nuestro joven señor, siéntase bienvenido a mi palacio, soy Espectro" "No es tu palacio – dijo el chico – es mío. Como tú. Todo es mío, soy el señor de la oscuridad" Dardanelos le sonrió mientras el viejo hacia una mueca "Tenéis razón mi señor, y de hecho todo señor necesita un trono, seguidme" Lo llevó a una habitación con un trono seguidos de cerca de Espectro. Detrás del trono había un espejo roto. "No quiero sentarme ahí – el chico no quería admitirlo pero le daba miedo el espejo – y si no quiero no lo haré. Tú, el viejo, puedes sentarte si quieres, no me gusta mandar, es aburrido, la gente viene con sus problemas a ti, y yo no quiero solucionar problemas. Yo quiero crear problemas, y destruir cosas" sonrió malvadamente. Deambuló solo mucho tiempo por el castillo hasta que se fijó en una chica de pelo destartalado. Era una de los soldados de Dardanelos, se llamaba Trémula y era de cristal. "Si ese viejo puede crear dos soldados de cristal, yo puedo hacerme uno también" se acercó a un cristal y puso toda su energía en él. El cristal empezó a moldearse y pronto apareció delante de él un chico de su edad de pelo rojizo. "Estupendo – el chico saltó de alegría – ya tengo un amigo" se tapó la boca de repente, la voz pequeña no solía salir, pero la pobre estaba tan aplastada por la vieja… pero el chico pelirrojo le sonrió también "Soy Vlady, ¿Cómo te llamas mi señor?" El chico se quedó parado, nunca había pensado en un nombre "Me llamo… Jack" el nombre le salió sin más. Los años pasaron rápido para él. Jugaba con Vlady todo el rato, conforme fue creciendo una de las soldados empezó a pegarse a él y a no dejarlo respirar, se llamaba Sparkle y Jack pensaba que no había nadie más pesado. Pero entonces Cure Planet cayó, las estrellas se dispersaron y hubo que ir a buscarlas. Jack había oído hablar de las Pretty Cure y no supo muy bien porque quiso ir a conocerlas. Una amiga suya más tarde le diría que era por su parte humana, aquella que le hablaba con voz de niño, que necesitaba liberarse de alguna forma. Cuando llegó al mundo de las Pretty Cure todo lo que había aprendido de pequeño empezó a desvanecerse. Una de ellas lo acepto en su casa, otra le brindo su amistad, incluso su mascota radiaba una luz especial. Después estaba la otra, la que primero conoció, ella era alguien aparte, él quería conocerla, pero ella no quería estar cerca de él. La voz vieja estaba empezando a perder voz pero algunas veces no podía hacer nada y era demasiado fuerte para reprimirse. Empezó a hacerle favores sin que esta se diese cuenta, para ayudarla y acercarse a ella, dejaba siempre unos jazmines para ella porque sabía que eran sus flores favoritas, pero la chica seguía sin querer nada del chico…

- Jack yo… - Sylvia de repente se sentía fatal – no tenía ni idea. Aunque te parezca raro yo te considero mi amigo. ¿qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo como amigos?

- ¿De verdad?

- Pues claro, anda voy a llevarle las cajas a Elyon, sonríe y vende – Sylvia le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Las puertas acababan de abrirse y empezaba a entrar el reguero de gente cuando Sylvia llegó para dejar las cajas. Clara y Keyla también estaban allí, e incluso Doggy ayudaba disimuladamente, pasando las cosas por debajo de la mesa.

- Bueno chicas preparadas para el mercadillo

- Nunca entenderé que tienen de divertido estas cosas para los humanos – las chicas se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Vlady sonriendo malvadamente – que os parece si me cargo vuestro mercadillo, un poco de fuego y todo saltara por los aires

- No creas que vamos a permitírtelo dodi

- Este no es un buen escenario para pelear – chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron en la ladera donde cayeron los espejos por primera vez- os acordáis, nos conocimos aquí mismo, no os parece precioso – rió con su risa nerviosa

- Para nada, - Sylvia sacó su espejo al igual que las otras, se dio cuenta de que Keyla y Doggy no estaban – Chicas transformaos

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos. Pretty Cure Cosmos"

Mientras tanto en el instituto Keyla y Doggy habían visto como las Pretty Cure se desvanecían en el aire. Los dos se miraron un instante y Keyla echo a correr hacia los puestos. Desgraciadamente cuando se acerco hacia Jack este estaba demasiado ocupado

- Jack tienes que escucharme – él le hizo un gesto para decir que estaba muy ocupado – es ese chico de pelo rojo… se las ha llevado… a las chicas

- ¿Cómo? Maldita sea. Encargaos de esto iré a ver donde se han metido

- Pero, pero ¿Qué hacemos dodi?

Moon salto hacia su enemigo sin esperar a sus compañeras. No le hacía gracia pelear contra el amigo de Jack, pero no pensaba hacerle mucho daño. Sin embargo el que le hizo daño fue él, esquivando sus golpes logró darle una patada en la espalda que la estrelló contra el suelo. Star y Sun lo atacaron a la vez pero el chico se desvaneció y chocaron la una con la otra. Volvió a aparecerse y Moon lo intento otra vez pero se desvaneció. Las chicas empezaron a marearse con tanto aparecer y desaparecer, cosa que Vlady aprovechaba para atacarlas por la espalda. Chasqueo los dedos y unas bolas de fuego aparecieron a su alrededor y atacaron a las Pretty Cure. Star consiguió esquivar la suya pero esta le perseguía hasta que la alcanzo. Cada vez que intentaban levantarse y pelear el chico les salía con un nuevo truco. Ni siquiera había podido tocarle, pensó fastidiada Moon. Las tres estaban en el suelo. Moon intento levantarse pero Vlady le pisó la espalda para impedírselo

- ¿Y estas son la Pretty Cure de las que tanto se queja Sparkle? Desde luego voy a ganar la apuesta pero ya – aplastó aun más el pie y convoco una bola de fuego en su mano – Tú serás la primera en morir, recuerdos a vuestra querida Cure Planet de mi parte

- ¡Alto! – una sombra golpeo a Vlady mandándolo lejos de Moon – Déjalas en paz Vlady esto no es asunto tuyo

- ¿Jack? Estoy a punto de vencer a las Pretty Cure, cosa que ya deberías haber hecho tú. Te he cubierto demasiado tiempo, tienes que empezar a pensar de una vez de qué lado estas – avanzó pero Jack se puso en su camino – Venga ya, ¿acaso me vas a hacer daño a mi?

- Él puede que no pero nosotras si te lo vamos a hacer – las Pretty Cure se pusieron frente a él – Jack es amigo nuestro también, si de verdad fueses su amigo no le harías elegir a la fuerza de esa manera

"Pretty Cure. Star. Moon. Sun. Super Shining Attack"

Jack reaccionó rápido y se interpuso entre el rayo y su amigo. "Márchate" le dijo "Ya hablaremos más tarde". Las Pretty Cure miraron a Jack extrañadas

- Venga vamos listillo – Moon le quitó importancia – aun nos quedan muchas cosas por vender, por cierto… ¿a quién has dejado en el puesto?

- ¡Oh, vaya!

Cuando llegaron la pobre Keyla estaba hasta arriba y Doggy desde atrás estaba igual. Clara, Sylvia y Jack fueron a sus puestos, mientras Elyon y Keyla se iban a tomar un helado en el puesto de Eric. Jack y Sylvia empezaron a liquidar las cosas que tenían. Bibí apareció de repente mirando una de las pulseras de cristal

- ¡Bibí! – Sylvia sonrió – Te gusta alguna te la dejo a mitad de precio y todo

- Me llamo Bibiana. Solo estoy mirando, pero ya que insistes me llevare esa de cristales rosas naranjas y grises.

- Clara está en la caseta de tiro, pásate por allí

Bibí se dirigió hasta allí pero tan solo vio a Allen y a un montón de niños intentando conseguir un peluche de conejo. Clara estaba detrás del puesto hablando con Doggy

- Mmm, si Jack dice que sintió a Cure Planet dodi… intentaré conectar con el Castillo Celestial dodi

- De acuerdo

Al volver vio como Bibí hacia caer el conejo de peluche y se lo daba al hermano pequeño de Elyon, Tony. Clara miró al cielo. "Tengo la sensación de que las cosas se van a poner difíciles a partir de ahora"

;&nbs b p P OH bsp; Depende… Si tienes que irte deberías lamentarte Jack

- Todavía queda mucho tiempo para que os deje tranquilas primita

- Quiero que sepas que no le he dicho a Sylvia lo de los jazmines, pero sospecha de ti, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

- Desconfiaría aún más de mí. Quiero ayudarla, pero sin que lo sepa, si admitiera que la he estado ayudando me odiaría hasta la eternidad. De todas maneras no es eso lo que me preocupa

- ¿Y qué es?

- Quizás para ti sean buenas noticias, pero desde que llegue aquí no paro de sentir su presencia, muy cerca

- La presencia de quien

- De Cure Planet


	16. Capítulo 16

**_Capítulo 16: Cyrano de Bergerac, el arte de actuar_**

- ¡Romeo y Julieta! – dijo Emma, proponiendo una obra para el teatro que debían hacer esa semana

- Oh por favor- suspiró Sylvia – eso está demasiado visto, lo hicieron el año pasado igual que Blanca nieves, Cenicienta y un montón de cuentos, que además no se ciñen a la versión original, ¿sabíais que la sirenita en realidad muere al final de la historia? No digo que tengamos que matar a todos los personajes pero porque no cogemos una historia que tenga más acción

- Pero también tiene que tener amor – pensó Clara – aunque a ti no te apasionen Sylvia, al público les encantan las historias de amor, y si tienen un toque trágico aún mejor, aunque no demasiado tétrico. Tú lees mucho ¿crees que hay alguna obra que sea de acción, y tenga un romance apasionado y trágico, pero que no acabe con la muerte de todos los personajes?

- Interesante… - cerró los ojos pensando - ¿Acción? Bueno pelea contra cien hombres, eso es acción… ¿Amor? Bueno está perdidamente enamorado de Rosana… ¿Final trágico? Sin duda alguna lo tiene aunque si lo miras por un lado no es tan trágico ya que al final consigue que Rosana lo acepte tal y como es, pero lo cierto es que el pobre no se merece ese final… - Sylvia abrió los ojos y miró a todas sus compañeras, e incluso a la profesora mirándola con curiosidad – Ejem, creo que ya sé que obra podemos representar

Clara y Emma acompañaron a Sylvia hacia la biblioteca para hacer fotocopias de la obra que habían elegido. Bibí estaba como siempre en la mesita de recepción mirando el libro de reservas

- ¡Bibí! – la bibliotecaria por poco vuelve a caerse por el grito de Sylvia – Necesito el libro de "Cyrano de Bergerac" para imprimir, vamos a representarlo en el teatro

- Me llamo Bibiana – dijo cansadamente mientras iba a por el libro – dime, que Cyrano fuese el primer libro de teatro que te di a leer influye en algo

- Quizás, siempre me has recomendado muy buenas lecturas además Cyrano es mi obra de teatro favorita, aunque espero que me toque el papel de soldado Nº 1, no actuó mal pero detesto aparecer en público

- Pues espero que a mí no me toque ninguno importante tampoco – suspiró Clara – por más que lo intente no sé actuar bien, eso de darle emoción no me sale y tú qué Emma

- Me encantaría hacer una papel protagonista, pero yo creo que Sylvia no lo haría nada mal

Llegaron a clase donde la profesora Sheila llamó una a una a las alumnas, una de las primeras era Sylvia

- "Soldado Nº 1" "Soldado Nº 1" – murmuraba Sylvia mientras sacaba el papel. Miro el nombre y se puso a saltar de alegría - ¡Sí, Soldado Nº 1!

- Estupendo déjame el papel – la cara de Sylvia cambió de alegría a pena y la profesora le arrebato el papel y empezó a tirarle de la oreja – Eres una mentirosa Sylvia, aquí pone "Cristian", el coprotagonista – Sheila siguió llamando a las alumnas hasta llegar a Clara que conforme sacó el papel se fue volviendo blanca – Vaya que suerte Clara, pero si te ha tocado el protagonista, "Cyrano"

Finalmente se asignaron todos los papeles: Clarisse haría de De Guiche, Emma de Rosana, Isa de Ragueneau, Fiona de Le Bret, Irma de Ligniere y Angélica de Montfleury. Nada más salir, Sylvia le propuso a Clara ir a casa de Keyla para ensayar la obra, ya que a pesar de lo que había dicho al principio, estaba entusiasmada con su papel

- De acuerdo, ensayaremos la famosísima escena del balcón de Rosana, en ella, Cyrano escondido le dice las palabras adecuadas a Cristian para que pueda conquistar a Rosana, a pesar de que él también está enamorada de Rosana. Pero el pobre Cyrano, el más diestro espadachín y poeta tiene la maldición de una nariz fuera de lo común, que le hace tener poca estima en sí mismo. Sabe que Rosana ama a Cristian y por encima de todo lo que quiere es su felicidad, por eso en esta escena, le regala el beso de Rosana que él se merece por sus palabras

- Pobrecillo, es una historia un poco triste – comentó Keyla

- Porque tengo que hacer yo de Rosana en este ensayo – pregunto Elyon un poco cohibida

- No te preocupes, seguro que lo haces bien dodi. En cuanto estrenéis la obra será un éxito dodi.

- Eh preciosa – Jack acababa de aparecer de la nada como siempre – si quieres ensayamos la escena del beso tu y yo solos, tú puedes ser Rosana y yo Cristian

- Estupendo – murmuró Clara – ahora Sylvia y él no pararan de discutir

- Ya te gustaría – dijo riéndose para sorpresa de todos – y ya te he dicho que no me llames preciosa, mi nombre no es tan complicado

- Cuando a Cyrano se le caiga la nariz

- ¿Pero qué os ha pasado a vosotros dos dodi?

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso a la pregunta de Doggy y se pusieron a ensayar la famosa escena. Sylvia ya casi se sabía la obra de memoria y Clara tenía buena cabeza por lo que el texto no era complicado. Sin embargo, mientras que Sylvia decía cada frase con la emoción necesaria, Clara las leía tal cual, sin ninguna emoción aparente en la voz

- ¡Mal, mal! – Jack hacia de director en el ensayo – Venga Clara que no es tan difícil, Cyrano está viendo como su amada besa a otro, ponle emoción, exclama y grita así: "¡Ah!… ¡Qué punzada en el corazón! ¡Beso, festín de amor en el que a mí me toca el papel de Lázaro!... De esa sombra me llega una de tus migajas. Sí, siento que mi corazón recibe algo, porque en esos labios a los que Rosana se entrega, está besando las palabras que yo he dicho hace un instante". Vamos inténtalo tú

- Bueno… "¡Eh!... que punzada en el corazón. Beso, festín de amor en el que…" no puedo, lo siento pero no puedo – Clara suspiró – ¿podemos hacer un descanso?

Sparkle encontró a Vlady tumbado en el sofá cabeza abajo, con el ceño enfurruñado y murmurando. Nada más verla extendió la mano, pero ella negó con la cabeza. La apuesta había sido vencer a las Pretty Cure, y aunque debía de reconocer que había estado a punto, al final había vuelto con las manos vacías. Y Sparkle sabía perfectamente lo que tanto molestaba Vlady

- Te dije que estaba cambiando y no me hiciste caso. Ya no es tu estupendísimo amigo – le sonrió cruelmente Sparkle – ahora prefiere a los humanos que a ti. Incluso prefiere a una criaja antes que a mí. ¿Por cierto, no habíais quedado para jugar a eso que él llama baloncesto?

- Sí, pero iban a ensayar no se qué obra de teatro y ha decidido… bueno… que ya practicara con ese tal Allen y los demás del equipo – lo cierto es que estaba muy molesto pero no pensaba admitirlo frente a Sparkle – pero me da igual, si mi señor quiere estar con esos humanos que esté con ellos, sus deseos son ordenes para nosotros Sparkle

- Claro Vlady claro, intenta convencer a alguien con eso ¿vale?

Vlady chasqueo los dedos y una bola de fuego apareció en sus manos. Una mirada bastó para que Sparkle se esfumara por temor a que Vlady le hiciera daño. Algunas veces ser el más fuerte era una pesadez, pensó, pero así era como su señor lo había creado y debía resignarse. El mismo niño que le había dado la vida y ahora le daba la espalda por un puñado de humanos. Los dientes le rechinaron, pero decidió calmarse. Pasó por la sala del espejo y la vio abierta. Dentro, Dardanelos observaba el espejo roto muy fijamente, mientras Espectro le decía algo sobre Jack. Intentó enterarse de que decían, pero Dardanelos se giró en ese instante y lo miró a los ojos. Vlady siguió su camino "Que hacían esos dos reuniéndose sin Jack, aquí está pasando algo muy raro. Ese Dardanelos nunca me ha gustado, no le quitaré el ojo de encima"

Clara cogió la terrina de helado y se la comió en un suspiro. Incluso Sylvia terminó después de ella.

- Vaya Clara debes de tener mucha hambre – exclamó Eric el heladero

- Lo que le pasa es que está agobiada – explicó Keyla – Van a representar Cyrano de Bergerac y le ha tocado como protagonista

- Pero si eso es estupendo ¿no?

- No para Clara – dijo Elyon – no es que lo de actuar sea lo suyo

- Me cuesta mucho fingir una emoción que no siento, no es culpa mía, lo mejor es que le diga que me cambien el papel

- ¡De eso nada! Tú vas a ser Cyrano y yo voy a ser Cristian, es la primera vez que haremos una actividad del colegio juntas, tiene que salir estupendamente. Jack y yo te ayudaremos a mejorar tus dotes artísticas

- Tú problema es que piensas que hay que fingir las emociones del personaje pero no es así, tú debes ser el personaje y sentir esas emociones. Así es como lo hacen los buenos actores – le dijo Jack

Clara iba a quejarse otra vez, pero una mirada de Sylvia le bastó para desistir. En los días siguientes tanto Jack como Sylvia la bombardearon para aprenderse el guión y darle vida al personaje. Finalmente llegó el día del estreno y Clara se vio frente al espejo, con una peluca, mayas y una nariz de pega. Sylvia se acerco a ella "Imagina que tú eres Cyrano y que esa nariz es de verdad, tú puedes Cyrano" le susurró mientras se iba a escena. Clara la vio haciendo de Cristian. "Es buena" pensó "seguro que cuando yo salga meteré la pata y fastidiaré el trabajo de todos, ¡no, no debo pensar así! Todos se han esforzado mucho por ayudarme"

- ¡Ah canallas!... ¡Cien hombres contra uno solo! Pero… ¡Tener que dejarla ahora! ¡Y a ese!... Pero es necesario salvar a Ligniere – Sylvia fue hasta bastidores haciendo la salida de Cristián y le guiñó un ojo, la siguiente era su entrada

Angélica empezó a recitar las palabras de Montfleury, y Clara se quedó congelada. La chica del club de jardinería la miró alarmada y repitió otra vez. "Venga es ahora o nunca, no puedo decepcionarlas después de todo lo que me han ayudado"

- ¡Granuja! –gritó desde bastidores, pues Cyrano en persona no salía hasta un par de líneas más tarde - ¿No te he prohibido salir a escena en un mes? – mientras recitaba su dialogo empezó a notar que su voz se hacía más fuerte. Al fin de al cabo lo que importaba era pasárselo bien, y eso era lo que iba a hacer ella. Se colocó bien el sombrero y se preparó para salir a escena - ¡Estás acabando con mi paciencia!

Sparkle miró desde la butaca a Clara mientras esta irrumpía en escena. En el castillo no se podía estar ya que Vlady parecía muy enfadado, así que había decidido volver a intentarlo y destruirlas de una vez. La otra que salía en la obra debería de estar en las bambalinas. Vio a la otra guerrera, aquella de las trencitas tan insoportable, en una de las primeras filas junto con Jack. "Espero que Vlady haga algo al respecto con él, si sigue así Espectro se va a enfadar, pero en fin, es hora de que aparezca mi querido Rexlum". Una niebla empezó a elevarse en el salón de actos, y al lado de Elyon y Jack la gente comenzó a quedarse dormida. Clara en escena no sabía que pasaba, acaso actuaba tan mal que la gente se dormía

- ¡Chicas cuidado! – Sylvia iba hacia allí corriendo y detrás suya nada más y nada menos que el libro de Cyrano convertido en Rexlum

- Que os parece chicas – Sparkle se levanto de su sitio para dejarse ver – así la obra será más interesante ¿no?

- Sylvia y Clara se ha esforzado mucho para que la obra salga perfecta – Elyon miró a Jack – cuida de Keyla, que está dormida, y de Doggy

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos. Pretty Cure Cosmos"

El libro se abrió con un estruendo y de él salieron tres manchas de tinta que fueron cogiendo forma humana. El Rexlum se cerró y se empequeñeció, escondiéndose entre las butacas

- ¡Cyrano, Cristián y Rosana! – se sorprendió Moon

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí mi querido Cristián? – dijo Rosana

- Yo… pues… no lo se

- ¡Pardiez Cristián! Alguna fuerza extraña y ajena nos ha sacado de ese sueño de Morfeo en el nos encerró mi querido amigo Edmond Rostand, aunque me temo que ni siquiera yo el inventor de todo y de nada Cyrano de Bergerac puedo llegar a intuir con qué clase de propósito se nos ha sacado de nuestro medio

- ¡Señor de Bergerac! – Moon se puso a su lado – Soy una grandísima fan suya, es usted el mejor personaje de teatro que he leído, tan apasionado y tan fuerte. Fue capaz de acabar con cien hombres usted solo e incluso le regalo el beso de Rosana a Cristián ¿Me firma en el libro?

- Vaya veo aquí a otra hermana de Venus como lo es mi Rosana, aunque debo de decir con toda modestia que no podéis competir con la señora de mi corazón, estaré encantado de hacer cualquier cosa por una joven tan virtuosa que es capaz de denotar mi talento, sobre todo si se trata de mi propia rubrica – Jack desde su asiento hizo ademán de levantarse enfadado, pero una mirada de Moon le bastó para callarse

- ¿Sun que está diciendo el hombre de la nariz? Habla muy raro

- Es Cyrano, Star, es normal que hable raro – se acercó a Cyrano que iba a firmar el libro de Moon – Es un placer conocerlo señor de Bergerac, podría darme algún consejo para representar su personaje en la obra

- ¿Un consejo para ser yo? No me reiré por respecto a vuestra grandiosa persona mi señora, pero para ser yo no hacen falta consejos. Yo soy inigualable e irrepetible, ningún ser de este planeta podría ser como yo, por lo tanto lo que deberías hacer es ser una versión mía hecha de tu propia consciencia.

- Yo no entiendo nada – se lamento Star

- Tranquila querida mía – Rosana se acercó a ella – mi señor primo es un hombre muy cultivado y su forma de hablar puede confundirte un poco pero no es más que un fanfarrón

- ¡Basta de cháchara! – Sparkle salto hacia el escenario – Acabad con ellas de una vez

- Me niego – Cristián salió hacia delante – Puede que tan solo sea un solado con poca don de palabras, pero no pienso atacar a tres jóvenes indefensas

- No se preocupe Cristián, no somos jóvenes indefensas, somos las guerreras legendarias – Moon le señaló a Sparkle – mientras nosotras la entretenemos buscad el libro

Las Pretty Cure cargaron contra Sparkle mientras los otros tres se ponían a buscar entre las butacas de la gente dormida. Doggy junto a Jack le tiró a este de la manga de la camiseta para indicarle que él también buscaría al Rexlum con su nariz. Las chicas mientras intentaban arrinconar a Sparkle pero cada vez que se acercaban lo suficiente esta lanzaba sus potentes ráfagas de aire que las lanzaban hacia atrás.

- ¡Ah aquí estas amarga pero dulce morada de papel! – Cyrano acababa de encontrar el libro Rexlum – Pero ¿qué hace un can mordiéndolo?

- No soy un perro dodi. Soy el guía de las estrellas Doggy dodi

- Déjalo Doggy no creo que el señor Cyrano entienda de esas cosas – Jack agarró el libro y se lo tendió al hombre – oiga… ¿qué haría usted para conquistar a una chica que pasa de ti?

- Hacer que se fije en mi con una heroicidad digna de mi pelea en el teatro – Cyrano le guiñó un ojo

El hombre silbó para llamar la atención de las chicas y les lanzo el libro hacia su dirección.

"Pretty Cure. Shining Sun"

Cyrano, Cristián y Rosana se despidieron con la mano de las chicas y se evaporaron

- Esta no será la última vez que me veáis – murmuró Sparkle, que después de dirigió a Jack – Queridísimo mío yo que tú tendría mucho cuidado con tus amistades. Hasta el amigo más fiel puede traicionarte

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Me refiero que a Vlady no le gusta que le dejes de lado por un par de humanos. Tenlo en cuenta

Sparkle desapareció y al cabo de un rato la obra se reanudó. Clara se preparó para la escena final, en la que Cyrano moría a manos de Rosana

- ¡Me parece que está mirando…que ha osado mirar mi nariz!... ¿Qué decís? ¿Qué es inútil?... ¡Ya sé que en este combate no debo esperar el triunfo! ¡No!... ¿Para qué?... ¡Es más bello cuando se lucha inútilmente! ¿Cuántos sois?... ¿Mil?... ¡Os reconozco mis viejos enemigos!... ¡La Mentira! ¡Toma! ¡Toma!... ¡Ah los compromisos… los prejuicios… las cobardías!... ¿Qué pacte? ¡Eso nunca! ¿Me oís bien? ¡Nunca!... ¡Ah por fin te veo Estupidez!... De sobra se que al final me tumbareis, mas no me importa ¡lucho, lucho, lucho!... Sí, vosotros me arrancáis todo, el laurel y la rosa ¡Arrancadlos! ¡Hay una cosa que no me quitareis!... ¡Esta noche!, cuando entre en el cielo, mi saludo barrerá el suelo azul, y, mal que os pese, conmigo irá una cosa sin manchas ni arrugas… y esa cosa es…

- ¿Y es…? – dijo Emma como Rosana

- ¡Mi orgullo! – Clara dejó caer la espada y los focos se apagaron, estallando el público en múltiples aplausos

En el camerino todas se felicitaron por lo bien que había salido la obra pero sobre todo se lo agradecieron a Clara, quien estaba tan contenta que no cabía en sí. Más tarde decidieron celebrarlo en la heladería, donde Sylvia miraba su libro de Cyrano con el ceño muy fruncido

- ¿Qué te pasa preciosa? Tienes la firma de Cyrano deberías estar encantada

- Interesante, lo raro es la forma en la que ha firmado el libro

Jack se acercó y vio la firma "Para la célebre y virtuosa muchacha al igual que para sus compañeras de los trajes de colores vivos pero extraños, como ya sabrás tengo hasta once formas de llegar a la luna, espero que algún día encuentres tú las tuyas. El patrón de los feos y los desamparados, inventor de todo y de nada: Hercule-Savinien de Cyrano de Bergerac"

- ¿Y para que quieres tú llegar a la luna preciosa?

- No lo sé, Cyrano siempre ha sido un hombre muy fantasioso y pierde el hilo más fácilmente que un gato jugando con un ovillo

- Entonces ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto, se parece a ti cuando desvarías

Sylvia frunció el ceño mientras los demás se reían animadamente


	17. Capítulo 17

**_Capítulo 17: Arriba y abajo, un cumpleaños muy agitado_**

Jack salió de su habitación al oír los ruidos provenientes del trastero. Bajando por la escalera que salía del techo Mary y Clara llevaban unas cajas hacia abajo. La madre de Clara parecía la felicidad personificada mientras que su hija tenía el ceño fruncido como si hubiera algo que no le gustara.

- Ya verás cariño tu fiesta de cumpleaños será la mejor de toda la historia, papá está quitando todos los muebles de la planta baja para que puedas invitar a todo el instituto – Clara abrió la boca para protestar pero su madre la calló – y no quiero oírte decir que si no quieres una gran fiesta y que prefieres algo más intimo. Es la primera vez que dices que quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños así que vamos a hacerlo por todo lo alto. ¡Ah Jack estás ahí! Anda ayúdanos a tu prima y a mi bajando cajas – antes de que pudiera escaquearse Mary le puso una caja en las manos y bajó con ellos hasta la planta baja, que antes estaba abarrotada de muebles ahora estaba casi vacía - ¡No, Peter, cariño! Esa mesa no la puedes poner ahí, da mal feng-shui.

- Mary no crees que estás exagerando, Clara no quiere una fiesta tan grande ¿por qué no invita a sus más intimas amigas a pasar la noche aquí y ya está?

- ¡Mi hija va a tener la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de todo el siglo! ¿¡Me habéis entendido!?

- Sí señora – dijeron los tres al unísono poniéndose rectos

Sylvia bostezaba al caminar junto a Elyon, jamás se acostumbraría a tener que madrugar. Al llegar al instituto McGregory vieron a una mujer de pelo claro y ojos azules como el hielo que repartía una especie de tarjetas plateadas a todas las chicas que pasaban. Las chicas se asombraron al ver a Clara y Jack junto a la mujer. Este último al verlas se acercó a Sylvia

- ¡Eh preciosa! ¿Sabías que dentro de poco voy a jugar un…?

- ¿Son ellas Jack? – la mujer se había interpuesto entre las chicas y las miraba de hito en hito - ¿Sois las amigas de Clara? Que ilusión conoceros soy Mary su madre, dicen que tenemos los mismos ojos. Estoy repartiendo las invitaciones para su cumpleaños pero mirad las vuestras son doradas, a que es estupendo. Hay que ir disfrazadas de una serie de televisión, así que ya podéis ir pensando aunque siempre podéis pedirle a mi niñita que os haga uno, es muy buena cosiendo. ¡Uy que se me escapan más niñas! ¡Hasta luego!

- Y esa es la pirada de mi madre – Clara se ajustó las gafas – Siento el espectáculo

- No pasa nada Clara, se lo que puede llegar a avergonzar una madre, pero no nos habías dicho que era tu cumpleaños. Vaya ahora que acababa de gastarme la paga en el último CD de Ceyoncé. Pero por ti voy a ser capaz de llamar a mi madre para pedirle dinero

- ¿Vas a llamar a tu madre solo para pedirle dinero? – preguntó Elyon – Además yo tampoco tengo mucho dinero para el regalo ¿qué hacemos?

- Pues pensar Elyon, tú y yo le vamos a hacer el mejor regalo a Clara – se puso a rascarse las barbilla – Interesante… ¿Tienes alguna idea? porque yo soy malísima para los regalos

- No hace falta que os esforcéis tanto chicas cualquier cosa vuestra me alegrará

- Esta tarde quedaremos en casa de Keyla para ver que le regalamos – le susurró Sylvia a Elyon mientras Clara se marchaba hacia clase

Una vez terminada la clase Clara y Jack se marcharon para poner a punto la fiesta mientras Keyla, Elyon y Sylvia iban a casa de la primera.

- He pensado que como Clara pasa mucho tiempo en el ordenador voy a hacerle un arreglo floral con una poinsettia roja, un áloe vera, una planta del dinero y una cactus en medio, son plantas que absorben la radiación – dijo Elyon

- Yo había pensado en regalarle un libro sobre patrones de diseño y consejos sobre telas y demás

- Esos son muy buenos regalos y a mí todavía no se me ha ocurrido nada – Sylvia giró la cabeza y vio a Doggy muy desanimado en el sofá - ¿Te pasa algo Doggy?

- No pasa nada dodi. Es que es muy extraño que el Castillo Celestial todavía no se halla puesto en contacto conmigo después de la información que mande sobre la presencia de Cure Planet dodi. Además me preocupa un poco que ninguna de vosotras haya conseguido invocarlos dodi

- Interesante ¿Invocar el que? – Sylvia empezó a hacerle cosquillas – Venga vamos Doggy dínoslo

- Ja, ja, ja, no dodi. Nunca dodi – de un salto se zafó de las manos de Sylvia – Si lo hiciera sería como hacer trampas dodi, y eso está prohibido en el reglamento dodi

- ¿Es que hay un reglamento? – Doggy la miró enfurruñado – En fin ¿alguna idea para el regalo?

- Pues no se Sylvia que se te da bien – le preguntó Keyla

- Comer… y dormir… y nadar – Keyla y Elyon le devolvieron una mirada seria – vale tampoco me miréis así… bueno… Martha dice que dibujo bien – saco de su mochila un dibujo de Clara medio durmiéndose en el pupitre – lo hice en la clase de Historia, es graciosísimo, empecé a tirarle pelotitas de papel y ni se inmutaba

- Vaya es bastante bueno – dijo al verlo Elyon- ¿qué tal si…?

Clara suspiró y se miró al espejo. Llevaba una peluca pelirroja de la que colgaba una pequeña trenza y vestía un traje de artes marciales rojo y negro. Se suponía que iba del personaje de Rampa ½, en su versión femenina, pero la peluca le picaba mucho y no paraba de movérsele. Frunció el ceño y decidió bajar, seguramente las chicas ya estarían allí con los demás invitados. Alguien toco la puerta y resulto ser su primo Jack, vestido con un mono naranja y una peluca negra con aspecto de erizo.

- Me puedes recordar de quien supuestamente voy vestido

- Vas disfrazado de Son Gaku, el protagonista de Fénix Ball. Seguro que a Sylvia le encanta ya verás – Bajaron juntos las escaleras hasta el bajo que estaba lleno de gente disfraza de diferentes series. Nada más bajar sus amigas la rodearon, la primera en avanzar para darle el regalo fue Keyla

- Toma es un libro sobre patrones y costuras, te gustará – se fijó en que iba disfrazada de Kagoma de Inutasha con su uniforme blanco y verde

- Muchas gracias Keyla – Elyon le dio un centro de distintas plantas que no pudo reconocer – vaya gracias también Elyon, pero ¿de qué vas disfrazada tu?

- De la protagonista de Tichi Tichi Titch

- ¡Oh por favor! Esa serie era lo más cursi del mundo – Clara miró a Sylvia con su disfraz - ¿Qué? ¿Es que nunca habéis visto Sailor Earth? Para que lo sepáis voy de Sailor Titán, que es capaz de cargarse un planeta entero

- ¿Eso el personaje o tú preciosa?

- Te he dicho que no me llames… ¿Vas vestido de Son Gaku? – Jack le guiñó un ojo a Clara y Sylvia se acercó con su regalo – Es un libro ilustrado desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora, yo que tu guardaría mucho la parte de las Pretty Cure y eso

Clara ojeó el libro emocionada. Allí estaba todo dibujado a lápiz. La primera vez que conoció a Sylvia, su primera transformación, cuando conocieron a Elyon, la transformación de esta, la pelea contra Jack, la desaparición de Trémula, la aparición de Keyla… Todos los buenos y malos momentos que habían vivido juntas. Clara se giró para que no vieran una tonta lagrimilla escapándose por su ojo. Su madre apareció de repente pidiéndole que la ayudara así que Clara no tuvo más remedio que dejar a sus amigas. Lo malo de su madre era que de verdad pensaba que aquella fiesta le gustaba cuando tan solo veía caras desconocidas e incluso alguna que no le caía demasiado bien. Sylvia no veía con buenos ojos que su amiga estuviese en su propio cumpleaños de arriba abajo así que decidió ir a sustituirla para que estuviese un rato tranquila en el jardín donde la esperaban Elyon, Keyla y Doggy.

- ¿A dónde vas preciosa?

- ¡Ay dios que susto! – Sylvia se giró para ver a Jack - Voy a ponerme a ayudar para que Clara se relaje un poco

- Eres demasiado buena preciosa. Anda llévate a Clara yo haré el trabajo sucio – Sylvia lo miró con dudas – Venga soy un super villano ¿crees que no puedo lavar unos platos?

Jack se marchó antes de que pudiera quejarse, así que Sylvia busco a Clara y se la llevó al jardín donde estaban Elyon, Keyla y Doggy.

- Por eso no quería hacer esta fiesta – suspiró Clara mirando al cielo – no conozco a la mayoría de la gente, me hubiese gustado invitaros a pasar la noche aquí, pero mi madre se puso tan pesada…

- Los humanos sois muy raros – las chicas se sobresaltaron y al mirar hacia arriba vieron a Vlady flotando en el cielo – celebrar un cumpleaños no sirve de nada, al final todo acabará siendo destruido y todas esas personas desaparecerán como si nunca hubieran existido

- Más quisieras tú, no vamos a consentírtelo de ninguna manera – Sylvia se levantó de un salto

- Lo que tú digas, estoy buscando a Jack ¿Dónde está?

- Me parece que estaba dentro hablando con Allen – murmuró Elyon

- ¿Allen? – los ojos de Vlady llamearon de furia – Así que después de todo si se había olvidado – murmuró – Bueno ya que estoy aquí sería una estupidez no aprovechar la ocasión de derrotaros de una vez

Saco del bolsillo dos cristales negros y los lanzó hacia la casa. Los dos cristales se fusionaron en la capa de un disfraz que alguien había dejado tirada. El monstruo se alzó más grande de lo normal con el aspecto de una bruja enmascarada. Las chicas se miraron unas a otras y sacaron los espejos de sus estuches

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye las oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos. Pretty Cure Cosmos"

Keyla se escondió tras un árbol abrazada a Doggy mientras las tres guerreras saltaban hacia el Rexlum pero este era más rápido que otras veces y con un giro se puso detrás de ellas golpeándolas. Moon consiguió frenar su caída y se impulsó contra el monstruo pero Vlady salió a su paso para pelear contra ella. Star invocó su escudo para parar un manotazo del Rexlum mientras Sun saltaba para propinarle una patada, pero el escudo no aguanto y Star salió disparada mientras el Rexlum atrapaba a Sun y la lanzaba a las espaldas de Moon. Sun se levantó difícilmente para comprobar que Moon estaba bien. Mientras tanto, Jack dentro de la casa había visto los cristales y la gente desmayarse a su alrededor y corrió hacia fuera para ver al Rexlum que golpeaba a Star quien había intentado asestarle un puñetazo por la espalda. Vlady salió a su encuentro aparentemente muy enfadado

- Creía que esta noche íbamos a jugar a ese deporte que tanto te gusta

- Le dije a Sparkle que te dijera que esta noche tenía el cumpleaños de Clara

- Sparkle tiene sus propios problemas, Espectro no está muy contento con ella pero eso me da igual, parece que ya has elegido un nuevo bando

- ¿De qué estás hablando Vlady? Pareces una novia celosa en vez de mi amigo, no te das cuenta de que seguro que ha sido Sparkle quien lo ha liado todo

- Creeré lo que yo quiera – le dio la espalda pero volvió a girarse – el otro día Dardanelos y Espectro estaban reunidos sin ti. Parecían hablar de algo importante, será mejor que tengas cuidado y vuelvas pronto de tu "misión"

- Escucha Vlady es obvio que hay algo ahí que no pinta nada bien pero te necesito para enterarme de que traman a mis espaldas, si vuelvo será más difícil pillarlos.  
Tengo un plan pero solo te pediré que me ayudes si de verdad quieres hacerlo – le tendió la mano a su amigo

- De acuerdo – dijo tras un largo rato – pero del Rexlum van a tener que encargarse tus amigas – una sonrisa malvada surcó su cara – Mientras vas a tener que contarme que es lo que tramas

Los dos desaparecieron tras unas llamas. El hecho de que Vlady se marchara no mejoró la situación de las chicas que lo estaban pasando verdaderamente mal con ese monstruo. El Rexlum alzó una mano y formó una esfera de energía que lanzó directamente hacia Sun pero antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar Moon y Star la empujaron y se interpusieron para que no resultara herida. Los ojos de Sun se agrandaron al ver a sus amigas gravemente heridas y algo en su interior estalló

- Como te atreves a hacerle daño a mis amigas – las estrellas de su diadema comenzaron a brillar fuertemente - ¡Esta vez vas a pagármelas! – un aura violeta rodeo a Sun

- Eso es dodi. Invoca a las Armas Cósmicas con el poder de las estrellas dodi

"¡Oh gran luz de las estrellas, enviadme vuestro poder!" El sol de la diadema salió volando y se iluminó formando un hermoso arco blanco y naranja con el sol que contenía las dos estrellas en el medio del arco "¡Sun Arch!"

- ¿Qué-qué-qué es esto?

- Es una de las Armas Cósmicas dodi, usa una de las estrellas y destruye los cristales del Rexlum

Sin embargo el monstruo no iba a esperar a que Sun supiera que hacer e hizo la intención de cargar contra ella.

"Pretty Cure. Shining Moon"

"Pretty Cure. Shining Star"

Los dos rayos chocaron contra el Rexlum que retorció momentáneamente pero al estar hecho de dos cristales resistió el ataque. Sun miró a sus amigas y decidió intentarlo

"Estrella mental. La flecha del conocimiento que atraviesa el futuro. Trae hasta aquí el mañana" De la estrella blanca salió un brillo que Sun agarró formando una flecha blanca que se ondulaba y chispeaba "¡Pretty Cure, Mental Arrow!" Al soltar la cuerda la flecha se dividió en varias que se hundieron en el Rexlum haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos

- Eso ha sido increíble – Star abrazó a Sun

- Sun vas tener que dejarme el arco solar ese algún día

- Ya sabía yo que al final una de vosotras podría invocarlas dodi

- Pues hablando de todo un poco nos debes una explicación Doggy – dijo Sun señalando el arco

- Es fácil dodi, usando el poder de las estrellas has podido invocar un de las legendarias Armas Cósmicas dodi. Al contrario que el ataque Shining en este no se usa la luz de los espejos sino el poder de las estrellas que tengáis en vuestro poder

Tras un rato todo volvió a la normalidad y la fiesta siguió hasta que poco a poco los invitados fueron marchándose. Clara despidió a sus amigas y se puso a ayudar a su madre a recoger. Al mirar a su alrededor vio a Jack apareciendo de la nada corriendo hacia ella

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Estoy bien no te preocupes Jack – le revoloteó el pelo cariñosamente – Ay que ver mucho villano y todo al final te preocupas de la gente que te importa igual que nosotros

- Pero que dices – Jack obvió su mirada un tanto avergonzado, tener gente que le importara no era algo de lo que un ser de la oscuridad debería alegrarse – solo es que Vlady sintió algo raro y ya está

- ¿Has arreglado las cosas con tu amigo?

- Algo así, lo he puesto de agente secreto, hay algo que me están ocultando esos dos y yo voy a saber que es

Espectro estaba sentado en su viejo trono como siempre suspirando cansadamente. Había llamado a Sparkle para rendir cuentas pero al final lo único que había hecho era darle excusas inútiles que lo habían hartado. Al final le había dado a Sparkle una última oportunidad, pero si volvía sin una estrella iba a pagarlo con su propia vida. "No se preocupe mi señor tan solo tengo que atacar al eslabón más débil" Espectro estaba harto de esos sirvientes inútiles, el único que de verdad tenía cierto poder era Vlady pero jamás se pondría a disposición suya por encima de Jack. Ese niñato lo ponía enfermo y estaba deseando que Dardanelos le diera el visto bueno para borrarlo de una vez por todas. ¿De verdad se creía ese niñato que todo ese poder lo iban dejar en manos de un traidor como él? Aún así ni siquiera el estar por debajo de Dardanelos le hacía estar muy contento. Él era Espectro, se merecía ser el jefe supremo de todo, no tener que rendirle cuentas a un crió y a alguien con el orgullo tan alto como Dardanelos.

"¿Quieres poder?"

La voz que le susurró provenía del viejo espejo que tenía a su espalda. Se giró lentamente mientras un sudor frío recorría su espalda

"Yo puedo darte todo el poder que quieras. Pero necesito que hagas algo por mí. Quiero a ese chico. Tráelo frente a mí y todo su poder será tuyo"


	18. Capítulo 18

**_Capítulo 18: El adiós de Sparkle, la fuerza de Elyon_**

Angélica paseaba supervisando a todas las miembros del club de jardinería. Se oyó un estruendo y al girarse vio a la pobre Elyon muy apurada recogiendo una maceta rota que se le había caído.

- ¿Elyon estás bien? – le preguntó - Tú no sueles ser tan torpe, sobre todo cuando se trata de plantas ¿Estás preocupada por la señorita Black y la señorita Turner?

- Clara tiene tanta fiebre que según Jack ve pájaros, y a Sylvia la han puesto una escayola en el pie porque se resbaló con un jabón al salir de su entrenamiento en la piscina. Quizás parezca raro pero… cuando no estoy con ellas me siento indefensa

- No digas tonterías Elyon, además me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor, veras al ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no tengo casi tiempo para el club y me preguntaba y podrías liderarlo tú cuando yo no este

- ¿Yo-yo-yo-yo? – tartamudeó – pero si acabo de entrar seguro que hay muchas chicas que lo harán mejor que yo

- Tú piénsalo y ya me darás una contestación

Elyon salió del club y se encontró con Keyla que estaba charlando con Jack. Fue acercándose alegremente hasta que vio quien estaba junto a Jack: Allen

- Elyon – Keyla le hizo una señal para que se acercara más – Angélica me acaba de decir que te ha ofrecido capitanear el club, enhorabuena

- Bueno… yo… esto… gracias… pero…. – intento calmarse y respirar – le he dicho que tengo que pensármelo es demasiada responsabilidad para mi

- Vaya es usted muy atenta señorita Jones – le sonrió Allen – cuando a mi me ofrecieron ser capitán del equipo me ocurrió lo mismo, pero no se preocupe estoy seguro de que lo hará bien

- Si, no como tú – gruño Jack – mira que no hacerme todavía titular

- Acabas de llegar, y de momento estamos de partidos amistosos, no fuerces las cosas Jack

- Le he dicho a Jack que podemos acercarle a casa y así vemos a ver qué tal está Clara – le dijo Keyla

- Estupendo – Elyon tenía la cara completamente roja, quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes

Al entrar en la limusina vio que Doggy estaba tumbado en uno de los asientos. Jack se despidió de Allen y subió con ellas.

- Creo que es obvio que tenemos un pequeño problema dodi

- Ni que lo digas tengo que hacerme titular lo antes posible

- ¡No me refiero a eso dodi! – le ladró Doggy a Jack – No sé quien es peor, Sylvia o tú. En fin, Clara y Sylvia están totalmente inutilizadas en caso de ataque y solo contamos con Elyon si deciden atacar, por eso quiero que Jack vaya siempre contigo para protegerte

- Oye no se supone que yo soy el malo

- Pues muy malo que digamos no eres, además no te cuesta nada ir con Elyon. O si no podemos preguntárselo a Sylvia – sonrió con malicia Keyla

- Ejem, mejor déjalo todavía me duele la cabeza del golpe que me dio el otro día

En casa de los Turner, Clara medio dormía con un paño en la cabeza y no paraba de cantar "Pajaritos, pajaritos…". Estuvieron un rato tratando que reaccionara pero seguía cantando su canción. Keyla propuso ir también a ver a Sylvia y la llamaron por medio del espejo de Star para ver si estaba despierta pero no contestó. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Martha les abrió la puerta y los hizo a pasar a la habitación de Sylvia

- Madre mía preciosa, pero si te ayude a ordenar tu habitación la semana pasada ¿Cómo puede estar tan desordenada?

- No sé de qué te extrañas dodi

- No me llames preciosa, y no es culpa mía no puedo moverme de la cama pedazo de estúpido

- Cuando te levantes dejaré de llamarte así – Sylvia le lanzó un cojín

- Porque no has contestado, te he llamado por el espejo – intento interrumpir su pelea Elyon

- Es que está en la mesa y… - Sylvia hizo que se acercarán – os voy a enseñar una cosa rarísima, poned la música a todo volumen – hicieron lo que Sylvia dijo- y ahora hago esto – movió el pie sigilosamente hasta que toco levemente el suelo

- ¡Sylvia! – Martha irrumpió en la habitación – el médico te ha dicho que no muevas el pie ni un ápice, vuelve a ponerlo encima de la cama

- Lo veis, es super siniestro

- Maldita niña cabezota – murmuró Martha, se dirigió entonces a Elyon – estás bien querida, te noto un poco deprimida – Elyon hizo un gesto para darle a entender que no le pasaba nada – sabes, yo creo que la fuerza de una persona no depende de su condición física, sino de la fuerza de sus sentimientos y su corazón. – dijo marchándose

- Puede que ahora no tenga ningún sentido lo que ha dicho, pero no te preocupes que ya lo tendrá- sonrió Sylvia

Jack no tenía ganas de volver andando así que se tele transportó a casa a pesar de las quejas de Doggy de que dejara solas a Keyla y Elyon mientras estas se montaban en el coche. Llevaban un rato en silencio, cuando Elyon pensó que hacía mucho rato que estaban ahí y el orfanato no estaba tan lejos. El coche comenzó a dar tumbos y pegó un fuerte frenazo. La puerta se abrió mostrando al chofer: Sparkle

- Hola Cure Star, de paseo con tu amiguita. Me temo que voy a tener que interrumpiros. Tengo entendido que tus amigas están indispuestas así que te propongo un trato. Un duelo, quien gane se lleva las estrellas – saco una estrella plateada de su bolsillo – es la estrella del aire ¿La quieres? Pues será mejor que te transformes pronto, si no quieres que tu amiga sufra las consecuencias. Vamos, ten valor y enfréntate a mí, la Teniente del Ejercito Oscuro, Sparkle

- Keyla, Doggy, marchaos a un lugar seguro, yo haré lo que pueda

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

Keyla y Doggy se marcharon a regañadientes y Star miró directamente a su enemiga. Esta vez, Sparkle parecía diferente, más decidida y amenazante. "Ya sé que no soy tan fuerte como Moon ni tan inteligente como Sun, pero tengo que hacer lo que pueda" Sparkle se abalanzó sobre ella más rápida que de costumbre y consiguió esquivarla por los pelos. Le dirigió un puñetazo pero Sparkle le agarró la mano y dándole vueltas la lanzo hacia arriba, y se apareció justo para estamparla contra el suelo con una patada. Star se levantó y salto hacia ella con la pierna extendida, pero la villana le lanzó una ráfaga de aire que la lanzó hacia atrás. Consiguió esquivar su siguiente ataque gracias a su escudo pero este se rompió. Intento golpearla de nuevo, con la suficiente energía como para que retrocediera un poco. Mientras tanto, Keyla corría hacia casa de Clara y llamó apresuradamente a la puerta

- ¡Elyon está en peligro! – dijo nada más entrar agarrando a Jack – tienes que hacer algo, ella sola no puede contra esa mujer.

- ¿Sparkle? Maldita sea, Vlady me dijo que le habían dado un ultimátum pero… - Jack pensó un rato – puedo tele transportar a Clara y Sylvia hasta donde estén peleando, quizás si se transforman puedan pelear.

- Intentémoslo

- Interesante… ¿Qué demonios hacéis en mi habitación otra vez?

- Tienes que venir con nosotros, Elyon está en peligro

- ¿Qué? Pero Martha viene cada dos por tres no puedo irme sin más

- Yo te sustituiré – dijo Keyla – si apago la luz y me pongo las mantas encima no sabrá quién soy

- Ya pero…

- Preciosa, o vienes o hago público las historias de tu cajón

- ¿¡Qué!? Eso es intrusión de mi intimidad. Te dije que no limpiaras ese cajón y empezaste a leerlas sin mi permiso. No es justo esas historias están ahí por un motivo no para que las leas cuando se te antoje. Quiero ser escritora pero mis escritos no están listos para que se lean aún, tienen muchos fallos y todas esas cosas, así que absolutamente nadie puede tocarlos, pero claro como el señorito siempre hace lo que le viene en gana pues cotillea y mira donde no tiene que mirar y… - Sylvia vio como todos la miraban para que parase con sus desvaríos - En fin marchémonos cuanto antes. Star no tiene que estar pasándolo muy bien

En efecto, Star estaba bastante herida. El combate estaba siendo muy duro y no sabía si iba a poder aguantar. "Espero que esto funcione" era su última oportunidad. Esperó a que Sparkle la atacara y entonces salto por encima e invoco su "Shining Star" usando su propia energía para hacerlo más fuerte. La explosión provocó un gran humo en el descampado, y Star pensó que todo había terminado, pero la niebla se disipó y consiguió vislumbrar la figura de Sparkle. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no era la misma Sparkle, su piel había desaparecido y en su lugar se había transformado en una figura de cristal morado

- No pienses que yo soy tan débil como Trémula, yo no voy a romperme por un rayito como ese – empezó a reírse – Por cierto, sabes lo fácil que es deslizar unas gotitas de una poción en el almuerzo de una chica para que tenga fiebre, y colocar estratégicamente un jabón a la salida de una piscina.

- ¿Fuiste tú?

- Pues claro, no soy tan tonta como para enfrentarme a las tres a la vez, sobre todo con esa arma nueva que tiene Sun. Además siempre es más fácil acabar primero con el eslabón más débil

- ¡Alto! – Sylvia y los demás se encontraban allí – Que digas que Elyon es débil, tú no tienes ni idea de donde proviene su fuerza. Ella es cien veces más fuerte que tú. Vamos Clara repite conmigo, haz un esfuerzo

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

- Puf menos mal, ya no tengo fiebre aunque siento un zumbido en la cabeza

- Yo una pequeña presión en el pie pero estoy bien

- Pero muy pronto vais a dejar de estarlo – sonrió Sparkle – querido Jack, lamento tener que decirte que no va a servir de nada que las haya traído aquí, este duelo es entre Star y yo, vosotras no podéis meteros

Chasqueo los dedos y un tornado apareció entre Sun y Moon y comenzó a darles vueltas. Su potencia era tan grande que les era incapaz usar ningún ataque. Jack se planteó que podía hacer sin que eso afectara a que Dardanelos o Espectro tuvieran pruebas de que ayudaba a las Pretty Cure. Star veía como sus amigas daban vueltas sin poder hacer nada. ¿Es que acaso ni siquiera era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a sus amigas?

- Mis amigas – sollozó – tú… les estás haciendo daño – Star se abalanzó sobre Sparkle con una gran rapidez golpeando la mano en la que portaba la estrella haciendo que esta se lanzara hacia arriba. Jack la cogió al vuelo guiñando un ojo – Ellas siempre han estado apoyándome, y ahora que se encuentran mal tú las tratas así. ¡No voy a perdonarte nunca! – las estrellas de su pelo brillaron fuertemente y un aura dorada la envolvió

"¡Oh gran luz de las estrellas, enviadme vuestro poder!" Las dos estrellas de su pelo salieron volando y se iluminaron formando dos mangos dorados de látigos, uno con la estrella que contenía la estrella de la tierra y otro hueco, y otro con una estrella que solo tenía un hueco "¡Star Whip!"

- Esto… Es como el Sun Arch de Sun, muy bien ahora es mi turno.

"Estrella de la tierra. El chasquido de la esperanza que trae la luz. Ilumina el brillante futuro" De la estrella verde salió un brillo que formó un látigo verde con eslabones de estrella"¡Pretty Cure, Earth Lash!" Star lanzó el látigo hacia Sparkle, quien fue rodeada por este y comenzó a desintegrarse pero al mirarla, Star aflojó su látigo y Sparkle se marchó hacia su guarida.

- Ha sido increíble Star- dijo Moon – ya va siendo hora de que yo me consiga una cosa de esas

- Toma Star – Jack le tendió la estrella la cual empezó a brillar

- Tu corazón está hinchado de bondad, por ello yo te entrego mi bendición – contestó la estrella alojándose junto a la estrella de la tierra

- Jack – le llamó Moon alejándose de las chicas – Ve a donde está Sparkle. Ella te quiere, pase lo que pase, se sentirá mejor si tú estás a su lado – el chico abrió la boca para negarse pero lo hizo callar – por favor, hazlo por mí…

Sparkle aterrizó justo enfrente de Espectro bastante herida. Había subestimado demasiado a aquella niña.

- Vaya, vaya – Espectro se levantó de su asiento – creía que decías que volvería victoriosa

- Y lo haré, mi señor, no se preocupe, la próxima vez…

- No habrá próxima vez Sparkle – sonrió él – ya no me sirves para nada

"Espera" susurró una voz femenina "acércate querida"

Sparkle sintió un extraño brillo en el espejo roto y se acercó poco a poco. En él, en vez de ver su reflejo, vio la cara de una mujer completamente blanca.

"Tú conoces a ese chico, el que tiene mi poder, puedes darme mucha información ¿verdad? Te daré mucho poder a cambio, conmigo no te ocurrirá nada pero tienes que ayudarme"

- No- no – se apartó asustada - Es cierto que él no siente lo mismo pero… le quiero

"¿De verdad? No te preocupes pequeña, te entiendo. Pero pronto entenderás que el amor es un veneno. De hecho… Va a costarte tu propia vida" Del espejo salió una mano blanca que la agarró y empezó a tirar de ella "Si no quieres por las buena, tendrá que ser por las malas. Te quitaré tus recuerdos y tu energía vital, así podré usarla en mi beneficio. Feliz muerte tonta enamorada" Sparkle notó como su vida era succionada por aquel rostro blanco y como Espectro se reía malvadamente a su espalda. Cerró los ojos y empezó a notar cómo se rompía, pero en el fondo de su ser, sabía que él estaba allí, que lo había visto todo y que estaba con ella.

- Jack ¿pasa algo? – le preguntó Sylvia. Habían estado esperándolo en el descampado y al volver tenía la cara totalmente blanca. Acaba de tele trasportarlas a casa de Sylvia pero ella notaba que le ocurría algo

- ¿Eh? No que va. No es nada

- Por cierto Sylvia – sonrió Keyla – esas historias tuyas no están nada mal

- ¿Qué? Espera esas historias están terminantemente prohibidas no puedes…

A un pellizco de Keyla, Jack las hizo aparecer en el orfanato de Elyon sin escuchar las quejas de Sylvia

- Yo que tú me andaría con ojo Keyla, Sylvia es encantadora pero tiene un humor de perros – sonrió Jack – seguro que no quieres que te lleve a casa

- Voy a quedarme un rato con Elyon

Se marchó con Clara que todavía seguí cantando su canción de los pajaritos como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- Has decidido ya que vas a hacer con lo del club – Elyon la miró extrañada – Ya sé que te da un poco de miedo, pero en serio Elyon, yo creo que lo harías estupendamente

- Es cierto dodi. Hoy has conseguido invocar su Arma Cósmica dodi. Seguro que lo harás muy bien en el club dodi

- Sabéis… creo que tenéis razón, y de todas maneras, si no lo intento nunca lo sabré ¿no?

- Muy bien dicho Elyon

- Aunque todavía hay una cosa que no entiendo… ¿Cómo puede oír Martha a Sylvia cuando pone el pie si está la música a todo volumen?

Los tres estallaron en risas alegremente, mientras en su casa, Jack miraba tristemente por la ventana "Era un poco pesada, pero no se merecía morir" Las palabras de Sparkle resonaban en su cabeza pero ahora lo más importante era otra cosa. ¿Qué o quién era aquello que había succionado la energía vital de Sparkle? Había estado demasiado lejos para verlo pero sabía que ahí había algo encerrado. Algo que estaba buscándolo

-heigh OH t:l0 level1 lfo1'- ¿Qué te pasa preciosa? Tienes la firma de Cyrano deberías estar encantada

- Interesante, lo raro es la forma en la que ha firmado el libro

Jack se acercó y vio la firma "Para la célebre y virtuosa muchacha al igual que para sus compañeras de los trajes de colores vivos pero extraños, como ya sabrás tengo hasta once formas de llegar a la luna, espero que algún día encuentres tú las tuyas. El patrón de los feos y los desamparados, inventor de todo y de nada: Hercule-Savinien de Cyrano de Bergerac"

- ¿Y para que quieres tú llegar a la luna preciosa?

- No lo sé, Cyrano siempre ha sido un hombre muy fantasioso y pierde el hilo más fácilmente que un gato jugando con un ovillo

- Entonces ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto, se parece a ti cuando desvarías

Sylvia frunció el ceño mientras los demás se reían animadamente


	19. Capítulo 19

**_Capítulo 19: La expectante cita de Jack y Sylvia, el despertar del espejo_**

Clara, Elyon y Keyla se encontraban en la pista de la última donde Moon llevaba ya tres horas entrenando. Últimamente Sylvia había estado muy obsesionada con el entrenamiento y Jack se había ofrecido a pelear con ella, un error fatal que descubriría más tarde. Moon descargaba golpes con rabia y Jack se limitaba a pararlos lo que irritaba más a la chica que cada vez golpeaba más fuerte.

- ¡Eh, venga chicos relajaos un poco! – les llamó Keyla temerosa de que rompieran algo de su casa

- Por mi vale…

- De eso nada todavía no he entrenado lo suficiente – se quejó Moon, pero al ver la mirada de Keyla, se destransformó y volvió a ser Sylvia – A que ver ni que fuera a derrumbarte la casa entera

- Pues al ritmo que ibais casi lo hacéis

- No te alteres Keyla, Sylvia está preocupada porque todavía no ha conseguido su Arma Cósmica – dijo Clara

- ¿Es por eso por lo que estas preocupad dodi? Pues deja de estarlo dodi. Yo ni siquiera lo estoy, eres la más fuerte de las tres y que la consigas es solo cuestión de tiempo dodi.

- Eso es cierto Sylvia, si se tratara de mi entendería la preocupación pero tú eres muy buena Pretty Cure, no debería preocuparte – sonrió Elyon

- Pero es que no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza

- Para eso yo tengo la solución preciosa – sonrió enseñando los dientes - Qué te parece una reserva en "La Luna Plateada", es el restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad

- ¿"La Luna Plateada"? Allí tienen que hacer platos esquistos, ya veréis chicas, vamos a hincharnos a comer

- Estupendo – sonrió Jack – Y no os preocupéis que pago yo

Cuando los dos se marcharon hacia la casa, Clara agarró a Keyla y Elyon por el cuello.

- Buenos chicas lo digo por si no os habéis dado cuenta de mis intenciones pero ninguna de nosotras va a ir a la cena de acuerdo

- Pero ¿Por qué? – preguntó Elyon un poco perdida

- Es obvio, Sylvia está demasiado preocupada por lo de las armas y si estamos allí no pararemos de recordarle que nosotras si las hemos conseguido, y Jack también está últimamente muy raro, además la única forma de que se entretengan un rato esos dos es discutiendo un rato.

Doggy suspiró mientras miraba su collar. Temía que hubiese ocurrido algo en el Castillo Celestial, porque sino ¿Qué motivo había para que no se hubiesen puesto en contacto con él? Lo cierto es que la presencia de Cure Planet no le preocupaba demasiado pero la ausencia de respuesta del castillo sí. Además tenía que admitir que la echaba mucho de menos.

Un cajón se abrió para mostrar lo que hacía tanto tiempo que para ella era una de sus peores pesadillas. Un espejo. Con la forma de un planeta con un cinturón de asteroides. El que solía ser su espejo de Cure Planet. Pero eso ahora ya no era más que un recuerdo del pasado. Dentro del espejo los cristales habían desaparecido igual que su estrella, con eso ya no podía transformarse. Ni tampoco podía ayudar a Sylvia y las demás por mucho que quisiera. Esperaba que supieran hacerlo bien, ellas no tenían ni idea de lo que ocurría en realidad y tenía miedo por si les ocurría algo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer ella si ya no era capaz de transformarse? Cerró el cajón con llave. Era mejor no pensar en ello y desde luego tener más cuidado con ese chico. Desgraciadamente, tenía la sensación de que el futuro de Jack estaba teñido de negro, aunque quizás las chicas todavía pudiesen salvarlo. Pero de todas maneras, no valía la pena pensar en ello, nadie sabía su identidad y aun así ella no podía hacer nada por ayudarlas.

Jack esperaba impaciente en la puerta del restaurante, sabía que Clara no iba a ir pero esperaba que por lo menos las otras tres fueran puntuales. Alguien se acercó por detrás y se giró. Sylvia estaba allí con un vestido azul oscuro que debía decir le sentaba de maravilla y maquillada.

- Ho-ho-hola… - de repente se había quedado sin habla

- Si ya lo sé – dijo enfurruñada – es culpa de tu prima y esas traidoras a las que llamo amigas, no sé ni cómo me han convencido para venir. Anda vamos que me muero de hambre

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del atestado restaurante y se pusieron a ver la carta sin dirigirse la palabra. Jack decidió que tenía que hacer algo para romper el hielo así que habló él primero

- Bueno preciosa que tal esta tu club de natación, ¿seguís sin saber cómo flotar?

- Deja de llamarme así

- Cuando el fin del mundo sea real

- Eres insoportable – dejo la carta a un lado – pues lo cierto es que vamos perfectamente, este año no pienso dejar que el All Saint se lleve mi trofeo. Pienso ganar cueste lo que cueste, quiero decir en la medida de lo posible claro. No es que este obsesionada con la victoria ni nada de eso pero obviamente quisiera ganar más que nadie. El año pasado fue muy frustrante y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrirnos lo mismo. Las chicas lo están haciendo de maravilla, vienen a entrenar todos los días pero tengo un poco de miedo de que eso no sea suficiente. Quiero decir, hemos mejorado mucho pero el All Saint sigue siendo un adversario muy fuerte y… ¿Por qué nunca me cortas cuando empiezo a enrollarme tanto? Eres el único que no lo hace. Y por cierto siegues sentándote en los banquillos cuando hay partido

- Parecías bastante a gusto además te diré que pienso dejar de estar sentado muy pronto, lo que pasa es que ahora estamos de amistosos y no quieren usar a su arma estrella

Sylvia estalló en carcajadas y los dos empezaron a hablar y a discutir como siempre. Mientras Clara y las demás los espiaban en una mesa cercana.

En el Castillo Oscuro, Vlady aprovechó que la sala del espejo estaba sola para adentrarse en ella. Sabía que era allí donde se escondía aquella extraña cosa. "¿Me estas buscando querido?" La voz llegó como un susurró pero no provenía del espejo, sino de detrás suya. Al girarse vio como una mano blanca se acercaba a él.

Habían llegado a los postres y Sylvia pidió por orden casi todos los dulces de la carta.

- ¿De verdad te vas a comer todo eso?

- Pues claro, si encima pagas tú mejor que mejor pero ¿de dónde sacas todo el dinero?

- De un amigo – "No digas lo del Rexlum cajero, no digas lo del Rexlum cajero…"

- ¿Vlady?

- No, no es Vlady pero…

- No es eso, Vlady está ahí mira

Jack se dio la vuelta y en efecto vio a su amigo en el exterior del restaurante mirándolo fijamente. "Esos ojos… no parece él" pensó Jack. Miró a Sylvia pero de repente vio que esta ya se había levantado y se dirigía hacia afuera. "Maldita sea, es que nunca se para a pensar las cosas un poco" se dijo mientras la seguía. "Los ojos de Vlady, son como aquella vez que Jack nos atacó, algo lo está controlando" pensaba a su vez Sylvia cuando salió del restaurante. Al verla el chico la miró con odio y colocó su mano en el cristal del restaurante. Inmediatamente, las puertas se cerraron a cal y canto y una capa blanca cubrió todo el restaurante aislando a los que se encontraban dentro del exterior. Jack golpeó la puerta para intentar salir pero nada más tocarla algo zumbó en su interior y cayó de rodillas nublándosele la vista. Al momento, Clara y las demás estaban a su lado preguntándole cosas pero era incapaz de oírlas. El zumbido de su cabeza no le dejaba pensar con claridad y sintió como iba desmayándose poco a poco.

- ¡Jack, Jack, escúchame! – Clara lo zarandeó sin éxito – Se ha desmayado

- ¿Pero que es esa cosa blanca? – preguntó Elyon

- Yo lo sé dodi. Es muy parecida a la energía de Jack pero de una forma más pura dodi

- Es imposible que él haya eso eso – objetó Keyla

- Pero si otra persona – Clara pensó que quizás hubiese algo más detrás de todo aquello pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso – De todas maneras Sylvia está ahí fuera sola contra Vlady

"El deslumbrar de luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

Moon saltó justo cuando el puño de Vlady se estampó donde antes estaba ella provocando una columna de fuego. Esperaba que pudiese aguantar hasta que las chicas corriesen a ayudarla. En aquellos momentos se sentía muy impotente, muy débil. Y ella odiaba ser débil. Podía controlar a Vlady bastante rato pero si lanzaba uno de esos monstruos iracundos no sabía cuánto iba a durar. Y lo peor es que su enemigo lo sabía. Con un brillo malvado en los ojos, Vlady blandió triunfal un cristal doble de Rexlum. Moon pensó unas cuantas palabrotas que jamás admitiría haber dicho mientras el cristal se clavaba en una bandeja de plata que Vlady acaba de sacar de la nada. La bandeja se transformó en una bandeja enorme, rodeada de pinchos, con brazos y piernas hechos de cubertería. El Rexlum lanzó los pinchos de sus alrededor hacia ella. Moon esquivo la mayoría y destrozó unos cuantos pensando que quizás pudiese aguantar un rato más. El monstruo volvió a lanzar otra vez una tanda de pinchos y Moon volvió a saltar pero entonces el Rexlum se movió de tal forma que la luz de la luna se reflejó en él cegándola. Uno de los pinchos la golpeo fuertemente estampándola contra el suelo. Se levanto y cargó contra el monstruo pero Vlady apareció con un chasquido y se puso a pelear contra ella. Moon hacia lo que podía esquivando los pinchos del Rexlum y los golpes de Vlady a la vez que intentaba atacarlos o inmovilizar a alguno de ellos. Pero las cosas no le iban nada bien. Vlady le lanzó una bola de fuego a la que dio una patada como si de un balón de fútbol se tratase y que choco de lleno contra ella mientras esquivaba un pincho del Rexlum. Cayó envuelta en humo y muy mal herida pero aún así se levanto y arremetió contra él. No le sirvió de mucho ya que Vlady la agarró del brazo y la giró en el aire lanzándola contra el Rexlum que la atrapó. La cubertería de las manos del monstruo le perforaba la piel pero empezó a revolverse para poder liberarse.

- Sabes querida – dijo Vlady con una voz extraña, si tenía alguna duda de que Vlady no era él mismo se disipó, aquella voz era la de una mujer – yo conocí a Cure Planet, dicen que todavía sigue viva pero de todas maneras ella ya no me preocupa. Aún así se de buena mano lo molestas que podéis llegar a ser las Pretty Cure, lo mejor será que os destruya antes de mi renacer

- ¿Renacer? Pero… ¿quién eres tú?

- Oh es cierto querida se me olvido presentarme, me llamo Reflecta. Antaño fui la capitana general de todo el Ejercito Oscuro. Mi objetivo era destruir todo este ingrato mundo junto con todos los demás que hay pululando por ahí. La nada eterna, ese es mi sueño. Pero una tal Cure Planet se entrometió en mi camino. La lucha separó mi poder de mi espíritu, dejándome encerrada en un miserable espejo mientras mi poder le era otorgado a un chiquillo para que no se perdiera. Pero ahora he vuelto a despertar, tan solo necesito mi poder para volver a estar completa y este mundo y todos los demás quedarán reducidos a polvo

- ¡No vamos a permitírtelo! – le gritó Moon intentando librarse – Jamás conseguirás nada de lo que te propongas. Mis amigas y yo te pararemos

- ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que tú que ni siquiera eres capaz de invocar una estúpida arma, vas a detenerme? Querida la única razón por la que no te he matado es porque me eres útil para atrapar a ese niñato, pero resulta que está atrapado ahí dentro con tus otras amigas Pretty Cure – Moon se quedó helada, sus amigas también estaban en el restaurante – Sabes lo que voy a hacer a continuación. Primero necesito una energía suficientemente fuerte como para que me haga salir del espejo, así que te mantendré con vida para robarte tu energía vital más tarde. Pero ahora querida Moon… Ahora vas a ver como reduzco a todos tus seres queridos a inservibles cenizas.

A Moon le pareció como si el tiempo se detuviese en aquel instante. Vio a Vlady levantar la mano y como una energía blanca salía de su mano, directa al restaurante. Una tremenda fuerza se adueñó de ella y consiguió liberarse del Rexlum corriendo justo para interponerse entre la energía y el restaurante.

- Una fuera – sonrió Vlady

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú

Cuando el polvo se disipó, Moon estaba allí, sin una sola herida y rodeada de una extraña aura azul oscuro. Mientras, dentro del restaurante, Sun y Star usaron sus respectivas armas para romper la barrera blanca. Al salir vieron a Moon brillando enfrentándose directamente contra Vlady, pero este parecía diferente. Sun usó la estrella mental y recibió los pensamientos de Moon para enterarse de lo que ocurría. En ese instante una sombra blanca salió del cuerpo de Vlady e intentó atacar a Moon.

"Estrella de electricidad. La flecha del conocimiento que atraviesa el futuro. Trae hasta aquí el mañana" "¡Pretty Cure, Electric Arrow!" Una flecha eléctrica salió hacia la sombra

"Estrella del aire. El chasquido de la esperanza que trae la luz. Ilumina el brillante futuro" "¡Pretty Cure, Wind Lash!" La cadena de Star provocó fuertes vientos que se unieron a la flecha e hicieron huir a la sombra.

Ya tan solo quedaba el Rexlum y un Vlady inconsciente. "Esta vez es mi turno" pensó Moon. "¡Oh gran luz de las estrellas, enviadme vuestro poder!" La estrella que había detrás de su cabeza sujetando el pelo brilló con intensidad y salió volando. Bajo convertida en un mando del que salió el filo de una espada transparente, que parecía hecha de cristal "¡Moon Sword!". Estiró el brazo hacia atrás colocando la espada de tal forma que apuntara al Rexlum y toco su filo con dos dedos. "Estrella de agua. La valerosa estocada que retrocede la oscuridad. Haz acudir a la hermosa noche antes del amanecer" El filo se llenó de una energía azul y Moon adelantó el brazo como si diese una estocada "¡Pretty Cure, Acuatic Edge!" Una copia del filo de la espada echa de energía de agua salió hacia delante golpeando al Rexlum en la frente y disolviéndolo.

- Sylvia – sus amigas corrieron a abrazarla. Al cabo de un rato Clara la soltó pero Elyon seguía agarrándola – Ha sido increíble, ya te dijimos que conseguirías tu arma

- Muy bien Elyon pero puedes dejarme respirar

- ¿Qué hacemos con él? – Clara señaló a Vlady – Quizás pueda llevarlo a mi casa y esconderlo esta noche, no creo que despierte hasta mañana igual que Jack

- Oye que yo estoy perfectamente – Jack apareció detrás de ellas – Podríais decirme que demonios ha pasado ¿Y que hace Vlady durmiendo en mitad de la calle?

- Yo paso – dijo Sylvia – cuéntaselo tu Clara, a mi me esperan unos deliciosos postres además de… ¡Bibí!

La bibliotecaria pasaba justo por delante del restaurante y se giró al oír el grito de Sylvia

- Bibiana, Sylvia, me llamo Bibiana- suspiró – Pareces muy contenta ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – Sylvia hizo un gesto de que todo iba bien - He visto a tus amigas por aquí cerca, Emma parecía un poco nerviosa ¿os habéis peleado?

- Interesante…No que va, quizás haya discutido con otra persona, aunque no es propio de ella, pero en fin, no será nada importante.

La sombra de Reflecta llegó hasta el Castillo Oscuro por los pelos. Debía de admitir que había sido una imprudencia enfrentarse a las Pretty Cure en su estado, pero pensaba que no supondrían tantos problemas, y menos que Cure Planet estaría cerca. Por si fuera poco no le había dado tiempo de coger ni siquiera un poco de fuerza vital para asegurarse estar un tiempo fuera del espejo. Pero todavía tenía un pequeño as guardado en la manga. Espectro acudió a su llamada como si de un perro se tratase. "Me has servido bien Espectro, pero necesito algo de ti"

- Mi señora solo tiene que pedirlo y haré lo que sea para complacer sus deseos

"¿De verdad?... En ese caso… ¡Dame tu vida!"

La mano de Reflecta se colocó encima de la cabeza de Espectro y comenzó a absorberlo. Cuando obtuvo la energía, el cuerpo de Espectro se desintegró y desapareció. El espejo se rompió en mil pedazos y una mujer vestida de blanco salió de él

- Ya estoy aquí – rió Reflecta cruelmente


	20. Capítulo 20

**_Capítulo 20: Recuerdos dolorosos, ¿qué tienen en común Vlady y Sylvia?_**

Vlady despertó en una habitación pequeña con la cabeza zumbándole. Lo único que recordaba era haber ido a la sala del espejo y haber sido atacado por una sombra blanca.

- ¿Dónde…?

- En mi habitación de la casa de Clara – Jack estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta

- ¿Qué...?

- Resulta que esa extraña sombra del espejo era algo más que una sombra. Anoche nos atacaste pero te desmayaste cuando Reflecta salió de tu cuerpo

- Puedes dejarme al menos terminar una pregunta – lo miró duramente – Porque me has traído aquí, no me fió de esas chicas

Jack frunció el ceño pero decidió pasar de largo ese comentario y empezó a explicarle a Vlady todo lo que sabían aunque tampoco era mucho

- Vlady… - la cara de Jack se había vuelto muy serio – esto… es obvio que no podemos volver al castillo así que… he pensado mucho y… ya no quiero seguir con esto… Este mundo no está tan mal sabes seguro que acaba gustándote. Pero además, necesito pedirte un favor… Quiero que les entregues la estrella de fuego a las chicas

- ¡Por ahí sí que no paso! – Vlady había estallado en cólera- Me da igual que no quieras seguir con esto, por mi como si te vas al infierno pero no puedes pedirme que entregue la estrella. Es mía. Yo la encontré. Ya que tanto te gusta el rollo ese de la amistad deberías entenderlo. Tú puedes seguir aquí con tus queridos amigos pero yo no. No pertenecemos a este mundo Jack, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Dardanelos te salvo de morir en la oscuridad, no es que ese tipo me guste demasiado pero no creo que esto sea ser demasiado agradecido con él

- Escucha Vlady si les dieras una oportunidad…

- ¡Pero no quiero dársela! No te preocupes por mí no voy a volver al castillo, sea lo que sea lo que me atacó no me gusta y además sabes que detesto cumplir órdenes. Pero tampoco voy a quedarme aquí. Me marchó

Desapareció como siempre tras una columna de fuego. Podría haberlo seguido, pero sabía que daba igual. Vlady necesitaba calmarse un poco, quizás podría organizar un partido para que conociera a los chicos.

Reflecta se sentó pesadamente en el trono. La energía de Espectro había logrado sacarla del espejo, pero no significaba que estuviese completa. Necesitaba cuanto antes absorber su poder del cuerpo de ese chico para volver a su forma original. Chasqueó los dedos y frente a ella apareció Dardanelos.

- Mi señora – se inclinó – he estado esperando su regreso mucho tiempo, si hubiese sabido que se encontraba encerrada ahí la hubiese liberado, le ruego que me…

- ¡Cállate! – dio un manotazo al brazo del trono – Como se te ocurrió almacenar mi poder dentro de ese estúpido niño

- Temía que se perdiera mi señora además no paraban de salir rumores sobre Cure Planet así que cuando lo encontré medio muerto pensé que así vuestro poder sería más difícil de detectar

- Maldito estúpido – una arruga surcó la frente de Reflecta – quiero ver a ese crió a las Pretty Cure destruidos, no pienso dejar que ninguno se entrometa en mi camino – intentó calmarse, debía de pensar con la cabeza – Veamos… Ese chico está muy cerca de las Pretty Cure verdad… Creo que será muy fácil hacer que su parte humana se quede dormida mientras mi poder se adueña de su cuerpo. Así podré manejarlo y hacer que acabe con esas niñatas, después lo mataré a él y haré que todo el universo sea destruido ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, Vlady no tenía ni idea de adonde ir y al final se puso a dar vueltas por la ciudad. Al cabo de un rato vio algo que lo extraño. Una de las Pretty Cure, Sylvia, paseaba con el ceño fruncido como si estuviese enfadada y con un ramo de flores en la mano. Decidió seguirla hasta que llegó a las afueras de la ciudad. Sylvia entró a una explanada por una verja negra de metal chirriante. "Cementerio Norte Dama de Noche" Vlady se adentró con ella y pudo notar que no era la primera vez que la chica iba allí. Parecía conocerse el recorrido a la perfección. Se paró en la zona alta del cementerio y se arrodilló frente a una lápida dejando las flores.

- John Black – leyó en voz alta detrás de Sylvia haciendo que esta se pegara un buen susto

- ¡Vlady! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te vi caminando sola y pensé que era raro. Te he seguido. ¿Quién es? – dijo señalando la lápida. Se fijó en que había una medalla en ella

- Un bombero. Falleció en un gran incendio hace muchos años. Dicen que salvó a muchas familias así que la gente lo considera un héroe… A mí siempre me ha parecido un mentiroso. A mi madre siempre le gusta que le traiga flores

- ¿De qué lo conocía tu madre?

- Oye se puede saber a qué viene tanta pregunta – Vlady no se movió ni un ápice a pesar de que Sylvia parecía enfadada - Era su marido

- Entonces este es tu…

- Si, es mi padre – su mirada se apagó un poco – Murió cuando yo tenía cinco años… Me prometió que íbamos a estar siempre juntos. Era un mentiroso. Pero hizo algo bien…

Había sido un día se verano muy caluroso. Su padre tenía el día libre y le había prometido ir a la playa para enseñarle a nadar. Su madre por supuesto no podía ir, acaba de empezar a trabajar en un banco y todo el mundo decía que tenía una carrera muy prometedora. Sylvia la echaba de menos así que su padre le había prometido una excursión a la playa para que se animara.

- Sylvia venga sal del agua – rió el hombre – vas a acabar como una pasa arrugada – cogió a la niña y la llevó hasta la orilla

- Jo papá, yo quiero estar un poco más

- Ay que ver un día de estos se me conviertes en pez y ya no querrás salir del agua, pero en fin, cuando seas mayor te apuntaré a algún equipo. He traído pasteles que ha hecho Martha para nosotros. Veamos ¿quién se va a tomar el de chocolate?

- ¡Yo! – la niña se lo quitó de las manos y se lo comió de un bocado – ¿El trabajo de papá es muy peligroso? Siempre que lo digo dicen que eres muy valiente. Solo los valientes hacen trabajos peligrosos.

- No es tan peligroso – dijo revolviéndole el pelo – ya sabes que la gente es muy exagerada. Además el fuego es un viejo conocido mío, no se atreve nunca a hacerme nada

- Pero cuando te vas todos esos días yo te echo de menos. Mamá tiene que trabajar cada vez más y Martha tiene que hacer las cosas de la casa. Siempre me dejáis sola

- Eso no es verdad – sonrió el hombre mientras rebuscaba en la mochila – Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo por todo el ancho del mar

Vlady se quedó mirando a Sylvia un buen rato, pero esta parecía ausente, mirando más allá de la verja del cementerio. Sacudió la cabeza como si se quitara un mal pensamiento y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sin decir ni una palabra se alejó del cementerio. Vlady miró de un lado a otro, en el fondo no tenía nada que hacer así que corrió hasta quedarse a su altura. Al verlo, Sylvia se rió y empezó a ir más rápido y al poco rato se vieron corriendo hasta la furgoneta de Eric. Allí los esperaban Clara, Elyon, Keyla y sorprendentemente Allen. Vlady arrugo las cejas como si fuesen dos orugas pero Sylvia lo agarro por el brazo y tiró de él.

- Hola tú debes de ser Vlady – sonrió él tendiéndole la mano. Vlady desvió la mirada así que Allen bajó la mano un tanto extrañado – Jack me ha hablado mucho de ti, estabais en el mismo colegio antes de mudarse aquí. Había venido para decirle a las chicas que viniesen a vernos jugar un rato, puedes apuntarte si quieres.

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – dijo secamente

- No me lo creo – canturreó Clara – Seguro que no vas porque temes perder

- Podría enfrentarme a todos esos niñatos con los ojos vendados y les ganaría

- Si ya claro, lo siento pero sigo sin creérmelo, no sería capaz ni de meter una canasta

- Soy capaz de canastar todos los balones que quieras listilla y si quieres te lo demuestro – se volvió hacia Allen – de acuerdo, jugaré con vosotros

- Es increíble como Clara puede manejar a todo el que quiera – susurró Keyla a Elyon

Tiraron de Sylvia que ya iba por su cuarto helado y fueron a la pista de baloncesto. En el camino tanto Clara como Vlady no pararon de discutir el uno burlándose del otro. A Elyon le recordaban a otros dos pero prefirió callarse ya que no quería meter la pata delante de Allen. En la pista esperaban algunos de los integrantes del equipo de baloncesto y alguna gente más que se había unido. Las chicas se sentaron escondiendo a Doggy tras unos macutos y Vlady siguió a Allen. Esperaron un rato a que Jack apareciera pero por lo visto se había retrasado así que decidieron empezar sin él. Para fastidio de Vlady le tocó ir con Allen, aquel que chico que tanto sonreía no le caía demasiado bien. Al principio acaparó bastante el balón pero al final vio que le costaba bastante llegar hasta la canasta y obviamente no podía calcinar a todos aquellos chicos, o eso creía. Así que al rato empezó a disfrutar de verdad del juego. Incluso se diría que Allen y el hacían un dúo imparable. Mientras las chicas veían bastante alegres el partido aunque Clara no dejaba de preguntarse donde estaba Jack, y aunque no lo supiera no era la única. Fue entonces cuando a Doggy se le erizó el pelo y ladró saltando de su escondite

- Algo malo dodi – dijo llamando la atención de la chicas – se acerca algo muy malo dodi

Doggy se fue antes de que pudieran decir nada y se marcharon detrás de él. Se paró en mitad de la calle y su pelo volvió a erizarse mientras se giraba y ladraba hacia una dirección

- Pero que… - Keyla aguzó la vista y vio a alguien a lo lejos – solo es Jack, Doggy que susto nos habías dado

- No, ese no es Jack – Sylvia de repente se había puesto muy tensa – son rojos. Sus ojos son rojos, eso significa peligro, ha perdido el control

Las chicas se miraron alarmadas recordando la última vez que se habían enfrentado a él con su poder descontrolado. Un sudor frió les recorrió la espalda pero sabían que tenían que hacer algo. Con un poco de suerte conseguirían despertarlo antes de que se pusiera serio. El chico se acercaba lentamente, sin prisas y ellas corrieron hasta una calle desierta. La gente parecía haber desaparecido en aquella zona. Una idea se formó en la mente de Clara y le dijo a Keyla que corriera hacia el campo de baloncesto, quizás Vlady pudiera ayudarlas con aquello o por lo menos a controlarlo un rato.

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos"

Cuando miraron hacia delante no vieron a nadie. Moon oyó una risita detrás pero no tuvo tiempo ni de avisar a las demás, ya que un potente ataque las lanzó hacia arriba. Jack lanzó una esfera negra en la espalda de Star estampándola contra el suelo y Moon se abalanzó contra él pero este le agarró el brazo y la lanzó. Sun probo a neutralizarlo agarrándole por los brazos pero este se impulso hacia atrás haciendo que chocará contra un edifico y después la lanzó de nuevo contra Moon que se había levantado e iba hacia él. Las dos se levantaron de nuevo, aquella batalla acaba de comenzar y ya parecía anunciar que sería desastrosa pero no iban a rendirse por unos pocos golpes. Star se levantó mirándolas, ella pensaba lo mismo, no iba a rendirse con tan solo unos ataques.

Oyó una voz que lo llamaba y Vlady se giró para ver Keyla alzando exageradamente los brazos. Las Pretty Cure no estaban así que supuso que quizás había un ataque, pero no entendía que tenia que ver él en eso. Se acercó solo para decirle que no le molestara pero entonces vio que la chica estaba verdaderamente asustada. Le contó lo que había ocurrido bastante deprisa y muy nerviosa pero consiguió entenderla. Ambos corrieron hacia el lugar de la pelea. Nada más llegar Vlady vio que a las guerreras no les estaba yendo nada bien. Las tres parecían bastante heridas pero aún así seguían cargando contra él. Una vez le había oído decir a Jack que ellas serían capaces hasta de mover una montaña con el pensamiento si se lo propusieran de lo insistentes que eran. En aquella ocasión le había parecido una graciosa estupidez pero ahora entendía a lo que se refería. Como también entendía muchas cosas ahora. Toda su vida la había pasado en la oscuridad, no conocía otra cosa y siempre pensó que eso era lo correcto. El mundo era un lugar horrible lleno de personas monstruosas que jamás lo aceptarían a su lado, pero ahora lo veía todo de un modo distinto. Recordó a Sylvia mirando la tumba de su padre, y comprendió porque después había ido a ver a sus amigas. Allí todo el mundo se ayudaba el uno al otro incluso sin saberlo, simplemente estaban ahí cuando tenían que estar. Incluso pensó que quizás Allen fuese un chico simpático. Tanteó en su bolsillo la estrella de fuego y ya tenía decidido que hacer con ella. Pero antes tenía que pararle los pies a su amigo. En ese momento Sun caía pesadamente pero Vlady la interceptó al vuelo y le guiño un ojo. Jack atacó a Star dejándola mal herida mientras Moon corría hacia él. Vlady y Sun se acercaron a ayudarla y pronto se vieron resguardados por Star. Pero ni aun siendo cuatro parecían capaces de pararlos. Jack se aparecía y desaparecía lanzando ataques y golpes aquí y allá. Vlady y Moon consiguieron esquivarlos pero Sun y Star cayeron casi inconscientes. Al verlas Vlady sintió un impulso irrefrenable y se fue a comprobar si estaban bien dejando el flanco derecho de Moon descubierto. La chica sintió una mano que tiraba de su cuello y se vio estampada contra un edificio mientras Jack la estrangulaba con una mano. Le pegó patadas en el brazo pero el chico ni se inmuto, mirándola con unos amenazantes ojos rojos

- Jack… soy…. Soy… yo…. Sylvia – intentó hablar pero observó como Jack cargaba su mano con una tremenda energía, pretendía acabar con ella

- ¡Alto!

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Interponiendo su cuerpo entre ella y el ataque, Vlady había aparecido de repente y colocaba la estrella frente los ojos de Jack. Esta estalló en una explosión de fuego pero no evitó que el chico recibiera el ataque. Moon se levantó pero todo estaba cubierto de humo y temió lo peor. Cuando todo se hubo disipado vio a Vlady convertido en una escultura de cristal rojo, al igual que les había pasado a Trémula y Sparkle. Para su alivio el chico se levanto y le dirigió una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. En el suelo se encontraba Jack con las manos en la cabeza y temblando. Suspiró fuertemente y se levanto, haciendo que se pusieran en guardia pero cuando los miró sus ojos volvían a ser verdes. Sun se levantó costosamente empujando a Star y todos sonrieron, parecía que aquello había salido bien. O eso creían. Apareció sin más detrás de Vlady, cubierto con una capa y con un enorme bigote. Dardanelos

- Sabes, si no hubieses intervenido quizás todo hubiese ido bien, pero me temo que no te lo puedo perdonar, y menos teniendo esa estrella en tu poder. Los subordinados que ya no son útiles deben ser eliminados

Dardanelos levantó la mano pero se encontró con una sombra encima de él. Moon blandía su espada y pretendía atacarlo. El hombre saltó hacia atrás solo para ver como Sun le apuntaba con su arco

"Pretty Cure, ¡Mental Arrow!"

Con un simple gesto de la mano rompió una flecha, haciendo que todas las demás se desvanecieran. Jack estaba demasiado agotado, sentía como una mano le oprimía el corazón y como algo le gritaba en el oído que ayudase a Dardanelos a acabar con ellos.

"Pretty cure, ¡Earth Lash!"

Moon vio como Dardanelos desaparecía sonriendo como si supiera algo que los demás no. Fue entonces cuando sintió la cristalina mano de Vlady cogiéndole la suya. Le dejó algo en la mano mientras la miraba fijamente. Señaló a Jack y movió los labios "Cuida de Jack" y después la miró de nuevo "Aunque no lo veas, sigue estando a tu lado". Una grieta comenzó a formarse en su pecho, y de repente, estalló en mil pedazos. Moon se quedó allí, mirando como se deshacía frente a ella y miró su mano. La estrella de fuego. Oyó que Star lloraba, y extrañamente también lo hacia Sun. Pero ella no pudo, simplemente no pudo llorar. Al mirar a Jack vio que una lagrima se escapa de sus ojos y después simplemente se levanto y se marchó. Necesitaba estar un momento solo para hacerse a la idea de lo que acaba de ocurrir. La estrella se alojó en su espejo pero tampoco le dio importancia. "Aunque no lo veas, sigue estando a tu lado" Como podía ser que en un momento, un chico al que apenas conocía le hubiese aclarado la duda de toda su vida.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando cuando fueron a ver a Jack. Estaba sentado en la colina, mirando al sol y todas se dieron cuenta de que la hierba estaba húmeda en su lado pero no dijeron nada. Ninguno estaba de humor.

- Quiero matarlos – lo dijo con una voz fría y llena de odio – todavía no me creo que el hombre que me salvó le haya echo eso

- Si pretendes hacer alguna especie de misión suicida quítatelo de la cabeza – le reprendió Clara – Ese hombre te salvo solo por conveniencia. Ahora debemos emplearnos a fondo en descubrir donde están las tres estrellas que faltan

- No están en mi detector dodi. No se como tenemos que buscarlas dodi. Además el Castillo Celestial sigue sin contestarme, debería ir a ver que ocurre dodi – "Además sigo echándola mucho de menos dodi" pensó

- ¡CUIDADO AHÍ ABAJO! – la voz de una niña llamó la atención de todos

Como caída, literalmente, del cielo, una niña de unos siete años con bucles pelirrojos, ojos castaños y un vestido de época morado aterrizó encima de Sylvia. Todos se quedaron mirándola de hito en hito hasta que Doggy salto a sus brazos

- ¡Marla dodi! – la niña agarró a Doggy en sus brazos y empezó a estrecharlo

- ¿Pero quién es Marla?- preguntaron todos al unísono


	21. Capítulo 21

**_Capítulo 21: ¿Qué? ¿Las Pretty Cure en un videojuego?_**

- ¿Y no ha dicho absolutamente nada? – preguntó Clara a Sylvia al salir de clase

- No, absolutamente nada de nada. Según Elyon cuando la llevó a su orfanato se encerró en su habitación con Doggy y no ha salido desde entonces. Me temo que lo único que sabemos es que se llama Marla y le tiene mucho cariño a Doggy

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! – Emma y Clarisse volvían a discutir detrás de ellas – Mi mochila de Pretty Cure es mucho mejor que tu estuche

- Y yo que pensaba que esto iba a ser solo una moda pasajera – murmuró Sylvia a su amiga – Por cierto no deberíamos cobrar comisión por todos esos productos nuestros que están sacando.

- Entonces sabrían quienes somos, aunque he de admitir que me fastidia un poco que cada vez nos graven más y más

- Dado que fui yo quien os grabó primero, debería ser a mi a quien dieran esos beneficios – Keyla apareció detrás de ellas junto con Elyon

- He pensado que esta tarde podríais venir a mi casa – propuso Elyon – quizás si estamos todas podremos hacer que hable. Trae también a Jack, le vendrá bien distraerse

Tras una mañana agotadora en el colegio Clara arrastró a su primo por la calle mientras este no paraba de quejarse. Desde lo de Vlady había actuado como si no hubiese pasado nada pero Clara sabía que en el fondo estaba hecho polvo. Y lo que era peor, estaba furioso. Sabía que cuando quería, Jack podía controlarse pero notaba que le estaba costando más de lo normal no fugarse en mitad de la noche para ir a ajustar cuentas a Dardanelos. Sin embargo, Clara creía que una de las peores cosas habías sido el desengaño. Dardanelos le había salvado la vida y Jack se sentía muy agradecido, pero jamás pensó que tan solo trataba de utilizarlo. Cuando llegaron al orfanato las chicas estaban en la cocina con Tony abrazando a Keyla, con la que se había encaprichado. Nada más llegar Jack le revolvió el pelo al niño y se sentó a su lado cogiendo su consola y se puso a jugar sin hacer caso de las chicas. Sylvia frunció el ceño pero pensó que lo mejor era no decir nada.

- Tony mis amigas y yo vamos al jardín, no nos molestes vale – le sonrió Elyon

El niño protestó un poco, sobre todo porque Jack se había apropiado de su consola pero cuando se la devolvió se fue corriendo. De camino al jardín vieron como Jack hacia aparecer de la nada otra consola igual. Nada más entrar descubrieron a la niña pelirroja con Doggy abrazado sentada en un rincón. Al verlas Doggy saltó de sus brazos hacia ellas.

- Lamento lo ocurrido chicas pero Marla es muy tímida y os tenía un poco de miedo dodi. Pero la he convencido para que venga a conoceros, al fin de al cabo sois las Pretty Cure dodi – Doggy le hizo una indicación a la niña pero esta al verlas oculto su cara entre las manos

- Hola Marla – Elyon se acercó a ella amistosamente ofreciéndole una bandeja de galletas – Me llamo Elyon, lo lamento mucho si te he asustado, no era mi intención. Yo también soy un poco tímida pero mira te he hecho esto para que te sientas mejor.

- Gra-gra-gracias – con la mano temblorosa Marla se comió una – Están riquísimas – murmuró

- Pues claro que sí, tienes una suerte terrible al estar aquí, si yo pudiera me quedaría a vivir en la nevera de Elyon, tiene pasteles riquísimos. Por cierto yo me llamo Sylvia, y estas son Clara y Keyla, y ese saco de pus que ves jugando como si fuese un crió es Jack pero creo que ahora no está ni siquiera escuchándonos. Parece que eres amiga de Doggy y dice que eres del Castillo Celestial no. La próxima vez que mandéis los espejos tened cuidado de no darle a nadie con él. Pero bueno esa no es la cuestión, el Castillo Celestial debe de estar muy lejos, ¿de verdad que has venido tú solita? Vaya ha tenido que ser muy duro hacer un viaje tan largo pero sin embargo aquí estas, eres una chica muy mayor verdad. Sabes yo de pequeña siempre me escabullía de un lado a otro y…

- Lo que quiere decir Sylvia – Keyla de dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la niña – es que has hecho un viaje muy largo pero ahora no tienes nada que temer con nosotros.

La niña los miró de hito en hito. Seguía desconfiando pero parecía que poco a poco se iba relajando

- De todas maneras todavía no me has dicho a que has venido dodi. Os envié varios mensajes al castillo pero nunca contestabais dodi.

- Yo… - la niña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa como si ocultara algo – en realidad es solo que te echaba de menos Doggy. Como ya no estás en el castillo no hay nadie que juegue conmigo - los ruidos de la consola de Jack sonaban cada vez más fuertes hasta que la niña muy altiva se levanto y le arrebató la consola de las manos

- ¡Eh! – empezó a quejarse él pero cuando se la devolvió miró sorprendido la pantalla – Pero… ¡¿Has batido mi record?!

- Lo siento – la niña había vuelto a ponerse nerviosa y de repente de su cabeza salieron dos orejas de conejo y una cola de gato apareció detrás

- Se me olvido comentaros que Marla es una meta morfa dodi. Puede hacer aparecer cualquier parte de un animal en su forma dodi

- ¿De verdad? – Sylvia miró a la niña con los ojos brillando – Interesante, hazlo otra vez, hazlo otra vez… - se puso a aplaudir como una niña pequeña

Marla, animada por el buen humor de Sylvia empezó a cambiar de forma mezclando varias partes de animales mientras Sylvia y Elyon trataban de ponerles nombres a las extrañas mezclas. Al rato incluso Marla reía con ellas, así que Clara creyó oportuno preguntarle de nuevo porque había venido allí, ya que no creía que la niña hubiese venido solo por Doggy. Sin embargo, al preguntarle Marla volvió a ponerse nerviosa y se negó a contestar. Jack y Keyla se pusieron a jugar con la niña mientras las demás pensaban en algún modo de que Marla se abriera un poco más y les confesara el verdadero motivo de su visita. Sylvia propuso ir al puesto de los helados alegando que quizás con uno la niña se animaría aunque no convenció demasiado a las demás. Clara pensó entonces que al fin de al cabo era una niña y quizás el planteamiento de Sylvia no estuviese tan mal. Cuanto más se divirtiera y se sintiera más confiada, Marla estaría más dispuesta a contar la verdad. Sylvia se mordió la lengua para decirle a Clara que sus manipulaciones empezaban a darle miedo. Así que se marcharon al puesto de Eric mientras Marla iba por detrás

- ¡Bibí! – saludó Sylvia nada más verla en el puesto

- Bibiana, me llamo Bibiana – dijo mientras comía su helado de mora – Si queréis un helado me parece que vais a tener que esperaros. Eric acaba de cerrar y al parecer no volverá hasta tarde

- No, porque mundo cruel, porqué – sollozó Sylvia en broma – Por cierto ¿A dónde ha ido?

- Con Sheila, por lo visto quería anunciarle algo especial, estoy demasiado liada con los exámenes de la universidad para que me interese

- No deberías trabajar tanto en la biblioteca Bibí, piensa en tus estudios

- Mira quien fue ha hablar. Me temo que alguien que vive sola como yo necesita un trabajo para sobrevivir

Bibí dejó cerrado el tema haciendo un gesto airoso con la mano y ellos fueron a sentarse cerca de la pequeña fuente. Empezaron a pensar que hacer para entretener a la niña cuando a Jack se le ocurrió algo y la guió hasta el centro de la ciudad. Sylvia reconoció el sitio, era la sala de videojuegos que tanto le gustaba a Clarisse. A Clara, Keyla y Elyon no les hizo mucha ilusión pero nada más verlo a Marla le chispearon los ojos y se fue corriendo a una maquina rodeada de más niños de su edad. Jack y Sylvia escogieron un juego de lucha de dos y comenzaron a discutir de nuevo. Las demás deambularon por el local hasta que encontraron alguna maquina donde jugar. Marla no paraba de mirarlas de reojo de vez en cuando "Ya se que debo confiar en ellas y en Doggy pero… ¿de verdad son estas chicas las Pretty Cure? Además ¿quien es ese chico que tiene un aura tan extraña, y esa tal Keyla, es también una Pretty Cure?" De repente una sensación le recorrió la espalda poniéndole los pelos de gallina y apareciéndole unos pinchos de erizo en la espalda. Le encantaba ser una meta morfa excepto cuando se alteraba y no podía controlarse. Sin embargo, pronto notó que ese escalofrió no provenía de su desconfianza. Algo se acercaba. El suelo comenzó a temblar violentamente haciendo que la gente evacuara la sala de juegos pero cuando ellas se disponían a marcharse las puertas se cerraron violentamente. De un rincón oscuro surgió una figura, Dardanelos

- Lamento de veras interrumpiros en un momento de diversión guerreras legendarias – dijo muy educado – pero me temo que mi señora me ha pedido que os haga una propuesta

- Ninguna de ellas va a escucharte así que será mejor que te marches – los ojos de Jack chispeaban de furia

- Será mejor que controle su humor mi señor o podría volver a atacarlas – mostró una sonrisa un tanto cruel – Mi señora Reflecta os promete que no sufriréis daño alguno siempre y cuando os pongáis bajo sus ordenes y le entreguéis las estrellas

- De eso nada – Sylvia sacó su espejo y las demás la imitaron – Jack saca a Keyla y Marla de aquí, nosotras nos encargamos de él

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de la estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos"

Dardanelos rió como si se tratase de una especie de broma personal y las tres se abalanzaron contra él. Jack se detuvo en mitad del camino sintiendo la presencia de un Rexlum y nada más darse la vuelta vio como una de las máquinas de juegos dirigía una luz hacia las Pretty Cure y estas desaparecían ante sus ojos. Keyla se quedó atónita pensando que sus amigas habían desaparecido cuando oyó gritos dentro de la maquina. En la pantalla se veía una especie de pantalla de menú donde había que seleccionar a una de las tres guerreras. Con una mirada, Jack comprendió enseguida lo que quería Dardanelos. Un sillón apareció frente a al videojuego mientras que otro aparecía frente al villano y las dos maquinas se unían la una contra la otra

- Os explicaré las reglas del juego – Dardanelos se sentó en el sillón de su máquina – Cada uno de vosotros tres elegirá a una guerrera a la que podrá controlar contra mis Rexlum. En total hay seis niveles, será mejor que elijáis bien porque un error y vuestras amigas quedaran reducidas a un millar de píxeles y no saldrán jamás. Lanzaremos una moneda al aire para ver que guerrera empieza – el villano lanzó una moneda a Jack quien la cogió en el aire mostrando el dibujo de la moneda- ¡Cure Star! Muy bien quien quiere controlar a esta guerrera

- Chicos escuchad – Sun habló desde la pantalla – Keyla es quien mejor conoce a Star así que lo mejor es que la controle ella, Marla puede intentarlo conmigo, ella es muy buena en estos juegos y yo estaré siempre alerta por lo que no dejaremos ningún hueco

- ¿Y yo que? – se quejó Moon

- No te preocupes preciosa, déjamelo a mí

Antes de que Moon pudiese decir cualquier cosa, Keyla se sentó en el sillón y las otras dos guerreras desaparecieron para reaparecer en un pequeño círculo en las esquinas superiores de la pantalla. Star se vio de repente en una especie de campo silvestre en el que había una especie de bloques flotantes y barrancos. A lo lejos vio una bandera y la voz de Keyla le dijo que iba a dirigirla hasta allí. "Parece un juego de plataformas" pensó Star "Esto será fácil". De repente a su alrededor aparecieron un millar de Rexlum setas y tortugas que la miraban amenazadoramente. Keyla comenzó a quejarse de la trampa de Dardanelos pero no tuvo tiempo ya que los enemigos se abalanzaron sobre Star. Invocando sus látigos, la guerrera intentó llegar hasta la bandera pero no conseguía dar un paso sin retroceder tres debido a los numerosos monstruos. Una idea surgió en su mente. Era arriesgado pero esperó a que después tuviese tiempo de descansar. Llamando a la estrella de la tierra, unas lianas aparecieron frente a Star y Keyla la dirigió por el aire hasta que cayó rendida sobre la bandera. Con un pitido, la pantalla dibujo una moneda en la que había un Sol. Era el turno de Sun. Marla se acomodó en el sillón y vio como en la pantalla aparecía un plató de televisión y un Rexlum robótico vestido de presentador. Sun estaba sentada en una silla metálica con una pantalla pequeña frente a ella y al fondo se veía a Moon y a una cansada Star. Marla comprendió al momento que era un juego de preguntas. El presentador dio la primera pregunta "¿En que año se terminó de construir el Taj Mahal?" Marla notó como sus nervios hacían aparecer unas antenas en su cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía que era eso del Taj Mahal, ella no era de ese planeta. Comenzó a pensar que iba a perder cuando una voz en su cabeza le susurro "En 1654". Las preguntas siguieron sucediéndose y la voz seguía sonando en su cabeza. Marla no comprendía que ocurría hasta que vio que Sun comenzaba a ponerse blanca en al asiento. Estaba usando la estrella mental para contactar con ella y decirle las respuestas. Marla rezó para que las 20 preguntas se completaran sin que Sun se desmayase cuando en la última pregunta notó que la voz no llegaba. Pensó en la pregunta ("¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 64?") hasta que vio a Moon en el fondo marcando un número. "Ocho". Sonando el pitido Jack saltó hasta el sillón mirando fijamente a Dardanelos. A pesar de haber perdido dos turnos no parecía demasiado enfadado, lo que le hizo sospechar que detrás de aquello había algo más. Moon apareció de repente en una pista de carreras y junto a ella una moto negra y rosa con dibujos de luna "Sí, carreras de motos" intentó salta de alegría hasta que vio que no podía al tener que controlarla Jack. Montada en la moto observo como los demás pilotos eran motos Rexlum y se fijó especialmente en la que iba a su lado, totalmente negra. El semáforo dio la luz de salida y las motos salieron disparadas con la de Moon en cabeza pero pronto oyó un zumbido a su izquierda y vio como la moto negra cruzaba la pista como una bala. "¡No vale está haciendo trampa!" se quejó Moon. Enfadada cerró los ojos e invoco con su propia energía la estrella de agua provocando un charco que avanzó hasta la moto en cabeza y la congelo, pasando ella por delante. Consiguió pasar la meta pero con tan mala suerte que no pudo parar a tiempo y acabó estrellándose aparatosamente contra la pared. Saco una mano con el pulgar arriba para demostrar que estaba bien y en la máquina volvió a aparecer la pantalla de menú. Dardanelos vio como la chica humana se sentaba para seleccionar a Cure Star y una especie de concurso de baile comenzaba. En realidad ni siquiera estaba jugando, dejaba que el Rexlum agotase a las Pretty Cure hasta el final. Star tuvo que usar la estrella del aire para poder pulsar los cuadrados correctos ya que estos comenzaban a flotar. El sonido dio paso al turno de Sun que extrañada vio unos huecos en el suelo. Fue a asomarse cuando un Rexlum topo salio de un agujero intentando atacarla. Marla observo como los demás monstruos salían de su escondite y se tiraban hacia Sun. Esta se dio la vuelta y alzando la mano produjo una multitud de rayos que fulminaron a los monstruos, aunque la guerrera cayó cansada de usar la estrella de electricidad. Moon abrió los ojos pero fue como si no lo hubiese hecho ya que todo estaba a oscuras. Una luz se encendió en lo alto y se vio en una especie de escenario de boxeo. Frente a ella había un Rexlum que parecía un hombre excepto porque no tenía cabeza sino un guante de boxeo. El monstruo se abalanzó sobre ella pero Moon lo esquivo de un salto y se sorprendió cayendo para dar una patada. Aquello de que la controlara otra persona era raro, pero más todavía cuando hacia los movimientos que ella había pensado. Tras un par de asaltos más Moon consiguió asestar un golpe definitivo en el centro del guante-cabeza, tumbándolo. Dardanelos miró entonces a la pantalla extrañado. Había diseñado esa máquina para que cada Pretty Cure usara una estrella en cada juego, pero esta había ganado sin necesidad de hacerlo. Antes de que nadie se diese cuenta pulsó un botón rojo haciendo que la pantalla se apagase

- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Jack miró furioso a Dardanelos y estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él pero Keyla le agarró del brazo - ¿Dónde están mis amigas?

- ¡Oh no te preocupes! – cogió un disquete salido de la maquina – Solo tiene que enfrentarse al malo final. Claro que habiendo usado toda esa energía… quizás les cueste un poco

Desapareció riéndose perversamente mientras Jack se clavaba las uñas en las manos. Mientras las Pretty Cure habían aparecido en la cima de una montaña. Moon notó enseguida que Sun y Star estaban más cansadas de lo habitual. Utilizar dos estrellas en ese corto periodo de tiempo las había dejado casi sin energía. El suelo comenzó a temblar saliendo de un extremo de la montaña un gigante de piedra Rexlum. Al primer puñetazo Moon supo que tenía que hacer lo que sea para alejarlo de sus amigas. Las dos habían esquivado el ataque por poco. Sun vio como Moon peleaba contra el gigante pero aquello era demasiado incluso para ella. Sin embargo, aprovechando el gran tamaño de este, aprovecho un puñetazo del gigante para dale una patada en la espalda y que este cayera estrepitosamente. Ya solo quedaba que acabase con él

- ¡Vamos Moon a que estas esperando!

- No puedo usarla – le dijo a lo lejos – Era la estrella de Vlady, ni siquiera debería tenerla

- Él te la dio a ti por un motivo Moon – Star se levantó para animar a su amiga – No hagas que su gesto sea en vano

"¡Oh gran luz de las estrellas, enviadme vuestro poder! ¡Moon Sword!".Cogió la espada y señaló al Rexlum con ella. "Estrella de fuego. La valerosa estocada que retrocede la oscuridad. Haz acudir a la hermosa noche antes del amanecer" El filo se llenó de unas llamas rojas "¡Pretty Cure, Fire Edge!"

La maquina reventó en mil pedazos y las Pretty Cure aparecieron sanas y salvas. Keyla corrió abrazarlas mientras Jack abría las palmas para descubrir que se había echo sangre. Marla las miró asombrada, aquellas chicas si que eran las verdaderas guerreras legendarias Pretty Cure. Ya era hora de que les contase el verdadero motivo de su llegada


	22. Capítulo 22

**_Capítulo 22: Inesperada navidad. La nieve cubre el vestido de boda_**

- ¿Le puso el anillo en un helado? ¿Y se arrodillo y todo? Incluso le regalo rosas ¡Que romántico! – Elyon dio palmadas de la ilusión

- Una verdadera suerte que no te lo pidiese a ti Sylvia, seguramente te hubieses tragado el anillo – respondió mordaz Bibiana mientras conducía

- Me temo que no te oye Bibi – dijo Keyla – se ha quedado dormida nada más entrar en el coche

- Supongo que las siete de la mañana de un Sábado es demasiado para Sylvia, y por cierto… ¡Me llamo Bibiana!

Tras una semana en la que la profesora Sheila parecía muy nerviosa, finalmente había anunciado a la clase su compromiso con Eric. Lo cierto era que Sylvia, Clara, Elyon y Keyla lo sabían de antes pero fingieron sorpresa cuando lo anunció. La pareja había decidido casarse unos días antes de navidad en una iglesia en la montaña. A Elyon le brillaban los ojos comentando lo romántico que era todo pero Sylvia parecía más interesada en el sabor del "helado del compromiso". Eric les había pedido que asistiesen a la boda ya que había sido en parte garcías a ellas que se habían conocido y la señorita Sheila quería que su clase asistiera así que al final habían invitado a medio instituto. Bibiana se había ofrecido a llevarlas en coche hasta la montaña a pesar de que eran varias horas. Mientras Elyon y Keyla comentaban lo bonito de la boda, Clara vigilaba a Marla que estaba muy callada en el asiento de atrás. Todavía les quedaba una charla pendiente con la niña. El coche frenó y tuvieron que zarandear a Sylvia varias veces para que se despertara

- ¡Ala! Está todo cubierto de nieve – Sylvia hizo una bola rápidamente y se la tiró a Clara

En un momento habían organizado toda una batalla campal de bolas de nieve, pero Bibiana consiguió marcharse antes de que le diese ninguna. Cuando desapareció, Doggy dio un salto y se puso con Marla a lanzar bolas de nieve. Sylvia estaba a punto de lanzarle una a Elyon cuando notó como una bola le golpeaba la espiada. Al girarse vio a Jack con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Tocada y hundida – rió

- No te habías quedado durmiendo – preguntó Clara mientras le tironeaba las orejas – o solo era un truco para no tener que madrugar

- Las siete era muy temprano sobre todo si puedes tele transportarte

- Esto… - Marla se acercó un poco a las chicas – creo que… debería hablar con vosotros de…

- ¡Chicas! – Sheila apareció caminando sobre la nieve hasta llegar allí – Que hacéis allí jugando como niñas, venga no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros mientras Marla se mordía el labio. Elyon y Keyla ayudaron para poner los arreglos florares que adornaban toda la iglesia mientras Clara admiraba el vestido de boda de Sheila. Bibiana y Sylvia comenzaron a poner la alfombra y a comprobar el sistema de sonido. Las demás chicas de la clase estaban allí ayudando aunque a Sylvia le dio pena no ver a Emma, que no había podido ir. Jack se llevo a Marla y a Doggy para que no molestaran y jugó un rato con la pequeña. Tras pasar un tiempo organizándolo todo, Sheila se marchó a ponerse el vestido mientras los invitados comenzaban a llegar. Las chicas se sentaron en un banco mientras todos ocupaban sus sitios. Eric llegó muy nervioso con las piernas temblando y retorciéndose las manos. Solo pareció tranquilizarse cuando se quedo mirando embobado como Sheila entraba en la iglesia. A pesar de que las bodas le parecían lo más aburrido del mundo, Sylvia tuvo que admitir que Sheila estaba preciosa con el vestido blanco que para colmo se había llenado de nieve dándole un toque aun más brillante.

Mientras, Dardanelos caminaba por los pasillos del Castillo Oscuro con un disquete en sus manos. Dio varios toques en la puerta para averiguar si su señora estaba despierta cuando esta se abrió sola. Reflecta estaba sentada en su trono desprendiendo esa extraña aura blanquecina que siempre tenia. Dardanelos se arrodilló y le tendió el disquete.

- Está aquí toda la información sobre las nuevas Pretty Cure

- Si mi señora, podrá encontrar toda información que le sea útil

- Bien hecho Dardanelos, con esto seré capaz de trabajar en nuestros nuevos subalternos – chasqueo los dedos y a sus pies aparecieron unos espejos que mostraron la boda – hoy tienen un importante evento. No estaría mal que te pasaras por allí, quiero ver que tal trabajan cuando hay algo que les importa en peligro, y tampoco me vendría mal saber hasta cuanto aguanta ese chico…

Todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa en el convite hablando de cómo iban a pasar las navidades

- Mi madre dice que va a coger un avión para poder venir – dijo Sylvia mientras no paraba de comer – así que Martha y yo queremos cocinar algo especial

- Jack y yo decoraremos la casa juntos aunque más bien haremos lo que mi madre quiera

- Si no vaya a ser que creamos mal fen-shui de ese – rió Jack

- Snif, snif

- Elyon que te pasa – Keyla miró a su amiga - ¿Estás llorando?

- Un poquito – intento secarse las lágrimas pero estas seguían cayendo – Es que… va a ser nuestra primera Navidad juntas y… snif, snif… me he emocionado un poco pensándolo… porque bueno… desde que os conocí… snif, snif… me han pasado muchas cosas buenas… ya no soy tan tímida como antes… snif, snif… y he conseguido tener amigas tan maravillosas como vosotras y… soy un poco menos cobarde…snif, snif… lo siento … es que me emociono mucho

- Jo Elyon que cursi te pones a veces

- ¡Sylvia! – Clara le pego un codazo en el estomago – Lo que ella quiere decir es que sabemos como te sientes Elyon y a nosotras nos pasa lo mismo

- Si no os hubiese visto transformaros no os hubiese conocido ni hubiese encontrado lo que de verdad quiero hacer – Keyla empezaba a emocionarse también – ni hubiese conseguido una forma de ayudar al mundo con ello

- Lo cierto es que si no os hubiese conocido estas serian unas navidades tan solitarias como lo había sido antes – una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Clara – incluso mi casa ahora es menos silenciosa con Jack en ella

- En mi defensa diré que a mi tampoco me ha ido mal conoceros – admitió Jack – ya sabéis el rollo ese de ser más humano y todas esas tonterías

- Sí, además Clara ha aprendido a disimular más sus manipulaciones – dijo con sarcasmo Sylvia

- ¡Oh venga doña Yo No Necesito Ayuda! – sonrió Clara – algo habrás aprendido aunque solo sea a sumar dos más dos

- ¿Yo? ¿Aprender? Por favor estáis manchando mi buen nombre – todos estallaron en risas – Aunque bueno ya que os estáis poniendo tan sentimentales se podría decir que he aprendido un poquillo eso de pedir ayuda y tal, pero tampoco os ilusionéis demasiado ya sabéis que me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera, no creo que eso sea tampoco nada malo. Además independientemente de lo que hayamos aprendido o no creo que se os olvida lo esencial y es lo bien que nos lo pasamos juntos sobre todo cuando estoy yo, ya sabéis que en el fondo soy el alma del grupo y…

- Claro Sylvia claro – rió Keyla – aunque me temo que lo de tus desvaríos todavía no tiene solución – volvieron a reír de nuevo

- Esto… - Marla se dirigió a las chicas – ahora que tenemos un momento me gustaría deciros que…

- ¡Este es el último día de vuestras vidas! – tronó una voz

- Oye Marla pero a que ha venido eso

- No he sido yo Sylvia – se apresuró a disculparse Marla

En efecto era obvio que esa voz no venia de Marla. Todos los presentes en la sala se habían desmayado y caído al suelo. Incluso Keyla se había desmayado manchándose la cara con la comida que tenía delante. Elyon le levantó la cabeza y se marcharon hacia fuera donde se oía la anterior voz riéndose. Dardanelos estaba en el exterior contemplando la montaña nevada y se giró para mirar de frente a sus enemigas.

- Sabéis hoy hace un bonito día para estropear una boda no creéis Pretty Cure – su sonrisa mostraba una gran maldad

- Como te atreves a interrumpir este feliz día para nuestros amigos – las chicas sacaron los espejos a la señal de Sylvia - ¡No vamos a perdonarte!

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de la estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos"

Dardanelos lanzó un cristal doble a la nieve y de esta surgió una especie de monstruo Rexlum hecho de nieve. Moon se abalanzó sobre el monstruo para propinarle una patada pero este se hundió en la nieve desapareciendo momentáneamente. Star sintió como el suelo temblaba a sus pies y el Rexlum emergió golpeándola pero Sun la salvó en el último momento. Las chicas comenzaron a intentar derrotarlo pero el monstruo no hacía más que desaparecer en la nieve y emerger a las espaldas de las guerreras para atacarlas. Mientras, Dardanelos y Jack se enfrentaban el uno contra el otro. El villano había sacado una enorme espada de la nada y Jack hacia lo posible por esquivarla. Antes le hubiese resultado muy fácil pero ahora tenía que estar muy pendiente para no perder el control y que Reflecta se aprovechara de ello. Sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado. Esquivando de un salto un mandoble se tropezó con una rama y cayo estrepitosamente al suelo. Al mirar a arriba vio como la hoja de la espada se acercaba hacia él

- ¡Alto! – una extraña voz hizo que Dardanelos parase

- Ese aura… es imposible… no puede ser – Dardanelos se enderezó para mirar una sombra que se ocultaba tras unos árboles - ¡Cure Planet!

El villano saltó tras la sombra que desapareció antes de que Jack pudiese ver su rostro. Oyó los pasos de la guerrera y de Dardanelos alejándose. "¿Cure Planet estaba aquí? ¿Significa eso que es alguien que conocemos?" Mientras Jack pensaba en ello, las Pretty Cure se encontraban en un apuro hasta que a Moon se le ocurrió algo

- ¡Chicas! – se colocó junto a ellas – ¿Si lo detengo podréis acabar con él?

- Pero como vas a detenerlo

- Por favor Sun, se supone que tu eres la lista, la nieve solo es agua congelada

- Sabía que algo habías aprendido de nosotras – sonrió Star

Esperando a que el monstruo se alzara, Moon invocó la estrella del agua para hacer que la nieve se parase provocando que el monstruo quedara paralizado. Star aprovecho para invocar su arma "Estrella de la tierra. El chasquido de la esperanza que trae la luz. Ilumina el brillante futuro… ¡Pretty Cure, Earth Lash!" El látigo de Star rodeo al monstruo que acabo destruido en mil pedazos. Todo pareció volver a la normalidad y volvieron corriendo al comedor. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como Sheila y Eric bailaban juntos. Elyon estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo pero Allen apareció a su lado pidiéndole un baile. Roja como un tomate se marchó con él mientras sus amigas no paraban de reírse. Jack se acercó lentamente a Sylvia y fue a preguntarle algo cuando Clara se dirigió a ella señalándole a una persona

- ¿No es esa Emma? – Al verla más de cerca confirmó que era su amiga – Que raro, dijo que le iba a resultar imposible venir

- Quizás su madre la ha podido traer después de todo – se encogió de hombros Sylvia - La pobre parece cansada y todo, debe de haber corrido mucho

Dardanelos caminaba jadeante por los pasillos del castillo, había estado persiguiendo a aquella sombra de Cure Planet por casi toda la montaña pero al final la había perdido de vista. Estaba plenamente seguro de que el aura que había sentido era la de Cure Planet y eso no lo dejaba tranquilo. Si su señora se enterase que su mayor enemiga seguía con vida, se pondría furiosa. Lo peor era que eso también intercedía en sus planes, aunque por lo menos las Pretty Cure no se habían dado cuenta de ellos. De debajo de su capa, extrajo el orbe de energía que el Rexlum había succionado a la gente de la boda y se dirigió a una sala totalmente oscura de la que únicamente se veía la silueta de una estrella…

Marla consiguió juntar de una vez a todas las Pretty Cure en un rincón para poder contarles lo que de verdad la había traído hasta allí

- Sé que debería haberlo contado antes pero… - el nerviosismo de Marla hicieron que le saliesen unas antenas de abeja en la cabeza – hace un tiempo cuando estaba comprobando todas las estancias del castillo, se me ocurrió comprobar la sala más importante y… descubrí que… la estrella cósmica no estaba

- ¡QUE DODI! – Doggy saltó de los brazos de Marla muy alterado – Porque no lo has dicho antes dodi, esto es muy peligroso dodi

- Espera un momento alguien puede explicar que demonios es la estrella cósmica

- La estrella cósmica es la estrella que pertenecía a Cure Planet dodi, con ella era capaz de sacar el verdadero poder de las estrellas dodi. Es como decir que era la estrella suprema que controlaba a las demás dodi. Cuando intentaron invadir el Castillo Celestial, la guerrera legendaria Cure Planet uso su estrella para sellar el terrible poder que se acercaba dodi. Sin embargo, dicen que el poder del mal era tan fuerte que logró quebrar la estrella dodi. Según cuentan, Cure Planet desapareció con una mitad de la estrella y la otra acabó custodiada en el Castillo Celestial

- Pero según Marla esa mitad ahora ha desaparecido – comprendió Clara – y lo más probable es que lo tengan esos tipos.

- Seguramente trataran de regenerar esa parte usando energía vital dodi, debemos estar más atentos que nunca a los ataques dodi. Si un día llegasen a completar la estrella vuestro poder se vería reducido a cenizas y…

- Y podría matarme y conseguir el poder que tanto anda buscando – dijo Jack con el rostro sombrío – con vosotras y conmigo fuera de juego no habría nada que pudiese detenerla. El mundo tendría los días contados…

- De eso nada – Sylvia se levantó de repente – me da igual que tenga la mitad de una estrella, me da igual que esté intentando regenerarla y me da igual cuanto poder tenga. No voy a dejar de luchar ni un solo momento pase lo que pase, aunque mi poder se desvanezca yo voy a seguir levantándome

- Y nosotras lo haremos contigo Sylvia – Clara y Elyon se levantaron poniendo su mano junto a la de Sylvia

- Cuenta con nosotros también preciosa – Jack, Keyla y Marla pusieron su mano

- Dinos que tenemos que hacer para pararlos Doggy, tu eres nuestro guía de las estrellas

- Para tener la opción de detenerlos debemos encontrar las tres últimas estrellas que son las únicas que no responden a las estrella cósmica dodi – Doggy saco la brújula – aunque no estén señaladas en el detector ya sabemos donde están dodi

- ¿Dónde?

- Según las enseñanzas, las tres últimas estrellas del equilibrio están en los corazones de las guerreras legendarias dodi, es decir, las estrellas están dentro de vosotras dodi

- Pero entonces vais a diseccionarnos o algo parecido

- No es momento de bromas Sylvia dodi. Tenéis que intentar fundir vuestra mente humana con vuestra mente de guerrera, cuando finalmente seáis una, la estrella aparecerá dodi. Sin embargo, si nuestros enemigos consiguen su objetivo, estas estrellas perderán parte de su poder así que debemos tratar de encontrar la otra mitad también dodi. Si lo hacemos podremos evitar que regeneren la estrella dodi

- Eso significa buscar a Cure Planet – Jack se dirigió hacia ellas – podéis decir lo que queráis pero está viva, ya la he sentido varias veces y hoy me ha salvado la vida

- En ese caso vamos a encontrarla a ella y su mitad de estrella cósmica, vamos a conseguir las tres ultimas estrellas y vamos a patearle el trasero a todo aquel que se entrometa en nuestro camino ¿quien está conmigo? – todos sonrieron a la propuesta de Sylvia y unieron las manos mirándose los unos a los otros. No iban a perder


	23. Capítulo 23

**_Capítulo 23: ¿¡Nos vamos a mudar!? ¿Pero sin papá?_**

Clara aporreó la puerta del baño por enésima vez aquella mañana

- ¡Venga vamos Jack! – se quejó – que no haya colegio no significa que puedas tirarte media hora en el baño, sobre todo si después están todo el baño echo un desastre

- ¡Oh Clara! – Jack abrió la puerta solo para que se callara mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla - sabes todo lo que cuesta mantener esta belleza monumental, te tomas demasiado en serio el tiempo

- El tiempo es una de las cosas más importantes del mundo – sentenció ella – nos ayuda a organizarnos y pone en orden el mundo, has pensado alguna vez que ocurriría si todos los relojes de la ciudad se parasen. Sería un caos, nadie sabría cunado hacer las cosas ni sabría que hacer a continuación

- Vale, vale Señorita Reloj – se rió él – debería haberte comprado un reloj gigante por tu cumpleaños

- De hecho me regalaste un despertador recuerdas

- Pues no, no tengo tiempo de acodarme sabes lo fatal que seria malgastar un preciadísimo segundo pensando en lo que te regale por su cumpleaños

Jack comenzó a burlarse de su prima y esta le lanzó la toalla a la cara haciendo que se cayera de culo en el pasillo. Los dos se rieron un buen rato y bajaron a desayunar pero se detuvieron en la escalera al oír a los padres de Clara discutir.

- De eso nada Peter, eso si que no te lo consiento – Mary parecía muy enfadada - He tomado una decisión así que será mejor que cada uno vaya por su lado, dentro de dos días me marcho a Dinamarca y después ya veremos

- Pero Mary no crees que es demasiado drástico, que le vamos a decir a Clara

- Estoy segura de que va a entenderlo si se lo explicamos además podrás venir a vernos si quieres

- Espera un momento, Clara va a venir conmigo no contigo

- ¿Porque crees que están discutiendo? – susurró Jack – y lo más importante… ¿Porqué se pelean por ti y no por mi?

- Esto es serio Jack – Clara parecía a punto de vomitar – creo que se nos vamos a mudar… sin papá

Jack fue a decir algo pero Clara lo empujó hasta el salón. Los padres de Clara al verlos pararon de hablar del todo y se comportaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Jack comenzaba a pensar que Clara estaba exagerando pero decidió que sería mejor hablarlo después. Tras tomar un desayuno se dirigió a la habitación de Clara donde esta estaba acurrucada frente al ordenador. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, su prima no estaba tecleando nada y tenía en sus manos el despertador que le había regalado. Una de las cosas que más le extrañaban a Jack nada más llegar a esa casa era como Clara solía desmotar todos los artefactos que tenia para volver a montarlos después. Según ella así aprovecharía más el tiempo en caso de que se estropeasen ya que sabría arreglarlos pero él pensaba que se trataba más de una manía. En esos momento el reloj estaba desmontado sobre la mesa pero en vez de arreglarlo Clara se lo había quedado mirando.

- Si no puedes arreglarlo deberías llamar a un relojero – sonrió él

- No tengo ganas de bromas Jack – cogió una ruedecilla y empezó a juguetear con ella – no te das cuenta de lo que significa todo eso verdad. Si me mudo a Dinamarca todo cambiaría.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo no puedo tele transpórtame como tú, no tendría tiempo de venir a pasar el rato con las chicas y en caso de ataque tampoco. Doggy nos acaba de decir que debemos estar unidas y encontrar las otras estrellas, pero como voy a hacerlo si estoy a miles de kilómetros.

- ¡Oh venga Señorita Reloj! Yo puedo tele transportarte siempre que quieras

- Y si te ocurre algo o no puedo contactar contigo, ¿qué ocurriría entonces? – Jack se quedó sin palabras – además no has oído que el espacio y el tiempo están relacionados. En el caso de que atacaran y fueras a buscarme, tú puedes tele transportarme pero no puedes encontrarme a no ser que una de las chicas fuese contigo, cosa que quedaría totalmente descartada porque aunque Sylvia se empeñe, ninguna de nosotras puede sola con uno de esos monstruos. El tiempo que perderías en encontrarme sería esencial por no decir que el quedar en un punto no serviría de nada ya que no puedo estar a todas horas en ese punto y quizás cuando yo me vaya tu vengas o al revés. En conclusión, perderíamos un tiempo en el que las chicas podrían ser derrotadas o algo peor

- Sabes que he desconectado a mitad de la retahíla ¿verdad?

Clara estuvo a punto de echársele al cuello pero Jack consiguió esquivarla de un salto. Como parecía que su prima no paraba de agobiarse cada vez más decidió que lo mejor era sacarla a que le diese un poco el aire. Llamó por el teléfono a Sylvia y a las demás para que los esperasen en el parque central junto a la fuente. Decidió no usar la tele transportación ya que Clara parecía muy escéptica con ese tema por lo que tuvo que contentarse en ir caminando. Tuvieron que esperar un rato hasta que Sylvia llegó corriendo con Keyla

- Es la primera vez que te veo correr tanto preciosa

- Deja de llamarme así cerebro de algas y claro que voy rápido cuando una amiga está decaída hay que hacer lo que sea para animarla

- Gracias chicas pero no estoy tan decaída como parece

- Como que no, me has dado un pedazo de sermón que me ha dejado con la cabeza mareada

- ¡Chicas! – Elyon venia con Marla a su lado, las dos parecían haberse echo grandes amigas

Clara les hizo un resumen de todo lo que había ocurrido en su casa. Sus amigas hacían lo posible por animarla pero lo cierto era que se sentía un poco incomoda. Ni Elyon ni Sylvia tenían un padre y Keyla no se llevaba demasiado bien con el suyo. No entendían el miedo que sentía a no volver a verlo. Mientras Sylvia no paraba de decir que tal vez se tratara de una confusión y Keyla pensaba un modo de que el traslado no supusiera un problema, Elyon se colocó al lado de Clara.

- Pero Clara… ¿A ti que es lo que de verdad te afecta?

- Pues es obvio que si hay un ataque… - su amiga la miró fijamente – supongo que me da miedo que todo cambie. Jack se burla de mí diciéndome Señorita Reloj pero es que no me gusta que las cosas se salgan de su sitio, quiero decir… que me gustaría que todos los días de mi vida fuesen siempre iguales así no habría sorpresas desagradables. Un reloj siempre debe ir en un mismo sentido, si cambiase sería una catástrofe

- Eso no es verdad – Sylvia sonrió – si fuese hacia atrás sería muy divertido, podríamos hacer bromas en plan "¡Oh no! Estamos retrocediendo en el tiempo, tendremos que hacer el examen otra vez"

- Sylvia, Clara esta hablando en serio – Jack y ella ya estaban rodando por los suelos de risa mientras Keyla les reprendía

- Es precisamente a lo que Sylvia se refiere – dijo Elyon – si no hubiese cambios en tu vida, Clara, nunca nos habríamos conocido ni Jack viviría contigo. Los cambios no siempre son malos

- Quizás tengas razón, aunque eso de que Jack viva conmigo no se si es un buen cambio

Sin previo aviso un gran estruendo hizo temblar el suelo y Dardanelos apareció encima de la fuente. Las chicas sacaron los espejos mientras el villano alzaba algo en su mano. Las chicas se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que sostenía. Hasta ahora se habían enfrentado a Rexlum de uno y dos cristales pero el que sostenía Dardanelos estaba formado por tres

- Os presento al nuevo Rexlum capaz de resistir la fuerza de las estrellas – sus ojos centellearon y sacó un reloj del bolsillo – Veamos a ver que tal os las arregláis Pretty Cure

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de la estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos"

El reloj creció un poco más que los anteriores monstruos con los que las Pretty Cure habían tenido que enfrentarse. Jack corrió hacia Marla y Keyla para sacarlas de allí pero entonces el reloj se fijo en ellos y lanzón un misterioso rayo liliáceo. Los tres quedaron paralizados al instante sin poder mover ni un solo músculo. Jack sabía que podía romper aquel hechizo pero aquello podría suponer perder el control de su propio poder.

- Tened cuidado chicas ese rayo puede paralizaros – Sun esquivó uno por los pelos – Star intenta hacer que se caiga

- De acuerdo

La chica corrió velozmente hacia el Rexlum esquivando los rayos que le lanzaba. El monstruo empezó entonces a dispararle agujas explosivas justo cuando Star se tropezó. Moon apareció de la nada golpeando las agujas para apartarlas del camino y le hizo una señal a Star para que siguiera ya que ella era más rápida. Moon se colocó junto a Sun y las dos intentaron acercarse al monstruo mientras este lanzaba agujas y rayos paralizantes pero les resultaba imposible. Sin embargo, Star tenía mucho más éxito debido a su rapidez y consiguió acercarse lo suficiente al Rexlum. Cuando empezó a deslizarse para ponerle la zancadilla, Dardanelos apareció de la nada y Star tuvo que saltar para esquivarlo. Pero el monstruo disparó entonces un rayo paralizante y Star cayó al suelo sin poder moverse.

- ¡Star! – sin hacer caso a las advertencias de Sun, Moon corrió hacia su amiga y comenzó a pelar contra Dardanelos – Maldito seas, devuelve a mi amiga a la normalidad

- No creo que eso sea posible

Dardanelos se desapareció y Moon vio como un rayo se dirigía a ella. Consiguió esquivarlo por los pelos pero entonces una aguja le explotó en la espalda mandándola lejos. Justo cuando tenía la intención de moverse descubrió que no podía hacerlo. Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo el Rexlum la había paralizado. Ahora solo quedaba Sun que intentaba esquivar los ataques como podía. Sin embargo, debía de admitir que ese no era su mejor día, no podía parar de pensar en lo que ocurría en su casa. Dardanelos apareció de la nada golpeándola hacia arriba. En el aire, una aguja explotó al tocarla y Sun cayó aparatosamente golpeándose contra el suelo. Se levantó poco a poco a pesar de las heridas mientras Dardanelos se reía malvadamente.

- No… tengo tiempo… de pelear contigo – dijo Sun costosamente – Tengo… cosas que solucionar…

- Yo que tú no me preocuparía de eso – el hombre se puso enfrente de ella – cuando mi señora Reflecta tenga el poder necesario, no importará el tiempo. Todo quedará reducido a la nada: las ciudades, los campos, las montañas, las playas, cualquier cosa que tenga vida quedará aniquilado.

- No vamos… a permitir… que os hagáis con la estrella

- Pero ¿cómo? – Dardanelos miró a la paralizada Marla – claro, esa niñita del Castillo Celestial, maldita sea. Será mejor que le enseñe a no fisgonear donde no le incumbe – el villano alzó la mano hacia el monstruo - ¡Rexlum! Acaba con las Pretty Cure y destruye a esa cría

Ante la atónita mirada de Sun, el monstruo comenzó a avanzar hacia Star, que era la que tenía más cerca. La guerrera estaba tumbada en el suelo sin poder moverse y veía como los pesados pies del monstruo se acercaban peligrosamente a ella. Sun se había quedado paralizada por el horror y miraba de hito en hito como el monstruo estaba punto de aplastar a su amiga. Con las heridas que tenía era imposible que llegara hasta Star para salvarla y no podía confiar como antes en que Moon la salvara. Además Dardanelos seguía interponiéndose y no iba a ser fácil pasar por él. "No por favor" las lágrimas empezaron a caer mientras en la cabeza de Sun aparecía Elyon animándola "Si no hubiese cambios en tu vida, Clara, nunca nos habríamos conocido ni Jack viviría contigo. Los cambios no siempre son malos" Tenía razón, si su vida hubiese seguido como antes no hubiese conocido nunca a sus amigas. Nunca habría salido a defender a Sylvia ni la hubiese invitado a ver el eclipse. No habrían conocido a Doggy y Elyon no las hubiese salvado del Rexlum. Tampoco habría conocido a Jack ni se hubiese ido a vivir a su casa como su primo. Keyla nunca las hubiese fotografiado y no se conocerían. Ni Trémula, ni Sparkle, ni siquiera Vlady hubiesen aparecido en su vida. Marla seguiría viviendo en el Castillo Celestial, ajena a los peligros que se estaban formando. Si aquella mañana no se hubiese quejado para defender a una chica que apenas conocía nada en su vida habría cambiado. Pero tampoco habría vivido tantas cosas maravillosas. Era cierto que en ese periodo de tiempo habían sufrido mucho pero también habían reído. "Por favor, tiempo detente" se suplico a si misma "Solo un poco para poder salvarlas, solo para poder salvar todo aquello que me importa". Justo cuando el Rexlum levantaba una pierna para aplastar a Star, Sun se levanto con renovada fuerza. Dardanelos vio sin creérselo como la chica se llenaba de un aura violeta que comenzaba a inundarlo todo. Del corazón de Sun salió una estrella violeta muy brillante que hizo que el Rexlum y Dardanelos se quedasen congelados. Los que estaban bajo el efecto del rayo del monstruo pudieron comprobar felizmente que podían moverse y corrieron hacia su amiga, justo cuando la luz de la estrella se apagaba y esta se alojaba en la diadema de Sun.

- Increíble dodi – Doggy saltó a brazos de Sun – has conseguido invocar tu estrella Sun dodi

- Pero – Sun parecía un poco confusa – que clase de estrella es

- Yo diría que es la estrella del tiempo-espacio dodi – dijo al ver el color liliáceo de la estrella

- Todo eso esta perfecto y no es por aguar la fiesta pero…- Keyla les señaló el Rexlum que empezaba a moverse de nuevo – como vais a acabar con ese bicho si no podéis usar las estrellas

- Usaremos lo que usábamos antes – Sun se levantó con nuevas fuerzas – chicas hagamos el ataque grupal

- Pero ese ataque no funciona con los Rexlum de este nivel – se quejó Moon

- Con este si funcionará, recordad que es inmune al poder de las estrellas pero no al poder de los espejos, confiad en mi

Las chicas rodearon al Rexlum y se prepararon a la señal de Sun

"Pretty Cure. Star. Moon. Sun. Super Shining Attack"

El rayo se estampó contra el monstruo y resistió un poco, pero las guerreras desde el otro lado lo impulsaron un poco más y consiguieron que el Rexlum cediera. El cristal triple estalló en mil pedazos mientras Dardanelos se marchaba. Sun suspiró aliviada mientras todo volvía a la normalidad.

Clara y Jack volvieron a casa justo para la cena y Clara decidió preguntarles a sus padres sobre lo que habían oído aquella mañana

- ¿Separarnos? ¿Nosotros? – Mary parecía alarmada – pero de que estás hablando Clara

- Pero dijiste que ya no podía seguir así y que te marchabas en dos días

- Pues claro tonta, a la exposición en Dinamarca de cocina de diseño, la revista me ha pedido que vaya a ver que tendencias hay en la decoración de platos

- Os oímos decir que lo mejor es que cada uno fuese por su lado – dijo Jack

- Peter y yo íbamos a trabajar en un plato de diseño, como él es cocinero y yo decoradora, pero es demasiado difícil trabajar con él, por más que le digo que el verde no se lleva no para de ponerlo

- Pero Mary es una ensalada como quieres que no le ponga verde

- Esperad un momento, os oí decir que no sabíais como decírmelo – Clara estaba punto de estallar

- Nos dijiste que te haría mucha ilusión que trabajásemos juntos, no sabíamos como decirte que al final íbamos a ir a la exposición cada uno por su lado

- ¿Y eso de que papá venga a vernos?

- Bueno yo me voy dentro de dos días pero tú padre no tiene que ir hasta dentro de una semana así que había pensado que te vinieses conmigo y si quería papá podría venirse antes con nosotros

- Me estáis diciendo que he estado preocupada todo el día por un malentendido – Clara no podía creérselo y menos de que Sylvia se lo hubiese advertido antes

- Aún así hay algo que yo no tengo claro – dijo Jack- porque os peleabais por ella y de mi no dijisteis nada

- Pero Jack si dijiste que esas cosas no te interesaban – Mary se acercó mucho a él – aunque si ahora te apetece venir puedes venirte conmigo

- Qué, de eso nada, Jack se viene conmigo, es mi sobrino no el tuyo – Peter cogió a Jack de un brazo mientras Mary lo hacía del otro

- No, no, no, Jack quiere venirse conmigo – los dos empezaron a tirar del chico mientras este intentaba zafarse.

- Basta, basta – Jack no paraba de patalear- no pienso ir con ninguno de los dos ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Clara ayúdame!

Sin embargo, Clara no hacia más que reírse por la situación de su primo

_Próximo mes: Capítulo 24: La unión de los hermanos de corazón_


	24. Capítulo 24

**_Capítulo 24: La unión de los hermanos de corazón_**

Elyon iba de un lado a otro del invernadero casi saltando mientras tatareaba una bonita canción. Las chicas la miraban extrañadas pues no era usual que Elyon se mostrase tan alegre ni que llamase tanto la atención. Normalmente cuando alguien la miraba se ponía roja y se escondía tras una planta. Ángela se acercó a ella para preguntarle lo que ocurría

- ¿Cómo que qué me ocurre? – Elyon parecía extrañada

- Pareces muy contenta, pensé que quizás te hubiese ocurrido algo bueno

- Algo bueno… - Elyon se puso a pensar y compuso una sonrisa – Si podría decirse que es algo muy bueno

- ¿Y qué es?

- Van a adoptar a un niño de mi orfanato - dijo muy contenta – Se llama Tony.

Sylvia estaba frente a la pizarra pasando un mal rato. El profesor de matemáticas la había sacado para hacer un ejercicio. Sin embargo Sylvia debía admitir que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo y estaba intentando usar su imaginación para salir del paso. Miraba a Clara y a Emma cada dos por tres por si alguna la ayudaba pero parecía que Emma no sabía hacerlo y Clara la miraba ceñuda. El otro día le había ofrecido a Sylvia explicarle ese tipo de problema pero ella no le había echo caso.

- Bueno… vera señor profesor… yo ya se me muy bien todo este tipo de problemas y todo eso, soy toda una experta se lo aseguro. Créame cuando le digo que lo puedo resolver en menos de un segundo, tan rápido que no le daría tiempo si quiera a verlo. Ya sabe como en los dibujos cuando uno va tan rápido que se levanta una nube de polvo enorme, aunque claro para eso solo tendría que espolsar un poco los borradores y se formaría aquí una tormenta que ni en el Sahara. El caso es que como ya he dicho yo me lo se muy bien pero quizás haya alguien en la clase que todavía no se haya enterado. No me parecería correcto hacerlo yo tan fácilmente cuando hay alguien que no sabe hacerlo, sobre todo si lo hago tan rápido que no lo entiende. Imagínese que este problema cayese en el examen, esa persona no podría hacerlo y…

- Déjese de cuentos señorita Black y haga el problema – el profesor ya se conocía todas las excusas de Sylvia

- Interesante, veamos…

Horas más tarde Clara todavía seguía riéndose en el recreo por todos los líos que había montado Sylvia en la pizarra. No podía olvidar la frase del profesor "Nunca he visto a nadie con tanta imaginación matemática". Sylvia la miraba ceñuda y le pegaba pellizcos en la barriga.

- Habría que verte a ti en una situación como la mía – se quejó Sylvia

- Ocurre algo chicas – Keyla y Elyon se acercaron

- Clara se está riendo de mi porque no he sabido hacer un problema en la pizarra

- No me rió por eso, sino por la forma que has intentando resolverlo, con dibujar muchos signos en la pizarra no vale

- Y yo que había dibujado hasta una ciudad

- ¿Has dibujado una ciudad para explicar un problema?

- No, he dibujado una ciudad para intentar librarme de hacer un problema – corrigió Sylvia a Keyla

- Bueno chicas tengo algo muy importante que deciros – Elyon sonreía tanto que parecía que se iba a dislocar la boca – Tony va a irse con una familia de adopción

- Pero…- Sylvia lo pensó un momento – ¿eso no es malo? Quiero decir, ese chico es como tu hermano pequeño.

- Es cierto que será un poco triste no verlo todos los días – la sonrisa de Elyon se ensombreció un poco – Pero la familia que le adopta es de la ciudad así que puedo seguir viéndolo, además Tony necesita unos padres y el matrimonio que quiere adoptarlo es muy simpático.

- Eso está muy bien pero aún así no te da un poco de pena – Clara notaba algo raro en ella

- Esto… yo…- la sonrisa de Elyon se derrumbó y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar – claro que si, pero no puedo estar triste cuando se vaya o si no le haré daño. Es lo mejor para él, debe tener una familia y gente que cuide más de él

- Elyon tú cuidabas de él mejor que nadie – Sylvia abrazó a su amiga – No te digo que no sea lo mejor para él, claro que lo es. Pero si te muestras tan… excesivamente contenta, pensará que no lo vas a echar a menos y que te alegras de perderle la vista.

- No, si lo hago se pondrá triste porque verá que yo estoy triste

- Pero eso no es bueno para ti Elyon – objetó Keyla

- Da igual que no sea bueno para mi, eso no importa, lo importante es que sea bueno para él – antes de que las demás pudieran decir nada el timbre sonó y Elyon se escabulló hacia la clase

Tras terminar la jornada escolar, Elyon se escabulló como pudo para no cruzarse con sus amigas. Sabía que tenían razón pero aún así no podía evitarlo. "Las estrellas en el cielo siempre está brillando" pensó "por eso yo tengo que seguir brillando, tengo que hacer que Tony no se sienta mal por su partida". Nada más llegar vio a Marla jugando con los otros niños. Se alegraba mucho de que la niña se hubiese acostumbrado tan bien a los niños que había en el orfanato. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a componer su sonrisa radiante para entrar. Pero esta se congelo al ver a todas sus amigas allí. Empezó a preguntarse como había llegado tan rápido cuando vio a Clara con su espejo. Hacía nada que tenía la estrella espacio-temporal y ya había aprendido a tele transportarse como su primo. La señora Thompson sacaba en ese momento otra tanda de galletas para Sylvia y Tony que no paraban de comer ni un segundo

- Hola Elyon – dijeron todos al verla

- Hola chicas – se dirigió a Tony – No debería estar guardando tus cosas, te recuerdo que viene a recogerte esta tarde, no querrás hacer esperar a tu nueva familia verdad

- Supongo que no – Tony parecía un poco decaído – me ayudarás a hacerme la maleta por lo menos

- Claro que si, enseguida vuelvo chicas

Todas la siguieron con la mirada atentamente, menos Sylvia que estaba demasiado concentrada en las galletas. La señora Thompson dio un suspiro muy audible

- Se porque estáis aquí chicas – dijo la anciana – estáis preocupadas por mi Elyon

- La verdad es que si. Ella quiere fingir que está bien para no entristecer a Tony y no hacerle daño pero no se da cuenta de que se están haciendo daño los dos

- Eso es muy típico de mi Elyon, ella siempre mira por los demás, y nunca por ella misma. – la anciana metió otra bandeja de galletas en el horno – De pequeña era también así, les dejaba sus juguetes a todo el mundo con tal de verlos felices, cocinaba y cantaba para entretener a los más pequeños

- Hay una cosa que siempre me he preguntado – dijo de repente Sylvia - ¿porqué ella nunca ha sido adoptada? Quiero decir, había más niños con ella y todos se han ido marchando excepto ella

- Si, me temo que sí. Veréis en realidad, Elyon siempre era la primera niña a la que querían adoptar. Pero ella pensaba que si se marchaba haría que los niños estuviesen tristes sin ella. Como tampoco quería que la familia se entristeciera, les presentaba niños para que los adoptaran. Al final solo quedó ella pero ni aún quiso marcharse, decía que entonces yo estaría triste

- Elyon es muy buena persona – susurró Keyla

- Es como una estrella brillante – pensó Clara

- Pero incluso las estrellas se apagan alguna vez – dijo Sylvia – no puede estar mirando por los demás siempre sin importar si se hace daño o no. No puede sacrificarse siempre tanto

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Tony el niño estaba tumbado en la cama jugueteando con Doggy mientras Elyon cogía su ropa y la ponía en la maleta. El niño se levantó de repente y miró fijamente a Elyon

- Hermanita… ¿Tú quieres que me vaya?

- Yo, claro que no Tony, pero estarás mucho mejor con tu nueva familia, incluso tú dijiste que te encantaban

- Ya lo se pero es que… parece como si estuvieses contenta de que me fuera

- Estoy contenta porque es lo mejor para ti Tony, esto no es un adiós puedes venir a visitarme siempre que quieras.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero tener que visitarte! ¡Quiero que vengas conmigo! – al agarró del brazo y comenzó a tirar - ¡La hermanita se viene conmigo!

- Tony para – Elyon retiró rápidamente el brazo y Tony cayó de espaldas – No puedo irme contigo, los niños que hay aquí y la señora Thompson me necesitan

- ¡Mentira! ¡Es mentira! – el niño se levantó llorando - ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Tú no me quieres, solo quieres que me marche!

Tony salió corriendo rápidamente pasando por la cocina donde estaban todas

- Tony espera – Elyon fue detrás de él

Las chicas se disculparon con la señora Thompson y comenzaron a seguir a Elyon. Doggy las seguía detrás mientras les explicaba lo que les había sucedido a los dos. Tony siguió corriendo todo lo que pudo hasta que se choco con algo y se cayó de espaldas. Al mirar hacia arriba vio un hombre enorme con una capa negra y un bigote muy grande. El hombre sonrió cruelmente haciendo que sus ojos rojos parecieran más temibles todavía. Elyon llegó detrás de su hermano justo para ver como Dardanelos cogía al pequeño y lo lanzaba contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¡Tony! – corrió hacia el niño pero aparte del desmayo no parecía ocurrirle nada malo – como te atreves ha hacerle daño a mi hermano pequeño

- Tengo entendido que no sois verdaderamente hermanos, además ese chico va a irse pronto ya no tienes que fingir preocuparte por él

- Yo no finjo, vas a pagar por esto

"La luz de la estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

Sylvia y Clara llegaron a tiempo mientras Keyla cogía a Tony para llevarlo a un lugar seguro

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

Dardanelos mostró un cristal triple y sacó de su bolsillo una luz nocturna con forma de estrella (de esas que se les ponen a los niños cuando tienen miedo a la oscuridad) y juntándolos apareció un Rexlum enorme con brazos hechos de cable y una cabeza con forma de estrella transparente. Las tres chicas se abalanzaron contra el monstruo pero en ese momento este se encendió provocando una luz tan fuerte que les obligó a cerrar los ojos. Aprovechando la ceguera la luz golpeo a las chicas que se estrellaron en el suelo. A una orden de Dardanelos, el Rexlum atrapó a Keyla y Tony y los metió dentro de su cabeza transparente.

- A ver como os la arregláis ahora Pretty Cure – el hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja – he modificado el cristal para que soporte ese ataque grupal vuestro

- Devuélveme a mi hermano – Star se abalanzó contra él sin escucharlo pero el hombre la agarró del brazo y la tiró hacia el suelo

Sun corrió para salvarla justo en el último momento mientras Moon le propinaba una patada a Dardanelos, haciendo que el hombre se alejase de su amiga. Los brazos del Rexlum se ocultaron en el suelo y salieron de la nada atrapando a Moon y Sun. Star vio llena de miedo como sus amigas estaban siendo estrujadas y electrocutadas por el monstruo. Intentó acercarse a él aprovechando su rapidez pero la luz de la lámpara la cegó y Dardanelos aprovechó para golpearla

- Siempre has sido la más débil Cure Star – el hombre sonrió cruelmente – apenas tienes fuerzas siquiera para proteger a los tuyos, como vas a salvarlos ahora – se rió

- Deja a Star en paz dodi – Doggy se tiró valientemente contra el hombre pero este lo golpeó con un dedo

Star temblaba de puro miedo abrazando a Doggy. Aquel hombre tan amenazador no le gustaba. Lo peor era que tenía razón. Siempre había sido la más débil de las tres, ella no era tan fuerte como Moon o tan inteligente como Sun. De que servia ser rápida si se quedaba paralizada cada vez que veía un monstruo. Sobre todo si toda la tristeza que había estado escondiendo hasta ahora la hacia aun más débil. "¡Mentirosa! ¡Eres una mentirosa!" Las palabras de Tony vinieron a su mente casi automáticamente. Su hermano pequeño estaba dentro de aquella cosa y sus amigas estaban sufriendo. No era el momento de rendirse, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que pedirle disculpas a su hermano, decirle que no quería que se marchara y abrazarlo tan fuerte como podía. Tenía que agradecerles a sus amigas el preocuparse por ella. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas pendientes y no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados. "Por favor" no sabía a quien estaba suplicando pero sentía como si algo dentro de ella se lo pidiese "necesito salvar a mis amigas y a mi hermano. Necesito proteger a la gente que me importa" Un aura dorada envolvió a Star llenándola de una luz pura que al contrario de la del Rexlum no hacia daño a la vista. Una estrella amarilla brillante apareció frente al pecho de Star y provocó una onda de luz que liberó a Moon y Sun y dejó ciego a Dardanelos. Sin perder un momento, las otras dos guerreras rompieron el cristal del Rexlum de una patada doble y sacaron de allí a Keyla y Tony. La estrella se alojó en la trenza derecha de Star y Doggy se puso a dar botes de alegría

- Es la estrella de la luz dodi – dijo muy contento - eso es genial dodi

- ¿La estrella de la luz?

- La verdad es que te pega bastante Star – dijo Moon sonriendo

- Creo que ahora tenemos un problema más grave – Sun señaló al Rexlum que acababa de levantarse – el "Super Shining Attack" no funcionará

- Probad juntando vuestro corazones dodi – la mascota se puso frente a ella – usad vuestros espejos poniendo todo vuestro sentimiento en ellos

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras sin saber muy bien que hacer pero decidieron intentarlo. Moon alzó su espejo siendo seguida por Sun y Star. Mientras una gran luz se concentraba en este comenzó a decir: "Plata de la luna" Sun siguió cargando su espejo: "Bronce del sol" Star alzó sus dos espejos cargándolos: "Oro de las estrellas" Las tres pusieron sus espejos el uno frente al otro y dijeron a las vez: "Cristal sagrado que muestra la vedad, reúne el poder de nuestras almas y barre la energía oscura" Los cuatro espejos lanzaron tres rayos de distintos colores, plateado el de Moon, bronce el de Sun y dorado el de Star con forma líquida. Moon, Sun y Star se pusieron en línea y con el brazo derecho extendido, formaron un torbellino de luz metálica. "¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Kaleidoscope Burst!" Volviendo los brazos hacia detrás y hacia delante el rayo adquirió destellos Arcoiris y avanzó barriendo al monstruo y purificándolo. Dardanelos huyó mientras todo volvía a la normalidad. Tony se levantó al cabo de un rato en el orfanato justo cuando el matrimonio que iba a adoptar estaba en la puerta. Mirando por la ventana, se giró y puso los ojos en su hermana. Vio entonces que esta estaba llorando y corrió a abrazarla

- Hermanita

- Tony – Elyon abrazó al niño – yo no quiero que te vallas pero es lo mejor para ti lo entiendes verdad

- Si, pero yo quiero que sigamos siendo hermanos

- Entonces no estés preocupado por eso – Elyon cogió un pañuelo y le secó las lágrimas al niño – tú siempre vas a ser mi hermanito pequeño ¿sabes porqué?

- No ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú y yo puede que no seamos hermanos de sangre, pero somos hermanos de corazón

- Sí

El niño corrió con su nueva familia de mano de su hermana para decirles a sus nuevos padres que quería visitar a su hermana todas las semanas. Mientras veía la escena, las dudas de Sylvia volvían de nuevo. Ella todavía no había conseguido acercarse siquiera a su estrella. En le fondo que la estrella de Elyon fuese la de la luz y la de Clara la del tiempo no era tanta sorpresa pero… ¿qué clase de estrella sería la suya?

_El próximo mes: Capítulo 25: ¿A qué tienes miedo? La heroica aparición de Cure Planet_


	25. Capítulo 25

**_Capítulo 25: ¿A qué tienes miedo? La heroica aparición de Cure Planet_**

Tras una agotadora tarde entrenando en la casa de Keyla, todos se sentaron pesadamente en el sofá del desván. O por lo menos casi todos. Clara se había sentado, pero enfrente del ordenador de entrenamiento de Keyla. Mientras, Marla se sentó junto a Sylvia mirándola muy de cerca, haciendo que esta se sintiese un poco incomoda.

- Bueno chicas por lo que veo aquí ha sido un entrenamiento muy exitoso – dijo Clara mientras veía los resultados – de hecho, Sylvia, has mejorado muchísimo más que nosotras

- Acaso lo dudas, te dije que cuando me pongo en serio no hay nada que me supere.

- Me alegro de que no te estés tomando lo de las estrellas tan a pecho – dijo Keyla – la última vez por poco te cargas mi casa

- Está claro que mi estrella vendrá cuando tenga que venir, así que de momento lo único que puedo hacer es mejorar para no ser una carga

- ¿Tú? ¿Una carga? – Elyon sonrió – venga ya Sylvia, ninguna de nosotras seria una carga para ninguna.

- Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero, el enemigo busca conseguir las estrellas así que ahora vosotras sois más objetivo que yo

- Pero eso no significa que tengas que hacer como el otro día dodi

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A ayer dodi – dijo Doggy muy aireado – Te lanzaste contra el Rexlum tu sola dodi. Sin escuchar a Sun y Star dodi. Podría haberte pasado algo dodi

- Pero no me paso nada estoy bien, eres muy exagerado

- Doggy tiene razón Sylvia – dijo Elyon – ese Rexlum gusano era terrorífico, podría haberte pasado algo malo

- Interesante… así que te dan miedo los gusanos eh – Sylvia saco un papel de su mochila y apuntó algo – Uno más a la lista de miedos de Elyon

- No todos somos tan valientes como tú Sylvia – dijo Elyon amablemente – Tú no le tienes miedo a nada Sylvia

- Como que no – estuvo a punto de echarse a reír – pues claro que si. Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo, yo también

- ¿En serio? – incluso Clara se mostraba sorprendida – y a qué le tienes miedo

- Bueno… yo…- Sylvia se puso colorada – si os lo digo os reiréis

- A un ataque nuclear – intentó Clara

- Al fin del mundo – siguió Keyla

- A un Apocalipsis zombi – probó Jack

- Pues veréis, a la única cosa que le tengo miedo es…- hizo un gesto para que se acercara - ¡No os lo voy a decir!

Sylvia comenzó a reírse mientras Clara y Elyon la agarraban y empezaban a hacerle cosquillas. Marla puso el ceño fruncido y se levantó muy aireada. Subiendo a la mesa transformo su boca en la de un pato y dio, literalmente, un graznido. Todas la miraron quedándose muy sorprendidas pues la niña apenas se enfadaba excepto cuando Jack cogía sus preciados videojuegos.

- Como podéis estar así de tranquilas cuando todavía nos queda encontrar una estrella

- Marla tranquilízate dodi. Son las Pretty Cure y créeme cuando te digo que son de confianza dodi

- Confió en vosotras chicas pero… - los ojos de la niña empezaron a humedecerse - no sabemos cuanto tardará Reflecta en completar la estrella y si lo hace estamos perdidos

- Te entiendo Marla – Sylvia se puso frente a ella – pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer aparecer mi estrella, ni siquiera se de que es

- Bueno, a raíz de lo que estábamos hablando – pensó Clara – podría ser la estrella del valor

- No creo, en ese caso no debería tener ningún tipo de miedo pero si lo tengo

- Te equivocas preciosa – dijo Jack – ser valiente significa enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, incluso a tus propios miedos. No significa que no tengas ninguno, eso sería ser inconsciente y temerario

- Deja de decirme preciosa, y por cierto pasas demasiado tiempo con Clara se te están pegando sus estupideces filosóficas

- ¿Cómo que mis estupideces filosóficas?

- Cuando consigas tu estrella quizás deje de decírtelo – Clara los cogió a los dos de la oreja por haberla ignorado

Al día siguiente en el instituto, más que pensar en cual sería la estrella de Sylvia, todos estaban pensando en cual sería ese miedo suyo que tanto se esforzaba en esconder. Clara pensaba que si Sylvia lo ocultaba debía ser quizás porque era algún miedo muy realista que podía cumplirse en cualquier momento. Keyla sin embargo creía que el miedo de Sylvia debía ser algo completamente imposible y por eso siempre se mostraba tan valiente. Elyon por su lado tenía la certeza de que le miedo de Sylvia debía ser el peor del mundo. Jack por el contrario estaba casi seguro de que sería algún tipo de miedo estúpido que a Sylvia le diese vergüenza reconocer. Al sonar el timbre, Sylvia se escabulló como pudo a la biblioteca pues sabía que sus amigas estarían preguntándole todo el rato por su miedo. Sin embargo al llegar descubrió que ellas ya habían adivinado que iría allí y la esperaban en la puerta. Las cuatro entraron en la biblioteca y se sentaron en un lugar apartado. Por lo menos allí, Bibí no les permitiría hablar para que no molestasen. Pronto comprendió que había sido una necia al creer aquello-

- Entonces Sylvia – susurró Keyla – todavía no nos vas a decir a que le tienes miedo

- No – dijo ella en el mismo tono frunciendo un ceño – más que en eso debería concentrarme en mi estrella no crees

- En ese aspecto tienes razón – Clara se echó hacia delante para hablar más bajito – Pensemos un poco, las estrellas dan luz y por ello Star tiene la estrella de la luz, el sol es el que hacer que la humanidad perdure en el tiempo, por eso yo tengo la estrella del tiempo-espacio

- ¿Y la luna que se supone que hace? – preguntó Sylvia

- La luna nos guía en las noches de oscuridad – dijo una voz detrás de ellas

- Bibí – exclamó Sylvia – que susto me has dado, no aparezcas así de repente

- Me llamo Bibiana – se quejó la bibliotecaria – aunque habléis en susurros os oigo, estaos callados o tendré que pediros que os marchéis

Las chicas tuvieron que dejar su conversación a regañadientes. Sylvia se marchó con Elyon de camino a casa mientras Clara se marchaba con Jack y Keyla en su limusina. Por el camino, Sylvia y Elyon se encontraron con una calle cortada por obras.

- Será mejor que vayáis por el otro lado – al girarse las chicas vieron a Emma

- Hola Emma, pero no te preocupes – dijo Sylvia guiñando un ojo – esto lo soluciono yo en un momento

Saltando la valla de seguridad vigiló por si algún guardia estaba por allí y con cuidado de no tropezar con ninguna tubería tiró de Elyon hasta el otro lado

- Lo ves – sonrió a Emma desde el otro lado – no pasa nada

- Supongo – Emma parecía un poco preocupada – pero sigo pensando que deberíais ir por otro lado no vaya ser que os caigáis y os hagáis daño

Emma se marchó despidiéndolas con la mano. Sylvia y Elyon siguieron caminando hasta que de repente Sylvia se paró en seco.

- Ocurre algo – preguntó Elyon

- Fíjate – Sylvia señaló a su alrededor – no hay absolutamente nadie, además esta calle no me suena nada

- Eso es porque esto no es una ciudad Cure Moon – Dardanelos apareció frente a ellas – he creado este pequeño espacio para que pelemos a gusto

- Por mi de acuerdo, vamos Elyon

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"La luz de la estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

A través del espejo de Star consiguieron comunicarse con Clara que se tele transportó hasta allí con Jack

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

- Sabia que elegiríais ir por aquí – sonrió Dardanelos – empiezo a conoceros a la perfección Pretty Cure, por eso he preparado una pequeña sorpresa para ti – dijo señalando a Moon

El villano sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo junto con un cristal Rexlum triple. Una masa negra comenzó a hincharse formando un Rexlum tarántula. Sun no entendía a que venia todo aquello hasta que vio a Moon. Estaba completamente blanca y miraba al monstruo de hito en hito

- Moon ¿estás bi…?

- Es… es… una… es una… una… ¡ARAÑA! – gritó esta

Sin previo aviso Moon se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria hasta que un edificio salio de la nada cortándole el paso

- ¡Dejadme salir, dejadme salir! ¡Socorro!

- Moon – Jack la sujeto por los brazos intentando tranquilizarla – se puede saber que te ocurre

- Yo… bueno… le tengo pánico a las arañas – la chica no paraba de temblar de arriba abajo – no puedo controlarme es ver una y me pongo histérica.

Star y Sun no podían creerse haber visto a Moon así pero con una sola mirada se pusieron de acuerdo. Si aquello era a lo que más temía Moon, esta vez era cosa de las dos acabar con el monstruo por su amiga. Sin embargo, pronto descubrieron que no iba a ser cosa fácil. Los golpes de Star no hacían efecto sobre la dura piel del Rexlum y este no paraba de lanzarlas contra los edificios con sus patas. Sun intento golpearlo por detrás pero el monstruo se giró y la golpeo contra un edificio. Mientras, Jack intentaba por todos los medios calmar a Moon pero esta estaba con la cabeza enterrada en las piernas temblando. Star y Sun intentaron tumbar al arácnido con una patada doble pero este las lanzo contra el suelo. Las chicas se levantaron y corrieron de nuevo hacia el Rexlum pero fue entonces cuando este lanzó dos hilos de tela. Sun empujó a Star para que no pudiese atraparla pero ella cayó envuelta en hilos y sin poder moverse. Star se acercó para liberarla pero la tarántula le agarró el pie con uno de sus hilos la lanzó contra un edificio. La chica se quedó colgando atrapada por las piernas al edificio por culpa del hilo. Jack comenzó a ver como la araña se acercaba a Sun poco a poco mientras esta intentaba liberarse sin mucho éxito

- ¡Maldita sea! – Agarró a Moon por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos – Despierta de una vez Moon. Mira – le señaló a Sun – están a punto de hacerle daño a tu amiga de verdad te vas a quedar aquí parada

- No pero, no puedo moverme, me dan mucho miedo

- Escúchame, esa no es la chica cabezota que yo conozco, tú no te rendirías tan fácilmente. Es el miedo el que está hablando a través de ti, tienes que librarte de él y dar un paso hacia delante. Te has enfrentado a cosas muchos peores que esta y además Clara y Elyon están en peligro. Acaso vas a fallarles a tus amigas

Moon reaccionó entonces. Empujó a Jack y empezó a correr hasta allí. Sin embargo Dardanelos había visto sus intenciones y apareciéndose frente a ella la estampó contra un edificio. Mientras se levantaba vio con horror como el monstruo estaba ya casi encima de su amiga y a ella le resultaría imposible llegara tiempo…

- ¡Pretty Cure Shining Planet! – un haz de luz con la forma de un planeta con un anillo de asteroides golpeo a la araña y la echo hacia atrás dejándola atontada

Moon corrió a liberar a Sun y a Star y las tres se acercaron hacia la mujer que había detrás suya. Cure Planet. La parte de arriba era igual que la de las tres, con la excepción de unos ribetes en el cuello, pero de color lila y azul claro, y en el lazo había un espejo con la forma de un planeta con un anillo de asteroides. La falda que salía de debajo era también lila pero con los filos acabados en punta de color azulado. El final de la falda estaba llenos de picos intrincados. Encima de la falda había otra capa transparente con perlas pegadas a ella que se abría por la mitad y se extendía hacia los lados. Las botas eran hasta el tobillo de color lila con una tela azul en la parte de arriba, la cual estaba rodeada de perlas y detrás tenía un lazo lila. Los guantes eran de una longitud parecida a los de Star pero en lilas con los bordes y las líneas azules, además de que en el canto de la mano había unas perlas y unos ribetes transparentes. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de color azul claro. Su pelo era de color lila claro y estaba recogido en una enorme coleta que le bajaba por detrás curvándose. El coletero estaba hecho de perlas y en él estaba la otra mitad del espejo. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de ella era una especie de resplandor que la envolvía como si fuese un sueño

- Usted es – Moon la miraba de hito en hito – Cure Planet no es así

- Correcto Cure Moon, mi nombre de guerrera es Cure Planet – la voz de la mujer parecía sonarles a todas pero no acababan de saber exactamente de quien era – Yo soy la guardiana de la estrella cósmica

- Es un placer conocerla – Star se inclino como si estuviese frente a la realeza - ¿Va a usted a unirse a nosotras?

- Me temo que no Cure Star – la mirada de la guerrera se volvió muy severa de repente – no tengo ninguna intención de unirme a vosotras ni de seguir con esta guerra, si os he ayudado ha sido por salvar vuestra vida y nada más.

- Pero ¿Por qué? Eres Cure Planet, tú conoces a nuestro enemigo mucho mejor que nosotras nos serias de una ayuda increíble – le suplicó Sun

- Mis razones son solo mías y no tengo que dársela a un par de principiantes – se puso muy recta y desenganchando el planeta de su coletero lo lanzó hacia arriba - ¡Oh gran luz de las estrellas, enviadme vuestro poder! ¡Planet Rod! – del cielo bajó una vara de color lila con alambres de plata rodeándolo acabados en perlas. El arma tenía un asa con forma de corazón del que salían dos pequeñas alas. En lo alto de la vara estaba alojado el planeta con lo que parecía ser una estrella multicolor – Debo marcharme ahora pero antes quiero deciros algo importante. Cure Sun, tu intelecto es asombroso pero no siempre te salvará de todo, debes aprender a pelear por ti misma sin depender tanto en los demás. Cure Star, no tengas miedo de tu propio poder y usa tu rapidez para ayudar a tus compañeras, no solo para esquivar. Cure Moon – Planet le echó una dura mirada – sinceramente, me has decepcionado.

Dando un golpe con su vara desapareció en medio de un haz de luz. Las chicas se quedaron mirando a Moon que tenía la cabeza cabizbaja y apretaba los puños. El Rexlum se levantó del ataque de Planet y comenzó a correr hacia ellas.

- Moon cuidado el monstruo viene hacia…

- ¡Como se atreve a decir que la he decepcionado! – los ojos de Moon ardían de furia, se giró en redondo y echó a correr hacia el monstruo – Es que acaso no puedo tener aunque sea un solo miedo – descargo un puñetazo contra la araña – quien se cree que es esa Cure Planet para decirme eso – saltó y golpeo al Rexlum con una patada – En cuanto a ti, cosa asquerosa – agarro una de las patas del monstruo y lo levanto en el aire – ¡Como te atreves a hacer daño a mis amigas! – estampó al monstruo contra un edificio

- Vaya parece que ya ha vuelto a la normalidad – comentó Sun – Vamos chicas acabemos con este monstruo

"Plata de la luna" "Bronce del sol" "Oro de las estrellas" "Cristal sagrado que muestra la vedad, reúne el poder de nuestras almas y barre la energía oscura" "¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Kaleidoscope Burst!"

La ciudad desapareció y las chicas se encontraron en mitad de la una calle. La gente comenzó a echarles fotos hasta que Sun usó su estrella para llevárselas de allí.

Planet deshizo su transformación y cayó sobre su cama totalmente agotada. Su espejo volvía a estar tan roto como antes. Eso de usar su propia energía vital para transformarse momentáneamente no había sido buena idea. Pero tenía que hacer algo. Esas chicas habían estado a punto de perder y eso era algo que no podían permitirse. Si tan solo hubiese ido con ellas cuando se marcharon por esa calle, quizás Dardanelos no se hubiese atrevido a atacar, claro que no parecía importarle cuando Keyla estaba con ellas. Solo esperaba que a raíz de sus palabras Sylvia se hubiese enfadado lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a sus miedos. Se permitió sonreír un poco, conocía a esas chicas a la perfección, lo único que necesitaba era un pequeño aliciente. Quizás después de todo, ellas podrían triunfar donde ella había fracasado. Porque la fin de al cabo eso era lo que era ella, un absoluto fracaso.

_La próxima semana: Capítulo 26: El peor día, las sombras ocultan la luna_

Enlace para los trajes de las cures: ( . /wiki/Usuario_Blog:Cure_Moon/Capítulo_25_de_Pretty _Cure_Cosmos) antes del /wiki hay que poner esprettycurewikiacom con puntos entre el cure y wiki y en el es y el com


	26. Capítulo 26

**_Capítulo 26: El peor día, las sombras ocultan la luna_**

El timbre sonó para marcar el fin de las clases y Sylvia arrastró los pies poco a poco para salir de clase mientras miraba hacia abajo. Clara se puso tras de ella y empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda intentando reconfortar a su amiga. Elyon las vio por el pasillo y se acercó

- Hola chicas, ¿Ocurre algo Sylvia? Tienes muy mala cara

- Que más da, todo da igual – dijo la chica deprimida

- No le hagas caso Elyon hoy han dado las notas de matemáticas

- ¡No es justo! – gritó entonces Sylvia que comenzó a zarandear a Elyon mientras lloriqueaba – Yo había estudiado mucho, he estado una semana entera estudiando, y ni siquiera ha querido enseñarme el examen y me ha castigado otra vez. Ese profesor me tiene manía

- Sylvia suelta a Elyon que vas a marearla – en efecto la chica ya se sentía un poco mareada

- Lo siento Elyon – Sylvia la soltó y soltó un largo suspiro – Bueno por lo menos hoy… - la cara de Sylvia cambió radicalmente mostrando una gran sonrisa – ¡Es un día especial! Esta tarde tenéis que reservármela he hecho unos planes increíbles con parada obligatoria en el puesto de helados

- Alto ahí Sylvia – Clara se puso frente a ella mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras – No creas que vas a librarte tan fácilmente, tú y yo vamos a estar toda la tarde repasando matemáticas te guste o no.

- ¿Cómo? – Sylvia pareció verdaderamente extrañada por las palabras de Clara hasta que sonrió - ¡Ah! Ya lo entiendo, vamos esta tarde a tu casa a "estudiar" no – le guiñó un ojo – Vaya Clara tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes y así no hacia planes pero bueno, estoy segura de que os habéis esforzado un montón y todo eso. Aunque ha decir verdad todo eso me incomoda un poco ya sabéis que no me gusta causaros problemas y todo eso, pero aun así estoy muy agradecida por el detalle. Sinceramente por poco me trago que lo de "estudiar" iba en serio porque Clara ha puesto una cara muy…

- Corta el rollo Sylvia lo estoy diciendo en serio – Clara se mantuvo firme frente a Sylvia sin dejarla pasar – Esta tarde no vas a salir divertirte, tu nota ha sido la más baja de la clase y eso que has estudiado una semana antes

- Oye Clara en serio estoy empezando a mosquearme con todo esto no pretenderás que… - los ojos de Sylvia se agrandaron un montón – Espera un momento, de verdad no sabes que día es hoy – su cara se volvió completamente blanca - ¿en serio? Pero Elyon si que lo sabe verdad

- Lo siento Sylvia pero no se de lo que me hablas

- Pero… pero… - su ceño comenzó a fruncirse – en serio chicas si es una especie de broma no tiene ninguna gracia, se supone que sois mis amigas

- Se puede saber que te ocurre, oye si es por lo de tu estrella no te preocupes, acabaras consiguiéndola poco a poco. De todas maneras siempre eres la última en esa clase de cosas, no te tomes tan a pecho las palabras de Planet

- Co-como dices – Sylvia apretó los puños - ¡Que es eso de que soy la última en todo! Claro como las demás no somos tan listas ni perfeccionistas como la señorita reloj eso significa que somos peores ¿Es eso lo que estás intentado decir? Soy mejor Pretty Cure que vosotras dos juntas, para que os enteréis

- Sylvia cálmate – dijo Elyon – estoy segura de que Clara no ha querido decir eso con ese comentario… digamos desacertado

- Como que desacertado – Clara se volvió hacia Elyon – Solo le estoy diciendo la verdad, fue la última en convocar su arma y en encontrar su primera estrella

- Pero podría decirlo de una forma más amable Clara, has dañado los sentimientos de Sylvia

- ¡Oh claro! Perdona doña sentimental, olvidaba que con Elyon todo el mundo es feliz, todo es color de rosa. Algunas veces las cosas hay que decirlas a la cara y directamente, no todo el mundo vive en un mundo arcoiris como tú Elyon

- A lo mejor lo que quieres es que todas vivamos en tu super mundo cuadriculado – se burló Sylvia – donde solo haces mandar de aquí para allá pero tú no haces nada. "Star corre hacia allí, Moon golpea esto, Star salta hacia aquí, Moon rompe aquello" Has pensado alguna vez hacer las cosas por ti misma

- Chicas tranquilizaos aquí todas tenemos errores – intentó calmarlas Elyon – Tú también eres demasiado independiente Sylvia, nunca cuentas con nosotras para acabar con los Rexlum

- Correcto – dijo Clara – siempre vas por tu lado, por eso tengo que estar pendiente de dirigiros, porque si no no podríais vencer a un monstruo ni en mil años

- A las únicas que os costaría sería a vosotras, si trabajo independiente es porque no llegáis a mi nivel – gritó Sylvia

- Eso no es verdad – Elyon parecía haberse enfadado también – quizás yo tuviese problemas pero sería capaz de vencerlo sola si me esfuerzo.

- No dudo que quizás Elyon si podría – Clara miró fijamente a Sylvia – pero te recuerdo que según Planet tú le habías decepcionado así que sin duda la peor que hay aquí eres tú

- No es por nada Sylvia pero Planet nos dio consejos a todas menos a ti, quizás debería darte un tiempo sin pelear, además esta pelea ha empezado por tu culpa – dijo Elyon – Somos amigas y nosotras nunca discutimos

- Pues os equivocáis las dos – gritó entonces Sylvia – Ahora si que nos peleamos pero tienes razón Elyon, las amigas no pelean… ¡Pero es que vosotras no sois mis amigas! ¡A partir de ahora pienso pelear yo sola, no os necesito a ninguna!

Antes de que pudieran decir nada Sylvia se escabulló corriendo. Clara obvió la mirada de Elyon y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa hasta que Keyla las vio y les ofreció a ambas ir en su limusina. Elyon estuvo a punto de denegar la petición pues no tenía ganas de estar con Clara después de todo lo que se habían dicho pero con una mirada Keyla le recordó algo "Tenemos que hablar con Marla".

En el orfanato Marla estaba enfurruñada en un sofá mientras Doggy intentaba hablar con ella por todos medios. La niña no hacia caso de su amigo y se abrazaba las piernas cada vez más. Elyon notó que en el pelo de Marla había aparecido plumas y supuso que su estado de ánimo debía de ser lo suficientemente malo como para no controlar su cambio. Desde que le habían dicho su encuentro con Cure Planet, Marla se había negado a decir ni una sola palabra y cada vez que decían una palabra se enfadaba diciendo que esa no era Cure Planet

- Marla – Elyon se sentó a su lado y la niña le dio la espalda – No crees que deberías decirnos porque crees que esa chica no es Cure Planet – la niña negó con la cabeza

- Si queréis puedo usar la estrella mental para leerle la mente – propuso Clara

- ¡Clara! Eso es horrible, si Marla no quiere decírnoslo tenemos que esperar hasta que se encuentre con ganas

- Yo solo quería ayudar de acuerdo, no todas tenemos tanta empatía con los niños

- Se puede saber que os ocurre a las dos – se extrañó Keyla – Vamos Marla, si de verdad esa chica no es Cure Planet podría ser una trampa

- De acuerdo – dijo la niña – Esa chica no es Cure Planet porque… ¡No ha venido a verme! – las chicas por poco se caen de sus asientos – Ella y yo vivimos mucho tiempo juntas en el Castillo Celestial, no puede ser que esté viva, si lo estuviese hubiese venido a por mi. Ella era mi mejor amiga no ha podido olvidarme así

- Ya veo… quizás ella tiene sus motivos para no haber venido a verte Marla – dijo Keyla – de todas maneras ¿alguien sabe donde está Sylvia? He traído algo para ella

- Ella… bueno… - Clara se mordió el labio – se ha marchado a casa, me he ofrecido a ayudarla esta tarde porque ha vuelto a suspender matemáticas y se lo ha tomado fatal

- Si ya claro… espera… lo estas diciendo en serio… chicas es que no sabéis que día es hoy – Keyla no era capaz de creérselo - ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sylvia!

- ¡QUEEE!

Sylvia dio un portazo al llegar a casa, no tenía muchas ganas de celebrar nada. Su madre salió del pasillo con una tarta enorme sin parar de hablar. Al preguntar por sus amigas Sylvia le contesto secamente diciendo que ella no tenia de eso. Bella no se dio por vencida y le tendió a su hija un sobre. Eran las entradas del parque de atracciones que le había prometido para celebrar su cumpleaños. Sylvia se sintió muy halagada por el esfuerzo de su madre pero tenia los humos por los suelos. Quizás pudiese usar esas entradas con otras personas. Se marchó de casa sin apenas probar la tarta y sin dirigir apenas la palabra a Martha o a su madre. Mientras se dirigía al puesto de Eric llamó a Emma para ver si podía quedar pero ninguna de las chicas de natación estaba libre. Una vez en el puesto se encontró con Bibi allí. Con una sola mirada, la bibliotecaria comprendió de qué humor estaba Sylvia y se sentó junto a ella sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sylvia agradeció la comida en silencio, pues no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Cuando Bibi se marcho le susurró al oído: "Todos los helados que coman hoy van de mi cuenta ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sylvia!". Pensó en invitarla a ella al parque pero sabía que Bibi siempre andaba muy ocupada con sus estudios y el trabajo en la biblioteca. Cogió otro helado para ver si el azúcar le subía la moral y se sentó en un banco

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños preciosa! – "Genial, el que faltaba" pensó Sylvia al ver aparecer a su lado a Jack

- No estoy de humor Jack déjame tranquila

- Pues si que debes de estar mal para no decirme que deje de decirte preciosa, pero bueno tengo algo para ti – saco de su espalda un paquete mal envuelto, en él había una pequeña caja de música antigua un poco oxidada – Me ha costado horrores encontrarla, me dijiste que de pequeña se te perdió una parecida, y creo que esta se le parece bastante… - Sylvia cogió la caja y se puso a mirarla sin decir nada – Esto… ¿Sylvia? Di algo… ¡Oh, no! Ya te has enterado verdad, escucha yo no sabia que Dardanelos me estaba espiando te lo prometo, sino jamás habría dicho lo de que tienes miedo a las arañas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ese fuese tu miedo, es que una vez te vi que…

- Me estas diciendo que le culpable de que quedase en ridículo delante de Cure Planet fuiste tú – los ojos de Sylvia parecían una hoguera encendida - ¡Eres un estúpido! Porque siempre tienes que estropearlo todo, ojala te hubiesen dejado en ese oscuro agujero cuando eras pequeño

Dicho esto se marchó muy airada dejando a Jack completamente atónito. En cuanto pasó por una papelera tiró las entradas dentro. Volvería por la noche para que su madre creyera que había ido.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio Oscuro, Dardanelos pasó a la sala del espejo donde estaba Reflecta

- Mi señora – se inclinó – la nueva subalterna ya está preparada para enfrentarse a las Pretty Cure, es tan fuerte que podrá hasta con la mismísima Cure Planet

- Espera un momento, he visto algo muy curioso, quizás no haga falta su intervención todavía. Ve a atacarlas. Ahora – Dardanelos se marchó – Pagaras el haberte entrometido de nuevo en mi camino Cure Planet, y esas chicas también

Clara y Elyon salieron del orfanato poco después de que Keyla se hubiese marchado, querían encontrar a Sylvia lo antes posible para disculparse. Ni siquiera ellas sabían como habían podido olvidar su cumpleaños. Clara lo tenía apuntado con un montón de marcas en el calendario que miraba todas las mañanas y Elyon nunca olvidaba ese tipo de fechas. De repente, el suelo tembló surgiendo un Rexlum papelera en su camino. Las dos se miraron y sacaron los espejos de las fundas

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de la estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

El Rexlum comenzó entonces a tirarles basura que intentaban esquivar por todos los medios. Dardanelos apareció también y empezó a atacarlas lanzándoles esferas de energía oscura. Sun se alejó un poco y le hizo una señal a Star para que intentara acercarse pero entonces el Rexlum lanzó una especie de papel cortante que chocó contra Star. Sun intentó ir a ayudarla pero Dardanelos la cogió por el pie y la estrelló contra el suelo. Las dos se levantaron costosamente, la cosa no les estaba yendo nada bien.

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

Aparecida de la nada, Moon saltó hacia el Rexlum golpeando los objetos que este le mandaba devolviéndoselos, haciendo que este cayese estrepitosamente. Dardanelos salió a su encuentro pero Moon ya tenía experiencia con las apariciones del villano y esquivando un puñetazo le agarró del brazo y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Moon aterrizó junto a Sun y a Star. "Vamos" dijo solamente.

"Plata de la luna" "Bronce del sol" "Oro de las estrellas" "Cristal sagrado que muestra la vedad, reúne el poder de nuestras almas y barre la energía oscura" "¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Kaleidoscope Burst!"

El Rexlum desapareció junto con Dardanelos. Sun se acercó a Moon para hablar con ella cuando vieron a lo lejos un resplandor. Cure Planet las miraba y se estaba acercando

- Cure Moon – esta estaba intentando escabullirse ahora que Sun y Star estaban despistadas pero no lo consiguió – Hoy me has demostrado que estaba equivocada, pero ten cuidado, la fuerza de uno solo no es comparable que la que se consigue en equipo

- Cure Planet – Star se acercó – quizás no lo sepas pero Marla, la niña con la que vivías en el Castillo Celestial está aquí

- Lo se perfectamente – la guerrera suspiró pesadamente – pero es mejor que se mantenga alejada de mi. Todo aquel que se acerca acaba sufriendo, no puedo evitar que vosotras os hayáis involucrado en esto pero todavía puedo alejarla a ella – dando un golpe con el Planet Rod desapareció

- Vaya, menuda forma de desaparecer tiene siempre – comentó Sun – aunque sigue pareciéndome extraña ese aura blanca que lleva siempre. Bueno Moon tenemos que… - Sun miró a todos lados – pero ¿Dónde está?

- Creo que se ha marchado mientras le preguntaba lo de Marla – dijo apenada Star

- No te preocupes Star, pase lo que pase Sylvia es nuestra amiga, mañana lo arreglaremos todo

Sylvia se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque mirando al cielo "No me gustan las noches de luna nueva, son demasiado oscuras" pensó. Sacó del bolsillo la caja de música y se puso a escuchar la melodía. Lo cierto era que era muy parecida a la suya. Quizás no había estado bien enfadarse tanto con Jack. Ni tampoco con Clara y Elyon.

- Mañana me disculpare con ellas, después de todo tampoco es para tanto – se dijo a sí misma

- Tan pronto te rindes Cure Moon – Dardanelos había aparecido a su lado de la nada, pegándole un susto de muerte a Sylvia – No hace falta que te transformes, no he venido a luchar sino a hablar – dijo al ver que Sylvia se llevaba la mano a la funda – He observado que hoy no estabas con tus amigas cuando las he atacado, y que has peleado tú sola contra mi y mi monstruo. Nadie tiene duda que eres una guerrera muy fuerte pero no has pensado que quizás estés en el bando equivocado. Te ofrezco un trato: Únete a nosotros y te prometo que tendrás un poder ilimitado, podrás tener todo lo que quieras.

- Lo que yo quiero es estar junto a mis amigas, jamás me uniría a nadie como tú

- Ya veo – comenzó a tironearse el bigote – Eso me decepciona un poco, pretendía hacer las cosas por las buenas pero me obligas a hacerlas por las malas. Tenemos una nueva soldado en nuestras filas querida, y es muy fuerte. Os borrará en apenas unos segundos. Pero claro, aun así juntas suponéis un peligro. Así que una de vosotras tiene que desaparecer para que la nueva soldado pueda infiltrarse sin que se den cuenta.

- Interesante… - a Sylvia le llevó un rato entender lo que estaba diciendo – Espera, pretendes acabar conmigo para disfrazar a esa nueva villana como yo

- Correcto

El hombre se levantó amenazante pero Sylvia reaccionó. Levantó su espejo hacia el cielo

"Pretty Cure ¡Power of the Moon!..."

Muy a su pesar no pudo terminar de formular la transformación. Vio como Dardanelos sonreía despiadadamente mientras un brillo pasó por los ojos de Sylvia. Justo detrás de ella una figura negra comenzó a formarse. Tras soltar un grito, Sylvia cerró los ojos cayendo a los pies de la siniestra figura.

_Próximo mes: Capítulo 27: Una aparición siniestra. La guerrera del corazón negro_


	27. Capítulo 27

**_Capítulo 27: Una aparición siniestra. La guerrera del corazón negro_**

Clara se levantó costosamente de la cama y se quedó mirando el reloj un buen rato. Aquella noche había dormido horriblemente mal. Había pasado toda la noche con espantosas pesadillas. En ellas, aparecía Sylvia sonriendo amigable como siempre pero al acercase el suelo se abría bajo ella y su amiga se precipitaba al vació. La primera vez que tuvo el sueño no tuvo tiempo de agarrar a Sylvia, y cuando miró por el precipicio vio como su amiga la miraba con culpabilidad. La segunda vez no pudo resistirse y corrió hacia el agujero consiguiendo hacerse con la mano de Sylvia. Sin embargo, la cara de su amiga cambiaba radicalmente para mostrar una sonrisa malvada y unos ojos cargados de ira. Aquella Sylvia agarraba la mano de Clara y mientras se sujetaba con la otra mano, lanzaba a Clara por el precipicio. La tercera y última vez que tuvo la pesadilla aquella noche, agarró la mano de Sylvia y su cara volvió a transformarse mostrando los mismos ojos amenazadores, pero en vez de que Sylvia la arrojase al precipicio, Clara la empujó y ambas cayeron hacia el fondo del agujero. Al final no había dormido en toda la noche. Nada más abrir la puerta se encontró a Jack sentado en le pasillo, más blanco que el pico de una montaña en invierno.

- Clara – se levantó al verla - ¿Sabes algo de Sylvia?

- ¿De Sylvia? – ella negó con la cabeza – No hemos hablado todavía. ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Es que… tengo la sensación de que ha ocurrido algo muy malo

Ante la urgencia de Jack, Clara intento contactar con su amiga por su espejo pero no lo consiguió. Sin embargo, ella no estaba tan alarmada como su primo. Era cierto que sus sueños la inquietaban pero al fin de al cabo eran solo sueños, además a aquellas horas de la mañana era imposible que Sylvia estuviese levantada.

Elyon esperó pacientemente en la esquina de los pisos de Sylvia a que esta saliera para ir juntas al instituto. Miró su reloj. Su amiga llegaba tarde pero decidió esperarla un poco más, quizás hoy a Martha le había costado más despertar a Sylvia. Además, quería hablar un poco antes con ella para solucionar las cosas cuanto antes. Para Elyon estar enfadada con sus amigas era algo horrible. Además no había pegado ojo con aquellas pesadillas. Miro de nuevo su reloj. Se estaba retrasando demasiado y al final ella también iba a llegar tarde. Suspiro y decidió ir caminando lentamente. Con un poco de suerte Sylvia la alcanzaría antes de llegar.

Por la ventana vio como la otra guerrera, Cure Star, se alejaba lentamente. Elyon Jones. Tenia que mentalizarse que no podía llamar a las guerreras por su nombre de cure sino por su nombre civil. Se miró al espejo. También tenía que mentalizarse de que se llamaba Sylvia Black o si no sospecharían algo. De todas maneras la primera fase había salido con éxito. Tras lo ocurrido en el parque, había vuelto a casa y había conseguido engañar a aquella mujer, Bella Black. Aunque lo tenía más difícil con la criada, Martha, que no paraba de mirarla con malos ojos. Seguramente estaba comenzando a sospechar algo. No se preocupo demasiado, no creía que aquella misión fuese a llevarle mucho. Aquellas chicas la verían como su amiga y confiarían en ella, sería verdaderamente fácil quitarles las estrellas. Pero su plan no acababa allí. Dardanelos le había dicho que su prioridad era conseguir las estrellas pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados con unas guerreras sueltas por ahí. Una vez que consiguiese robar las estrellas, pensaba destruirlas. Una por una. Poco a poco. Sonrió macabramente, aquellas chicas iban a conocer lo que es el dolor.

Clara se removió en su silla mientras la profesora Sheila explicaba algo a lo que, sinceramente, no estaba prestando atención. Su mirada no podía apartarse del pupitre vació que tenia delante. Intentó tranquilizarse un poco, que estuviese vació no significaba nada. Quizás Sylvia tuviese dentista, o tuviese un poco de fiebre o un millón de posibilidades más. Emma le tiró una notita por el lado derecho. "¿Dónde está Sylvia?" ponía. Clara se extrañó de que Emma tuviese el mismo presentimiento que el suyo hasta que vio lo que ponía debajo: "Tenemos entrenamiento esta tarde en la piscina". Estaba preocupada por el entrenamiento, al fin de al cabo no pasaba nada por que Sylvia no fuese a primera hora, podía haberse quedado durmiendo fácilmente.

Camino hasta ponerse junto a la clase de Sylvia. Se corrigió a si misma, ahora era "su" clase. Ahora ella era Sylvia. Suspiro. El primer objetivo estaba en aquella misma clase. Cure Sun, mejor dicho, Clara Turner sería la primera en caer

Cuando Sylvia abrió la puerta para entrar en clase, Clara sintió el mayor alivio de su vida. Todo habían sido imaginaciones suyas, se notaba que su amiga estaba bien, aunque sus ojos parecían un poco extraños pero no le dio la menor importancia. Seguramente tendría sueño como todas las mañanas.

- Vaya Sylvia – la profesora Sheila vio como la chica se sentaba en su sitio – hoy has llegado más tarde de lo habitual. Intenta poner el despertador antes la próxima vez

- Claro profesora – "La próxima vez sumiré todo este asqueroso instituto en la más profunda oscuridad" pensó

- ¡Chiss! – Clara la llamó por detrás – ¿Qué te ha pasado? Me tenías un poco preocupada. Siento muchísimo lo de ayer te prometo que Elyon y yo te compensaremos, estoy segura de que ninguna pensamos lo que dijimos.

- No te preocupes. Al acabar el instituto podemos ir a hablar tú y yo tranquilamente. Me gustaría arreglar las cosas una a una – "Y acabar con vosotras de una vez por todas"

- De acuerdo – le sonrió Clara

"Veremos a ver cuanto te dura la sonrisa cuando estemos solas" Sylvia sonrió para así. El timbre sonó y nada más salir, Clara se chocó con Elyon y Keyla

- ¿Dónde está Sylvia? – preguntó Elyon alarmada

- Pues está… - Clara busco a su alrededor pero no se veía a Sylvia por ninguna parte. "Creía que estaba aquí detrás"- Estaba aquí hace un momento, quizás haya ido con Emma ha hablar alguna cosa sobre el equipo

- Te dije que no ocurría nada – la tranquilizó Keyla – Esta mañana Sylvia no ha ido con ella y ya pensaba que le había ocurrido algo malo

Sylvia miró por la ventana de la biblioteca hacia la sección masculina y comenzó a repiquetear el dedo contra el cristal. Vio al chico, al traidor, el que ahora se hacia llamar Jack Turner. Tenia que deshacerse de él pero no podía acercarse o notaria su aura. Se encargaría de él cuando destruyese a las Pretty Cure. Después lo entregaría a Reflecta y si por alguna especie de milagro sobreviviese sin su energía, ella se encargaría de reducirlo a cenizas. Ya estaba trazando alguna especie de plan para mantener al chico alejado cuando oyó unos pasos detrás.

- Sylvia, no hagas ese ruido contra la ventana, molestas a la gente que está leyendo – la reprendió Bibi

- Lo lamento Bibiana – "Maldita estúpida, si no fueses más que un insecto me encargaría de aniquilarte, pero no merece la pena perder el tiempo con humanos débiles" – Ya me voy

- ¿Bibiana? – la bibliotecaria la miró extrañada - ¿Te ocurre algo Sylvia? Pareces distinta…como si no fuese tú

- Como si no fuese yo – compuso una media sonrisa – Menuda estupidez – dijo mientras se marchaba airosa

- Sylvia espera que te ha… - Bibi no tuvo tiempo de detenerla pues la chica ya había desaparecido

La campana sonó anunciando el final de las clases y Clara comenzó a recoger sus cosas mientras Sylvia la esperaba justo delante de su pupitre mirándola intensamente. Cogió su mochila y sonrió a su amiga pero Sylvia no le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a caminar. Clara la siguió pero la detuvo en la puerta

- Tengo que esperar a Jack para decirle que vaya solo a casa – le dijo Clara

- No te preocupes ya me he cruzado con él y se lo he dicho – Sylvia siguió caminando. "Estúpida guerrera, más vale que empieces a preocuparte por ti misma"

Extrañada por la indiferencia de Sylvia, Clara la siguió hasta que fueron alejándose más y más del colegio y se acercaban hacia el puerto. "¿Porqué estamos yendo hacia allí?" se preguntó Clara

Jack volvió a releer la nota que había encontrado antes de irse en su taquilla

"Jack, tenemos que hablar seriamente, hay algo urgente de lo que debemos hablar. Te espero en le parque esta tarde. No te preocupes, Clara está conmigo. Quizás tarde un poco, espérame hasta entonces.

Sylvia "

Era muy raro que Sylvia le escribiese y precisamente par decirle que tenían que hablar. Ella siempre le decía las cosas a la cara, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella. Entre lo extraño de la nota y su terrible presentimiento no estaba seguro de lo que significaba aquello. Además en el colegio había sentido una extraña presencia muy bien camuflada pero que aun así le había llamado la atención. Estaba seguro de que no era Dardanelos pero había algo muy familiar en aquella presencia.

Clara y Sylvia llegaron hasta una nave abandonada cerca del puerto. Sylvia se giró entonces hacia ella y la miró muy fijamente

- Clara, ¿tú y yo somos amigas no es así? – le pregunto y al ver que Clara asentía enérgicamente continúo – Entonces te tengo que pedir algo importante. Puede que te suene algo extraño pero tienes que confiar en mí. Soy tu amiga

- Claro que si, puedes pedirme lo que sea

- Dame tus estrellas – le exigió entonces alargando la mano

- ¿Mis estrellas? – Clara se extrañó, porque iba a querer Sylvia algo como eso - ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- Mis motivos son míos – dijo enarcando la ceja – Acaso no confías en mi después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Creía que nuestra pelea era solo algo aparte pero parece ser que estaba equivocada

- No, no estabas equivocada – Clara se sentía confusa. Por un lado confiaba en Sylvia y sabía que ella nunca haría nada malo pero por otro su instinto le decía que no era buena idea. Decidió probar algo. Sacó el espejo y lo abrió para mostrar las estrellas alojadas en su interior – Aquí están

- Muchas gracias, tú si que eres una verdadera amiga – dijo Sylvia mientras acercaba la mano hacia las estrellas pero Clara la apartó en el último instante

- Solo si me respondes a una pregunta – Clara miró fijamente a Sylvia. Aquellos ojos oscuros no eran motivo del sueño - ¿Quién es tu mejor amiga Sylvia, Elyon o yo?

- Menuda pregunta, tú por supuesto – sonrió ella – Ahora dame las estrellas por favor

De repente Clara cerró el espejo y se alejó un par de pasos de ella poniéndose en actitud defensiva

- ¿Quién eres tú y dónde está Sylvia?

- Ya veo – la cara de Sylvia cambió mostrando una mueca macabra como la de su pesadilla – No debería haberte subestimado tanto Cure Sun, pero en el fondo me alegra que me hayas descubierto. Fingir todas esas estupideces de la amistad es agotador y sinceramente lo detesto. Será mucho más fácil acabar contigo y arrancarte las estrellas entonces

- Eso ya lo veremos

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

Sylvia sonrió al ver a la guerrera frente a ella y sacó algo que dejó a la chica sorprendida. El espejo de Cure Moon. Lanzándolo hacia arriba emitió una extraña luz negra que la envolvió. Cuando todo se hubo disipado mostró su verdadero aspecto. Sus zapatos eran unos zapatos de bailarina negros con bordes rosas cuyas cintas subían hasta su rodilla y contaban con numerosas espinas negras. Su traje estaba formado por un mayot negro con los bordes rosas, un lazo rosa en el pecho con el espejo roto, y dos cintas rosas en el estomago que se metían dentro del traje y salían por su espalda anudándose en un gran lazo del que salían cuatro pequeñas cintas. La parte de abajo era una pomposa falda rosa de bailarina con mayas negras debajo. En los brazos llevaba unos guantes parecidos a los de Moon pero sin luna y por trozos, como si estuviesen rotos. En el hombro derecho llevaba una banda negra con una luna rosa y en su cuello una especie de collar rosa acabado en punta. Su pelo se volvió negro y se alargó hasta sujetarse en una coleta alta por un coletero blanco hecho de pequeñas fichas y con la otra mitad del espejo en ella. En sus orejas llevaba unos pendientes hechos con dientes y en su frente aparecieron unas marcas negras. Un mechón suelto le revoloteó por detrás. Sun no podía casi creer lo que estaba viendo pues aunque era claro que esa era la verdadera forma de la villana, seguía teniendo el mismo cuerpo de Sylvia. Unas palabras de su amiga se formaron en su cabeza "Detesto los trajes de bailarina, son demasiado pomposos" Parecía una especie de broma irónica

- Permíteme que me presente Cure Sun, soy la sombra que oculta la luz de la luna, Cure Shadow Moon – la villana sonrió – pero puedes llamarme Shadow Moon

- Tú… tú…. Eres un clon – se sorprendió recordando aquel disquete que Dardanelos se llevó cuando las metió en un videojuego – un clon de Sylvia, pero ¿dónde está mi amiga? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ella?

- Eres muy lista verdad. Que pena que eso no te vaya a salvar de tu horrendo destino. Antes de preocuparte por tu amiga yo tendría más cuidado, puedo asegurarte que hoy será tu último día viva. Pero si quieres te diré tu amiga está encerrada en un lugar donde nunca podrá salir

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más Shadow Moon se abalanzó contra Sun. La chica saltó para esquivar a su enemiga pero esta le agarró por el pie y dándole vueltas en el aire la estampó contra el suelo. Sun se levantó e intentó golpearla pero Shadow Moon le agarró el brazo y comenzó a estrujárselo contra la espalda. "Vamos Sun, es eso lo único que puedes hacer" le susurró riéndose al oído mientras lanzaba una onda negra a la espalda de Sun que la estampó contra una de las paredes de la nave. Sun consiguió esquivar el puñetazo que se dirigía hacia ella pero la villana salto y la interceptó en el aire. Comenzó a asestarle una combinación de puñetazos de la cual apenas pudo parar unos pocos. Shadow Moon levantó la pierna y le asestó una patada a Sun que la precipitó hacia abajo, pero ella se tele transportó al suelo y le lanzó una honda oscura a la espalda. La guerrera cayó herida estrepitosamente. "Ahora el toque final"

- ¡Oh gran poder de la oscuridad, enviadme tu poder! ¡Shadow Sword! – En la mano de Shadow Moon apareció una espada muy parecida a la Moon Sword solo que el mango estaba hecho de cristales Rexlum y la punta era truncada.

- Yo… no dejare que te salgas con la tuya – dijo Sun levantándose - ¡Oh gran luz de las estrellas, enviadme vuestro poder! ¡Sun Arch! – Sun tensó el arco y puso las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en la flecha - Estrella de electricidad. La flecha del conocimiento que atraviesa el futuro. Trae hasta aquí el mañana ¡Pretty Cure, Electric Arrow! – la flecha se cargó de energía y se dirigió hacia la villana

- Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres te mostrare todo mi poder – sonrió Shadow Moon lazando su espada – Poder Oscuro. La noche eterna que lo cubre todo. Llama a la destrucción y a la negra oscuridad. ¡Pretty Cure, Shadowed Edge!

El rayo negro de la villana destrozo la flecha de Sun en apenas un suspiro y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ella. Sun consiguió apartarse casi por los pelos pero cayo dolorida al suelo sin apenas fuerzas. Shadow Moon se acercó lentamente a ella arrastrando su espada. Cuando estuvo junto a ella la levanto mientras Sun cerraba los ojos. Shadow Moon hizo ademán de bajarla cuando algo oyó algo "¡No!" Aquel gritó la desestabilizó mientas una sombra surgía de la nada y agarraba a Sun mientras otra intentaba golpearla por la espalda. Se desapareció y apareció en la otra punta de la nave para ver quien acababa de aparecer. Cure Star y Jack.

- Maldita sea – maldijo Shadow Moon – Parece ser que es cierto eso de que estáis conectadas, esa estúpida se ha despertado. No puedo dejar que escape o su espejo dejará de funcionarme. Me marcho por ahora pero estad bien atentos. Vuestro fin está muy cerca – chasqueó los dedos y desapareció

- ¿Quién era esa? – preguntó Jack que parecía muy enfadado

- Dice que se llama Shadow Moon, es un clon de Sylvia. Han debido secuestrarla para robarle el espejo y entregárselo a Shadow Moon para obtener todo ese poder

- Pero entonces… ¿Dónde está Sylvia? – preguntó Star preocupada

Sylvia abrió los ojos después de haber tenido una horrible pesadilla. En ella alguien parecido a ella intentaba acabar con Sun. Intento tranquilizarse pensando que solo era una pesadilla hasta que miro a su alrededor. Una oscuridad inmensa la rodeaba por todos lados. "¿Dónde demonios estoy?"

_Próximo mes: Capítulo 28: Llegando hasta el corazón, un duelo entre luz y oscuridad_

Enlace para el traje de Shadow Moon: ( . /wiki/Usuario_Blog:Cure_Moon/Capítulo_27_de_Pretty _Cure_Cosmos) antes del /wiki hay que poner esprettycurewikiacom con puntos entre el cure y wikia y en el es y el com


	28. Capítulo 28

**_Capítulo 28: Llegando hasta el corazón, un duelo entre luz y oscuridad_**

Keyla bajó un poco de té para las chicas mientras estas estaban sentadas en la guarida. Clara parecía estar a punto de un ataque de histeria y Elyon no se había movido ni un solo ápice mirando hacia el suelo con la cabeza baja. Se dio cuenta de que Jack también había llegado pero extrañada se fijó en que no parecía ni triste ni dolido por la desaparición de Sylvia ni por la aparición de Shadow Moon. Al contrario que las chicas, él estaba jugando con Marla mientras la niña se reía despreocupadamente al otro lado. Todavía no le habían dicho nada ya que a Elyon le parecía que después de lo de Planet lo mejor era que Marla no se enterase de lo de Sylvia.

- Esto es terrible dodi – Doggy cogió su taza enseguida y se la bebió en apenas un sorbo - Debemos averiguar donde está Sylvia para rescatarla dodi

- Como si eso fuese tan fácil – susurró Clara en el mismo tono que Doggy – a raíz de lo que dijo Shadow Moon, parece que mantienen a Sylvia dormida para que el espejo emita su poder a Shadow Moon y no a ella.

- No tenéis que preocuparos tanto - Jack apareció tras de ellos mientras Marla seguía jugando sin enterarse – Sylvia está bien, lo se.

- Crees que eso me relaja lo más mínimo – se alteró Clara - como puedes estar así después de lo que ha sucedido, esa chica por poco me mata

- Es que… tengo una pequeña teoría – dijo sonriendo – pero antes tengo que hablar contigo Doggy, a solas. Y vosotras no estéis tan decaídas, no tenéis que tenerle miedo a Shadow Moon, no voy a permitir que os haga daño.

Sylvia se levanto costosamente en aquel vació "Es como si mis piernas no respondieran. En ese caso…" se dio un pellizco y sus piernas se pusieron de pie enseguida "A situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas. Veamos, por donde tendría que ir. Esto tiene que tener una salida pero todo se ve exactamente igual… Quizás si voy por…"

"Creo que lo mejor seria que descansases un poco más Sylvia" dijo una voz tras de ella

Al volverse vio que detrás de ella no había una chica. Solo que no era una chica cualquiera, sino ella misma

"Eres, eres… ¡yo!" se sorprendió Sylvia

"Más o menos, soy Shadow Moon, es decir, soy tu sombra, tu conciencia. Nuestros enemigos te han encerrado aquí para que no puedas ayudar a tus amigas pero no te preocupes, yo voy a ayudarte" sonrió la chica

"¿Tú?" no sabía exactamente el porque pero no terminaba de fiarse de esa chica, además el nombre de Shadow Moon no le daba mucha confianza. Y por si fuera el colmo llevaba un traje de bailarina. Detestaba esos trajes "y que es lo que propones que hagamos"

"Descansar. Ahora estás demasiado agotada para enfrentarte a toda la oscuridad que nos rodea, necesitas reponer tus fuerzas si queremos salir de aquí"

"Interesante. No puedo descansar" Sylvia le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar "Mis amigas están en peligro, lo siento, no puedo quedarme aquí sentada sin hacer nada. Si de verdad eres mi conciencia deberías entenderlo"

"Tienes razón" Shadow Moon apareció frente a ella y puso un dedo en la frente de Sylvia "Pero ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir"

"Pero que…" los ojos de Sylvia se cerraron antes de que pudiese terminar la frase y calló pesadamente a los pies de Shadow Moon.

"Eso te mantendrá entretenida mientras yo acabo con tus amigas"

Marla jugaba con los demás niños en el jardín del orfanato pasándose la pelota, pero tenía que admitir que no estaba muy centrada. Según Elyon, Planet no había ido a verla porque temía que le ocurriese algo pero aquello no tenia sentido. La guerrera que ella conocía era tan fuerte como para derrotar a cualquier cosa que se le pusiese ante ella. Además estaba lo de Sylvia. Aquella tarde no había venido a casa de Keyla y eso era muy raro teniendo en cuenta que ella nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad para comer las galletas de Elyon. Doggy estaba a su lado correteando al lado de los niños aunque él tampoco parecía muy centrado. La pelota se escapó por encima del muro aterrizando en el otro lado de la calle. Marla corrió seguida de Doggy para recuperar su pelota pero al girar la esquina vio que ya había alguien que la había cogido

- ¡Sylvia! – la niña corrió hacia su amiga que sostenía la pelota

- ¡Marla no dodi! ¡Esa no es Sylvia dodi! – sus advertencias no llegaron a tiempo y explotando la pelota que tenía en las manos, Shadow Moon agarró a Marla por el brazo y a Doggy por su collar

- Vosotros dos os vais a venir conmigo – dijo transformándose en su forma de guerrera – Vamos a dar una sorpresita a Cure Star

Elyon caminaba arrastrando los pies por el asfalto dirigiéndose al orfanato. Había declinado el ofrecimiento de Keyla de llevarla en su limusina porque necesitaba estar sola. Al fin de al cabo, el camino hacia el colegio siempre lo habían hecho Sylvia y ella. Ahora tenía que hacerlo sola. Lo cierto era que se sentía terriblemente culpable de todo lo que había sucedido. Quizás si se hubiese mantenido tranquila y no se hubiese enfadado también, podría haber tranquilizado a sus amigas. Así Sylvia no se hubiese marchado tras la pelea contra el Rexlum y ahora seguiría allí. Sabía que aquello era darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía muy culpable. Al llegar al orfanato uno de los niños esperaba a Elyon en la puerta. Este corrió llorando y tendiéndole una carta diciendo que una chica mala se había llevado a Marla y Doggy dejando eso para ella. Reconoció la letra de Sylvia en la carta aunque intento rectificarse, aquella seguramente también sería la letra de Shadow Moon

"Queridísima amiga Cure Star:

Tengo en mi poder a la mocosa del pelo rojo y al chucho que os entregó los espejos. Puesto que seguro que no quieres que les ocurra nada estoy dispuesta a llegar a un trato contigo. Ven al museo al caer la tarde para enfrentarte a mí. Si ganas tú, prometo no solo devolverte a la niña y al perro sino también a tu amiga Sylvia. Si gano yo, me darás tus estrellas. No hace falta que te escriba que si te veo aparecer con alguien más, acabaré con ellos. Firmado con todo mi odio hacia ti:

Shadow Moon "

Elyon estrujó la carta cuando terminó de leerla. Se había llevado a Marla y a Doggy y pretendía que luchasen por ellos. Era imperdonable. Sabía perfectamente que aquello era seguramente era una trampa pero no podía arriesgarse a poner en peligro a sus amigos. Sin embargo, Sun no había podido con Shadow Moon y era más fuerte que ella. Sus posibilidades eran muy escasas pero no tenía intención de rendirse. Pelearía ella sola contra Shadow Moon y haría lo que fuese por vencer para que no lastimase a sus amigos.

El museo a aquellas horas estaba completamente cerrado. Sin embargo, al acercarse Elyon a la puerta, esta se abrió pesadamente emitiendo un profundo chirrido. Se adentró en los pasillos oscuros mientras oía las puertas cerrarse tras de si. Caminó un par de pasillos más hasta llegar una sala llena de muñecos de peluche. No recordaba que hubiese una sala así en el museo pero al fondo de esta vio encerrado en una esfera negra a Marla y Doggy, que le gritaban intentando decirle algo pero la esfera parecía estar insonorizada. Elyon corrió hacia ellos pero una sombra apareció frente a ella. Shadow Moon apareció en su forma civil, haciendo que a Elyon se le removieran las tripas pues era como estar mirando a la verdadera Sylvia. Con un gesto Elyon sacó sus espejos

"La luz de la estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"La sombra que oculta la luz de la luna, Cure Shadow Moon"

Ambas guerreras se encontraron frente a frente mirándose la una a la otra. Comenzaron a rodearse en círculos lentamente. Star prestaba especial atención pues sabía que Shadow Moon no mantendría aquella espera demasiado tiempo. En efecto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la villana se abalanzó contra ella con el puño en alto. Star consiguió saltar haciendo que Shadow Moon provocará un gran boquete en el suelo. Esta salto detrás de Star y girando sobre sí misma comenzó a lanzar una serie de patadas que consiguieron acertar. Star se estampó contra la pared y al girarse vio como Shadow Moon se acercaba de nuevo. Consiguió parar su puñetazo cruzando los brazos pero el impulso la hundió un poco más. Las dos se miraron fijamente mientras Shadow Moon componía una sonrisa y con la otra mano invocaba una esfera de energía oscura. En un movimiento reflejo, Star lanzó una patada a su estomago alejando lo suficiente a su contrincante como para saltar lejos. Shadow Moon lanzó la esfera contra ella pero Star giró en el aire esquivándola. Nada más pisar el suelo, la villana ya estaba a su lado y comenzó a asestarle una gran cantidad de patadas y puñetazos muy seguidos. Star consiguió pararlos casi todos ya fuese bloqueándolos o con los escudos de sus espejos. La villana agarro entonces el brazo de Star para que no pudiese defenderse y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago para hacerle pagar por la patada de antes. Star cayó levantando el suelo a su paso hasta chocar con un oso de peluche.

- Si vas a estar esquivando mis ataques todo el rato no es divertido – se quejó Shadow Moon – Dime te gusta nuestro escenario, lo he escogido precisamente para ti

De pronto, Star recordó algo que le había dicho a Sylvia hacia algún tiempo. "No me gustan los oso de peluche porque de pequeña pensaba que los habían separado de sus mamás" Recordar a su amiga le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para levantarse

"¡Oh gran luz de las estrellas, enviadme vuestro poder! ¡Star Whip!"

Star lanzó sus látigos contra Shadow Moon pero esta puso su brazo haciendo que se enrollase uno de ellos en él mientras agarraba el otro. Sonriendo agarró aún más fuerte las cadenas y las elevó en el aire llevando tras de si a Star. Comenzó a darle vueltas en círculos hasta que soltó haciendo que la guerrera se estampase estrepitosamente contra una pila de osos de peluche. Invocando la Shadow Sword, la villana se acercó aún más a ella pero Star saltó en el último momento creyendo haber esquivado el tajo de la espada. Sin embargo, el final de una de sus trenzas, se desprendió de ella debido al corte. El pelo desapareció con un destello y su trenza se regeneró como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Pero esto había distraído a Star y aprovechando esto, Shadow Moon la agarró por el pie y comenzó a estamparla contra el suelo zarandeándola por los aires. Pensando que ya había acabado con ella la lanzó contra el suelo. Sin embargo, Star comenzó a levantarse de nuevo muy costosamente debido a las heridas

- Algo que nunca entenderé es porque siempre tenéis ese empeño en levantaros – dijo Shadow Moon mientras se acercaba – Es que no ves que no tienes ninguna oportunidad

- Aún así, aunque no tenga ninguna oportunidad, voy a seguir luchando. Porque tengo que salvar a mis queridos amigos. A Marla, a Doggy. Y también a Sylvia, tengo que pedirle disculpas por lo que ocurrió

- En ese caso solo quieres salvarla para sentirte mejor contigo misma

- No, eso no es así. Quiero salvarla porque es mi amiga, porque quiero volver a reír y a llorar con ella. Tengo que luchar por ella, pero… ¡también quiero luchar para salvarte a ti!

- ¿¡Salvarme a mí!? - Shadow Moon se quedó mirando extrañada a Star – Yo solo soy una copia estúpida, soy falsa, yo no tengo sentimientos

- Si que los tienes. Tú tienes un corazón igual que el mió, así que puedes sentir igual que yo

- Que… yo… puedo… sentir… igual… que… tú – de repente Shadow Moon se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar – pero si yo solo soy una copia, yo no tengo vida propia. Yo no puedo sentir, estoy hecha para el mal, porque me han creado así. Soy falsa, nada más que una sombra, no soy real – Star se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Yo… yo no puedo creer… Que seas tan estúpida Cure Star – dijo de repente Shadow Moon mostrando una sonrisa macabra

Star se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que se trataba de una trampa. Hábilmente, Shadow Moon agarró los espejos con forma de estrella que se hallaban en la cintura y en el lazo de Star y los arrancó usando toda su fuerza. Al separarlos, Star cayó destransformándose en Elyon. Mirando a Shadow Moon la descubrió con sus dobles espejos en la mano rodeados por una esfera negra.

- Eso si que ha sido patético Cure Star – empezó a reírse malvadamente – o debería decir Elyon. Acaso piensas que voy a derrumbarme por unas estúpidas palabras tuyas, pero por lo menos me ha servido para conseguir tus estrellas, y ahora viene el plato fuerte… - si previo aviso la agarró del cuello y puso su espada debajo – mira quien nos ha venido a visitar

Por la puerta aparecieron entonces Clara y Jack corriendo a toda prisa. Ambos se quedaron atónitos al ver a Shadow Moon con el espejo de Elyon flotando a su alrededor y a su amiga inmovilizada por la villana y con una espada bajo su cuello.

- Así que ya estáis aquí eh – sonrió Shadow Moon – Suponía que cuando Star estuviese en peligro, la otra guerrera lo sentirla y vendría a buscarla. Y por supuesto, el traidor podría detectar mi poder oscuro para saber que estaba aquí

- Suelta a Marla, Doggy y Elyon – le gritó Clara a punto de echársele encima

- Por supuesto, al fin de al cabo ya no me sirven de nada. Oh espera, si que me valen para una última cosa… Tu espejo. Déjalo en mitad de la sala o te prometo que no volverás a ver a ninguno de tus amigos. Y que el traidor tenga cuidado con usar ninguno de sus trucos. Vuestra amiga Sylvia está bajo mi control y si veo algo raro, acabaré con ella

Clara miró atónita a Jack, mientras este temblaba de furia. Pero Shadow Moon tenía razón, no podían arriesgarse a hacer nada ya que no sabían donde estaba Sylvia. Lentamente, Clara caminó hasta la mitad de la sala y dejó su espejo allí. Ni siquiera valía la pena intentar engañar a Shadow Moon, pues tenía a Elyon totalmente inmovilizada. Retrocedió mientras veía como su espejo era rodeado por una esfera negra y se unía al de Elyon que flotaba alrededor de Shadow Moon. "No puede tocarlos" no sabía de que le iba a servir aquello ahora pero al fin de al cabo era un dato. Clara esperó a que Shadow Moon soltase a Elyon. Y en efecto lo hizo. Sin embargo, la villana estampó a Elyon en el suelo y levantó su espada con intención de hacerle daño

"¡Noooo!"

-¡Argggg! – la espada de Shadow Moon se le resbaló de las manos mientras Elyon aprovechaba y corría hacia los brazos de Clara. La villana se arrodilló llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¡Cállate! – la villana se levantó pesadamente. Se puso frente a la esfera donde estaban encerrados Doggy y Marla y la rompió con un chasquido de dedos. Agarró a Marla por el cuello del vestido de la niña y pateo a Doggy lanzándolo contra Clara, Elyon y Jack – Os devuelvo al chucho, ya no me sirve de nada. Pero a la niña me la quedo, todavía que queda una guerrera a la que derrotar y por lo visto esta cría es importante para Cure Planet. Más vale de que la aviséis de que si no se enfrenta a mí, la niña lo pagará caro

Shadow Moon desapareció con Marla y con los espejos dejándolos solos. Elyon cayó de rodillas sin poder creerse lo que había ocurrido. No solo ya no podían convertirse en Pretty Cure, sino que además se había llevado las estrellas y a Marla. Clara la abrazó mientras las dos comenzaban a llorar. Jack se acercó a Doggy mientras dejaba que las chicas se desahogaran. Aquello había sido un duro golpe incluso para él

- Doggy – se sentó junto a la mascota – has visto cuando Shadow Moon se ha llevado las manos a la cabeza

- Si dodi – este se puso serio – creo que tu teoría era acertada Jack dodi

- Si es así aun nos queda una última oportunidad – Jack miró a sus amigas "Aguanta Sylvia, te prometo que voy a salvarte"

_Dentro de dos semanas: Capítulo 29: La noche antes del amanecer. ¡Por favor vuelve Cure Moon!_


	29. Capítulo 29

**_Capítulo 29: La noche antes del amanecer. ¡Por favor vuelve Cure Moon!_**

Clara y Elyon comían lentamente un helado mientras le explicaban lo ocurrido a Keyla. Esta se había quedado de piedra al saber que Shadow Moon les había quitado los espejos. Sin ellos, las dos se sentían débiles y deprimidas como si les hubiesen extirpado un trozo de su propia alma. El pobre Doggy tampoco estaba mejor pues para él había sido culpa suya que Marla hubiese sido secuestrada y que las chicas hubiesen perdido sus poderes. Y por si fuera poco, la única que podría salvarlas, Cure Planet, era todavía un misterio para ellas

- Como quiere que le digamos a Planet que tiene secuestrada a Marla si ni siquiera sabemos quien es – se quejó Clara

- Venga chicas no decaigáis ahora – intento animarlas Keyla – todavía podemos buscar a Planet para avisarla. Ella es una guerrera experimentada, podrá ayudarnos

- ¿Acaso tienes alguna pista? – pregunto duramente Clara

- No, pero… - Keyla también bajo la mirada, lo cierto era que las cosa pintaban mal – por cierto ¿Alguien sabe donde está Jack?

Jack miró el cielo mientras esperaba sentado en un tejado viejo. Una brisa azotó de repente y al girarse la vio. Shadow Moon. Por lo menos no parecía ser una trampa, pensó medio aliviado

- ¿Por qué me has llamado? – le pregunto Jack molesto – Si piensas que atraparme va a ser tan fácil estas subestimándome demasiado

- Si quisiera hacerlo ya serias un cadáver a los pies de Reflecta – se sentó pesadamente a su lado – Vengo a hacerte una oferta

- ¿Una oferta?

- Tus amigas están obviamente acabadas, les he quitado los espejos y no tienen ninguna oportunidad de luchar. Podría dejarlas en paz pero no me fió de que cuenten con la ayuda de Planet

- Ya veo, quieres hacer una especie de trato para que te ayude a vencer a Planet no es así – Jack sonrió maliciosamente – Tanto miedo te da

- A mi no me da miedo nada – le dijo mirándolo con furia – podría perfectamente yo sola pero mis ambiciones son más grandes. Al fin de al cabo, nadie ha dicho que no seas tú quien acabe con Reflecta y tomes su lugar. Yo podría ayudarte

- No estoy interesado – hizo ademán de levantarse pero Shadow Moon le agarro el brazo

- Aún no he terminado. Como ya he dicho no puedo dejar a tus amigas en paz, pero tengo una solución para que ambos salgamos contentos, ellas vivirán y ya no serán mis enemigas

- Te refieres a que quieres hacerles lo mismo que a Sylvia – Shadow Moon puso una cara extrañada – ¿Crees que no se quien eres? Se perfectamente lo que ocurrió. Aprovechasteis el punto débil del espejo durante la transformación. Entonces Dardanelos lanzo los cuatro Rexlum hacia él. Sylvia no está encerrada en ningún lado excepto en tu cabeza porque ese es su cuerpo. Tú no eres un clon, solo eres un ente oscuro producido por ellos para ajustarse al cuerpo de Sylvia. Es por eso que su espejo todavía funciona o de otro modo seria imposible incluso para un clon

- Eres muy listo traidor, pero te equivocas en una cosa – Shadow Moon se levantó poniéndose a su lado – yo no soy ningún ente maligno, yo soy esa parte oscura que todos tenemos escondidos en nuestro interior, reforzada un millón de veces gracias al poder del cristal. Sin embargo, este cristal debería haber acabado con tu amiga de un solo plumazo pero aún sigue aquí

- Ella es más fuerte que tú, se que conseguirá vencerte

- Yo que tu no tendría tantas esperanzas, puede que aun luche, pero cuando vea como sus amigas se transforman en Shadow Sun y Shadow Star, y acaben contigo, ella se hundirá para siempre

Clara tecleo rápidamente en el ordenador que había en la casa de Keyla. Tenían que contactar con Planet sucediese lo que sucediese. Esperaba que en esos momentos estuviese viendo la televisión u oyendo la radio. Hizo una señal a Doggy para que se preparase. Muy pronto interrumpiría las emisiones para dar el mensaje. Tres. Dos. Uno

- Cure Planet dodi. Necesitamos tu ayuda, nuestra enemiga Shadow Moon ha secuestrado a Marla dodi. Ha robado los espejos de las otras Pretty Cure dodi. Así que eres la única que puede hacer algo, ayúdanos por favor dodi

Clara pulsó un botón para cortar la emisión. Le cabreaba que aquello fuese lo único que podían hacer pero por lo menos era algo. El mensaje se retransmitiría cada 45 minutos hasta que estuviese segura de que Planet lo hubiese recibido.

Se sorprendió cuando el anuncio de Doggy interrumpió el programa que estaba viendo. Suspiro. Así que las cosas iban así de mal. No iba a permitir que nadie le hiciese daño a Marla pero sabia que aquella pelea podía ser la última. Su transformación apenas duraba una hora y además iba a tener que usar mucha energía para pelear. No le importaba. Aunque hubiese perdido sus poderes eso no significaba que no pudiese pelear. Arriesgaría su propia fuerza vital si fuese necesario.

Sylvia corría por aquel lugar oscuro intentando huir de Shadow Moon quien la perseguía. Oyó como esta chasqueaba los dedos tras de si y un boquete se abrió a sus pies precipitándose al vació. Calló pesadamente en una silla. Al mirar alrededor vio que estaba en una de las mesas del puesto de Eric con un helado frente a ella. A su lado estaban Emma, Clarisse y las chicas de natación. Se rascó la cabeza, quizás hubiese conseguido salir de allí.

- ¿Pasa algo Sylvia? – preguntó Emma – No has tocado tu helado

- No tengo hambre – "Esto es muy raro" – será mejor que me vaya ya. Hasta luego

Se alejó de allí. No había conseguido salir, aquello era solo una ilusión. Tenia que encontrar la salida

Shadow Moon espero paciente en el patio de la escuela McGregory. Las agujas del reloj le molestaban demasiado así que le lanzo una esfera negra para destruirlas. Marla, la niña meta morfa, intentaba liberarse de su prisión con unos dientes de perro. Oyó unos pasos acercándose lentamente. Cure Planet se acercaba a ella rodeada de la misma misteriosa aura blanca de siempre.

- Libera a la niña

- Si la libero ya no querrás pelear – sonrió Shadow Moon – y ahora que me he librado de las otras guerreras me aburro mucho

- Si eso es lo que quieres – Planet la miro llena de furia y se puso en posición defensiva - No me dejas más remedio que acabar contigo

- ¡Esperad! – Jack apareció corriendo

- Ya veo – sonrió Shadow Moon – parece que al final vas a aceptar mi trato

- No – se dirigió a Planet – yo también quiero pelear

- Si pierdes el control tendré que lidiar con dos problemas a la vez – se giró sin mirarlo – Márchate

- No voy a irme, te ayudare quieras o no. Se controlarme perfectamente

- Haz lo que quieras, pero no luego no digas que no te advertí

- ¿Habéis acabado ya? – les gritó Shadow Moon - ¡Me aburro!

La villana se abalanzó contra ellos rápidamente lanzando con ambas manos una esfera negra a cada uno. Plante la esquivo mientras Jack agarró la esfera y girando se la devolvió a Shadow Moon. Sin embargo, ella la esquivo fácilmente y llegando junto a él le pegó un puñetazo dirigiéndolo hacia el pecho. Jack consiguió pararlo y Planet aprovechó para golpearla por el lado. Shadow Moon salio disparada pero consiguió equilibrarse mientras arrastraba los pies. Levanto la cabeza mirándolos desafiantes. Planet y Jack corrieron hacia ella y Shadow Moon hizo lo mismo. Jack intentó golpearla con una patada pero la villana saltó sobre él y se propulsó hacia arriba. Planet la siguió y comenzaron a asestarse varios puñetazos que retumbaban incluso en el aire. Por el rabillo del ojo, Shadow Moon vio como Jack intentaba lanzarle una esfera negra pero girándose pudo esquivarla. Planet la esquivó por los pelos y cayó pesadamente mientras Jack y Shadow Moon se ponían a pelear. La villana esquivó una patada agachándose y poniendo la mano en el suelo invocó una especie de sombra negra en la que Jack empezó a hundirse. Planet invocó el Planet Rod e intentó golpear a Shadow Moon ahora que estaba entretenida atrapando a Jack. Pero la chica salto y el aire invoco la Shadow Sword. Ambas comenzaron a intentan golpearse con sus respectivas armas. Cada vez que estas chocaban un destello se producía y el cielo retumbaba como si de una tormenta se tratase. Las dos se separaron y cogiendo carrerilla se impulsaron la una contra la otra. La espada chocó con la vara con un estruendo y ambas se quedaron mirándose fijamente mientras intentaban ganar ventaja sobre la otra en el forcejeo. Shadow Moon no podía apartar la vista de los ojos de Planet. Los recuerdos de Sylvia comenzaron a flotar en su cabeza. Ella conocía muy bien esos ojos, puede que la transformación hubiese cambiado un poco su aspecto y que esa aura blanca la confundiera pero ahora estaba segura. Sabía perfectamente quien era Planet. Viendo que su espada retrocedía, Shadow Moon dio salto hacia atrás sonriendo

- Te felicito Planet – sonrió – me estás divirtiendo

- Suelta a la niña, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

- Con lo entretenida que esta siendo nuestra pelea. No, no, no – dijo moviendo el dedo – Además, no me habías dicho que Sylvia conocía tu verdadera forma

- Tú… ¿sabes quien soy? – ante la pregunta de la guerrera, Shadow Moon sonrió con suficiencia

Sylvia corría por toda la ciudad intentando buscar una salida. "Como demonios salgo de una ilusión". Oyó unos pasos y se giró para ver justamente a Emma

- Sylvia te ocurre algo, has salido corriendo como si hubiese visto una araña

- No me pasa nada solo déjame en… - de repente sus ojos pasaron a mirar lo mismo que estaba viendo Shadow Moon. Los ojos de Planet. Su mente comenzó a asociar esos ojos con los de alguien que conocía muy bien. La visión duró poco y se vio de nuevo en una calle frente a Emma. Ahora sabía quien era Planet. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Emma pero vio a alguien por detrás que llamó su atención - ¡Clara! Y por ahí también está Elyon

Corrió hacia la otra calle donde Clara y Elyon se cruzaron sin decirse ni una sola palabra. Aquello le pareció muy extraño

- ¡Clara! ¡Elyon! – Las llamó a las dos hasta ponerse a su lado – Este mundo tiene que estar hecho de mis recuerdos así que Clara tiene que ser tan lista como siempre. Seguro que tú sabes donde está la salida.

- Disculpe señorita Black, no se de lo que me está hablando – dijo secamente Clara

- ¿Señorita Black? Venga ya Clara ya ni Elyon me llama así a que no

- Yo… yo no se nada – dijo tímidamente Elyon

- Chicas venga necesito vuestra ayuda, estoy atrapada aquí y necesito encontrar la salida, es una emergencia, Shadow Moon ya sabe quien es Planet

- ¿Planet? No se de que me está hablando – Clara parecía molesta – Si no le importa tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

- Espera – agarró la mano de Clara y la de Elyon – que os pasa a las dos. Nosotras somos amigas, no lo recordáis, las tres juntas somos Pretty Cure

- Señorita Black me está haciendo daño en la mano – dijo Elyon asustada

- Suélteme ahora mismo, nosotras casi nos conocemos solo somos compañeras de clase

Sylvia soltó las manos de las chicas mientras estas se quedaban mirándola extrañada. Una furia comenzó a subirle por todo el cuerpo incapaz de controlarla.

- Shadow Moon…como te atreves a hacer esto. A crear este asqueroso mundo… donde mis amigas no me recuerdan… con todas las cosa que hemos pasado… Todos los buenos y malos momentos… has querido borrarlos… ¡COMO TE ATREVES!

Una extraña energía atravesó aquel mundo ilusorio y comenzó a romperse como si de un espejo se tratase. Las esquirlas se extendieron por el lugar oscuro.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, un enorme chasquido sonó en la cabeza de Shadow Moon. Soltó un gran grito y cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza como si algo hubiese explotado en su interior. En ese momento Clara y Elyon llegaban corriendo alertadas por el ruido de la pelea.

Shadow Moon se encontró frente a Sylvia. Ambas se miraron fijamente.

- Debí haber acabado contigo hace tiempo – dijo Shadow Moon con odio – ¿Por qué sigues viva? ¿Por qué no te mueres?

- Porque todavía tengo mucho que hacer. Todavía tengo personas a las que tengo que proteger – De repente en su mano tenía el espejo de luna. Una luz la cubrió transformándola en Cure Moon

- No puede ser – Shadow Moon miró su espejo – no puede haber dos espejos, es imposible

- Es que no hay dos espejos – dijo Moon – A diferencia de ti, yo no saco mi fuerza robándosela a los demás. Mi espejo está hecho con mi propia fuerza, la mía y la de la gente que está a mi lado – Invocó la Moon Sword – Por eso es mil veces más fuerte que el tuyo, y por eso voy a vencerte

- Eso ya lo veremos

Elevando las dos espadas ambas comenzaron a pelear fieramente. Shadow Moon intentó dar una estocada en su estomago pero Moon encajó entonces su espada en la suya e impulsándose, saltó por encima suya y aterrizó detrás. La golpeó con una fuerte patada tirándola al suelo. Shadow Moon se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara con un soplido y se abalanzó contra ella. Sus espadas chocaron una y otra vez, alejándose y acercándose. Shadow Moon le propinó un codazo en el brazo a Moon mientras está le daba un pisotón en el pie. Guardando su espada, Moon paro la espada de Shadow Moon con las manos y golpeo sus pies haciendo que esta cayera. Shadow Moon rodó esquivando los puñetazos que Moon daba en el suelo intentado darle y saltó para ponerse de pie.

- Esto está siendo más divertido que con Planet – Shadow Moon aprovechó un fallo de Moon para ponerse a su espalda e intentó darle una estocada pero Moon elevó su espada por detrás y consiguió pararla.

- Desde luego tengo que admitir que eres bastante fuerte – Moon impulsó su espada para librarse de su contrincante y ambas se pusieron enfrente mirándose. Estaban cansadas y heridas por la pelea pero aun iban a seguir – En el fondo si te pareces a mi, nunca te rindes

- Eso es porque soy tú, solo que mucho mejor

Ambas chocaron sus armas y comenzaron de nuevo a lanzarse estocadas. Las dos estaban muy igualas pero Shadow Moon contaba con la ventaja tener el verdadero espejo. Lanzó a Moon hacia arriba y le pegó una patada en el aire estampándola contra el suelo. "Tengo que sacar fuerzas de donde sea". Justo entonces una música comenzó a sonar, y Moon reconoció la caja de música que le había regalado Jack. Shadow Moon se extraño por la música y Moon aprovechó para abalanzarse contra ella y volver a pelear. En una de ellas Moon se agachó para esquivar una, y mientras bloqueaba con su espada la otra arma, le dio una patada en el estomago a Shadow Moon que la mando dispara hacia el suelo mientras se separaba de su arma. Moon pisó la Shadow Sword e hizo que se desvaneciera con un susurro. Lentamente se acercó a Shadow Moon que apenas tenía ya fuerzas para levantarse.

- Pensaras que soy estúpida – dijo Moon – pero puedo ofrecerte una segunda oportunidad

- ¿Segunda oportunidad? No me hagas reír, mientras tú existas yo no puedo vivir. Y mientras yo viva tú tampoco

- En ese caso supongo que no hay otra opción – suspiró y se puso frente a ella - Estrella de agua. La valerosa estocada que retrocede la oscuridad. Haz acudir a la hermosa noche antes del amanecer ¡Pretty Cure, Acuatic Edge!

El rayo chocó contra Shadow Moon envolviéndola en una luz azulada. Su cuerpo se fue desintegrando dejando el espejo tras de si, el cual flotó hasta llegar a Moon.

Jack y Planet vieron atónitos como una luz azulada venia desde el interior de Shadow Moon haciendo que esta desapareciera. En su lugar apareció Moon que cayó de rodillas con algo en las manos. Clara y Elyon corrieron hacia ella mientras Jack se liberaba y Planet aprovechaba para liberar a Marla de la esfera. La niña intentó correr hacia la guerrera pero esta, tras asegurarse de que Marla estaba bien, desapareció. Moon entreabrió los ojos

- Mmm, menuda he liado eh chicos – todos comenzaron a reírse, Moon sacó los espejos de Clara y Elyon – creo que esto es vuestro

- Entonces Shadow Moon está…. – Jack no tuvo que terminar la frase ya que Moon asintió enérgicamente – supongo que es un alivio, aunque… que es lo que tienes en la mano

- Pues no lo… - abriendo la mano surgió una estrella azul oscuro – ¡Es mi estrella!

- Es la estrella de la noche dodi

- Me alegro de que hayas conseguido tu estrella Sylvia – intentó sonreír Marla

- Venga Marla no estés tan triste, al final Planet vino a salvarte – dijo Elyon

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Planet! – se acordó entonces Moon - ¡Sé quien es Cure Planet!

- ¿Cómo? – dijeron todos al unísono

_Dentro de dos semanas: Capítulo 30: El espejo de Cure Planet. La identidad revelada_


	30. Capítulo 30

**_Capítulo 30: El espejo de Cure Planet. La identidad revelada_**

El sol brillaba intensamente aquella tarde pero la brisa ayudaba a que el calor no fuese agobiante. Sylvia se comió de golpe otro helado y le pido otro a Eric. Clara se estremeció, llevaba ya seis y aun parecía tener hambre. Parecía mentira que hubiese sido hace unas horas cuando su amiga había conseguido librarse de la temible Shadow Moon. Cuando había despertado, Sylvia había clamado a los cuatro vientos que conocía la verdadera identidad de Cure Planet pero todavía no había dicho nada al respecto. Parecía nerviosa, sorprendida y emocionada a la misma vez. Se fijo en que Jack no paraba de mirar de reojo a Sylvia sin atreverse a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Pensó entretenida que aquellos dos necesitaban un empujón cuanto antes. Le encantaba hacer de celestina. Sin previo aviso, Keyla no pudo aguantar más y se dirigió a Sylvia

- Bueno quieres decirnos ya quien es Cure Planet

- ¿Eh? – Sylvia no parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando mientras se tomaba su octavo helado - ¡Oh ya! Bueno, veréis… es algo complicado… No puedo decíroslo

- ¡Que! No puedes soltar esa bomba y decir luego que no puedes contarlo – dijo Clara

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé – Sylvia dejo de comer y sus ojos se apagaron un poco – pero ella es una persona muy importante para mí, es una gran amiga… Necesito hablar con ella a solas, hay muchas cosas que no comprendo. Ella nos conoce, y estoy segura de que nos aprecia pero entonces ¿por qué no nos ha ayudado? ¿por qué se ha escondido en vez de decirnos quien era? ¿qué ocurrió para que desapareciese de esa forma del Castillo Celestial? ¿por qué cuando aparece como Cure Planet tiene esa extraña aura blanca alrededor? Son tantas preguntas las que quiero hacerle. Tengo que hablar con ella cara a cara.

- ¿Quién es Reflecta? – susurró Jack, todos le miraron extrañados – Cuando hables con ella pregúntale eso. Si luchó contra ella en el pasado debe saber quién es y porque estaba encerrada en un espejo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo veis bien? – todos asintieron con energías y Sylvia les sonrió – Muchas gracias – se levanto muy animada – Tengo que ir a hablar con Cure Planet

Los rayos tronaron alrededor del Castillo Oscuro haciendo temblar el suelo. Dardanelos se arrodillo ante Reflecta mientras esta miraba por su espejo como Sylvia se alejaba del puesto de Eric corriendo.

- Mi señora – carraspeo Dardanelos – lamento mucho que el proyecto Shadow haya acabado así, jamás pensé que la Pretty Cure conseguiría librarse del poder del cristal

- Si de verdad no lo pensaste es que eres un estúpido – dijo ella duramente – las Pretty Cure son más fuertes de lo que piensas Dardanelos, si las subestimas acabaras convertido en ceniza. Shadow Moon jamás podría haber ganado a Cure Moon. Por suerte, yo sé como son las guerreras legendarias. Cure Moon se dirige a hablar con Cure Planet, una vez que descubras quien es en el mundo humano, quiero que me la traigas

- ¿Qué se la traiga mi señora?

- Si, Cure Planet y yo tenemos varios asuntos pendientes. Si alguien tiene que matarla seré yo, además tú no tienes poder suficiente para enfrentarte a ella, empiezo a dudar que hasta tengas poder para enfrentarte a las otras. Han adquirido más poder del que esperaba, si siguen así se pondrán al nivel de Planet y eso no sería recomendable – una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro – Se piensan que he perdido solo porque tienen todas las estrellas pero no saben que solo me han ahorrado el trabajo de buscarlas. Pronto tendré la suficiente energía para regenerar mi mitad de la estrella cósmica y tendré todo su poder. Con él podré capturar a ese crío y recuperar mi verdadera forma – Reflecta empezó a reírse mientras los rayos reflejaban su sombra en el espejo roto – A que estas esperando, ¡Tráeme a Cure Planet!

- Si mi señora – dijo haciendo un saludo al estilo militar y salió por la puerta

- Ese inútil no será capaz de traerme a Planet pero con un poco de suerte las Pretty Cure lo eliminaran por mi – se levanto y se deslizo dentro del espejo roto – Pero vosotros si podréis traerme lo que quiero – dijo mientras miraba unos cristales que crecían dentro de unos tubos

Las nubes ya estaban empezando a cubrir el cielo cuando Sylvia se acercó al instituto McGregory. Los días de diario el instituto está abierto para los que asistían a los distintos clubes. Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer justo cuando entraba en la zona de las taquillas.

- ¿Sylvia? ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó una voz a su espalda

- ¡Ah hola Emma! – Sylvia se acercó a su amiga – Me alegra ver que sigues el horario de entrenamiento, es bueno saber donde encontrarte

- Bueno tenemos que trabajar duro aunque sea difícil coger un hueco libre en la piscina, ¿has venido a entrenar también?

- No… no exactamente – Sylvia miró a Emma seriamente – He venido a hablar con alguien sobre algunos asuntos importante

- ¿Asuntos importantes? – el rostro de Emma también se volvió serio – Comprendo. Tienes que preguntarle ciertas cosas a esa personas

- Si. Y tengo que hacerlo ahora

Suspiró. Se había acabado. Sylvia lo recordaba todo. La marcha de Shadow Moon no había significado que ella olvidase su identidad. Había intentado mantenerse alejada de ella pero cuando vio a Sylvia acercándose a ella ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

- Así que… tú eres Cure Planet – Sylvia la miró intensamente - ¿no es así Bibí?

La bibliotecaria se sentó pesadamente en una mesa. Sylvia acaba de entrar hace un rato en la librería y sabía perfectamente a que venía. Asintió

- Cuando vine a este mundo decidir ponerme un nombre que no fuese tan llamativo como Cure Planet. Pensé que Bibiana era bonito, por lo menos era el que usaba antes. Aunque supongo que a ti te gusta más Bibí

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Bibí? – Sylvia se sentó frente a ella – Somos amigas, tú fuiste la primera persona que puso un libro en mis manos, eso es muy importante para mí. Por eso, quiero saber la verdad, quiero saber que ocurrió de verdad. Jack me ha dicho que te pregunte también por Reflecta

- Supongo que esas no serán las únicas preguntas que tienes – Bibí sacó algo de su cajón y se lo enseñó. Era un espejo como el suyo pero con forma de planeta. Se fijo en que el espejo estaba completamente roto – Aunque puedo usar mi energía vital para proyectarme como Cure Planet, en realidad no puedo transformarme, perdí esa habilidad hace un tiempo. Aunque primero tengo que empezar por donde la obtuve…

Yo tendría más o menos tú edad. Vivía en el Castillo Celestial, el lugar donde se guardaban las estrellas y por entonces también las estrella cósmica. Se podría decir que yo era una especie de bibliotecaria pero no sería demasiado cierto pues también me entrenaba para ser una guerrera legendaria. Sinceramente nadie tenía puestas muchas esperanzas en mí excepto la saterdotisa Jeanne, la madre de Marla. Ella era quien regia todo el castillo asegurándose que nadie se pudiese conseguir el poder de las estrellas. Había muchas chicas que vivían por entonces en el castillo contentas de haber sido elegidas como candidatas, pero había una que sobresalía de entre todas, mi mejor amiga, Reflecta. Por aquel entonces Reflecta era una chica alegre y un tanto despistada, en cierto sentido se parecía mucho a ti Sylvia, pero ella carecía de una cosa que tú tienes: el deseo de hacer que todos sean felices. A Reflecta solo le importaba ella misma pero aun así yo la quería mucho. A pesar de todas mis carencias, ella siempre me animaba cuando estaba decaída. Poco a poco iban quedando menos chicas y yo temía que mi amistad con ella peligrara por esto pero en vez de eso, Reflecta se acercó más a mí. Una noche me confesó que tenía miedo. Para ella el ser una guerrera era algo más que un gran honor, era su sueño. Y me dijo su plan. Tenía previsto pedirle a Jeanne que nos nombrase a las dos guerreras legendarias Pretty Cure. Desde entonces todo nos parecía mucho más fácil. Al fin de al cabo solo teníamos que aguantar hasta el final y entonces seríamos compañeras y juntas protegeríamos las estrellas y al mundo del mal. Era tan feliz entonces. Pero llegó el día. Las únicas aspirantes que quedaban éramos Reflecta y yo. Se suponía que en una ceremonia, la estrella cósmica elegiría a su usuaria para convertirla en una Pretty Cure. En mitad de la ceremonia, Reflecta interrumpió a Jeanne.

- ¡Alto! Bibí y yo tenemos algo que decir. No queremos que se elija entre nosotras dos. Hemos decidido que compartiremos el poder de la estrella para convertirnos las dos en Pretty Cure

- Me temo que eso no es posible Reflecta – le contestó Jeanne – La estrella cósmica ya ha elegido a alguien

Sin poder creerlo, la estrella se acercó a mí y transformándose en un espejo me convirtió en Cure Planet. Reflecta creyó que todo había sido una treta mía para hacerme con el poder y montó en cólera. Empezó a gritarme diciéndome que era una traidora y cosas mucho peores. No supe decirte exactamente cuándo pero Reflecta había empezado a aprender magia negra y entonces la uso para intentar atacarme. Desafortunadamente, Jeanne se interpuso, salvándome la vida a costa de la suya. Reflecta desapareció y yo tuve que hacerme cargo del castillo y también de Marla. Ella fue la única causa de que no me sumiera en la desesperación. La sonrisa de esa pequeña niña que correteaba por los pasillos del palacio me daba fuerzas para enfrentarme a lo que fuese y honrar la memoria de su madre. Pero no contaba con que Reflecta tomaría su venganza. En las décadas siguientes (pues en el castillo no se envejece) ella empezó a juntar cada vez más poder oscuro y conoció a Dardanelos. Yo tuve toda la culpa de que se volviera tan poderosa. Ignore los consejos de los otros soberanos porque no podía enfrentarme a ella y deje que siguiera con su obsesión hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Recuerdo perfectamente que era de noche cuando volvió al Castillo Celestial después de tanto tiempo, aunque con unas intenciones muy diferentes. En la misma sala donde me había convertido en Cure Planet me enfrenté a ella. Reflecta me pidió todas las estrellas pues decía que le pertenecían por derecho ya que era la más fuerte. Me negué a dárselas y comenzamos a pelear. Todo el tiempo intenté que entrara en razón y explicarle que yo no había hecho nada y que aún teníamos la oportunidad de luchar juntas pero no me escucho. Una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida ha sido darme cuenta de que por entonces mi amiga había desaparecido y en su lugar solo se encontraba un cúmulo de odio y furia. La batalla fue durísima. Al final me vi obligada a hacer lo que estaba prohibido. Usar el poder de todas las estrellas. Conseguí vencerla pero fui incapaz de acabar con ella y la encerré en un espejo con la esperanza de que jamás saldría de allí. Sin embargo cuando la estaba encerrando, la estrella cósmica se rompió en dos mitades y ella se quedó con una, aunque para ello tuvo que deshacerse de una mitad de ella misma. Supongo que después Espectro la encontraría y desde allí Reflecta empezó a controlarlo. Cuando Dardanelos encontró a Jack moribundo le entregó esa parte de Reflecta que contenía su magia y fue a reunirse con su señora. En cuanto a mí, recuerdo una gran explosión y encontrarme en el parque de la ciudad inconsciente. Fue un verdadero milagro que saliera con vida y todavía doy gracias por ello. Pero mi espejo se rompió y perdí la capacidad de convertirme en Planet. Me encontraba perdida en un mundo que no conocía, sin casa, dinero, amigos o familia a la que recurrir. Tampoco podía contactar con el Castillo Celestial. Fueron días muy duros para mí hasta que encontré a alguien que me acogió. Comencé a trabajar en la biblioteca y a estudiar. Hasta que un día encontré a una niña pequeña en mi biblioteca. Se llamaba Sylvia Black y desde el primer momento supe que había algo especial en ella. Cuando os transformasteis por primera vez fui capaz de sentirlo pero sabía que yo ya no podía ayudaros así que pensé que era mejor que no supierais de mí. No quiero volver a luchar Sylvia, estoy demasiado cansada y he pasado por demasiadas cosas. Confío en ti y en tus amigas lo suficiente como para que terminéis lo que yo no pude hacer

- Pero Reflecta está intentando regenerar su mitad de la estrella, no puedes dejar que se salga con la suya. Entiendo que has pasado por momentos muy difíciles, pero Reflecta fue tu amiga, cuando alguien que queremos hace algo malo por lo menos debemos intentar detenerlos

- Mi amiga Reflecta ya no existe Sylvia, desapareció hace mucho tiempo

- Bueno pues entonces me lo debes a mí – le gritó – No me creo que no quieras ayudarnos ni que no quieras detener a Reflecta. Tú no eres así, eres Cure Planet, no, mejor dicho, eres Bibiana. Tú nunca te rindes. Aunque no sepas como transformarte encontraremos un modo de que puedas volver a hacerlo. Déjanos ayudarte

- Yo… Necesito pensar Sylvia

Sylvia asintió con la cabeza. Era comprensible que Bibí necesitase pensarlo. Salió de la biblioteca dejando a su amiga sola. Al salir a la puerta del patio vio que había empezado a llover. Su madre le iba a echarle una gran bronca por llegar mojada a casa. Un paraguas apareció sobre su cabeza. Jack había aparecido, como siempre, de la nada con un paraguas en la mano. Sylvia le sonrió agradecida por el gesto y empezaron a caminar juntos bajo la lluvia en silencio

- ¿Has arreglado las cosas con Planet?

- Algo así, no vas a preguntarme quien es ni anda por el estilo – se extraño – Clara, Elyon y Keyla por poco me estrangulan por no decirlo. Aunque es comprensible, Planet está llena de misterio. O lo estaba, lo cierto es que me ha dado un poco de pena, ha debido de pasarlo muy mal. Creo que lo mejor es dejarla un tiempo tranquila para que piense que es lo que quiere en realidad. Pero en el fondo estoy segura de que se unirá a nosotras. Alguna gente piensa que es muy áspera y fría pero yo la conozco bien y sé que no es así. En el fondo tiene un gran corazón y desea ayudar a los demás más que a nada en el mundo pero tiene miedo de volver a sufrir. Pero yo voy a encargarme de que eso no suceda, tengo que mejorar todavía más para que Planet sienta la suficiente confianza para unirse a nosotras. Me convertiré en la mejor Pretty Cure que haya existido, aunque claro eso quizás es un poco difícil y… - Sylvia se detuvo y miró a Jack a los ojos - ¿Por qué demonios nunca me interrumpes como hacen los demás? Es más ¿por qué me tratas distinta a los demás?

- No te interrumpo porque te estoy escuchando – le contestó deteniéndose a su lado – Lo creas o no me gusta cuando te enrollas tanto, es una forma de conocerte mejor. Y si sirve de algo, yo ya creo que eres la mejor Pretty Cure que existe

- Solo lo dices porque somos amigos – contestó sonrojada. Caminaron un poco más – Sabes, lo cierto es que nunca se que pensar de ti Jack.

- A mí me ocurre lo mismo contigo – Jack apartó la mirada colorado – Pero… yo… verás Sylvia… tú… tú para mí… verás yo… yo te…

- ¡Chicos! – Clara y Elyon aparecieron saludándoles desde lo lejos bajo otro paraguas

Jack maldijo por lo bajo su suerte pero intentó calmarse, tendría más suerte la próxima vez. Pero de repente algo en su pecho se contrajo produciéndole un gran dolor. Jack cayó de rodillas medio inconsciente sujetándose el pecho. Sylvia se agacho para intentar socorrerlo pero al hacerlo observo que el suelo temblaba y se apartó esquivando una columna negra que apareció donde estaba ella. Sus amigas no tuvieron tanta suerte y las columnas las rodearon atrapándolas. Dardanelos apareció tras una cortina de humo mirándola fijamente. Sylvia sacó su espejo

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

El villano no se inmuto por su transformación y en apenas un pestañeo se apareció detrás de Moon e invoco una onda a su espalda que la lanzó al otro lado. Dardanelos se acercó a Jack que estaba semiinconsciente y alargo la mano para cogerlo del brazo. Moon saltó justo en ese momento y se interpuso entre ello. Lanzo un potente puñetazo que hizo retroceder un poco a Dardanelos a pesar de que este alzo los brazos para defenderse. Moon siguió lazando puñetazos contra la defensa de Dardanelos haciéndole retroceder cada vez más. Saltó propinándole una patada que hizo caer al villano. Este se levanto y Moon le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara, retándolo. El hombre frunció el ceño muy enfadado. Se abalanzó contra Moon propinando un puñetazo que hizo un gran hueco en el suelo pero ella lo esquivo saltando. Dardanelos aprovecho par a lanzar una esfera de energía oscura. Moon no pudo esquivarla y recibió el ataque cayendo hacia el suelo. El villano la agarro por el tobillo y empezó a girarla hasta que la estampo en el suelo. Moon emitió un pequeño gruñido de dolor pero con un movimiento brusco se libero el pie e intentó deslizarse por debajo para propinarle una patada en el estomago. Dardanelos debía esperarlo porque se desapareció haciendo que Moon perdiera el equilibrio. Se apareció a pocos metros y chasqueando los dedos produjo una explosión a los pies de Moon. La chica saltó por los aires herida pero consiguió caer de pie. Se abalanzó contra él que intentaba acercarse de nuevo a Jack y agarrándole el brazo lo elevó por encima de ella y lo lanzó al otro lado. El hombre se levantó y comenzó a golpearla. Moon intentó parar algunos golpes pero era demasiado rápido. Dardanelos le atrapo el brazo y se lo puso tras la espalda torciéndoselo. Moon apretó los labios para no gritar y se giró golpeando a Dardanelos en la cara para liberarse. El villano invocó entonces una enorme esfera de energía negra que dirigió hacia Moon. Ella saltó para esquivarlo pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el ataque se dirigía hacia sus amigas. En el último momento se interpuso recibiendo de lleno el ataque. Cayó gravemente herida de rodillas y se levantó costosamente. Suspiró y se abalanzó de nuevo contra Dardanelos ignorando el dolor de las heridas. Lanzó un par de puñetazos pero el villano le agarró por el brazo y con el otro le propinó un puñetazo en el estomago a modo de venganza por la patada. Pateo a Moon lanzándola rodando por el suelo y le lanzó varias esferas de energía oscura. Cuando la niebla se disipó, Moon apareció herida en el suelo sin poder levantarse siquiera. Dardanelos se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse a Jack. Había supuesto que si concentraba una gran energía alrededor del chico, a este le costaría mantener el control. Sabía perfectamente que no podía enfrentarse a Cure Planet solo, pero si tenía al chico como rehén quizás la guerrera se entregaría sola. Y de todas maneras Reflecta necesitaba al chico. Algo le agarró el pie. Moon se había arrastrado consiguiendo agarrarle el tobillo. "No le toques" dijo. Dardanelos le lanzó otra onda lanzándola hacia atrás. "Muy bien, tú lo has querido" pensó Moon. Tocando el espejo de su pelo invocó la estrella nocturna. Uso toda la fuerza que le quedaba para tocar la sombra de Dardanelos. Gracias a los poderes sobre la oscuridad de la estrella consiguió congelar la sombra. O eso creía. Cargándose de una gran energía oscura, Dardanelos consiguió romper el hechizo de la estrella que debido a las pocas fuerzas de Moon era muy débil. "No puede ser, no puedo dejarle que se lleve a Jack. No puedo dejar que le haga daño a Bibí. Tengo que ser más fuerte" De repente, Bibiana apareció a su lado muy preocupada

- Deberías dejar de esforzarte tanto Moon – sacó su espejo– No puedes proteger a todo el mundo, déjamelo a mi

- No – Moon se levantó costosamente – Tú ya has hecho bastante como Planet, Bibí. Es mi turno de protegerte a ti, de protegerlos a todos. Me haré fuerte, no importa lo que cueste, encontrare la fuerza necesaria para protegeros a todos

- Así es como habla una verdadera Pretty Cure – sonrió Bibí – Combina el poder de tu espejo y de tus estrellas, y darás lugar a un increíble poder

Moon no sabía muy bien a qué se refería pero decidió intentarlo. Se levantó con ayuda de Bibí y descolgó su espejo del pelo. Tocó la estrella nocturna y la acercó al espejo del lazo de su pecho. Una enorme energía la recorrió iluminándolo todo a su alrededor. Lanzó el espejo hacia el cielo donde este giró formando la silueta de una luna. El espejo se hizo un poco más grande y Moon lo agarró cuando cayó girando sobre sí. "Corta, corta, esplendida luna, con tu canto afilado el miedo de los corazones, Moon Boomerang" Giró el boomerang alrededor de sus brazos y corrió hacia Dardanelos. Girando sobre sí misma lanzó el boomerang que rodeado de chispas giró sobre Dardanelos dibujando una luna. Moon movió la mano hacia la derecha siguiendo el boomerang el trayecto "Agua y hielo que traéis la fuerza" La estrella del agua se descolgó del boomerang y comenzó a brillar provocando chorros de agua. Moon dirigió el boomerang a la izquierda "Fuego y calor que mantenéis la pasión" La estrella del fuego se descolgó y se rodeo de llamaradas. El boomerang se colocó sobre Dardanelos "Noche que contienes todo mi valor" La estrella nocturna se descolgó rodeándose de sombras mientras el boomerang bajaba colocándose bajo Dardanelos. "Recibe la fiereza de la guerrera que aúlla en la noche" Lanzando el espejo de su lazo agarro un mango aparecido de la nada y lo lanzó como si fuese una guadaña girando. "¡Pretty Cure Moon Night Scythe!" El espejo atravesó el corazón de Dardanelos juntándose con los rayos de las tres estrellas y formando una gran explosión "¡Desaparece!" Chasqueó los dedos finalizando el ataque. Dardanelos comenzó a deshacerse y desapareció convertido en un montón de cenizas

- Moon – sus amigas llegaron hasta allí – Ha sido increíble, menudo poder

- Sin duda ha sido muy impresionante – coincidió Clara – pero que hace Bibí aquí

- Bueno, yo soy Cure Planet

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú?

- ¿Oye? – Jack gritó desde el suelo – alguien se acuerda de mi, soy al que por poco secuestran

- Y a quien le va a importar alguien como tú – dijo Moon sonriente sentándose sobre él

- No te hagas la dura preciosa, has sacado todo ese poder porque no quieres que me hagan daño

- No me llames preciosa, y no le he hecho solo por ti

- Cuando te levantes de encima quizás deje de llamarte preciosa

Ambos empezaron a discutir mientras los demás los miraban con los ojos en blanco

_Dentro de dos semanas: Capítulo 31: Clara consejera ¿Cuál es tu problema?_


	31. Capítulo 31

**_Capítulo 31: Clara consejera ¿Cuál es tu problema?_**

Clara estiró los brazos tras haber terminado su práctica para el club. Decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de agua pero se paró nada más salir de su habitación al oír a Jack soltando un improperio. Se asomó silenciosamente al marco de la puerta. Desde allí vio a Jack agachado sobre su escritorio mordiendo un lápiz. Aunque debería haber dicho mejor su quinto lápiz. Otros cuatro lápices completamente destrozados rodeaban la silla de su primo en el suelo. Se fijo en que también había montones de trozos de papel arrugado por todos lados. Justo en aquel momento Jack lanzó el papel que acaba de empezar justo detrás de él. Sigilosamente, Clara consiguió hacerse con él. Lo abrió un poco en el pasillo justo para ver que se trataba de una carta. Una carta para Sylvia. Aquella apenas tenía el nombre de su amiga escrito y unas pocas palabras más. Aunque unas palabras bastante importantes "Te quiero". Clara suspiró sonriente. Por fin uno de los dos iba a dar algún paso. Se levantó muy decidida. Aquello necesitaba de su supervisión para que funcionase. Si Sylvia recibía una carta de amor tan directa, no solo le pegaría un bofetón a Jack, sino que jamás volvería a acercarse a él. Entró en la habitación de su primo muy decidida

- ¡Clara! – Jack se asustó y guardo el papel tras su espalda - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Solo esto – dijo enseñándole la carta que había interceptado

- Ah, vaya – empezó a sonrojarse – eso es privado sabes

- No lo es si lo lanzas como cualquier cosa, la próxima vez tíralo a la basura

- Ya bueno… seguro que con la estrella del tiempo no puedes ver el futuro, porque algunas veces pareces adivina

- Doggy dice que es mejor que no usemos las estrellas excepto en casos extremos, ya sabes que agotan mucha energía, aunque la del tiempo absorbe menos al ser mía

- Pues mira que la usas para transportarte como si no hubiese mañana

- Tampoco te pases o no te ayudaré con tu carta – dijo alzando las cejas

Jack fue a decir algo pero debió de pensárselo mejor y se calló. Clara sonrió y se sentó a su lado, comenzando a revisar lo que ya había escrito. Adoraba a Jack, era como un hermano para ella, pero tenía que admitir que era un pésimo escritor. La mayoría de las cartas no tenían apenas más de dos o tres palabras. Otras empezaban a hablar de cosas sin sentido y se perdía en los laureles como si fuese la propia Sylvia. Intento pensar en cómo podría ser la carta perfecta para Sylvia y analizó todo lo que sabía de su amiga. Aunque ella no lo admitiese, Clara sabía que ella también sentía algo por Jack, pero obviamente, Sylvia se encerraría en una habitación llena de arañas antes que admitirlo. Era demasiado orgullosa e independiente para hacerlo. Por ello, la carta no podía ser muy directa ni tampoco ser demasiado romántica ya que aquello no iba mucho con la personalidad de su amiga. Además era muy importante que estuviese firmada. Sylvia era la capitana del equipo femenino de natación y era muy conocida por lo que de vez en cuando encontraba cartas en su taquilla. Pero jamás las leía a no ser que estuviesen firmadas. Para ella, alguien tan cobarde que no se atreve a admitir sus sentimientos no merecía la pena. Tenía gracia que ella hiciese exactamente lo mismo. Se le ocurrió entonces una idea.

- Ya lo tengo – dijo Clara mientras Jack hacia equilibrios con un lápiz sobre la nariz – No le vas a escribir ninguna carta de amor

- Pero no es eso precisamente lo que se supone que tengo que hacer

- No, le mandaras una carta para quedar con ella y se lo dirás en persona

- ¡Qué! ¿Estás loca? Si ni siquiera soy capaz de decírselo en una carta como voy a decírselo en persona

- Venga ya Jack te has enfrentado a cosas mucho peores que esto – Clara le sonrió – Escucha, Sylvia detesta toda clase de cobardía, si le admites lo que sientes en persona, se sentirá impresionada

- No quiero impresionarla, quiero gustarle que es distinto

- Pero si ya le gustas

- No estoy muy seguro

- Pues ponla celosa – sugirió entonces Clara – si le gustas actuará a la defensiva

- Y como se supone que lo hago

- Jack, desde que llegaste has suplantado a Allen como el chico más popular, me estás diciendo en serio que no has recibido ninguna carta o que ninguna chica te ha pedido salir

- Bueno… si… pero siempre les digo que no y… no quiero que Sylvia se entere, podría enfadarse.

- Y si se enfada no es precisamente porque le gustas y no quiere verte con otra chica

- Supongo pero…

- Pues no se hable más, la operación celos en marcha

Reflecta observó los tres tubos donde los cristales se iban poniendo cada vez más brillantes. El verde oscuro de momento era el que más estaba creciendo aunque el lila y el azul le seguían de muy cerca. Sin embargo, todavía les quedaba un poco para que pudiesen ir contra aquellas guerreras legendarias. Y contra Cure Planet. Ella le haría pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado. Pero por mucho que las odiara no se atrevía a enfrentarse a ellas en su estado. Tenía que evitar que Planet volviera a transformarse y que las otras se hicieran más fuertes. Una de ellas ya estaba al nivel de Planet y a las otras dos les quedaría poco. Necesitaba detenerlas. Y sabía cómo. El chico había estado suportando los ataques que le lanzaba pero no podría evitarla para siempre. Causar que el chico perdiera el control iba a dejarla casi sin fuerzas pero los cristales solo necesitaban reposar un poco para estar completos. Además sería interesante ver como las chicas se las arreglaban contra el traidor

El timbre sonó anunciando el deseado final de las clases. Sylvia corrió hacia la salida pero Clara la agarró por el brazo. Le dijo que tenían que recoger a Jack en la rama masculina. Sylvia accedió a regañadientes ya que quería pasar por el puesto de helados para comprarse uno antes de llegar a casa. Mientras tanto, Jack abría su taquilla para ver dos cartas de amor. Las cogió y estuvo pensando en que hacer. Al final las guardo de nuevo dentro y cerró la taquilla. Aquello no era buena idea y lo sabía. Allen apareció detrás agarrándolo con un brazo.

- Eh Jack te vienes esta tarde a jugar al baloncesto

- No, le prometí a Clara y a sus amigas que las ayudaría con una cosa – caminaron hacia la salida mientras hablaban de baloncesto. Jack vio a lo lejos como Clara arrastraba a Sylvia hacia allí. Se fijo en que Keyla y Elyon iban detrás y de repente Allen empezó a caminar más deprisa

- Esto… señor Turner – de repente una chica apareció de la nada frente a ella

"No, por favor ahora no" pensó él

- Yo… - la chica le ofreció entonces una carta – quería darle esto… solo le pido que la lea por favor

- Eh… yo… - Jack no paraba de mirar a Sylvia y a la chica a la misma vez

- Oh venga Jack, acepta la carta – le dijo entonces Sylvia con una sonrisa – es de mala educación no hacerlo

Jack cogió la carta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida muy serio. Clara supo enseguida que aquello no iba bien, se suponía que Sylvia no tenía que haber reaccionado tan bien. Seguramente aquello le había dolido a Jack. Había una cosa que su plan no había pensado y es que su amiga algunas veces era más difícil de leer de lo que parecía. Clara corrió tras Jack dejando a Sylvia y Allen detrás. Lo agarró por el brazo

- Espera Jack

- No nada de espera – dijo muy serio – ya lo has visto, no le gusto, ni siquiera le ha importado que otra chica me dé una carta. Será mejor que me rinda

- De eso nada, no puedes rendirte. Que esperabas que hiciera, que se pusiera furiosa o algo parecido.

- No, pero no hubiese estado mal que se cabrease un poco

- Ella no es así, Sylvia es como una especie de… de armario

- ¿Armario?

- Si. Todo lo que le ocurre, cualquier cosa, lo almacena dentro de ella, se lo guarda para ella, hasta que un día explota con resultados catastróficos. Por eso ha actuado así, fingiendo que no le importa

- Oh quizás realmente no le importe Clara. Porque estás tan empeñada en que todo sea de color de rosa

- Porque os quiero a los dos, quiero veros felices y sé que os gustáis

- En el hipotético caso de que tuvieses razón, no soy capaz de hacerlo entiendes – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Como quieres que le confiese una cosa así a Sylvia

- ¿Qué me confieses qué? – Sylvia apareció entonces detrás de ellos – Porque os habéis ido tan rápido

- Jack tiene que decirte algo muy importante – aprovechó Clara entonces – mejor os dejo solos – salió corriendo antes de que Jack pudiese detenerla

- Y bien – Sylvia lo miró con una ceja levantada – puedes decirme de que va todo esto

- Si claro veras – Jack empezó a reírse nerviosamente – yo… esto… es que Clara… y claro yo pensé…. Pero ella dijo… y entonces

- No me estoy enterando de nada

- Maldita sea – Jack se rascó el pelo y comenzó a mover exageradamente las manos – Clara me pilló con una carta vale, y quería que te dijese lo que no te puedo decir

- Sigo sin enterarme

- Quería… quería… quería que hablásemos sobre tú… y yo, sobre… sobre los dos

- ¿Tú y yo?

- Si, escucha Sylvia, ya sé que tú no sientes lo mismo pero, tú para mi eres alguien muy importante ¿lo entiendes así?

- ¿Alguien… muy… importante?

- Si ya sé que suena muy cursi y todo eso pero es la única forma que se me ocurría para decirlo. Mejor lo olvidamos vale preciosa – Jack comenzó a pasar por su lado pero sin previo aviso Sylvia le agarró del brazo y lo abrazó – Sylvia… ¿Por qué me abrazas?

- Porque me da la gana – dijo posando su frente en su hombro – Y deja de llamarme preciosa – Jack la rodeó también con sus brazos – Y… que sepas que estás equivocado… tú también eres alguien muy importante para mí

- ¿De verdad? – Sylvia fue a añadir algo más pero sin previo aviso los labios de Jack se unieron con los suyos en un beso. Sylvia se puso muy colorada y le pegó tal bofetón que Jack cayó de espaldas en el suelo

- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! – Sylvia lo miró con los ojos llameantes. Este compuso una débil sonrisa mientras Sylvia se calmaba – Escucha no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento Jack, puede que Dardanelos ya no esté pero Reflecta sigue siendo una amenaza, además tenemos que encontrar la manera de que Bibí recupere sus poderes, Doggy, Keyla y Marla han formado un grupo de investigación para hallar un modo aunque se Marla se pasa el día comiendo golosinas, Doggy correteando por allí y me temo que últimamente le he robado mucho tiempo a Keyla para entrenarme

- Ya casi eres tan fuerte como yo no deberías obsesionarte tanto – Jack se acarició la mejilla roja– Pero te entiendo, tampoco es que sea un buen momento para mi, al fin de al cabo estas intentando matarme todos días

- Deberíamos volver ya, es posible que Clara piense que te estoy despellejando. Y por cierto, ni una sola palabra de lo que acaba de ocurrir

- Se preocupa mucho por nosotros, por todos en realidad. Intenta solucionarlo siempre todo con sus planes extraños aunque no siempre le sale bien – los dos se rieron – Creo que debería cambiar mi estado de primo por el de hermano, crees que le gustaría

- Le encantaría, algunas veces parecéis mellizos y todo

- Si ella es la lista y yo el guapo – sin previo aviso un dolor atravesó su corazón y empujó a Sylvia lejos de él

Jack cayó de rodillas mientras Sylvia le gritaba si le ocurría algo. El poder que dormitaba dentro de él comenzó a extenderse por su pecho subiéndole por el cuello. Intentó detenerlo como otras veces pero esta vez era más fuerte. Su conciencia iba hundiéndose poco a poco en la oscuridad. Fue capaz de ver como su brazo se alzaba con algo en la mano. Un cristal Rexlum. Se le había olvidado que aún guardaba algunos en su habitación por si acaso. Si volvía a ser él se desharía de ellos. Justo cuando sus ojos se entornaban vio como Sylvia se había transformado en Cure Moon. "Por favor, que no le haga daño" Jack se levantó y cuando abrió los ojos, estos se habían tornado de rojo. Moon retrocedió un poco cuando vio que Jack alzaba un cristal Rexlum con cuatro cristales. Se estremeció. Si ya era difícil lidiar con los de tres cristales, un monstruo de cuatro iba a ser difícil. Jack sonrió enseñando los dientes y lanzó el cristal a su propia sombra. Esta se levantó con formando la silueta de Jack completamente negra a excepción de los ojos que eran rojos. La sombra se abalanzó contra Moon pero esta consiguió saltar esquivándolo. Mientras tanto, Clara y Elyon esperaban junto a Allen a que ellos volvieran cuando oyeron un estruendo. Las dos chicas hicieron ademán de ir corriendo hacia allí pero entonces se acordaron de que Allen estaba allí. Clara pensó rápidamente y agarró a Allen del brazo corriendo en la dirección contraria mientras Elyon iba hacia donde estaban Moon y Jack. Se transformó de camino hasta allí y cuando llego vio toda la calle echa un estropicio. Moon estaba herida por todas partes y las cintas de su falda estaban rasgadas. En esos momentos, Moon intentaba agarrar la sombra de Jack usando su estrella pero esta no parecía funcionar con el Rexlum. La sombra se disolvió y en vez de aparece tras de Moon, apareció detrás de Star lanzándola con un potente ataque mientras Moon era atacada por el propio Jack. Clara se disculpo con Allen cuando lo alejó suficiente inventando una escusa. Corrió todo lo que podía hasta llegar al lugar donde habían estado peleando sus amigas. Se quedó asombrada de lo que veían sus ojos. Era como si una bomba nuclear hubiese arrasado todo el barrio, todo lleno de cráteres, ruinas y escombros. Un gran estruendo sonó a la derecha y vio como la sombra Rexlum lanzaba a Star contra el suelo. El monstruo empezó a cargar una esfera de energía para lanzársela a Star, pero Moon apareció por detrás golpeándolo. La sombra se revolvió y empezó a atacar a Moon quien costosamente esquivaba los golpes. Jack apareció de la nada intentando atacarla por la espalda pero Moon se oculto en la sombra de un edificio. Salió detrás de unos escombros sujetándose un brazo que supuestamente tenía mal herido. Pero obviamente, Moon no se iba a quedar escondida. Saltó abalanzándose contra los dos a la vez. Bloqueó algunos ataques pero entonces Jack la agarró del brazo mal herido mientras su sombra lo hacía de otro y la lanzaron contra el suelo. Con lo que había visto, Clara ya se había fijado de que Moon no peleaba como siempre. Sacó su espejo.

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

- Moon – Sun golpeó la sombra con una patada y esquivó un golpe de Jack saltando al lado de su amiga - ¿Qué te ocurre? No peleas como antes

- Es que… no puedo Sun. No puedo hacerle daño

Sun se mordió el labio inferior. Podía ver como Star intentaba levantarse poco a poco pero era obvio que no estaba en condiciones de luchar demasiado. Y Moon era incapaz de luchar con toda su habilidad porque se trataba de Jack. Inconscientemente pensó que aquello significaba que su charla había ido bien. Intentó pensar como vencer aquellos dos obstáculos pero Moon no podía quedarse simplemente quieta y se abalanzó contra Jack. Sin embargo, el chico la agarro por el pie y tras girarla varias veces la lanzó contra un edificio. La sombra saltó tras él y lanzó una esfera oscura contra Moon pero Star apareció justo para invocar sus espejos. Estos forcejearon un poco pero finalmente se rompieron cayendo Star. Sus dos amigas yacían tiradas en el suelo sin poder apenas moverse. Sun corrió para ayudarlas pero Jack apareció agarrándola por detrás. Horrorizada vio como la sombra se acercaba a Moon lentamente con una espada negra en las manos. Su amiga no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse. Sun se movió intentando zafarse "No voy a permitirte que hagas daño a mis amigas, ni que obligues a Jack a hacerlo" Una energía la recorrió iluminándola y haciendo que Jack retrocediera. Descolgó el espejo de su diadema y lo acercó al espejo del lazo mientras tocaba la estrella del tiempo. Lanzó el espejo hacia atrás y este giró formando la silueta de un sol. El espejo se hizo más grande y rodeo a Sun mientras esta lo cogía "Gira, gira, esplendoroso sol, trayéndonos la luz del conocimiento, Sun Disk" Poniendo el disco sobre su dedo lo giró como si fuese un balón de baloncesto. Cuando hubo cogido suficiente velocidad agarró el disco y lo lanzó elegantemente. Este comenzó a rodear a la sombra Rexlum. Sun movió la mano derecha siguiendo el disco el trayecto "Mental e inmaterial que traéis la inteligencia". La estrella mental se descolgó del disco y comenzó a brillar provocando nublaciones y destellos. Sun dirigió el disco a la izquierda "Electricidad y energía que movéis el mundo" La estrella de la electricidad se descolgó provocando varios rayos que la rodearon. El disco se colocó sobre el monstruo "Tiempo que contienes toda mi sabiduría" La estrella del tiempo se descolgó rodeándose de relojes transparentes mientras el disco bajaba colocándose bajo la sombra "Recibe la tenacidad de la guerrera que trina al salir el sol" Lanzando el espejo de su lazo agarró una punta y lo giro como si fuesen las agujas de un reloj "¡Pretty Cure Sun Time Clock!" El reloj se cargó de energía lanzando un rayo que atravesó el corazón del monstruo y se junto con los rayos de las tres estrellas formando una gran explosión "¡Bórrate!" Guiñó un ojo finalizando el ataque. El monstruo se deshizo reduciendo el cristal a cenizas. Las chicas se acercaron para ver como Jack dormía tranquilamente sin rasgos de que su poder siguiera descontrolado. Sun se acerco a Moon para preguntarle sobre su conversación pero ella se encogió de hombros. "Te ha dado un beso a que sí" le susurró Sun. Moon comenzó a ponerse colorada y a mover las manos exageradamente negándolo. Sun y Star se echaron a reír y Moon se unió a ellas todavía un poco sonrosada.

_Dentro de dos semanas: Capítulo 32: Los sentimientos de una niña pequeña_


	32. Capítulo 32

**_Capítulo 32: Los sentimientos de una niña pequeña_**

Clara y Sylvia suspiraron a la misma vez al caer en el sofá. Les había costado bastante librarse de Elyon para ir secretamente a casa de Keyla. Cuando llegaron, Jack ya estaba allí junto con Marla, Doggy y Keyla.

- Bueno, iniciemos entonces la reunión – dijo Clara – Mañana es el cumpleaños de Elyon y tenemos que hacerle algo especial

- Porque no le llevamos al parque de atracciones, van a inaugurar una nueva montaña rusa altísima – propuso Sylvia emocionada

- Pero si a Elyon le dan miedo las montañas rusas – se quejó Keyla – tiene que ser algo que le guste mucho

- Que tal algo relacionado con las plantas – sugirió Clara – Ya sabéis que le encanta todo eso

- Lo mejor sería preguntarle a sus compañeras del club de jardinería – propuso Jack – Seguro que se les ocurre alguna cosa

- Bueno y cómo vamos con la búsqueda de la colección de libros de jardinería que nos recomendó Bibiana – preguntó Clara – os recuerdo que tiene que tenemos que regalarle toda la colección

- Pero es muy difícil dodi. Planet nos dijo que eran difíciles de encontrar pero es que son completamente imposibles dodi

- No creas, yo ya he encontrado seis volúmenes. Una tiene sus contactos – guiñó el ojo Sylvia – pero si Bibí nos los ha recomendado será por algo, deben de ser muy buenos

- Son la créme de la créme en el ámbito de la jardinería, incluso a la señora Thais, del invernadero, dice que le encantaría tener la colección pero que no ha conseguido encontrarlos todos – dijo Keyla

- Bueno pero no vamos a rendirnos, ya veréis como lo conseguimos ¡Por Elyon! – los demás corearon el grito de Sylvia alzando la manos

- Si… por Elyon – se dijo a si misma Marla mientras estaba cabizbaja

Cuando todos hubieron terminado, Jack transportó a Marla hasta el orfanato. Sin embargo, cuando la niña vio que el chico se marchaba se escabullo hacia el parque. En el puesto de Eric esperaba Bibiana sentada tranquilamente leyendo un libro.

- ¡Planet! – la niña fue a abrazarla. Desde que su identidad había sido desvelada, Bibiana pasaba más tiempo con Marla

- Ten cuidado Marla – la niña se sentó frente a ella – y bien ¿para qué me habías llamado tan urgentemente?

- Es por el cumpleaños de Elyon, no tengo ningún regalo que hacerle

- No ibais a regalarle entre todos esa colección de libros de jardinería

- Eso son ellos, yo no tengo dinero para comprarle nada pero quiero regalarle algo, Elyon siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo

- Escúchame Marla, aunque no tengas dinero no significa que no puedas hacerle un buen regalo. De hecho es incluso mejor, puedes hacerle algo tú misma, con tus propias manos, y estoy segura de que eso le gustará más a Elyon que cualquier otra cosa. Si pones todos tus sentimientos y fuerzas en ello, estoy segura de que estos llegarán a Elyon

- Pero es que no se me ocurre nada. Tú eres muy lista Planet, dime que puedo regalarle

- No soy tan lista como crees Marla – rio ella – Si lo hubiese sido nada de esto estaría ocurriendo – sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco – Pero el caso es que yo no puedo saber lo que le gusta a Elyon, no puedo leerle la mente… bueno, más o menos… Conozco a las chicas pero no lo suficiente, eso es algo que tendrá que ocurrírsete a ti. De todas maneras si se te ocurre algo, ya sabes que te ayudaré con cualquier cosa.

- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias Planet

- Deberías dejar de llamarme así. Yo ya no puedo convertirme en Planet, ahora solo soy Bibiana

- Para mí siempre serás mi gran amiga Planet – dijo la niña mientras se marchaba corriendo mostrando una gran sonrisa

"Quizás si observo a Elyon pueda descubrir que puedo regalarle" haciendo aparecer en su espalda unas alas de abeja empezó a sobrevolar la ciudad en dirección al instituto.

Reflecta caminaba dentro del espejo viendo como sus cristales crecían. Sin embargo, aun quedaba para que estuviesen listos. Tan solo un par de días más. Pero Reflecta no podía dejar que aquellas niñatas estuviesen tranquilas. Sabía por la vigilancia a las que las sometía que era el cumpleaños de una de ellas. Una bonita celebración hecha para disfrutar y divertirse. Sintió asco de solo pensarlo. Era superior a sus fuerzas dejar que aquellas a las que odiaba tanto tuviesen un día feliz. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso significaba que las guerreras estarían con la guardia baja. Quizás podría aprovechar esa ocasión para robarles las estrellas y ya de paso coger más energía. Cogió unos cristales Rexlum e irradiándoles su propia fuerza, los moldeo formando una estatua idéntica a ella.

- Levanta Rexlum – la estatua abrió los ojos a un chasquido de Reflecta – Ve y róbale las estrellas a esas estúpidas – le entregó un frasco de cristal – con esta poción se sumirán en un potente sueño, para que así no puedan usar sus ataques contra ti. Pero no te acerques a Planet, de esa ya me encargaré yo

Elyon trabajaba en el club de jardinería indicando a algunas de las miembros como trasplantar bien una maceta. Marla la observaba por la ventana viendo como Elyon sonreía y reía con sus compañeras. Se mordió el labio pensando que podría regalarle. Elyon tenía todo tipo de plantas exóticas así que dudaba que todavía quedase alguna que no tuviera. En ese sentido el ámbito de la jardinería quedaba completamente descartado. Se puso a pensar en qué más podría regalarle que fuese hecho por ella misma. A Elyon también le encantaba la música pero hacia poco que se había comprado un disco de su cantante favorita además ella no tenía dinero para comprarle disco. Siguió repasando las cosas que sabía sobre Elyon. Cuando no estaba con sus amigas, Elyon siempre cuidaba de los niños del orfanato: jugaba con ellos, les cantaba e incluso cocinaba dulces para ellos. Si fuese un poco más mayor podría regalarle una especie de boleto para un día libre en el que ella pudiese cuidar de los niños, pero Marla era demasiado pequeña para controlarlos ella sola. Convirtió algunos de sus mechones en tentáculos para jugar con ellos mientras pensaba escondida detrás del invernadero. Si tuviese más tiempo podría escribirle una canción para que la cantara. Elyon tenía una voz preciosa pero le daba vergüenza cantar frente a otra gente. Oyó ruidos detrás y vio como las chicas empezaban a recoger todos los materiales. Se le acababa el tiempo. Rodeo el invernadero para ver como Elyon lo cerraba con llave la puerta. Dado que Angélica estaba muy ocupada con los deberes del consejo estudiantil, había relegado en Elyon para que llevase el club los días que ella no podía. Mientras cerraba, Elyon se sintió muy bien. Al principio había creído que aquello le venía grande pero todas sus compañeras parecían creer en ella y el club iba bastante bien. Además mañana iba a ser su cumpleaños y sus amigos estaban organizando una bonita fiesta en el parque central. Sabía que además estaban preparando alguna especie de regalo en grupo. Aquello le hacía feliz. Que todos se estuviesen esforzando tanto por ella le hacía sentirse muy afortunada. Pero estaba preocupada por Marla, aunque no lo dijese sabía que aún estaba preocupada por lo que ocurría. Mucha gente pensaba en Marla como una niña pequeña pero Elyon sabía que era más que eso. Marla había estudiado durante toda su vida para ser la siguiente sacerdotisa y como tal estaba muy preocupada por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Seguramente estaría preocupándose en exceso por si Reflecta hubiese conseguido la suficiente energía para completar la estrella cósmica. Si Marla conseguía distraerse un poco y conseguía sonreír en su cumpleaños sería el mejor regalo para ella. Caminaba distraídamente pensando en esto cuando se chocó contra alguien y estuvo a punto de caerse pero el chico la cogió para que no se cayera. Las mejillas de Elyon se volvieron completamente rojas al ver que no era otro que Allen.

- ¿Estás bien Elyon? – pregunto el chico

- S-s-s-sí, estoy es-es-estupendamente – se maldijo a si misma por tartamudear tanto - ¿Ha-ha-habéis terminado con l-l-los entrenamientos?

- Más o menos – ambos comenzaron a andar juntos – Por cierto mañana es tu cumpleaños no. Jack me ha dicho que me pase por el parque, espero que no te importe

- N-n-no que va. Me haría muchísima ilusión – al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Elyon se puso más nerviosa todavía - Quiero decir no por nada sino porque es una fiesta libre puede ir todo el que quiera

- Estupendo, entonces llevaré algún regalo – dijo guiñándole el ojo

Su corazón comenzó a latir aún más deprisa de lo que ya iba. Allen iba a ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños y le iba a traer un regalo. Sería el mejor día de su vida. El solo hecho de que Allen quisiese ir ya era suficiente regalo para ella. Se despidió de él todavía muy colorada mientras se dirigía al orfanato. Allen movió la mano como símbolo de despedida cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa. Mañana era el cumpleaños y él no tenía regalo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa una niña de bucles pelirrojos pasó a su lado corriendo. La reconocía, era una de las niñas que vivía con Elyon en el orfanato.

- ¡Eh pequeña espera! – Allen pensó que quizás la niña pudiese darle alguna idea

- Me llamo Marla – la niño miró a Allen, era aquel chico que siempre hacia que Elyon se pusiese nerviosa, quizás él sabría que regalarle

- ¿Sabes que puedo regalarle a Elyon? – dijeron al unísono

- Vaya parece que estamos en la misma situación – sonrió Allen

- He pensado en todo lo que le gusta a Elyon pero no se me ocurre nada – el estomago de Marla sonó entonces

- ¿Tienes hambre? Ven te invito a comer algo

- Gracias – Marla se sonrojó un poco, la verdad es que ese chico era muy amable. Aunque a ella lo que le apetecía comer eran las deliciosas galletas de Elyon - ¡Eso es!

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Una tarta de cumpleaños – sonrió ella – Elyon siempre está cocinando para todos pero nadie cocina para ella nunca – sin embargo había un problema – pero yo no sé como cocinar

- En ese caso yo te ayudo, así yo también tendré un regalo que hacerle

Al día siguiente, cuando Elyon se marchó del orfanato, Marla y Allen se pusieron a cocinar con ayuda de la señora Thompson para hacerle una tarta. Marla tropezó y el bol que llevaba con los huevos batidos cayó sobre Allen. El chico en vez de enfadarse estalló en carcajadas haciendo que la niña riese también, e incluso la señora Thompson. No pararon de reírse en todo el tiempo que hacían la tarta, ya fuese por las torpezas de Marla, la poca maña de Allen con la cocina, o los comentarios de la señora Thompson. Por la tarde, todos se reunieron en el parque central junto al puesto de Eric, para celebrar el cumpleaños. Todas las chicas del club de jardinería estaban allí contando con Angélica, junto con todos los niños del orfanato, incluso Tony. Clara, Sylvia, Keyla y Jack le dieron su regalo a Elyon, lo que la puso muy contenta

- ¡Increíble! Es la colección completa – Elyon se puso a ojearlo con los ojos brillantes – Mirad todas las plantas exóticas que tiene, e incluso cruces.

- Ahora toca el nuestro – saltó Marla

- ¿El vuestro?

- Allen me ha ayudado a hacer el mío – Marla hizo una señal y la señora Thompson y Allen aparecieron con una tarta de cumpleaños de tres pisos llenos de estrellas mal dibujadas con crema – Tú siempre estás cocinando para todos así que pensamos que sería bonito que por una vez lo hiciésemos nosotros para ti

Elyon notó que uno de los mechones de Marla estaba un poco chamuscado y lo mismo ocurría con el puño de la camiseta de Allen. La niña sonreía se oreja a oreja. Una lagrimilla se le escapó a Elyon de los ojos. Aquello la hacía muy feliz

- ¿Elyon es que no te gusta?

- No que va, me encanta – dijo ella muy sonriente – Es el mejor regalo que me ha hecho nunca nadie. Bueno vamos a probarla

- Yo también quiero un trozo – Sylvia había aparecido de la nada junto a la tarta

- Sylvia es que acaso piensas en otra cosa que no sea comer – dijo Clara tirándole de la mejilla

De repente un estruendo hizo temblar la tierra y la gente comenzó a desmayarse. Allen estuvo a punto de caerse sobre la tarta pero Marla y Elyon lo sujetaron y lo tumbaron en un banco. A una señal de Sylvia, las chicas se pusieron espalda contra espalda con los espejos fuera de su funda. Bibiana se acercó también a ellas, a pesar de que no llevaba su espejo roto, esperaba por lo menos poder ayudarlas en ver la amenaza antes de que llegara. Pero esta apareció justo detrás de ella y con un golpe en la nuca hizo que cayera desmayada como los demás. Las chicas se giraron justo para ver una silueta blanca. La cara de Jack se puso del mismo color, y Clara supuso que aquella tenía que ser Reflecta. Le indico que se marchase para poner a Marla en un lugar seguro. Sylvia hizo una señal para que las chicas se transformaran

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos"

La sombra se abalanzó contra ellas con una gran rapidez dividiéndose en tres. Sun uso la estrella mental para hablar telepáticamente con sus amigas "Creo que esta no es Reflecta, es solo una especie de clon o imitación. No creo que la verdadera sea capaz de dividirse en tres y más teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que ha estado encerrada en el espejo" Sus dos amigas asintieron demostrando que la habían oído. Moon cogió impulso en el suelo y pateo la Reflecta que venía hacia ella con fuerza. Sun se desvió justo en el momento exacto para hacer que la suya se chocase contra un árbol. Star corrió velozmente y rodeo a su oponente consiguiendo asestarle una patada por la espalda. Sin embargo, su Reflecta se dividió en dos consiguiendo que Star la atravesara. Moon agarró el brazo de la suya y lo retorció por la espalda. A continuación la lanzó por los aires y saltando le asestó un puñetazo en el aire haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente. Cayó como si fuese un meteorito sobre una pierna pero la villana se aparto haciendo que se estrellase. Sun conseguía esquivar todos los golpes de Reflecta y no paraba de escabullirse por huecos vacios y demás, esperando la oportunidad propicia para asestar pequeños golpes donde Reflecta bajaba la guardia. Con un giro rápido consiguió ponerle la zancadilla para que cayera pero su cuerpo comenzó a volverse líquido y saltó justo detrás de Sun. Su Reflecta acumuló una esfera de una extraña energía blanca y se la lanzó a Sun por la espalda haciendo que saltara por los aires. Star saltaba intentado esquivar la Reflecta que la perseguía cuando vio que esa volvía a dividirse en dos rodeándola. Ambas empezaron a acercarse con dos esferas de energía blanca. Moon agarró una pierna de su Reflecta y al ver como las otras dos se acercaban a Star lanzó su Reflecta contra una de ellas. Sin embargo, Star no podía moverse ya que la Reflecta líquida de Sun se le había pegado literalmente a los pies. Moon saltó justo para interponerse entre Star y la otra esfera de energía blanca. Star usó el "Pretty Cure Shining Star" para librarse de la Reflecta líquida. Cuando la niebla se disipó vio que tanto Sun como Moon estaban inmovilizadas. Las esferas de energía blanca empezaron a producir una especie gelatina que en el caso de Sun comenzaba a cubrirle las piernas y en el caso de Moon los brazos. Mientras las chicas intentaban liberarse de esta prisión sin mucho éxito las tres Reflectas se juntaron en una grande. Esta empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía para acabar con ellas, sin darse cuenta de que Star todavía seguía libre. Rápidamente saltó hacia Reflecta y le propinó una patada en el estomago como Moon le había enseñado días antes. La villana salió dispara y aterrizó muy cerca de la tarta. Al ver la cara de preocupación de Star. La villana disparó una de sus esferas de energía destruyendo toda la tarta.

- ¡No! – gritó Star al verlo – Era mi regalo de cumpleaños. Allen y Marla se habían esforzado mucho por hacerlo, y los dos se lo han pasado muy bien. Me han regalado su sonrisa y su felicidad con esa tarta y tú te has atrevido a destruirla. Esto no te lo voy a perdonar

Una energía la recorrió iluminándola con una brillante luz. Descolgó los espejos de sus trenzas y los acercó a los espejos de su lazo y su cintura mientras tocaba la estrella de la luz. Lanzó los espejos hacia delante y estos giraron formando la silueta de una gran estrella. Los espejos se hicieron más grandes y rodearon a Star mientras esta los cogía "Brilla, brilla, hermosa estrella, iluminando el camino de la esperanza, Star Shurikens"

Poniendo los shuriken entre sus dedos y los volteo entre ellos como si fuesen unos lápices produciendo. Cuando los había girado tres veces agarró los Shurikens y los lanzó saltando. Uno de ellos, el izquierdo, giró sobre la Reflecta grande mientras el otro, el derecho, se ponía justo debajo. Star movió la mano derecha siguiendo el shuriken el trayecto "Tierra y vegetación que creáis vida". La estrella de la tierra se descolgó del disco y comenzó a brillar rodeada de flores y una energía verde. Star dirigió el shuriken a la izquierda "Aire y corrientes que mecéis los sueños" La estrella del aire se descolgó provocando varios chorros de aire que la rodearon. El shuriken de debajo de Reflecta comenzó a brillar "Luz que contienes toda mi esperanza" La estrella de la luz se descolgó rodeándose de destellos mientras el otro shuriken bajaba y se unía con el otro haciéndose mucho más grande "Recibe la bondad de la guerrera que canta a las titilantes estrellas" Lanzando los dos espejos de su lazo y sus cintura ambos giraron poniéndose uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Se unieron formando un pentagrama"¡Pretty Cure Star Bright Lullaby!" El pentagrama empezó a producir pequeñas estrellas que salieron disparadas y se juntaron con los rayos de las tres estrellas formando una gran explosión "¡Márchate!" Dio un taconazo finalizando el ataque. La copia de Reflecta se disolvió en un montón de trocitos. Una luz empezó a restaurar los destrozos junto con la tarta. Esto hizo muy feliz a Elyon y cuando todos se hubieron recobrado, comieron la tarta juntos.

Mientras tanto, Reflecta veía como sus cristales empezaban a obtener forma humana.

- Ya están listos. La próxima vez vais a pasarlo muy mal guerreras legendarias

_A finales de Agosto o a finales de Septiembre: Capítulo 33: Llegan las finales. El verdadero poder de Reflecta; y Capítulo 34: Una manera de resucitar a Cure Planet. Emprendemos una segunda búsqueda_

Además de un concurso, todo a la vuelta del verano ;)


	33. Capítulo 33

**_Capítulo 33: Llegan las finales. El verdadero poder de Reflecta_**

- ¡Venga vamos chicas! – gritaba Sylvia con un cronometro en la mano - ¡Vamos la final es mañana!

Keyla estaba a su lado anotando las distintas marcas en su libreta. Esos últimos días, Sylvia le había pedido ayuda para que hiciese ejercicios de entrenamientos adecuados a cada una. Le hubiese gustado pedirle una segunda opinión a Clara pero ella también estaba muy ocupada. Estudió los progresos del equipo mientras Sylvia les gritaba a sus compañeras. Keyla sabía que si estaba tan nerviosa no era porque al día siguiente era la competición, sino porque como capitana tenía que estar fuera del agua para cronometrarlas en vez de nadar con ellas. A Keyla le daban ganas de ofrecerse para contra los tiempos con tal de que Sylvia pudiese meterse en el agua y tranquilizarse un poco. Pero sabía que ella estaba siendo muy seria con todo aquello.

- Keyla que tal vamos – se acercó a ella

- Veamos, Fiona ahora nada mucho más rápido pero duda mucho cuando llega al bordillo, necesita coger más impulso. Irma ha mejorado la posición de los brazos pero le hace falta más práctica para coger más rapidez. Emma va bastante bien, pero le haría falta mejorar su patada, es muy floja. Y respecto a ti… Lo cierto es que no veo ningún fallo grave excepto que… bueno, entrenas demasiado

- Una persona nunca puede entrenar demasiado – se quejó ella - ¿Crees que podremos ganar al All Saint?

- No les he visto, ya sabes que los entrenamientos son secretos, pero yo diría que tenéis posibilidades. He calculado más o menos las posiciones y los tiempos y creo que podéis hacer podio en todas. La que más me preocupa es la de 400 metros, Grace y tú sois muy rápidas, y aunque le ganaste en las semifinales eso no quiere decir que vayas a ganarle ahora. Desde luego va a ser una lucha de titanes

Mientras las chicas seguían entrenando en la piscina, Clara y Jack se encontraban en la sala de tecnología, dándoles los últimos retoques al invento que el club iba a presentar al concurso de tecnología. Todos los años, su club quedaba a las puertas de ganar y esperaba que este año fuese distinto. Isa y ella habían sido las precursoras de la idea y en ese momento Jack y ella hacían los últimos retoques. Le venía bien que su primo le ayudase ya que era más fuerte que ella y así las tuercas quedaban más fijas

- Puedo preguntar que se supone que hace este bicho – preguntó mientras limpiaba la pantalla, sacada de un antiguo GPS

- No es un bicho, es el "Bright Sun V"

- ¿Qué ocurrió con los cuatro primeros?

- Bueno… esto – Clara fingió una tos – sufrieron unas pequeñas combustiones

- ¿Explotaron? – Jack se alejó automáticamente de la máquina

- Más o menos – sonrió ella – Piensa un poco Jack, cual es el mayor problema de la humanidad

- Que no hay gente tan guapa como yo

- No se para que te pregunto – dijo al tirarle un papel a la cabeza – La energía Jack, ese es el mayor problema. El petróleo y el gas se acabaran algún día así que hoy en día se apuesta mucho por las energía renovables. Y una de las mejores es la energía solar. El problema es que las placas solares solo se cargan por el día y está el riesgo de los días nublados. Así que el "Bright Sun V" soluciona ese problema. Ayer se cargó a tope con energía solar a través de esas placas. Para que tú lo entiendas, dentro de esta caja de metal se guarda la energía solar y… ¡se multiplica!

- Me estás diciendo que has multiplicado la energía solar

- Algo parecido. Desgraciadamente, tan solo se multiplica un 0'15% pero algo es algo. En la exposición usaremos esa otra máquina de energía solar para encender un televisor, y la "Bright Sun V" para alimentar otro televisor igual, ambos los hemos reparado a través de televisores viejos del vertedero, así que forman parte del proyecto también. Así demostraremos como la "Bright Sun V" puede alimentar por más tiempo un televisor habiéndose cargado con la misma capacidad

- Parece bastante ambicioso

- Esperemos que los jueces opinen lo mismo

Marla correteaba entre las plantas del invernadero mientras Elyon hablaba con las chicas del club de jardinería, incluida Angélica. Se había llevado toda la colección que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños pero no acababa de encontrar lo que buscaba.

- No sabía que vuestro club tenía una competición – dijo Marla asomándose – Competís por la planta más alta o algo así

- No Marla nosotras no competimos – sonrió Elyon – es más bien una exposición

- Una exposición con jueces, puestos y premios – sonrió Angélico – Sí es una competición Elyon. Veras Marla nuestra competición es distinta a la de las demás. Durante toda una semana, los jueces visitan los invernaderos de todos los institutos, evaluando su limpieza, la calidad de las plantas, si hay algún espécimen exótico… Así que a diferencia de los otros clubes, el nuestro debe trabajar todo año, en vez de presentar un proyecto único en una competición

- A mí el vuestro me parece muy bonito

- El problema es que estamos pensando en cómo exponer las plantas si de mayor a menor color, por altitud, por rareza – le dijo Elyon

- Y porque no lo hacéis por significados

- ¿Por significados?

- Una vez me dijiste que cada flor tiene su significado, pues ponedlas según sus significados, las que signifiquen amor primeros, después bondad, conocimientos…

- Es una idea excelente Marla – sonrió Elyon

Al día siguiente, la competición de natación y la exposición de jardinería se hacían en el McGregory, aunque el campeonato de tecnología se hacía en el auditorio Helios, un edificio cercano al instituto. Tanto Keyla, Jack, Marla, Doggy y Bibí se iban a turnar para apoyar a las chicas. Empezaron a encaminarse hacia el instituto cuando notaron un temblor en el suelo. Las orejas de Doggy se elevaron y a Marla le salieron unas orejas de conejo en la cabeza del susto. Bibí se giró bruscamente para ver como una nube negra se acercaba lentamente

- ¿Qué es eso? – Jack sentía una gran fuerza oscura en el interior de aquella nube

- Problemas – dijo Bibí muy seria – He sentido esa fuerza antes, Reflecta ha creado nuevos subalternos, y os puedo asegurar que son poderosos. Ya me he enfrentado a uno de esos. Intentaré controlarlos lo más que pueda pero con mi semitransformación no podré. Llamad a las chicas, ya sé que hoy es un día importante para ellas pero no hay otra opción.

Ellos asintieron y se fueron corriendo. Keyla fue a buscar a Sylvia, Jack se transportó al auditorio y Marla se formó unas alas de gorrión para ir a por Elyon. Mientras Bibí sacó su espejo roto para intentar contener la nube negra. Giró el espejo y un aura blanca le rodeo transformándola en Cure Planet. Invocó el Planet Rod y se dirigió hacia la nube. Una vez dentro comenzó a oír voces riéndose. Fue capaz de contar tres voces, una de ellas muy familiar. Consiguió esquivar un rayo que iba justo donde estaba ella. Cargó el Planet Rod con su propia energía, ya que no tenía la de su estrella.

"Estrella cósmica. El rígido golpe que guía y mantiene el equilibrio. Acude a la ayuda de las almas puras" "¡Pretty Cure, Cosmic Shoot!" Un disparo azul y violeta salió disparado hacia lo que ella creía que era uno de sus enemigos. Pero solo resultó ser una silueta falsa. Una risa sonó justo detrás de ella y sintió una mano tocando su espalda. Sintió el impulso de un ataque y se estampó contra el suelo. Se golpeo la cabeza quedando inconsciente y haciendo que su transformación se deshiciera. "Sin mi estrella, cada vez tengo menos poder al transformarme. Así no puedo proteger a nadie" pensó antes de desmayarse mientras oía tres risas crueles a su alrededor. Usando la estrella de tiempo, Clara se transporto junto con Jack y las demás hasta allí. Ninguna había dudado ni un solo momento en ir a la ayuda de Planet. Se transformaron frente a la nube.

"El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon"

"El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun"

"La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star"

"Los tres pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos"

Se adentraron en la nube dejando a los demás detrás. Una vez dentro no vieron a Planet por ninguna parte, pero si empezaron a oír tres risas que reían maquiavélicamente. Tres siluetas empezaron a caminar hacia ellas ocultas por la oscuridad. Una de ellas, la de en medio, dio un paso hacia delante para mostrarse antes ellas. Moon se quedó congelada al verla, la conocía

- Tú, tú eres… Shadow Moon – en efecto la villana aparecía delante de ellas – Pero es imposible, acabe contigo

- Más o menos querida – Moon notó que la voz de la villana era un poco más aguda – acabaste conmigo pero mi señora Reflecta me ha traído de nuevo. Ya no tengo el espejo y no soy tan poderosa, pero cuando te destruya podré obtenerlo y ser una verdadera guerrera. Mientras tanto, los cristales divinos de Reflecta nos sirven como fuente de poder

- ¿Nos?

- Es cierto, permitid que os presente a mis nuevas hermanas

"La maldad del sol que apaga su brillo, Cure Shadow Sun"

"La oscuridad de las estrellas que destruye la luz, Cure Shadow Star"

"Los tres pilares que sumirán el mundo en la oscuridad, Shadow Pretty Cure"

A los lados de Shadow Moon había salido las respectivas copias de Sun y Star. Shadow Sun llevaba un cuello peludo naranja que le bajaba por el pecho en forma de pico. Su mallot era negro con los bordes abiertos en forma de diamantes, y otro abierto en el centro mostrando el ombligo. Su falda era negra con picos peludos naranjas. Llevaba medias naranjas y sus botas eran negras con pelo naranja y diamantes naranjas que se unían por la punta. En los talones llevaba unos colmillos pegados a la bota. Su pelo estaba peinado en cuatro mechones que se recogían con cuatro cuentas negras, muy apelmazado. Sus guantes eran iguales que los de Shadow Moon. En el lado izquierdo de su pelo llevaba un espejo roto con forma de sol. En el lado derecho de su cara subía una ramificación negra. Shadow Star llevaba la parte de arriba de color negro, con las mangas en puntas afiladas y el cuello con forma de pequeños rombos plateados. La parte de arriba se unía a la falda por cuatro palos plateados a la falda que contaba en el lado derecho con cristal verde con cuatro cristales negros. La falda estaba hecha en tablas plateadas. Sus botas eran más largas de color negro con la parte de arriba doblada de color gris. Llevaba rombos adornando como si fuese una cremallera. Sus guantes eran iguales que los de las demás. Su pelo estaba recogido en dos arcos de trenzas pequeñas, recogidos por detrás con espejos en forma de estrella rotos, y de los que salía dos mechones enrollados que llegaban casi hasta el suelo, sujetos por gomas negras. En el lado izquierdo llevaba una ramificación negra, esta vez más recta que la de Shadow Sun. Cada Shadow empujo a su homóloga alejándolas de sus compañeras. Moon se vio sola contra Shadow Moon. Notaba a Shadow Moon un poco distinta, quizás porque ya no tenía el espejo. Su voz era muy aguda y no paraba de reírse poniendo la mano delante como si fuese una princesita (parecida a Mizushitatare o Sailor Aluminium Siren).

- Ya veras, o sea, pagarás por lo que me hiciste la otra vez –se rió de nuevo

- Pero que… ¿Te has vuelto pija? – se asombró Moon – Eso sí que no, no consentiré que una copia mía sea pija

Moon se abalanzó contra su contrincante intentando dando un puñetazo pero esta saltó haciendo que Moon rompiera el suelo. Saltó tras ella y empezaron a lanzarse combos en el aire. Moon intentó asestarle una patada por arriba pero Shadow Moon la bloqueo. Moon aprovechó para girar y consiguió golpearle en el costado. La villana salió disparada pero aterrizo bien y se impulso contra ella con el puño alto. Moon bloqueó el puñetazo y le agarró por el brazo. Pero entonces, con el otro, Shadow Moon le lanzó una esfera negra en la cara. Moon cayó pero consiguió establecerse aunque se llevó gran parte del suelo con ella. Se miraron con desafío. Sus fuerzas estaban muy igualadas. Moon se abalanzó contra ella intentando ponerle la zancadilla con una patada deslizante. Shadow Moon cayó de bruces contra el suelo pero se levantó con un giro y comenzó a pegarle puñetazos, no muy rápidos pero si muy fuertes contra Moon. Esta levanto los brazos para pararlos pero cada puñetazo le hacía retroceder un poco. Aprovechó uno para agacharse y lanzar una patada en el estomago a Shadow Moon. La villana no se dejó amedrentar y le dio una patada lateral que Moon pudo detener a duras penas, retrocediendo un poco. Moon sabía que aquella batalla podía durar bastante pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Su equipo la estaba esperando y después de todo lo que se habían esforzado no era justo que las dejara tiradas. Siguió lanzándole combos contra Shadow Moon. Esta le agarró una pierna y la lanzó hacia arriba. Una vez en el aire pretendía golpearla en el estomago, pero Moon conociendo ese movimiento, se agarró con las piernas a las cintura de Shadow Moon y girando en el aire se puso sobre ella y saltó con las piernas sobre su estomago haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente en el suelo, levantando un gran boquete. Shadow Moon se levantó muy digna. Era tan resistente como la propia Moon y ella también sabía muchos trucos. Flotó hacia ella con los dos puños en alto. Moon no pudo detener el golpe y los dos puños le golpearon en la barbilla. Bloqueo un manotazo que iba hacia ella y agarró a Shadow Moon por el cuello. A la misma vez la villana le agarró con el brazo y empezaron a forcejear. Sin embargo, su fuerza era muy igual por lo que ninguna parecía llevar las de ganar. A Moon se le ocurrió intentar darle un rodillazo en espalda pero en ese mismo momento a Shadow Moon se le ocurrió lo mismo y sus dos rodillas se encontraron. El choque provocó un estruendo lanzando a ambas.

Star saltó esquivando una patada rápida de Shadow Star. Ambas contaban con la misma rapidez y la misma forma de luchar de golpes cortos y rápidos.

- Voy a destruirte a ti a tus estúpidas amigas niñatas – dijo Shadow Star furiosa

- Yo no soy tan violenta- pensó Star – no sería mejor que lo hablásemos

Shadow Star soltó una carcajada estridente y se lanzó contra Star. Esta levantó los brazos pero no consiguió detener el golpe que la hizo saltar por los aires. Shadow Star fue tras ella e intentó golpearla con las piernas. Star, en el aire, esquivaba las piernas de la villana, hasta que usando una se impulso y rodeo a la villana. Se impulsó en la espalda de esta, tirándola hacia abajo. Giró varias veces en el aire hasta aterrizar. Se frotó los brazos donde Shadow Star la había golpeado mientras veía que Shadow Star se levantaba y se frotaba la espalda. No aguantaba bien los golpes como ella pero también era lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivarlos. Saltó hacia ella dando volteretas laterales e intentó darle una patada doble pero Shadow Star giró hacia un lado quedando fuera de su trayectoria. La villana empezó a lanzarle distintos puñetazos pero Star se movía rápidamente, esquivándolos sin necesidad de poner los brazos. Saltó hacia un lado y fue contra Shadow Star usando su cuerpo para propulsar el codo. La villana intentó bloquearla con las manos pero no pudo y consiguió acertarle en el costado. Shadow Star rodó por el suelo. Star esperó pero como veía que no se levantaba, se acercó cuidadosamente. Shadow Star aprovecho para levantarse con un giró y darle una patada a Star en el pecho. Star se levantó. No podía estar allí perdiendo el tiempo. Las chicas la necesitaban en el invernadero. Corrió rodeando a Shadow Star pero entonces esta empezó a correr también. Ambas corrían rápidamente formando un círculo. El aire empezó a levantarse debido a la rapidez de ambas guerreras formando un pequeño tornado. Star aumentó la velocidad y con una mirada Shadow Star asintió y corrió todavía más. Ambas empezaron a usar toda su rapidez. Cuando Star notó que ya no podía correr intentó visualizar a Shadow Star, aunque era un poco difícil debida a que esta iba tan rápido que apenas se la veía, al igual que a ella. Ambas saltaron a la misma vez llevando consigo las corrientes de aire. Se encontraron justo en el centro del tornado con el pie levantado para una patada. Sin embargo, no contaron con que había corrido demasiado rápido. Las piernas no llegaron a encontrarse ya que ambas salieron volando por las corrientes que ellas mismas habían creados. Ambas se golpearon fuertemente al caer, formando un estruendo.

Sun y Shadow Sun se rodeaban caminando lentamente, estudiándose la una a la otra cuidadosamente. Llevaban ya un rato rodándose cuando Shadow Sun habló

- Si de verda' cree' qu' va' a gana', esta' mu' equivoca' – dijo con un acento muy cerrado

- Pero… ¡Que forma de hablar es esa! Mi copia es una paleta – dijo Sun tirándose de los pelos

Shadow Sun aprovechó la sorpresa de esta para acercarse y golpearle en las piernas haciendo que cayera. Sun rodó para evitar el puñetazo y se levantó golpeando a Shadow Sun en el estomago. Ambas volvieron a levantarse y a rodearse. Al cabo de un rato lanzaron un puñetazo pero chocaron al lanzarlo con distintas manos. Retrocedieron un poco. Volvieron a rodearse. Sun corrió hasta ella y aprovecho para saltar y darle una patada con los dos pies. Shadow Sun intento pararla con los antebrazos pero salió disparada. Giró en el suelo y miró a Sun. Se lanzó golpeándole los pies pero Sun saltó a tiempo para esquivarla. Shadow Sun aprovecho que Sun había caído de espaldas para lanzarle una esfera de energía negra. Cuando el humo se disipó, Sun apareció asestándole un puñetazo por el lado, pero Shadow Sun la vio venir y agarro su puño. Levantándola por encima de la cabeza la estampó contra el suelo y se alejó dando saltitos. Sun se levantó y la estudió con los ojos. Se fue acercando poco a poco. Shadow Sun intentó darle una patada creyendo que la pillaría desprevenida, pero Sun la agarró por el tobillo y tras darle varias vueltas la lanzó. Sun estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Shadow Sun hacía casi lo mismo que ella. Primero la estudiaba y después hacia algún movimiento que la pillaba desprevenida. Saltó esquivando un puñetazo que Shadow Sun pretendía darle. No podía perder el tiempo allí, sus amigas estaban luchando tanto como ella y su equipo la esperaba en el auditorio. Retrocedió un poco alejándose de Shadow Sun. Cogió carrerilla y saltó sobre Shadow Sun con el pie, aplastándola, literalmente, con su peso. De rodillas, Shadow Sun intentaba desestabilizar el pie de Sun pero esta volvió a saltar colocándose a su espalda. Lanzó un manotazo que Shadow Sun paró, pero Sun ya se lo esperaba y en vez de eso le dio una patada. Shadow Sun salió disparada pero se levanto y se abalanzó contra ella. Empezaron a intercambiarse combos pero ninguna conseguía acertar a su contrincante. Retrocedieron e fueron a dar una patada lateral pero ambas hicieron lo mismo. Intentaron desviarse pero acabaron chocando a mitad y ambas cayeron. Sun pensó que así era imposible ganar ya que ambas eran demasiado parecidas y seguramente lo mismo ocurría con las chicas. Se le ocurrió una idea y usó la estrella mental "Chicas escuchadme, tenemos que intercambiar a nuestras Shadow. Moon luchara contra Shadow Sun, ya que sus golpes sin pensar lograran desestabilizarla. Star luchará contra Shadow Moon, su rapidez le ayudará a esquivar los duros golpes. Yo peleare contra Shadow Star, ya que sabré identificar sus movimientos" "Y como hacemos eso supuestamente" le preguntó Moon en su cabeza "Usa tu estrella nocturna para disipar las sombras que nos rodean. Star que use la suya para poder detectarla. Todas correremos hasta allí y entonces yo usaré mi estrella para abrir unos portales donde las guerreras caerán" "De acuerdo" acordaron sus amigas. Star hizo brillar su estrella formando una esfera luminosa que cegó a Shadow Star. Moon usó la suya para disipar las sombras y hacer que rodearan a Shadow Moon. Sun y ella empezaron a correr hasta allí haciendo que sus respectivas Shadow las persiguieran. Cuando se acercaban a la luz, Sun pudo ver a Shadow Moon y a Shadow Star, y usó su estrella para hacer aparecer unas trampillas bajo ellas. Las guerreras cayeron acabando cada una enfrente de sus próximas contrincantes. Sun vio a Shadow Star frente a ella. La chica se abalanzó rápidamente pero Sun ya había contado con ello y se deslizó hacia un lado dejando su pie, haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente. "Gira, gira, esplendoroso sol, trayéndonos la luz del conocimiento, Sun Disk" Cogió el disco y lo lanzó contra Shadow Star "Mental e inmaterial que traéis la inteligencia" "Electricidad y energía que movéis el mundo" "Tiempo que contienes toda mi sabiduría" "Recibe la tenacidad de la guerrera que trina al salir el sol" "¡Pretty Cure Sun Time Clock!" "¡Bórrate!" Sin embargo, la villana desapareció antes de que el ataque impactara. Star esquivó rápidamente un puñetazo de Shadow Moon y agarrando el brazo usó la fuerza de la villana en su contra para lanzarla de espaldas contra el suelo. "Brilla, brilla, hermosa estrella, iluminando el camino de la esperanza, Star Shurikens" "Tierra y vegetación que creáis vida" "Aire y corrientes que mecéis los sueños" "Luz que contienes toda mi esperanza" "Recibe la bondad de la guerrera que canta a las titilantes estrellas" "¡Pretty Cure Star Bright Lullaby!" "¡Márchate!" Shadow Moon se desapareció justo a tiempo. Shadow Sun se abalanzó contra Moon con el puño alto. Sin moverse, agarró el puño de Shadow Sun y le asestó una patada lanzándola hacia arriba. "Corta, corta, esplendida luna, con tu canto afilado el miedo de los corazones, Moon Boomerang" "Agua y hielo que traéis la fuerza" "Fuego y calor que mantenéis la pasión" "Noche que contienes todo mi valor" "Recibe la fiereza de la guerrera que aúlla en la noche" "¡Pretty Cure Moon Night Scythe!" "¡Desaparece!" Shadow Sun desapareció en el aire antes de que el ataque impactara. La nube se disipó justo para ver a Bibiana tendida en el suelo. Las chicas fueron a por ella pero esta se levanto y las tranquilizo diciendo que estaba bien. Las chicas se marcharon cada una a sus respectivas competiciones.

Esa misma tarde en el puesto de Eric, Sylvia zarandeaba el trofeo de primer puesto que todavía estaba mojado, ya que tras ganar se habían tirado con él a la piscina. Clara enseñaba muy digna la medalla dorada que habían ganado además del diploma que le habían dado por pensamiento responsable para el futuro. Elyon le enseñaba a Keyla el diploma dorado que había recibido su invernado como primer puesto, lo había cogido prestado de allí para enseñárselo.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotras chicas – les dijo Bibiana – Lamento no haber podido ayudaros con la aparición de las Shadow – su mirada se oscureció un poco

- No pasa nada Bibí – Sylvia le cogió la mano – Recuerda que pase lo que pase, ahora eres parte del equipo, así que siempre podrás contar con nosotras. Además Doggy se ha encerrado hasta encontrar una solución y estoy segura de que la encontrará pronto

- ¡LA TENGO DODII! – Doggy se acercaba dando saltos de alegría - ¡Se como resucitar el poder de Cure Planet dodi!


	34. Capítulo 34

**_Capítulo 34: Una manera de resucitar a Cure Planet. Emprendemos una segunda búsqueda_**

Tras llegar Doggy muy alterado, las chicas se habían marchado rápidamente al sótano de Keyla. Allí, Doggy tenía varios libros extendidos por todo el suelo y el ordenador lleno de ventanas. Desde que se había desvelado el pasado de Planet y lo que Reflecta estaba intentado hacer, Doggy había formado un equipo de investigación con Keyla y Marla como ayudantes, y de vez en cuando Jack. Sylvia sospechaba que quizás para incursiones nocturnas a la biblioteca. Y es que aunque lo sospechaba, habían intentado mantener la investigación en secreto para Bibiana, pero esta era muy aguda y lo sabía ya desde hace tiempo aunque no lo había dicho abiertamente. En ese momento Doggy les estaba enseñando un libro rosa con un corazón rojo que contenía bastante información sobre las Pretty Cure.

- Mirad dodi – señaló el libro – He estado estudiando ese libro junto con varios sobre las leyendas de las Pretty Cure, las llamadas Luces Milagrosas y otras cosas dodi. Según se dice, cuando todas las Pretty Cure se juntan son capaces de crear milagros junto las Luces Milagrosas dodi. Esto se debe a que el poder ya de por sí de las guerreros se ve aumentado por la fuerza de la gente que las apoya dodi. Sin embargo, resucitar a una Pretty Cure es algo un poco más difícil dodi. Difícil pero no imposible dodi. Veréis cada guerrea guarda en su interior un gran poder, si usamos la mitad de la estrella cósmica que tiene Planet como catalizador, podremos reunir esa energía para sanar el espejo de Cure Planet dodi.

- Pero creía que nosotras éramos las únicas Pretty Cure – dijo Clara

- No dodi. Hay muchas más dodi. Tendremos que ir a visitarlas para pedirles que nos ayuden dodi

- Que emoción. Vemos a conocer a nuestras predecesoras – se emocionó Sylvia

- Pero si cogemos esa energía no tendrán menos poder – preguntó Elyon un tanto preocupada

- Claro que no dodi. La energía de las Pretty Cure surge de su corazones puros, por eso su energía nunca se agota ni se disminuye dodi

- Que profundo – se burló Sylvia – lo importante es que esas chicas ya han pasado por sus propias batallas, tienen mucha más experiencia. Seguro que pueden enseñarnos un montón de movimientos de lucha super secretos – los ojos de Sylvia chispeaban

- No creo que eso sea lo más importante – pensó Clara – aunque es cierto que tienen muchas más experiencia, podría ser interesante. Seguramente tienen más conocimientos que nosotras

- Además seguro que podremos hacernos amigas de todas - sonrió Elyon – Podríamos hacer reuniones anuales

- Bueno ya hacen una especie de reunión dodi – medio susurró Doggy – Pero eso no es lo importante ahora dodi. Debemos decírselo a Bibiana dodi. Ella tiene que acompañarnos en las visitas dodi

- Yupi podremos probar comida de otros lugares

- Genial – Jack y Sylvia chocaron las manos

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras los dos planeaban todo lo que iban a comer.

Más tarde, todos se reunieron en el puesto de Eric con Bibiana. Esta se encontraba con un libro en las manos y apenas movió los ojos al verlas acercarse, excepto cuando Sylvia le pregunto por el título del libro. Cruzaron algunas preguntas sobre el libro mientras las demás tomaban asiento.

- Bibiana tenemos una gran noticia para ti – sonrió Clara

- Hemos descubierto como hacer que vuelvas a ser Cure Planet – se emocionó Marla

- ¿Cómo?

- Solo tenemos que ir a ver a las demás guerreras legendarias dodi. Con su poder podremos sanar tu espejo dodi

- A todo esto ¿Tú sabes donde están esas guerreras no Doggy? – preguntó Sylvia

- Pues la verdad es que no dodi – las chicas por poco caen de sus asientos – Pero no os preocupéis, tengo la solución dodi

Doggy dio un salto y giró. Su collar se abrió y de él salió el Detector de Estrellas. Doggy lo cogió y giró las ruedas que había a la derecha. De repente los paneles que indicaban las distintas estrellas desaparecieron y en su lugar había diez círculos rodeando las agujas.

- Os presento la nueva forma del detector dodi. El Detector de Pretty Cure dodi. Él nos guiara hasta las otras Pretty Cure y reunirá su poder para sanar el espejo de Cure Planet dodi

- Traducción: que tenemos que volver a buscar algo – suspiró Sylvia – por lo menos ahora son personas y no estrellas extrañas.

- ¡Un momento! – Bibiana dio un golpe en la mesa para que las chicas le prestaran atención – Os agradezco mucho vuestro esfuerzo chicas, pero yo ya no puedo ser una guerrera. – Levantó la mano para evitar que las chicas hablaran – Es por mi culpa que Reflecta está causando tantos problemas. Me acobarde y fui incapaz de mirar de frente al problema solo porque un día fue mi amiga. Deje que se hiciera demasiado fuerte y ahora vuelve a amenazarnos de nuevo. Todo por mi culpa.

- Pero te necesitamos Bibí. Sin ti, Reflecta conseguirá regenerar su mitad de la estrella y nos dejará sin poder.

- Aunque yo volviese a ser Cure Planet, eso no significa que pueda detener los planes de Reflecta. Las dos mitades se han separado demasiado, el poder de las guerreras regeneraría mi mitad, pero la suya seguiría formándose.

- Pero contigo podríamos ir a por ella – susurró Clara – Todas nos hemos dado ya cuenta de que en algún momento tendremos que visitar el Palacio Oscuro para detenerla. Eso no nos da miedo

- Bueno a mí un poco sí – dijo Elyon – Pero si juntamos nuestros poderes nada podrá detenernos. Por eso te necesitamos Bibiana, somos cuatro Pretty Cure, no tres.

- Lo siento chicas – Bibiana se levantó – pero no puedo ayudaros. Me temo que estáis solas en esto

Se marchó caminando con el libro bajo el brazo. Sylvia la miró tristemente, conocía a Bibí desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía que jamás se había perdonado lo que ocurrió con Reflecta. Jack la vio alejarse mientras Clara se quejaba de lo que iban a hacer ahora. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Bibiana, él mismo se sentía todavía culpable por todas las cosas que había hecho en el pasado. Aquellas cosas no las olvidaría nunca, lo sabía, pero en vez de rendirse había decidido seguir hacia delante ayudando a las chicas. Quizás debería hablar con ella. Al fin de al cabo, todavía no le había agradecido aquella vez que le salvó la vida.

Shadow Star pateó uno de los cojines de la sala del castillo. Sus hermanas se habían acomodado allí con todo lujo de detalles. Televisor de plasma, sofás mullidos, mesas de cristal, lámparas de arañas. El cojín le dio directo a Shadow Moon en la cara mientras se intentaba pintar los ojos. El lápiz dibujo una extraña línea en la cara de Shadow Moon. Shadow Star y Shadow Sun estallarlo en carcajadas al verla

- ¡Shadow Star! – gritó ella – Eres estúpida, mira lo que has hecho. O sea como crees que puedo mostrar mi estupendísima belleza con esto

- Parece' un gorrino de corra' gritando – se quejó Shadow Sun con su peculiar forma de hablar haciendo que Shadow Star riera aun más

- En vez de estar aquí molestando – empezó Shadow Moon – podrías ir a hacer algo útil

- Cabrearte es algo útil – golpeó a la pared furiosa – Me aburro sin hacer nada. Quiero golpear algo y ya.

- Pue' ve a por las guerreras esa'

- O mejor – los ojos de Shadow Moon destellaron – Porque no vas a por la que no se puede transformar. Nuestra señora Reflecta la odia con toda su alma, seguro que si la destruyes se alegrará mucho

- Genial. Además podré golpearle un montón – Shadow Star desapareció

- Pero Reflecta no decía que no podiamo' ir a por esa guerrera. Que era pa' ella

- Qué más da. Con tal de que esta estúpida me deje en paz para maquillarme – sonrió Shadow Moon con malicia

Shadow Star apareció justo encima de Bibiana cuando esta caminaba por la calle. Apareció frente a ella provocando un gran viento que se llevó el libro de Bibiana. Esta vio a la guerrera oscura frente a ella y saco su espejo. Un aura blanca la rodeo convirtiéndola en Cure Planet momentáneamente. Planet se abalanzó contra la villana e intentó golpearla pero esta era muy rápida y saltó esquivándola. Shadow Star sacó entonces un cristal Rexlum y lo lanzó a una farola cercana. El monstruo se hizo más largo, con la cabeza de cristal envuelta en llamas y los brazos llenos de pinchos. Llevaba una especie de armadura de metal oscuro.

- Vamos Rexlum – gritó Shadow Star – acaba con esa guerrea

Planet esquivó algunos ataques de fuego que le lanzaba el monstruo. En un salto, el Rexlum la pilló desprevenida y la lanzó contra el suelo. Planet se levantó y saltó por encima del monstruo, consiguiendo darle una patada que le hizo retroceder. Decidió intentar algo "¡Oh gran luz de las estrellas, enviadme vuestro poder! ¡Planet Rod!" "Estrella cósmica. El rígido golpe que guía y mantiene el equilibrio. Acude a la ayuda de las almas puras" "¡Pretty Cure, Cosmic Shoot!" el disparo chocó contra el monstruo. Sin embargo este cruzó los brazos y al abrirlos anuló el ataque. Planet recordó que esos ataques no funcionaban con los Rexlum se ese nivel. El monstruo se abalanzó contra ella y la golpeó provocando un gran estruendo. Su transformación se deshizo en el aire y Bibiana empezó a caer. Shadow Star se acercó para golpearla cuando un destelló negro agarró a Bibiana y la dejó en la acera, fuera del alcance de Shadow Star. Bibiana vio con sorpresa que se trataba de Jack. El chico la dejó en el suelo y empezaron a correr alejándose del Rexlum que los perseguía

- Jack ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Bibiana mientras corrían

- Venía a hablar contigo. A agradecerte por salvarme la vida en la montaña cuando la boda de Sheila y Eric. Pero al parecer he acabado salvándote yo

- Lo lamento. Mi poder disminuye cada vez que me transformo

- No tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón. Escucha Bibiana, ya sé que tú eres mayor que yo pero créeme cuando te digo que yo he hecho miles de cosas peores que tú. – ladearon una esquina y pararon un poco a tomar aire – Esas cosa no se olvidan, pero porque no debemos olvidarlas. Debemos aprender de nuestros errores y seguir hacia adelante. Solo tienes que encontrar algo por lo que luchar

- Y porque luchas tú Jack

- Por mí, por Clara, por Sylvia, por Elyon, por Keyla, por los padres de Clara que son como mis padres, por Allen, por Vlady… hay tantos nombres que me estaría aquí toda la tarde. Pero en general por la gente que me importa ¿Y tú Bibiana? ¿Por qué vas a luchar?

En ese momento el Rexlum apareció en la esquina apunto de atraparlo. Pero saltando de la nada, Moon, Sun y Star aparecieron golpeándolo con una patada triple y echándolo hacia atrás.

- Bibí estas bien – Bibiana le hizo un gesto a Moon para que supiera que estaba bien – Muy bien chicas, vamos a demostrarle a ese monstruo que no puede meterse con nuestra compañera

- De acuerdo

- Dejadme a Shadow Star a mi – dijo Star

Sun rodeó al Rexlum intentando despistarlo y saltó justo cuando el puño del Rexlum iba a darle. Corrió por encima del brazo y le dio una patada en la cabeza de cristal. El Rexlum retrocedió justo cuando Moon saltaba. Cargando el puño hacia atrás le golpeo en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia arriba. Shadow Star apareció detrás de Moon para intentar golpearla pero Star había estado esperando su oportunidad. "¡Oh gran luz de las estrellas, enviadme vuestro poder! ¡Star Whip!" Chasqueando los látigos agarró los pies de Shadow Star con ellos. "¡Oh gran poder de la oscuridad, enviadme tu poder! ¡Shadow Whip!" En sus manos aparecieron unos látigos parecidos a los de Star pero con cristales negros y eslabones más grandes. Logró liberarse de los látigos de Star pero ya era muy tarde. Star se reunió con sus amigas para acabar con el Rexlum que Moon acababa de tumbar. "Plata de la luna" "Bronce del sol" "Oro de las estrellas" "Cristal sagrado que muestra la vedad, reúne el poder de nuestras almas y barre la energía oscura" "¡Pretty Cure Cosmic Kaleidoscope Burst!" El cristal se desvaneció dejando solo polvo. Shadow Star las maldijo entre dientes y se marchó. Bibiana las miró mientras se acercaban a ella preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Aquellas eran las chicas que habían ocupado su lugar y luchaban cada día sin importar lo que les ocurriera, solo por el bien de los demás. Sin embargo nadie luchaba por ellas. Pero eso iba cambiar, ella iba a luchar por ellas, las protegería y enmendaría el error que cometió hace años.

- Chicas, gracias – se dirigió hacia Jack – Sobre todo a ti. Creo que ya he encontrado algo por lo que luchar

- Creo que me he perdido – dijo Moon – a que viene todo esto

- Nada Moon nada – sonrió Bibiana – Tómalo como una afirmativa

- Entonces eso quiere decir… - empezó a decir Sun

- Sí, iremos a ver a las otras guerreras para sanar mi espejo

- ¡Genial! Vamos Keyla trae el confeti – empezó a decir Star

Las chicas rieron mientras Star y Keyla rebuscaban en la mochila de la última. Viéndolas a todas, Moon pensó que de allí podía salir un gran equipo.

Reflecta dio un golpe en su trono amonestando a las Shadow Pretty Cure

- Os dije que no os acercaseis a Cure Planet estúpidas

- Lo lamento mucho mi señora Reflecta. O sea es que Shadow Star es demasiado inquieta, yo ya le dije que no fuera pero no me escucho

- ¡Espera a que salgamos de aquí Shadow Moon! ¡Voy a arrancarte la cabeza de cuajo! – rugió Shadow Star

- De toa' manera' Shadow Sta' ha descubierto algo importante mi señora

- Y bien ¿de qué se trata?

- Esas petardas quieren ir a buscar a las otras guerreras para sanar el espejo de Cure Planet

- ¿Cómo? – Reflecta se puso furiosa – Maldita sea es que no sabéis hacer ni una cosa bien. No podemos dejar que Planet resucite, las cosas podrías ponerse complicadas si todavía no he conseguido regenerar la estrella. Escuchadme bien, seguidlas adonde quiera que vayan. Derrotadlas y conseguid las malditas estrellas. Esa es vuestra prioridad. Y si en el camino veis alguna oportunidad de atrapar al traidor, traédmelo vivo aquí ¿De acuerdo?

- Si mi señora Reflecta, no se preocupe – las tres se levantaron mientras Shadow Moon hablaba – Nosotras las Shadow Pretty Cure no le fallaremos

_Próximo mes: Capítulo 35: Pretty Cure Max Heart, las mayores guerreras_

**CONCURSO:**

Bueno como sabéis ya anuncie que habría un concurso al volver de vacaciones. Os recuerdo que este concurso es exclusivamente mío, es decir, que mi compañera Moon no tiene nada que ver en él por propia voluntad, así que mejor me preguntáis las cosas a mí. El concurso consiste en enviarnos una escena escrita por vosotros mismo. Como mínimo la escena debe tener 600 palabras (lo que es más o menos una hoja) y como máximo unas 1200 (es decir dos hojas). No pasa nada si os pasáis, esto se hace por diversión. La escena debe contar con estos tres puntos:

_1) _Debe ser con vuestra cure favorita en la forma que queráis: humana o Pretty Cure, y en la ciudad de esa cure (por ejemplo la mía es Setsuna Higashi/Cure Passion así que la escena puede ser en casa de Love o en el puesto de Kaoru, pero no en el puesto de Akane ya que es de una temporada diferente). Si queréis pueden salir más personajes de esa temporada, os lo dejamos a vosotros, pero como mínimo vuestra cure favorita

_2) _También debe aparecer vuestra cure favorita de esta historia, y también pueden aparecer otros personajes de esta historia pero una de las cures como mínimo. Por ejemplo, en mi caso, Setsuna y Clara estarían hablando en el puesto de Kaoru mientras Sylvia y Love hacen una competición de comida por el fondo

_3) _Y aquí viene la parte divertida… tenéis que crear vuestro propio personaje. Si tenéis vuestra propia historia Pretty Cure, podéis usar ese personaje. La escena puede ser como queráis, pero estos tres personajes tienen que aparecer e interactuar entre ellos (no le hagáis el vacio a ninguna pobrecillas) e incluso vuestro personaje puede transformarse si queréis. Si no tenéis mucha imaginación podéis usar otro personaje de nuestra historia (ejemplo: Keyla, Marla, e incluido Doggy dodi)

La escena puede ser como queráis, pero si es una pelea, tened en cuenta que las villanas ya están asignadas a cada episodio así que preguntad antes de hacerlo. Cualquier duda podéis preguntarla. Podéis mandarla o por mensaje privado o enviarla a mi correo: sunsoleadaclara hotmail com (ya sabeis donde va el arroba y el punto pero es que fanfiction no me deja ponerlo) ; preferiblemente esta última opción. Para los más tímidos que no se preocupen porque en cuanto se acabe el concurso borrare las historias recibidas. Hay tres puestos: El primer ganador tendrá su escena, sin cambios, en nuestra historia; el segundo, su personaje creado tendrá un pequeño dialogo; y el tercero será mencionado. Gana la escena más interesante. Será publicada en el respectivo capítulo de la temporada de vuestra cure favorita. El plazo es de un mes, hasta el 30 de Septiembre. Buena suerte a todos ;)


End file.
